EL INSTITUTO DE LEGENDAS
by HLUCARIO
Summary: Tras sus errores en Unova Ash busca encontrar la razón por la cual siempre falla, su madre le brindara una alternativa que podría ayudarlo, pero esta consistía en regresar a la escuela, pero su destino lo alcanzara y recurrirá a el nuevamente. Nuevas aventuras, nuevas experiencias, cambios evidentes a lo largo de la historia, su estadía en la escuela sera diferente a lo planeado.
1. Un Cambio En La Vida

Hola a todos, yo soy HLucario y me alegra que estén leyendo esto, soy nuevo escribiendo hací que esté es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 01: Un Cambio En La Vida

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, un lugar donde los humanos y los pokemons viven en armonía y juntos buscan cumplir sus sueños. En está región se encuentra "Pueblo Paleta" un tranquilo lugar donde parece que la naturaleza creo una Obra Maestra. Las personas que viven en este lugar son conocidas por lograr grandes cosas, la prueba de esto es el Profesor Ouk, un hombre de ojos cafés, lleva puesta una vata blanca y cabello gris, señal de su experiencia, lo que lo volvió una eminencia en el mundo de la investigación, con logros que muchos quisieran haber realizado.

Pero en este pueblo se habla de un joven que de ser considerado el peor de los entrenadores de ésa generación, empezó a ser reconocido como el orgullo del pueblo, pero la vida de éste chico estaba a punto de cambiar.

Nos ubicamos en el hogar de este joven entrenador, una casa humilde y un hermoso panorama. En una habitación se encuentra un chico de cabello azabache, tes morena y ojos cafés, en su cabeza se encuentra un pequeño ratón amarillo con detalles negros y mejilla rojas, estaban durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que la madre del joven entraba a la habitación con intenciones fáciles de adivinar.

?: Ash... Ash despierta... el desayuno ya esta listo.

Aunque el chico de nombre Ash no despertará no impidió que el pokemon eléctrico lo hiciera.

?: Pikaaaaaachu.

?: Buenos días Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikapika.\ Buenos días \\.

?: ¿Me arias el favor de despertar a Ash?

Pikachu: Pika.\ Claro \\.

?: Muchas gracias, los espero abajo.

La señora procedió a retirarse, ella usaba una blusa amarilla, una especie de camiseta rosa sin botones encima y una falda azul de tono claro que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, tiene una larga cabellera peli roja ligeramente fuerte y unos ojos del mismo color que su hijo, mientras ella arreglaba la mesa para el desayuno, Pikachu estaba listo para realizar su labor.

Pikachu: Pika... pikapi pikachu. \ Ash... despierta ya es de día \\.

Ash: Tauros por última vez no te comas la ropa que tegio Leavanny.

Pikachu: Pika... pikachu Pikapika.\ Muy bien... pero no te molestes cuando despiertes \\.

Dicho esto el pokemon eléctrico cargo energía para darle a su entrenador una "pequeña" descarga. Y el resultado fue...

Ash: ¡AAAAAAAAAA! - Ese grito hiso que cayera de la cama y se golpeará contra el suelo, el escándalo le dio a entender a su madre que ya había despertado, cosa que le causó una leve risa.- Pikachu te e dicho que no es necesario que uses tanta energía.

Pikachu: Pikachu pikapika. \ Pero eso no te despierta \\.

?: Ash, ya está listo el desayuno.

Ash: Si mamá, ya bajo.-Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchará.- Después hablamos de esto.- Procedió a arreglarse para ir a desayunar.- Sube Pikachu.

El pequeño ratón asintió y como es de costumbre subió al hombro del azabache, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al comedor, en donde su madre los estaba esperando. Todo Procedió con naturalidad y establecieron una pequeña charla.

?: Hijo, ¿Cómo te fue con las últimas pruebas?

Ash: Me fue bien, si no hubiera sido por Gary y el profesor Ouk no creo que lo hubiera logrado.

?: Me alegro mucho, se que todo esto es difícil para ti, pero es por tu bien.

Ash: Si ya se mamá.

?: Esta experiencia va a ser muy buena, ya lo verás.

Ash: Creo que si, un cambio me ayudaría a aclarar mis pensamientos, ¿No crees amigo?

Pikachu: Pikapika. \Por supuesto \\.

?: Yo espero que no sólo eso.- Dijo con un tono de picardía.

Ash y Pikachu pusieron un gestó de no entender a lo que su madre solo rio levemente. Prosiguieron de manera normal hasta que el teléfono sonó, señal de que alguien llamaba.

?: Iré a contestar.

Ash: Esta bien.

?: Bueno, ¿Quién habla?

Operador: Buenos días, ¿Hablo con la señora Delia Ketchum?

Delia: Si, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Operador: Hablamos de parte del aeropuerto de Ciudad Azafrán...

Delia: Si... claro... bien... si muchas gracias.- Colgó el teléfono y se hacerco a la mesa donde estaba su hijo.

Delia: Era del aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo sale hoy a las 6 de la tarde.

Ash: Me parece bien.

Delia: ¿Seguro qué sólo quierés llevar a Pikachu?

Ash: Si, si llego a necesitar a alguno de los demás se lo pediré al profesor Ouk para que lo transporte.

Delia: Esta bien, termina de empacar para poder llegar a tiempo, yo me encargo de los platos.

Ash: ¿Y Mr. Mime?

Delia: Le pedí al profesor Ouk que lo cuidara, ya que no voy a estar para ayudarle pensé que un ayudante pokemon le encantaría.

Ash: Tienes razón, buen ya terminé, voy a terminar mi maleta, vamos Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika. \ Si \\.

El chico se fue a su habitación para terminar los preparativos junto con su compañero.

Delia: * _Se esfuerza tanto como su padre, espero que esto realmente lo ayude a encontrar lo que busca_.*

Paso un tiempo, Ash, Pikachu y Delia se encontraban afuera del laboratorio del profesor Ouk.

Delia: ¿Ya te despediste de todos?

Ash: Si, incluso de cada uno de mis Tauros.

Delia: Bien.

Junto con ellos se encontraban el profesor Ouk y un chico de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y de la misma edad quel azabache, con motivos evidentes.

P. Ouk: Espero que les vaya bien en su viaje.

?: No olviden que Pueblo Paleta siempre sera su hogar.

Delia: Muchas gracias Gary, cuidense, aunque sea una invitación importante no deben olvidar descansar.

Gary: Seguiré su consejo señora Delia.

P. Ouk: Muchacho.- Ash voltio a ver al profesor.- Aunque las cosas no hayan salido bien la última vez no olvides que siempre te apoyaremos.

Ash: Muchas gracias.

Gary: Buena suerte Ash, espero que encuentres lo que buscas.- Al decir esto extendió la mano como señal de despedida.

Ash: Gracias Gary.

Ellos estrecharon sus manos como buenos amigos que son.

P. Ouk: Pikachu cuida de ellos por favor.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

En ese momento llegó el taxi que Delia había llamado.

Delia: Ya es hora de irnos.- Denotaba un semblante que ocultaban tristeza, al igual que su hijo.

Ash: Si.

P. Ouk: Adiós y que la suerte los acompañe.

Delia: Gracias.

Gary: Ash la próxima vez que nos veamos tendremos una batalla.

Ash: Eso es seguro.

Ambos subieron al taxi y tomaron rumbo al aeropuerto de Ciudad Azafrán. Al momento de llegar ya no faltaba mucho para que el avión despegará.

Ash: * _Realmente esto me ayudará a aclarar mis dudas_.*- Tenía un semblante serio, uno poco usual en el, lo que hacía notar que algo le molesta.

Delia: ¿Estas bien cielo?- Dijo preocupada.- ¿Qué te está molestando?

Ash: Es solo que no se si realmente esto me ayudará a saber que es lo que hago mal.

El tono depresivo de su voz hacía preocupar a su madre y a Pikachu, los cuales intentarían animarlo un poco.

Delia: Tranquilo hijo, en esa región dudo que alguien pueda reconocerte, podrás iniciar nuevamente como lo has hecho antes.

Pikachu: Pikapi pikapika pikachu.\ Como la primera vez\\.

Ash: Creo que tienen razón, esta vez no desaprovechare la oportunidad.- Se encontraba notoriamente motivado, quería ser la mejor versión de sí mismo.- ¡¿Estas listo amigo?!

Pikachu: ¡Pikachu! \ ¡Claro que si! \

Operador: Pasajeros del vuelo 13-95 con destino a la región Kalos favor de abordar el avión por la puerta 7A.

Delia: Justo a tiempo, ¿Listos?

Ash: ¡SI!

Pikachu: ¡PIKA!\ ¡SI! \\.

Delia: Muy bien, ya vámonos.

La familia Ketchum acordó el avión y empezaron su viaje rumbo a Kalos, un viaje que será muy diferente a lo que habían planteado. El avión ya había iniciado el vuelo, el joven de cabello azabache miraba por la ventana la región que lo vio nacer cada vez más lejos, esto le causaba sierta nostalgia, pero le daba un objetivo.

Ash: * _No desperdiciare esta oportunidad, juro que cuando vuelva ya no seré el mismo chico que salió sin saber nada, seré el hombre que siempre quise ser._ *

El valor y la voluntad que sentía en ése momento daban a entender que hablaba enserio, que haría hasta lo imposible para lograrlo. Pero el no sabía que el destinó lo pondría a prueba, una nueva aventura, un nuevo inicio, una nueva historia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Mientras tanto...

Nos ubicamos en la región de Kalos, precisamente en Ciudad Lumius la capital de la región donde las personas tienen un estilo de vida tranquilo, esta ciudad tenía de todo, desde casas donde las personas vivían tranquilamente, hasta centros comerciales, donde podías encontrar lo que sea, en el centro de la ciudad se encuentra la famosa "Torre Prisma" el edificio más alto de toda la región, alrededor de la ciudad había bellos páramos naturales, donde algunas personas prefería habitar.

En uno de ellos, del lado oeste de la ciudad, se encontraba el " Instituto de Estudios Superiores de Kalos ", una especie de escuela para los jóvenes, en ése instituto podrían aprender a ser grandes entrenadores, coordinadores, y en el caso de las mujeres, performans. El objetivo de esa escuela era ayudar a la juventud a cumplir sus sueños sin perder los estudios. Está escuela era abierta para cualquier persona que quiera estudiar, sin importar la región de donde viene. Las clases estaban a pocos días de comenzar y los alumnos ya empezaban a alistarse para el regreso a clases. Como es el caso de una joven chica de piel blanca, unos hermosos ojos azules y un cabello color miel, se podía notar que estaba arreglando todo para el regreso a clases.

?: Jmjmjm..jmjm...Jmjmjm.- Tarareaba de manera silenciosa pero alegre.- Tarara taranara tarananara...

Mientras tanto en la parte inferior de la casa se encontraba la madre de la chica sirviendo la cena, era una señora alta, una tes un poco mas obscura que la de su hija, una cabellera marron y unos ojos de un tono similar.

?: Serena, la cena esta servida.

Serena: Ya voy mamá.

?: Esta bien, pero no tardes.- En ese momento suena el vídeoteléfono con un tono de Fletchling cantando.- ¿Bueno?

?: Buenas noches señora Grace.- Era una chica de tes morena y cabello castaño oscuro, con 2 coletas a los lados.- Que gusto verla.

Grace: Hola Sana, ¿Cómo estás?

Sana: Muy bien gracias, ¿Se encuentra Serena?

Grace: Ya no tardará en venir.- Le respondió a la mejor amiga de su hija.- Serena, Sana esta en el teléfono.

Serena: Ya voy.- Después bajo rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a donde llamaba su amiga.-Hola Sana, ¿Ya estás lista?

Sana: Por supuesto, ¿Ya escogiste a tu primer pokemon?

Serena: Ya, miralo. - Dicho esto tomo una pokebola y la abrió para dejar salir a una pequeña zorra de pelo amarillo y rojo en las orejas y la cola.- ¿Qué te parece?

Sana: Un Fennekin grandioso, este es el mío.- Se arrodilló para tomar algo y al levantarse tenía entre sus brazos a un pokemon verde con una especie de semilla en la espalda.

Serena: ¡Guau un Bulbasaur!, saluda Fennekin.

Fennekin: Fenne fenne.

Bulbasaur: Bulba.

Sana: Mi Bulbasaur es hembra.

Serena: Fennekin también.

Sana: Entonces ellas 2 también serán buenas amigas.

Serena: Ya lo creo.

Grace: Serena ya es hora de cenar.

Serena: Ya voy mamá.- Le respondió a su madre quien la esperaba en el comedor.- Sana ya me tengo que ir.

Sana: Esta bien, nos vemos en clases.

Su amiga se despidio y colgó. Serena se fue a cenar junto a su madre, todo era tranquilo, pero Grace quería hablar con su hija.

Grace: ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

Serena: Si.

Grace: Recuerda que las clases inician en 2 días.

Serena: Ya lo se mamá.

Grace: Recuerda que debes presentar atención al maestro, cumplir con las tareas, y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Serena: El que no haya obtenido mi primer pokemon a los 10 años como la mayoría quiere decir que perdí el tiempo.- Dijo con un tono de molestia.- Además no soy la única.

Grace: Ya lo sé, pero ellos tienen ventaja al ya haber convivido con sus pokemon durante un tiempo, y ademas las batallas no son tu fuerte.

Serena: No es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

Grace: Tranquila no es para tanto. - Lo dijo con intención de tranquilizarla. - Bueno, ya es tarde, hay que ir a dormir.

Serena: Claro, buenas noches mamá.

Grace: Buenas noches hija, dulces sueños.

La noche fue muy tranquila para toda la region, se fue rapidamente como es su costumbre, dejando el espacio para que un nuevo día.

En el aeropuerto de la region, a plena luz del alba, aterrizava un avión el cual llebava a el joven azabache, a su madre y a su pequeño Pikachu, el aterrizaje hiso que los Pasajeros que se encontraban dormidos despertarán.

Operador: Pasajeros les damos la bienvenida a la región Kalos, favor de bajar por la puerta, gracias por elegir esta aerolinea.

Delia: Ash ya llegamos.

Ash: Ya era hora.

Pikachu: Pikaaaa.

Bajaron del avión y se dirigieron a la ciudad, observaron el entorno y sus alrededores.

Ash: Si que es una ciudad grande.- Dijo sorprendido.- ¿En dónde vamos a vivir?

Delia: En las afueras, compré una casa y me dijeron que cuando llegáramos ya estaría todo listo.

Ash: Genial.

Les tomo un poco de tiempo llegar hasta su nuevo hogar, se encontraba considerablemente apartado de la ciudad, pero el entorno era muy agradable, un sendero de árboles y flores por todo el camino, y con una vista envidiable, se podía sentir la pureza del aire y la tranquilidad de los alrededores, era la única casa por ésa zona, de esa manera tenía completa privacidad.

La casa era considerablemente grande se podía distinguir 2 pisos y una elegante arquitectura, en la parte interior se podía notar el gran espacio, contaba con 5 habitaciones en la parte superior, 2 de ellas con su propio baño, 1 baño en la parte inferior, una cocina bien equipada, junto a esta el comedor con una capacidad aproximada de 6 personas, una sala principal con gran espacio, lo suficiente como para estar 12 personas sin problemas, tenía un diseño elegante pero sencillo, lo que daba una sensación de comodidad.

Delia: ¿Qué te parece?

Ash: Me gusta, pero, ¿No cres qué es demasiado espacio?

Delia: Lo se, pero el ambiente es tan agradable que no me importó.

Ash: En eso tienes razón, ¿Tu qué piensas Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikapika. \ Me gusta \\.

Delia: Además tiene un gran jardín en la parte de atrás, hay podrás entrenar fácilmente.

Ash: Perfecto, vamos Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika. \ Si \\.

Delia: No tan rápido ustedes 2.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa?

Delia: Tenemos que ir a la ciudad para comprar tu uniforme.

Ash: ¿En serio usan uniforme?

Delia: Claro, después de todo es una escuela.

Ash: No puede ser.

Delia: La buena noticia es que puedes llevar a un pokemon con tigo mientras este no sea muy grande.

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!. \ ¡Que bien!\\.

Ash: ¿Seguro qué quieres ir a la escuela conmigo?- Lo dijo con sierta gracia en su voz, cosa que iso confundirse al pequeño.

Pikachu: ¿Pikapi pikachu?.

\ ¿Por qué preguntas \ .

Ash: No, para nada.

Delia: Muy bien, hay que irnos.

Realizaron un recorrido no muy largo hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, su casa esta ubicada en el lado éste y como era una colina el dirigirse hacia allá era más fácil y rápido. Ya eran las 3:00 p.m, la mayoría de los negocios cerraba a las 10:00 p.m, a diferencia de los centros sociales que tenían licencia hasta medía noche, toda esta información viene en una guía que Delia consiguió en la salida del aeropuerto.

Delia: Esta guía es muy útil.

Ash: ¿Por dónde tenemos que ir?

Delia: Debemos tomar un taxi hacia la zona comercial, que no está muy lejos de la Torre Prisma.- Decía esto mientras leía la información.- Por allí hay uno, vamos.

Tomo poco tiempo llegar, vieron algunas tiendas por simple curiosidad, hasta que encontraron una donde se encontraban los uniformes.

Atendera: Este es de su talla, puede pasar al probador si lo desea.

Ash: Muchas gracias señorita.

Procedió a entrar para hacerse la prueba del traje.

Delia: Ash, sal, quiero ver como te queda.

Ash: Ya voy.- Después de un momento salió para mostrarle cómo le queda.- ¿Qué tal me veo?

Delia: Muy guapo hijo.- El uniforme contaba con un par de zapatos negros, un pantalón de vestir con el mismo tono, una camisa abotonada de color blanco de manga larga y un zaco de la misma tonalidad que el pantalón.- ¿No cres Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika. \Si\\.

Atendera: El deportivo se lo otorgará la escuela.

Delia: Muchas gracias.

Después de pagar tomaron el camino a casa de manera tranquila mientras hablaban un poco.

Ash: Entonces las clases inician mañana.

Delia: Si, y no olvides que el autobús pasará por la entrada de la ciudad a las 7:30 a.m, ya debes estar listo dormilón.

Ash: Tranquila, cuento con Pikachu para esa clase de momentos.

Pikachu: Pika pikapi. \ Tú lo dijiste \\.

Delia: Parece que a Pikachu le gusta la idea.

Ash: Solo no exageres.

Pikachu: Pika pika. \Define exagerar \\.

Ash: No te hagas el gracioso.

Mientras ellos discutían, Delia reía discretamente, le gustaba lo gracioso que podían ser al pelearse, sobretodo cuando Pikachu va ganando.

El resto del día pasó de manera normal, ya en la noche después de cenar, recostado en su cama, el azabache tenía su conocido insomnio.

Ash: * _Realmente quiero saber qué estoy haciendo mal, que me hace falta para lograr mi objetivo._ *- Esas cuestiones seguían rondando por su cabeza.- Sea lo que sea eso no me impedirá lograrlo, juro por ti que lo conseguiré.

Después de lanzar esas palabras al aire logro conciliar el sueño, considerándose preparado para su primer día de clases.

Mientras tanto, con la chica peli miel, estaba recostada en su cama mientras leía una novela.

Grace: Serena ya es hora de dormir.- Dijo su madre desde afuera de la habitación.- Mañana es el primer día de clases.

Serena: Esta bien mamá.

Grace: Buenas noches hija, dulce sueños.

Serena: Buenas noches.- Alzo el libro y volvió a recostarse, imaginando lo que pasaría mañana.- Sal Fennekin.

Fennekin: Fenne.

Serena: Mañana será un gran día, estoy ansiosa de presentarte a mis amigos.

Fennekin: Fenne.

Serena: ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo está noche?

Fennekin: ¡Fenne fenne!

Con notable alegría la pequeña de fuego se acurrucó junto a su entrenadora, rápidamente le entro el sueño y se quedó dormida.

Serena: Buenas noches Fennekin.

La chica de ojos azules cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, dispuesta a iniciar un nuevo año escolar de la mejor manera posible.

Mientras tanto, por el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, una especie de ave blanca y azul volaba suavemente sin ser observado.

?: Descansa elegido, porque necesitamos tú ayuda nuevamente.

Ash: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Ash se levantó de una manera rápida pero calmada, pero Pikachu también se despertó.

Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?. \ ¿Qué pasa? \\.

Ash: No es nada amigo, solo creí escuchar a alguien.

Con esa duda en su mente volvió a dormir, pero sabiendo que había algo que hiba a pasar.

Nuevamente en el cielo estrellado...

?: Diferentes cosas sucederán, a prueba te pondrán, pero algo en tu corazón al fin surgirá, y cuando llegue el momento al destinó te enfrentarás, tu que fuiste elegido para calmar la ira de las bestias debes encontrar aquello que as perdido, y cuando lo hagas lograrás tu objetivo.

Después de decirle eso a los 4 vientos se elevó con dirección a la luna, desapareciendo con un simple destello.

Un cambio en la vida de nuestro héroe está a punto de ocurrir.

Continuará...

Muy bien, este fue el primer capítulo, envíen ideas y buscaré la forma de introducirlas, de esa forma me ayudarán y podría gustarle más.

Para aclarar, sólo Ash y Delia entienden a Pikachu y los otros pokemon de Ash, así que cuando solo sean ellos me ahorraré los pika o lo que sea que vaya. Cuando estén acompañados no escribiré la traducción.

Dudas y sugerencias no duden de enviarlas.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Iniciando Nuevamente

Hola a todos, aquí el segundo capítulo, los personajes tendrán el nombre con el cual los ubicó más fácil, que lo disfruten.

Especificaciones de edades:

Ash: 17 cerca de 18.

Hombres: 17 y pocos meses.

Mujeres: 16 casi 17.

Capitulo 02: Iniciando Nuevamente

Se encuentra a punto de amanecer en Ciudad Lumius, Ash aún seguía dormido, por poco tiempo...

Pikachu: Ash, Ash despierta.- Mientras intentaba que lo escuchará lo movía para que despertará más pronto.- Ya tienes que levantarte.

Ash: 5 minutos más.

Pikachu: Veamos, si solo pidió 5 minutos esto debería ser suficiente.

Con su cola toco la nariz de su entrenador, listo para realizar su deber. Mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa se encuentra Delia preparando el desayuno a la vez que tarareaba.

Delia: Bien, parece que ya está listo.

Ash: ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!.- Se escuchó junto con un cortocircuito y un golpe.

Delia: Justo a tiempo.- Dijo entre pequeñas risas.- Ash el desayuno está listo.

Regresando con el azabache, quien se estaba levantando ya que el choque eléctrico lo hizo caer de la cama.

Ash: Ya voy, solo me arreglaré y enseguida estoy ahí.

Delia: Muy bien, recuerda que el autobús pasará en 40 minutos, apresurate.

Ash: Si.- Le respondió a su madre, quien seguia en la cocina.- Después hablamos de esto Pikachu.

Pikachu: Yo te lo advertí.- Decía cruzando sus brazos.- Me adelantare.

El ratón eléctrico salió de la habitación con rumbo al comedor, dejando al azabache para que se arreglará.

Ash: Vaya forma de iniciar el día.

Aunque eso era común, el se encontraba ligeramente interesado en iniciar el día, se arregló rápidamente y bajo a desayunar...

Delia: Buenos días hijo.

Ash: Buenos días.

Delia: ¿Dormiste bien?

Ash: Me sentía fuera de horario, pero estuvo bien.

Pikachu: ¿Fue por eso que te levantaste?

Ash: Si, fue por eso.- Lo dijo con siertos nervios en su voz.- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

Delia: Para ti unos panqueques con mermelada de Baya Orán para que te den energía y un poco de chocolate hecho con leche de Miltank.- Ash tenía unos ojos de Teddiursa consentido al ver el platillo.- Y para Pikachu unas empanadas rellenas de mermelada y puré de bayas silvestres con un toque de Baya Atanía y un poco de chocolate también.

Al igual que Ash, Pikachu puso la misma cara, cosa que alegraba a Delia. Se dispusieron a desayunar con naturalidad, pasó el tiempo y Ash ya tenía que ir a la escuela.

Ash: Gracias por el desayuno, nos vemos.

Pikachu: Muchas gracias.

Delia: Espera un poco.

Ash: ¿Para que?

Delia: Ten esto.- En eso le entrega una especie de reloj azul con detalles plateados.

Ash ¿Un videomisor?

Delia: Para que tengas algo con que comunicarte si llega a ser necesario.

Ash: Gracias, vamos Pikachu.- El pokemon eléctrico asintió y subió a su hombro como de costumbre.- Adiós mamá.

Delia: Adiós y cuidense.- Se despidio la madre con un sentimiento de alegría.* _Con la misma prisa de siempre._ *

No tardaron en llegar a la parada del autobús, y este no tardó en llegar, como no conocían a nadie decidieron ir a los últimos acientos, ya que todos hablaban entre sí y no quería interrumpir la conversación.

Mientras tanto...

En una casa no muy lejos de la ciudad, ubicada en la parte norte, se encuentra la peli miel desayunando junto con su madre y su Fennekin...

Grace: El autobús pasará pronto, date prisa.

Serena: Si mamá.

Fennekin: Fenne.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta con sierto ritmo.

Sana: ¡Toc Toc Toc!

Serena: Ya llegó Sana.- Llevo sus cubiertos al lava platos y tomó sus cosas.- Ya me voy mamá.

Grace: Espera Serena, tengo algo para ti.- Su hija se acercó, tomó su brazo y le puso algo.- Llevalo siempre contigo.

Serena: ¡Un videomisor!

Grace: Llevas tanto tiempo pidiendo uno que creí que ya era el mejor momento.

Serena: ¡Gracias mamá!.- Le da un fuerte abrazo que es bien correspondido.- ¡Heres la mejor!

Grace: Gracias hija.

Serena: Adiós.

Grace: Adiós Serena, y cuidate.

Afuera de la casa de Serena...

Sana: Tardaste mucho.- Le reprochó a su amiga.

Serena: Lo siento, pero mira.- Alzo el brazo izquierdo para mostrarle lo que tenía.

Sana: ¡Un videomisor!, ya no voy a tener que pedirle a tu madre que te hablé para que atiendas mis llamadas.

Serena: Y me encanta su color.

Sana: Pues es del mismo tono que tu cabello, el mio es verde, como mi Bulbasaur.

Serena: Que bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- El autobús ya llegó, vamos.

Subieron al autobús continuando su charla hasta que llegaron al Instituto, los chicos tenían un uniforme igual al de Ash, mientras que las chicas en lugar del pantalón llevaban una falda de tonalidad gris clara y medias blancas, las chicas con facilidad llegaron a su salón, mientras que el azabache estaba buscando otra cosa...

Ash: Veamos... según este pequeño mapa la oficina del director debería estar por aquí.

Tomando como guía el folleto que consiguió en la entrada de la escuela camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parece ser una oficina, toco la puerta y...

?: Adelante.

Ash: Buenos días.

?: Buenos días.- Le respondió un hombre alto, tes clara, cabello largo de color azul obscuro y con una vata blanca.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Ash: Estoy buscando la oficina del director.

?: A tus servicios, yo soy el Profesor Cicamure, investigador de la ciudad y director de la institución.

Ash: Mucho gusto, yo soy Ash Ketchum.

: Aaa, así que tú eres el nuevo alumno, si no me equivoco tú vienes de Pueblo Paleta.

Ash: Así es.

: Yo fui alumno del Profesor Ouk hace ya mucho tiempo.

Ash: ¿Enserio?

: Después de graduarme volví a Kalos para iniciar mis propias investigaciones.

Ash: Eso es asombroso.

: Pero ya es suficiente de tanta charla, volvamos a el motivo de tu presencia.

Mientras Ash y Pikachu estaban con el profesor, en un salón de clases estaban pasando algunas cosas...

Sana: Y hací fueron mis vacaciones con mis abuelos.

Serena: Por lo menos te fue mejor que a mi.

Sana: ¿Qué hiciste tú?

Serena: Pasar el entrenamiento intensivo de montar Rhyhorn.- Lo dijo con sierto pesar.

Sana: ¿Todavía sigue con eso?

Serena: Dice que aunque quiera ser performance eso me ayudará algún día.

Sana: Tal vez tenga razón.

Serena: ¿De qué lado estás?

Sana: Yo...

?: Hola chicas.

Una voz femenina hablo desde la entrada del salón, al voltear les fue fácil reconocer de quien se trataba.

Serena y Sana: ¡May!

May: Que gusto verlas.

Sana: ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones en Hoen?

May: Extrañaba a mis abuelos y poder verlos me alegro mucho.

?: Tanto que no dejabas de hablar de eso en el avión.

Esa era una voz masculina, un chico de cabello verde y poco más alto que la chica.

May: No seas así Drew.- Le iso un puchero a su amigo.

Drew: Sólo digo la verdad, que gusto verlas chicas.

Serena: ¿Cómo as estado Drew?

Drew: Bien, con la diferencia de que sierta coordinadora no me dejo dormir en todo el vuelo.

May: ¿Por qué tenemos que ser de la misma región?

Drew: Tranquila sabes que bromeó.- Le respondió a su amiga con su personalidad que lo caracteriza.

?: Tan tranquilo como siempre, ¿No lo crees?

?: Yo diría que sí.

May: Keny, Cameron.

Drew: Con el mismo sentido de humor.- Dijo semi sarcástico.- Parece que ya se reunieron.

Cameron: Que sería la escuela sin nosotros.

El chico de nombre Cameron tenía un cabello extravagante, color rubio obscuro y con una vanda deportiva en la frente, en cambio Keny tenía un peinado más sencillo, y su cabello tenía un tono castaño rojizo. Su charla siguió con normalidad hasta que...

Sana: Por sierto chicos, ¿Dónde están Iris y Dawn?

Keny: A Didi se le olvidó su cuaderno e Iris la acompaño a conseguir uno.

Serena: Aún no dejas de decirle Didi al parecer.

Keny: Es porque sigue siendo gracioso.

?: Lo será el día de tu funeral.

Una voz femenina, maquiavélica y amenazante se escuchó detrás de Keny, provenía de una chica de cabello lacio y azul marino, y ojos que debían ser del mismo tono,en otra situación...

Keny: Hoo... hola Dawn.- El nerviosismo del chico era demasiado notorio, pero no tanto como su pánico.- Me... me a... alegra que llegarás.* _En este momento me gustaría ser un Shellder y esconderme en mi caparazón._ *

Dawn: De seguro estás deseando ser un Shellder otra vez.- Seguía molesta.

Keny: No, como creés.* _¿Cómo lo logra?_ *

Dawn: Porque te conozco desde niños.

Keny: ¡Ni en mis pensamientos estoy a salvo!

Todos los presentes empezaron a reír cómicamente ante la reación de Keny, pero en ése momento llegan 2 chicas y un chico, el era de cabello obscuro y tes clara, con un peinado entre sencillo y rebelde, una de las chicas tenía una piel del mismo tono, un peinado parecido pero con una coleta corta atrás y su cabello era anaranjado, y la otra chica, a diferencia de ellos, tenía el cabello más largo de todos, con un peinado que consiste en 3 coletas, 2 medianas a los lados y una grande atrás, con ojos cafés y piel morena.

Dawn: ¡Te voy a matar Keny!

Keny: ¡Espera Dawn mira atrás!

Dawn: ¡No caeré en esa trampa!-De repente siente que la toman de los hombros.

?: Tranquila Dawn, ya lo conoces.

?: Lo has amenazado de muerte más veces que las vueltas en clase de gimnasia.

Dawn: Hola Misty, hola Treisi.- Su tono cambio rápidamente de furia a amistosa.- ¿Cómo están?

Treisi: Bien gracias.

?: No te olvides de mí.

Dawn: Perdón Iris.

Iris: No importa.

Sana: Ahora ya estamos todos.

Cameron: Te olvidas de Crepa.

Serena: ¿Cuál Crepa?

Cameron: La rellena de jalea por favor, ¡Ja ja ja ja!

Iris: Es de los peores chistes que has inventado.

Keny: Recuerda la canción que compuso cuando quería ir al baño.

Cameron: Cierto, 1 2 3 y...

Iris: Ni se te ocurra.

Serena: Aunque si olvidamos a alguien.

Cameron: ¿A quién?

Serena: Citrón.

Drew: Recuerden que lleva a su hermana a su escuela antes de venir.

Sana: Pero ya tardó más de lo normal.

Dawn: Tienes razón.

May: Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué no deberían de ya haber empezado las clases?

Drew: Empezarán más tarde por el motivo de que los maestros tienen que organizar el nuevo material y el curso que vamos a llevar este año.

De repente alguien entra al salón corriendo como si no hubiera mañana...

?: ¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!.- Sus prisas lo hicieron caer de manera dolorosa.- Por favor no me saque del...

Keny: Citrón, las clases comenzarán más tarde.

Todos tenían una gota estilo anime en la frente, fingiendo una sonrisa e intentando ignorar lo ocurrido.

Citrón: Por lo menos no llege tarde.

Sana: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Citrón: Yurika se quedó dormida, hací que me retrasé por asegurar que no faltará a clases.

Serena: Bueno, eso ya lo explica.

Citrón: Por sierto, ¿ Ya escucharon la noticia?

Drew: ¿Qué noticia?

Citrón: Vamos a tener un nuevo compañero.

Todos: ¡¿En serio?!

Esto llamó la atención del resto de los compañeros de clase.

?: ¿Quién es?

?: ¿Es hombre o mujer?

?: ¿Qué edad tiene?

Citrón: Tranquilos no tengo toda la información.- Esto decepcionó a algunos.- Pero lo que si se es que viene de Pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto.

Misty: Será genial conocer a alguien de nuestra región, ¿No crees Treisi?

Treisi: Tienes razón, y según mi información hay es donde vive el profesor Ouk, lo e querido conocer desde niño.

Citrón: Empezará el día de hoy, creo que sería buena idea hablar con el.

Serena: Siempre es bueno ser amigable con alguien desconocido.- Dijo alegremente la oji azul.- Podríamos conocer a un nuevo amigo.

Drew: O podría ser igual que ellos.

May: Tu siempre pensando lo peor de otros.

Drew: Sólo veo todas las probabilidades.

En ese momento suena la campana, las clases al fin empezarían.

?: Buenos días chicos.

Clase: Buenos días profesor.

?: Me presentó, yo soy el maestro Novunaga y seré su profesor este año.- El señor era alto, mayor de 40, castaño y con cabello y bigote estilo samurái, llevaba un trage negro, parecido al uniforme varonil.- Según yo, ustedes ya se conocen, por lo que me saltare las presentaciones.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta...

: Buenos días.

Clase: Buenos días.

: Maestro, vengo a darles un anuncio.

: Por supuesto.

: Bien chicos, hoy se unirá a ustedes un nuevo compañero, adelante.

Todos prestaron atención a quien entraba, era un chico con un Pikachu...

Ash: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Ash y este es mi amigo Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Espero que podamos ser amigos.

: Bienvenido, puedes sentarte al lado de, ¿Citrón cierto?

Citrón: Si profesor.

: Bien, ahora me retiro, muchas gracias profesor.

: Cuando guste.- Todos tomaron compostura, pues la voz del maestro era fuerte e imponente.- Comenzemos con la clase.

Citrón: Hola, soy Citrón, mucho gusto.

Ash: Gracias, yo soy Ash.

Citrón: Me encantan los tipo eléctrico.

Ash: Genial.

La clase fue sencilla, ya que era el primer día, hací que la hora del almuerzo había llegado muy pronto.

Citrón: Por aquí se va al comedor.- Lo guió hasta la barra donde deben pedir la comida.- Cada alumno tiene derecho a un almuerzo aquí, si quieres algo más tendrás que pagar.

Ash: Muchas gracias por la información.

Citrón: El primer día siempre es el más difícil.- Tomaron su almuerzo y buscaron donde sentarse.

Sana: Citrón por aquí.- A lo lejos se podía ver a Sana haciendo señas para que la viera en una mesa junto a todos sus amigos.

Citrón: Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos.- Se dirigieron a donde les habían mostrado.- Chicos el es Ash, Ash te presento a Sana, Dawn, May, Misty, Iris, Serena, Drew, Treisi, Keny y Cameron.

Sana: Mucho gustó.

Ash: Hola a todos.

Misty: Así que también eres de Kanto.

Treisi: Misty y yo también, pero nos transferimos aquí desde hace tiempo.

Ash: Genial.

Dawn: Keny y yo nos transferimos de Sinnoh el mismo año.

Cameron: Al igual que Iris y yo de Unova.

May: Y como Drew y yo de Hoen.

Ash: ¿En serió?

Serena: Hubo un programa que buscaba alumnos de otras regiones para fomentar la convivencia y la cultura.

Ash: Entonces se conocen de tiempo.

Drew: Se podría decir hací.

Sana: Si quieres puedes sentarte aquí.- Le señaló un lugar al lado de ella.

Ash: Gracias.- Tomo asiento y Citrón junto a Cameron y Drew.- ¿Qué hace cada uno?

Serena: Sana y yo somos performans.

Drew: May, Dawn, Keny y yo somos coordinadores.

Cameron: Iris y yo somos entrenadores.

Iris: Pero yo me especializo en tipos dragón.

Treisi: Yo un investigador especialista en dibujo.

Misty: Mi familia es la encargada del Gimnasio Azulona en Kanto, hací que yo seré la próxima líder.

Ash: Estupendo, ¿Y tu Citrón?

Citrón: Bueno...

Sana: Citrón es nada más y nada menos que el líder del Gimnasio Lumius, especialista en tipo eléctrico.

Ash: Entonces por eso te agradan tanto.

Citrón: Se podría decir que si.

Drew: ¿Y tu Ash?

Ash: Yo soy un simple entrenador.

Sana: ¿Ya pensaste a que equipo te unirás?

Ash: ¿A qué te refieres?

Serena: Aquí los alumnos pueden formar equipos, digamos que son clubes, donde puedes registrarte y participar en eventos de la escuela.

Drew: También puedes participar de manera individual.

May: ¡No seas grosor!

Drew: Sólo lo estoy informando.

Keny: El punto es que los miembros de un equipo pueden ayudarse a mejorar entré si.

Dawn: Como una especie de familia.

Ash: ¿Ustedes ya se unieron a alguno?

Iris: Nosotros formamos nuestro propio equipo.

Drew: Somos el Equipo Aura.

Ash: ¿Aura?

Serena: El aura es la esencia de la vida, el comienzo de todo, y la energía más poderosa que existe.

Ash: Suena genial.* _Si supieran lo que se del aura._ *

Treisi: Por eso nos llamamos así.

Drew: Yo soy el líder del equipo, Treisi y Citrón son nuestros estrategas, Sana y Serena son nuestras diseñadoras, Dawn, May y Keny planean las combinaciones mientras que Misty, Iris y Cameron son la línea de ataque principal.

Ash: Parece que tienen todo planeado.

Drew: Todos luchamos, pero los que siempre luchan son ellos y yo.

Cameron: El viernes será la fiesta de bienvenida y harán un torneo, y lo vamos a ganar.

Sana: ¿Participaras Ash?

Ash: Por ahora creo que no, quisiera relajarme un poco, mudarme a otra región en tan poco tiempo te vuelve loco.

Citrón: Entonces, ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro equipo?

Sana: Eso sería genial, ¿Qué opinas Serena?

Serena: No estaría mal un miembro más.

Drew: Les recuerdo que yo soy el que toma esa decisión.

May: No seas tan amargado.

Dawn: Tranquila May.

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de una bandeja callendose...

?: ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste?- Dijo con sarcasmo cortante.

Chico: Lo siento, no era mi intención.

?: Mejor aparte.

?: No vayas a causar más molestias que las que ya causas.

El chico sale corriendo para alejarse de ellos 3...

Ash: ¿Quién eran ellos?.-Lo dijo muy serió.

Misty: El Equipo Imperio.

Treisi: Los entrenadores más fuertes de toda la escuela.

Iris: Como odió a esos tipos.

Drew: El de cabello morado es su líder, su nombre es Paul y también proviene de Sinnoh, el rubio de cabello corto es Trip de Unova, y el otro es Kalm de esta región.

Ash: ¿Solo son ellos 3?

Serena: Dicen que solo aceptan a aquellos que demuestren su poder.- Lo dijo notablemente molesta.

Sana: Se cren la gran cosa por haber participado en la liga el año pasado.

Ash: ¿Por qué siento que tienen algo personal con ellos?

Serena: Sana y yo éramos amigas de Kalm de niños, pero cuando empezó a conseguir las medallas se volvió arrogante y egoísta.

Sana: Pronto se olvidó de nosotras y cuando hablamos dijo que no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para estar con él.

Citrón: Sus métodos de entrenamiento son poco recomendables, sus pokemons se lástiman mucho y si no lo soportan se deshacen de ellos.

Ash: Con razón actúan así.

Drew: Lo que buscamos nosotros es que demuestren su potencial, y su preocupación por sus pokemons.

Dawn: Puedes pedirle a Drew que te ponga a prueba para entrar al equipo.

Drew: Todavía no accedo a aceptar su solicitud.

May: ¿Quisieras tomarte las cosas con más calma?

Ash: Tranquila, agradezco su consideración pero por ahora no tengo planeado unirme a ningún equipo.

Sana: ¡Por favor!

Serena: Si es por la actitud de Drew lo arreglaremos.

Ash: Gracias, pero no es necesario, comprendo que Drew quiere lo mejor para el equipo, pero por ahora rechazaré la oferta.

Citrón: Esta bien.

Treisi: Pero seguiremos siendo amigos.

?: ¿Socializando con el nuevo?

Serena: Hola Mitte.

Sana: ¿A qué vienes?- Le pregunto a la chica de pelo azul claro.

Mitre: Solamente quería presentarme con el nuevo.- Voltio a ver a Ash.- Mucho gustó, mi nombre es Mitte, y soy una performans.

Ash: Yo soy Ash, un placer conocerte.

Mitre: ¿Y tu Pikachu?

Ash: Tenía sueño, hací que lo deje dormir en la mochila.

Sana: ¿No pensarás coquetear con el verdad?

Mitte: No lo tomes a mal pero yo solo me fijo en los buenos entrenadores.

Serena: ¿Cómo el Equipo Imperio?

Mitre: Ellos son unos cretinos.

En ése momento suena la campana...

Citrón: Término el descanso.

Treisi: Hay que volver al salón, algo me dice que no queremos conocer al maestro molestó.

Cameron: Pues dense prisa.

Las clases transcurrieron fácilmente, pues sólo les dieron la introducción a los temas por ver. Sonó la campana y todos se dirigían a sus casas...

: Muy bien, recuerden que mañana les toca gimnasia, hací que no será necesario que traigan todas sus cosas, ya pueden irse.

Afuera del Instituto...

Drew: Recuerden que en 2 días nos reuniremos para la estrategia del torneo.

Todos: Si.

Drew: Muy bien, ya que Serena y Sana tienen su propio pokemon necesitamos ayudarlas a mejorar su habilidad de combate.

Serena y Sana: Claro.

Drew: Registremos a cada uno de nosotros en el videomisor.- Todos acercaron su aparato al centro y usaron el botón de sincronización.- Bien, ya está listo todo.

Citrón: Tengo que ir por mi hermana ya, nos vemos.

Todos: Adiós.

May: Ya es hora de tomar camino a casa, hasta mañana.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron, sin notar que sierto azabache los observaba a lo lejos...

Ash: Parece que se llevan muy bien, ¿No cres Pikachu?

Pikachu: Eso parece, y el de lentes es agradable.

Ash: Es cierto, en fin, hay que ir a casa.

Pikachu: Esta vez caminaré, es aburrido no hacer nada en ese lugar.

Ash: Te dige que lo pensarás bien, pero ya no importa, vámonos.

Pikachu: Si.

Les tomó tiempo llegar hasta su casa, y al llegar Delia los estaba esperando...

Delia: Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue?

Ash: Muy bien.

Delia: ¿Y tu Pikachu?

Pikachu: Es aburrido cuando no tienes nada que hacer.

Delia: Descuida, ya habrá algo, ¿Hicieron amigos?

Ash: Se podría decir que si.

Delia: Que bien, vamos, aún hay mucho que desempacar.

El resto del día nuestro héroe tubo que deshacer maletas y organizar las cosas, llegó la noche y el se encontraba divagando en su cama...

Ash: * _Iniciar de nuevo nunca es fácil, pero parece que todo salió bien._ * Buenas noches Pikachu.

Pikachu: Buenas... noches... zzzz.

Este día había finalizado y el poder tener una conversación amena era algo agradable, ¿Qué pasará el siguiente día?, ¿Pasará algo interesante en la fiesta de bienvenida?, no se alejen de esta historia.

Continuará...

Este capítulo fue escrito bajo un golpe de inspiración que sucedió de las 4pm a las 8am, gracias a "Cutesaralisa" por ésa idea que creó que estoy realizando inconscientemente.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Los Preparativos

Hola a todos, tuve conflictos para escribir el capítulo, pero aquí está disfrutenlo.

Capitulo 03: Los Preparativos

Preparándose para su segundo día de clases, encontramos al joven Ketchum disfrutando de su desayuno...

Ash: Gracias mamá estuvo delicioso.

Delia: Por nada hijo, ¿Me habías dicho que hoy te tocará gimnasia verdad?

Ash: Si, según recuerdo, el uniforme lo debía de entregar la escuela.

Delia: ¿Les han dicho algo sobre eso?

Ash: No, pero pienso que hoy lo harán.- Le comentaba a su madre sus opiniones.- Ya me voy.

Delia: Buena suerte y cuidense.

Ya arriba del camión Ash se limitó a mirar el horizonte por la ventana, y en la parada de la parte norte...

Sana: ¿Crees que Drew exagere como el año pasado?

Serena: Es lo más probable.

Sana: Debería relajarse un poco.

Serena: El tiene una obseción de vencer a los Imperio más que nosotras.

Sana: Ya debería de haber superado su derrota.

Serena: Olvidemos eso por el momento.

Ambas subieron al autobús, pero algo llamó su atención...

Sana: ¿Ese de ahí no es Ash?

Serena: Tienes razón.- Se acercaron a los acientos del fondo, donde está el susodicho.- Hola Ash.

Sana: Hola.

Ash: ¿Qué?.- Fue tomado por sorpresa.- Ah, hola chicas.

Serena: ¿Qué haces tan sólo aquí?

Ash: No estoy sólo.

Pikachu: ¡Pika!-Repentinamente salió de la mochila, asustándolas un poco.

Sana: ¿Qué hace Pikachu hay dentro?.-Seguí un poco exaltada.

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu pika pika pikapi pikachu.

Sana: ¿Sabes qué no te entendemos verdad?-Tenía una gota en la cabeza.

Pikachu: Pika.- De manera depresiva.

Ash: Lo que pasa es que a Pikachu le incomodan los viajes en camión, detesta los espacios encerrados.

Serena: ¿Entonces por qué entra en la mochila?

Ash: Se siente más cómodo ahí que en los acientos, y se puede quedar dormido sin problemas.

Sana: Entonces metelo en su pokebola.

Pikachu: ¡PIKA PIKA PIKACHU PIKAPI!

Sana: ¿Qué ise para que se enojará?

Ash: Si hay algo que nunca debes decirle a Pikachu es que entré en su pokebola.

Serena: ¿Por qué?

Ash: A el no le gusta estar dentro de su pokebola.

Sana: Perdón no lo sabía.

Pikachu: Pikachu.-Cruzando de brazos, y mirando a otra dirección.

Paso tiempo suficiente para que llegarán a el Instituto, al igual que sus amigos. Las primeras horas pasaron rápido, pero antes del almuerzo...

: Atención alumnos.- Todos guardaron silencio, tanto por miedo como respeto.- Hoy será su primer día en gimnasia, por lo cual tengo el deber de informar en qué consiste. Como recordarán, por las normas de la Coordinación Educacional el uniforme de gala es el mismo para toda la región, pero a cada institución se le concedió la libertad de diseñar el deportivo, tanto por distinción cómo el propósito que se le quiera dar, y por esos motivos es que se les entrega en su respectiva escuela.

Ash: * _Entonces es por eso._ *

: Ayer se realizó la labor de colocar su uniforme en su respectivo casillero en los vestidores del gimnasio, constan de un pans con bordado blanco, una camiseta blanca con bordes de color y una chaqueta con detalles blancos, las mujeres llevarán el color rojo y los hombres azul, habrá días que entrenarán junto a su pokemon para que estos se fortalezcan, después del almuerzo sólo tendremos 1 hora de clase, a partir de ahí estarán en gimnasia el resto del día, ¿Alguna duda?.- Nadie hablo o hiso seña alguna.- En ese caso ya pueden ir a almorzar.

Clase: Gracias.

Nuevamente se sentaron en el mismo lugar, Citrón volvió a invitar a Ash y se desarrollo una conversación...

Treisi: ¿Enserio pasó eso?

Serena: Sí jmjmjm.- No podía contener la risa.

Sana: No es gracioso.- Se molesto por la acción de su amiga.

May: El sólo imaginarse como Pikachu te grita ya causa gracia.

Sana: Es fácil decirlo, no estuvieron en mi lugar.

Dawn: Tranquila, sólo estamos jugando.

Citrón: Hací que a Pikachu no le gusta estar en la pokebola.

Iris: Deberías enseñarle a estar en ella.- Entonces Pikachu le lanza una mirada amenazante.- No me veas hací, me pones nerviosa.

Ash: Tranquilo Pikachu, sabes que eso no pasará.

Pikachu: Pika.- Un poco menos molesto.

Cameron: Ahora ya comprendes a Sana.- Dijo con un sarcasmo burlón.

Iris: Muy gracioso.- Molesta por el comentario.

Drew: Tu Pikachu tiene una personalidad muy interesante.

Pikachu: ¿Pikapi?

Misty: ¿A qué te refieres?

Drew: Al hecho de que preferiría morir antes que entrar a su pokebola.

Serena: No es para tanto.

Ash: De hecho, así es.

Sana: ¿Enserio?

Ash: Más de lo que imaginan.

Sana: Con razón se molesta tanto.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Suena la campana...

Treisi: Ya es hora.

La clase pasó rápido, hací que nos ubicamos en los vestidores...

Citrón: No están mal.

Treisi: Nos dan la libertad suficiente.

Cameron: Yo preferiría unos shorts.

Drew: Eso es lo menos importante, vamos, tenemos que ir al jardín, recuerden que esta clase es a la intemperie.

Chicos: Si.

Prosiguieron a salir, mientras que el azabache pensaba otras cosas.

.

Ash: Tengo curiosidad por saber como sera esto.

Pikachu: Espero poder divertirme también.

Ash: Con suerte podremos conocer a los pokemons de los demás.

Pikachu: Eso sería agradable.

Ash: Vamos.

En los jardines...

Cameron: Ya llegaron las chicas.

Misty: ¿Dónde esta el profesor?

Citrón: Según el anuncio de los vestidores, disponemos de 10 minutos para arreglarnos, y han pasado 8.

Sana: ¿Por qué has estado tan callado hoy Keny?

Dawn: Seguirá hací si sabe lo que le conviene.

Keny: ...

Drew: Recomiendo no interferir.

Serena: Estoy desacuerdo.- Entonces notó algo.- ¿Dónde esta Ash?

Keny: Parece que...-Se calla súbitamente por...

Dawn: ¿Qué te dije ayer?- Se molesto.

May: Perdonalo para poder tener una charla normal.

Dawn: Aún no es suficiente.

Drew: ¿Cuándo lo será?

Dawn: Todavía no lo sé.

Serena: ¿Pero qué nos ivas a decir?

Keny:-Señala atrás-.

Ash: ¿Por qué tengo una sensación extraña sobre esto?

Serena: Eso es lo menos importante.- Reacciona.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Ash: Hace un momento.

?: Buenos días a todos.-/Dijo un hombre alto, robusto, moreno, cabello gris oscuro y corto, bigote sencillo del mismo tono y con músculos bien definidos, con un uniforme tipo de Artes Marciales.

Clase: Buenos días.

?: Me presentó, mi nombre es Don Jorch, y seré su maestro de gimnasia.

Cameron: Su familia es dueña de los clubes de batalla si no me equivoco.

: No te equivocas jovencito, pero como pocos entrenadores se ejercitan decidí atacar ese problema desde el origen, por eso mi sistema de entrenamiento garantizará que serán tan fuertes como sus pokemons.- Empezaron susurros sobré lo excesivo del entrenamiento.- Primero. Saquen a sus pokemons.

Todos, esepto Ash claro está, abrieron sus pokebolas para dejar salir a sus compañeros.

Misty sacó un Corsola, Treisi un Venonat, May un Glaceon, Drew un Roserade, Dawn a Buneary, Keny a un Breloom, Iris sacó un Excadrill, Cameron un Lucario, Sana quien en ese momento sólo tenía su Bulbasaur, Serena sólo tenía a Fennekin y Citrón obto por un Chespin.

Ash: ¿Qué no eres un líder eléctrico?

Citrón: Eso no me obliga a sólo tener eléctricos.

Ash: Buena respuesta.

Los demás compañeros sacaron diferentes tipos y clases, eran alrededor de 40 alumnos, por lo cual eran bastantes.

: Bien, es mi turno.

Lanzó su pokebola, de la cual salió un imponente Hariyama.

Hariyama: Hary.

: Hariyama tú te encargarás de los pokemons y yo de los entrenadores.

Hariyama: Hary.- Asintió ante la petición.- Hariyama.

Alzando la voz indicó que lo siguieran, retirandose del lugar.

: Ustedes siguanme.- Camino hasta lo que paresia ser la unidad deportiva, no muy lejos de los vestidores.- Iniciaremos con algo sencillo, darán 10 vueltas a la pista.- Señalando una de tamaño olímpica.- Al terminar les daré las siguientes indicaciones.

May: Diganme que es una broma.

Citrón: No puede ser.

Dawn: ¿Enserio hay más después de esto?

Serena: No puede ser tan malo.

Sana: No pensarás lo mismo en poco tiempo.

Iris: No sean unos niñitos.- Con intención de burla.- Que infantiles.

Drew: Esa es la actitud que debe tener el equipo.

Después de 5 vueltas...

Iris: Creo que yo también soy una niñita.

Serena: Nosotras y nuestra boca.

Drew: Debemos resistir.- Ocultando su cansancio.

May: Ya no puedo más.

Dawn: Estoy contigo.

Treisi: Vamos Misty tu puedes.

Misty: ¡¿POR QUÉ NO FUE EN LA PISINA?!

Treisi: Tranquila, ¿Donde están los otros?

Sana: Cargando el cuerpo casi sin vida de Citrón.

Observaron atrás y efectivamente, Keny y Cameron estaban prácticamente cargando a Citrón.

Drew: Hay que ayudarles Treisi.

Treisi: Sí.

Apunto de terminar la vuelta 7...

Serena: Ya no quiero continuar.

Cameron: Y eso que tu no cargas a Citrón.

Ash: ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Serena: Mucha.

Sana: ¿Por qué tú no te vez cansado?

Ash: Es una larga historia.* _Después de recorrer tantas regiones a pie esto no es tan difícil._ *

Drew: Remplaza a Treisi, yo todavía resisto.

Ash: No te preocupes, descansa tú también.

Drew: Keny y Cameron siguen agotados.

Ash: No hay problema.- Rápidamente toma a Citrón y lo sube a su espalda.- De esa forma tu también descansaras.

Sana: No resistiras mucho tiempo de esa manera.

Ash: Entonces tengo que terminar pronto.

Diciendo esto, sorprendiendo a los demás, aceleró el ritmo dejando a los demás atrás.

Misty: ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

May: No lo sé.

Dawn: Pero es genial.

Iris: Me atrevería a decir que tiene mejor condición física que yo.

Sana: ¡Es fantástico!

Serena: Es muy amable de su parte.

Drew: No creo que resista mucho.

Se sorprendieron al ver que Ash fue el primero en terminar, y que no tubo problemas para continuar, Citrón fue llevado a la enfermería para que lo atendieran, ya en la salida...

Citrón: Les pido disculpas.- Notablemente avergonzado.- El ejercicio no es lo mió.

Drew: Descuida, lo importante es que estas bien.

Sana: Es increíble como Ash fue capaz de cargar a Citrón y todavía continuar con los demás ejercicios.

May: ¿A caso no siente dolor?

Misty: Imaginen que más puede hacer.

Drew: Tranquilas, en lugar de fantasear con el concentrence en el torneo de bienvenida.

Citrón: ¿Si le pedimos que se una?

Drew: Lamento romper su burbuja de sueños, pero eso no nos demuestra sus capacidades, hemos visto buenos atletas perder ante novatos, no apresuren su criterio.

May: Te recuerdo que existe algo llamado "Amabilidad".

Drew: Pero eso no gana batallas.

May: A veces eres muy testarudo.

Drew: Hablaremos de eso después, ¿Recuerdan el plan de mañana?

Todos: Si.

Drew: Hasta entonces Hablaremos sobre los asuntos del equipo.

Todos se retiraron, y el azabache iba caminando mientras hablaba con Pikachu...

Ash: ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas con Hariyama?

Pikachu: Bien, algunos se creían muy fuertes, pero los ignore, lo que no puede ignorar fue a la Buneary de Dawn, se me acercaba demasiado.

Ash: Tal ves quería descansar.

Pikachu: ¿Por qué sobre mi?

Ash: ¿Se sentía mal?

Pikachu: Eso podría explicar porque estaba tan roja.

La charla continuó hasta llegar a casa.

Delia: ¿Cómo les fue en gimnasia?

Pikachu: Invadieron mi espacio personal, pero estuvo bien.

Ash: Yo también, aunque un compañero se desmayo.

Delia: Que clase de gimnasia tan interesante..- Intentando ser graciosa.- ¿Me podrías ayudar con las últimas cajas?

Ash: Apuesto que es tu colección de revistas.

Delia: Sabes que las tengo por las recetas.

Algunas risas, gestión y una buena cena se hicieron presentes terminando hací el día.

Ya en la escuela, Ash y Citrón hablaban...

Citrón: En serio lamento lo sucedido.

Ash: Tranquilo, eso ya pasó.

Sana: Dinos cómo lo hiciste.

Ash: Es muy sencillo, una vez ya logrado el ritmo, sólo tienes que ignorar el resto.

Serena: Explicalo.

Ash: Una vez ya con el ritmo, si logras ignorar el resto del mundo no sabrás si sientes dolor, tu cuerpo se movera solo y así no tendrás motivo para detenerte.

En ése momento entró el maestro para iniciar la clase.

: Bien chicos, saquen sus libros de literatura.- La clase sacó un libro de portada blanca.- Sección 13 página 56, escribirán un ensayo de 5000 palabras como mínimo, tiene que tener argumentos válidos y que tengan relación conforme al documento.

Clase: ¿QUÉ?

: Tienen hasta el almuerzo para terminar, hací que empiecen.

Después de la tortura del ensayo, les permitió salir al almuerzo, donde estaban hablando sobre los asuntos del torneo.

Treisi: ... Y de esa forma el veneno de Roserade te daría el tiempo suficiente.

Drew: Me gusta el diseño, pero eso solo sirve si...

Citrón: ¿Qué hacen chicos?- Acababa de llegar junto con Ash.

Misty: Treisi le está mostrando a Drew su diagrama.

Ash: ¿Qué diagrama?

Citrón: Es una estrategia de ataque para...

Drew: No reveles el plan tan fácilmente.

May: ¿Qué no puedes ser amable por lo menos una vez?

Drew: ¿Y tú dejar de cuestionarme?

Serena: Tranquilos.

Sana: Hasta parecen recién casados.

Drew y May: ¡RETIRA ESO!

Dawn: Lo están comprobando.- Dijo con melodiosa burla.

May: ¡¿DE QUE LADO ESTÁS?!

Dawn: Solo decía.- Teniendo a May encima.

Drew: Volviendo al tema.

Treisi: Cierto, para Cameron...

Mitte: ¿Qué hacen chicos?- Apareció repentinamente.

Serena: Lo mismo te preguntó.- Un poco molesta.

Mitte: No me digan que creen que pueden ganar el torneo de bienvenida.

Sana: Claro que si.- También molesta.

Mitte: No se ofendan pero su equipo no tiene oportunidad contra los Imperio.

May: ¿Solo viniste a molestar?

Iris: Si la niñita ya terminó...

Mitte: No es para tanto, sólo digo la verdad.

Dawn: Que creas que es la verdad es lo que molesta.

Cameron: No caigan en su trampa, sólo busca provocarlas.

Mitte: Me ofende tu comentario.- Giro la vista hacia Ash.- No te recomiendo que te unas a ellos, si quieres puedes venir a mi equipo.

Serena: ¿Te atraves a reclutarlo en nuestra cara?

Drew: Tranquilas.

Mitte: Piensalo.- Entonces se retiró.

Ash: ¿Cómo terminé en medio?

Drew: Pero tengo que pedirte que te retires.

May: ¡DREW!

Misty: No seas tan malo con el.

Cameron: ¿No podrías reconsiderarlo?

Ash: Tranquilos, pero me gustaría saber el motivo.

Drew: No lo tomes a mal pero no eres miembro del equipo y por eso no puedes estar presente cuando planeamos nuestras estrategias.

Sana: Eso se soluciona fácil.

Serena: Sólo aceptalo en el equipo.

Ash: No se preocupen por mi, entiendo sus motivos.

Citrón: Todos estamos dispuestos a aceptarte como miembro, ¿Verdad?

Misty: Me encantaría que otra persona de Kanto se unirá.

Treisi: Sobre todo sí viene de donde mismo que el Profesor Ouk.

May: Disculpa a Drew.

Dawn: El es un poco desconfiado.

Keny: Pero tiene buenas intenciones.

Iris: Aunque a veces se comporta como un niño.

Cameron: Es un buen líder.

Sana: Por favor.

Serena: Unete al equipo.

Drew: Si todos están de acuerdo, no lo negaré.- Dijo seriamente.- Es tu decisión.

Ash: Gracias, pero perdonen, no estoy buscando unirme a nadie por el momento, agradezco su interés pero seguiré sólo por el momento.-Todos estaban un poco deprimidos por la respuesta.- Los dejaré para que prosigan.

El azabache se retiró del lugar, los otros no podían creer que alguien quiera estar solo.

Sana: ¿Por qué sigue negándose?

Drew: Yo no lo obligaré.

May: Tal ves si fueras más amable.

Serena: Algo me dice que es más personal de lo que creemos.

Drew: Prosigamos con la plantación.

Paso el almuerzo y el resto de las clases, todos se habían reunido en la entrada de la escuela para practicar...

Serena: Perdonen la tardanza.

Dawn: No importa.

Drew: Ahora que estamos todos vámonos.

Iris: ¿Dónde entrenaremos?

Citrón: En mi gimnasio.- Contestó.- Mientras nos preparamos para el torneo Citroid puede enseñarle lo básico a Serena y Sana.

Sana: ¿Nuestro maestro sera un robot?- Con tono irónico.

Citrón: Ese "robot" cuida del gimnasio cuando yo no estoy, y es capaz de ayudar a los retadores a mejorar.

Serena: Tranquilo no quisimos ofenderlos.

Drew: Si ya todo está claro, en marcha.

Mientras ellos se dirigían al gimnasio...

Pikachu: ¿Por qué no aceptas la propuesta de unirte a ellos?

Ash: Aún nesecito aclarar mis pensamientos, no quiero equivocarme cómo la ves anterior.

Pikachu: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Ash: No quiero fallarles, nesecito algo que me ayude a recuperar esa motivación.

Pikachu: Lo encontraremos, ya lo verás.

En el gimnasio...

Cameron: Prácticar tu polvo veneno con Lucario es muy útil.

Drew: Como no le afecta es útil para medir las tiempo.

?: Fennekin no puede continuar, Bunnelby gana.

Citrón: Serena necesitas más confianza en ti.

Serena: Es fácil decirlo cuando eres líder de gimnasio.

Citrón: Citroid, el siguiente.

Citroid: La señorita Sana pasé a la arena.

Sana: Tu puedes Bulbasaur.

Citrón: Heliolisk es tu turno.

Con Serena...

Fennekin: Fenne.- Se sentía muy triste.

Serena: No te preocupes, hiciste tú mejor esfuerzo.

Fennekin: Fenne.- Un poco más ánimada.

Dawn: Citrón pudo contenerse un poco.

May: No era una batalla de gimnasio real.

Iris: Era sólo tú primera vez.

Keny: Si no la tratará como retadora no serviría de nada entrenar.

Treisi: Keny tiene razón, y lo saben.

Serena: Si lo sé.

Citroid: Bulbasaur no puede continuar, Heliolisk gana.

Sana: ¡Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: Bulba.

Citrón: Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Drew: Muy bien, mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

Todos: Bien.

Se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, esperando poder descansar del duró entrenamiento. En caso de Serena...

Serena: Ya llegue mamá.

Grace: Me alegro, ¿Cómo te fue?

Serena: Citrón sugirió una batalla de entrenamiento, pero parecía más una de gimnasio.

Grace: No puedes culparlo, después de todo es el líder de la ciudad.

Serena: Tienes razón.

Grace: Me habías comentado que tenían un nuevo compañero.

Serena: Su nombre es Ash, viene de Kanto y es algo obstinado.

Grace: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Serena: Lo hemos invitado a unirse al equipo 2 veces y lo a rezachado.

Grace: ¿As pensando que tiene algún motivo?

Serena: Si, pero no logramos hablar con él sobre eso.

Grace: Ya tendrán oportunidad de conocerlo, supongo que están listos para el torneo.

Serena: Mañana será nuestra última práctica antes de el.

Grace: Bien, vamos la cena esta servida.

En la casa Ketchum...

Delia: Entonces no te sientes listo para hacer amigos.

Ash: No es tanto eso, sólo que no quiero fallarles.

Delia: Solo nesecitas algo que te motive.

Ash: Tal ves.

Delia: Por sierto, llegaron las invitaciones para la bienvenida, los padres también podremos asistir.

Ash: Me parece bien, bueno, gracias por la cena, vamos Pikachu.

Pikachu: Si.

Delia: Buenas noches, que descanses.

En su habitación...

Ash: Según el horario, mañana toca gimnasia nuevamente.

Pikachu: Espero poder tener más privacidad está ves.

Ash: Sólo se amigable como siempre, de esa forma harás amigos.

Pikachu: ¿Y tú?

Ash: Haré el intento.- Dijo pensativo.- Buenas noches Pikachu.

Pikachu: Buenas noches Ash.

Durmiendo con la misma duda con la que llegó a la región, esperaba que aparecerá aquello que lo haría regresar a la normalidad, sin saber lo que le espera.

Continuará...

Nuevamente escrito a mitad de la noche, ¿Debería pensar en dormir en lugar de escribir?, no importa, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Por cierto, "Cutesaralisa", un pasó a la ves, no te adelantes, apenas es el comienzo.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Asuntos Personales

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo con escenas pokemon, que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 04: Asuntos Personales.

Un nuevo día empieza, y nuestro héroe sabe exactamente como se debe iniciar...

Ash: Listo.- Había terminado de arreglarse.- Vamos a desayunar Pikachu.

Pikachu: ¡Si!- Le encantó la idea.- Por sierto, ¿Hoy toca gimnasia?

Ash: Si, nuevamente creo que entrenarán con Hariyama.

Pikachu: Espero que está vez no invadan mi espacio personal.

Ash: Tranquilo no es para tanto.

Pikachu: Es fácil decirlo cuando no te pasó.

Ash: ¿No recuerdas el club de acosadoras que teníamos en casa?

Pikachu: No quería, pero ya me hiciste recordar.

Ash: Lo siento.

Delia: Ash, Pikachu, el desayuno está listo.

Ash: Ya vamos.

Bajaron a desayunar como siempre, nuevamente se despidieron de su madre y se dirigieron a la parada del autobús y se sentaron en el lugar de costumbre...

Serena: Aún estoy cansada.- Dijo en tono depresivo.

Sana: No es para tanto.

Serena: Dile eso a Fennekin.

Sana: Esta bien, se que fue demasiado el día de ayer pero adquirió experiencia.

Serena: Y si no fuera suficiente hoy toca gimnasia.

Sana: Si nos pone a correr otra vez seré yo la que se desmayé en lugar de Citrón.

Serena: Entonces Ash te cargará todo el camino y te llevará a la enfermería.

Sana: No es mala idea.

Serena: ¿En serio te aprovecharías de él de esa forma?- Reclamo a su amiga.

Sana: No lo haría a propósito, simplemente no creo que resista eso.

Serena: Y eso no asegura que él pueda cargarte todo el tiempo.

Sana: Olvida eso.- Se defendió. -Ya llegó el autobús.

Subieron y nuevamente se acercaron al azabache...

Serena: Buen día Ash.

Ash: Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?

Sana: Preocupada por gimnasia.

Ash: ¿Enserio?

Serena: No todos podemos ignorar el dolor como tú.

Sana: Aun no entiendo cómo es que lo hacés.

Ash: Pero si ya les había dicho.

Sana: Y no te entendemos a qué te refieres.

Ash: Solo tienen que...

Serena: Ni aunque se lo expliques 1000 veces te entenderá.

Sana: ¡Oye!

Paso el tiempo hasta que llegaron al Instituto, y se dirigen a su salón...

Ash: Entonces ustedes acaban de convertirse en entrenadoras.

Serena: Así es.

Sana: Pero no somos muy buenas en las batallas.- Reveló con pena.- Sobre todo Serena.

Serena: ¡Sana!

Sana: Eso fue por lo anterior.

Drew: Tranquilas chicas.

Sana: ¿Drew?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Drew: Hace un momento, ¿Puedo hablar contigo Ash, a solas?

Ash: Claro, nos vemos chicas.

Serena: Recuerden que las clases comienzan en 10 minutos.- Poco después desaparecieron de la vista.

Sana: ¿De qué querrá hablar Drew con Ash?

Serena: Tal vez los demás lo sepan.

Llegaron al salón, y los demás ya se habían reunido...

Serena: Hola chicos.

Dawn: Hola.

May: ¿No vieron a Drew por casualidad?

Sana: De hecho queríamos saber si saben que planea.

Citrón: ¿A qué te refieres?

Serena: Veníamos junto con Ash y nos encontramos a Drew, entonces le pidió que si podían hablar a solas.

Misty: Espero que sea para disculparse.

Cameron: ¿Drew?, ¿Disculparse?, no me hagas reír.

Keny: Él no es del tipo que pide disculpas.

Iris: Eso no es del todo cierto.- Con picardía en su voz y mirando a...

May: ¿Por qué me miras hací?

Treisi: Todos sabemos que tú eres la persona más cercana a Drew.

May: ¡No es verdad!- Ardiendo en vergüenza.

Keny: Conoce a tu familia, te ayuda con la tarea...

Dawn: Te da regalo de cumpleaños...

Sana: Eres la única que lo hace reír...

Serena: Sin mencionar que tus padres lo adoran.

May: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Citrón: Drew ya llegó.

May: ¡¿Qué?!

Citrón: Caíste.

May: Te voy a matar.

Drew: May recuerda lo que te pasa cuando te enojas.

May: ¡¿A qué hora llegaste?!

Drew: Vine porque escuché tus gritos y tenía que asegurarme que no explotarás.

Dawn: ¿Qué tan grave es lo que le pasa?

Drew: Lo suficiente para que su padre me maté si permito que pase.

Iris: Parece que confía en ti.- Mezclando la ironía, burla y curiosidad, haciendo que May se sonroje aún más.

Drew: No quiero traicionar la confianza que me tiene su familia.

Citrón: Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde está Ash?

Ash: Aquí.- Recién llegando al lugar.

Serena: ¿Qué no estabas con Drew?

Ash: Si, pero salió corriendo cuando escuchamos a May y no puede alcanzarlo.

Drew: No era necesario que dijeras eso.

Cameron: El chico rudo preocupado por su amiga.

Drew: Guarda silencio.

: Atención chicos, la clase va a empezar.

Después de la sentencia del maestro, todos tomaron asiento, ya había pasado la mayoría del tiempo cuando...

?: "Toc toc toc".- Tocaron la puerta.

: Adelante.

: Lamento la molestia profesor.

: No es ninguna molestia, ¿Necesita algo?

: Quisiera que me dejará llevar a Ash conmigo.

Ash: ¿Yo?

: Por supuesto, Ash puedes retirarte.

Poco tiempo después ya había salido del salón dejando a todos con la duda.

Citrón: ¿Para qué lo habrán llamado?

Drew: No lo sé.

Treisi: Esto es muy raro.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director...

: Toma asiento Ash.

Ash: Gracias, pero, ¿Para qué me pidió que viniera?

: ¿Recuerdas qué te dije que también soy el investigador de la ciudad?

Ash: Si.

: Lo que quiero es pedirte un favor.

Ash: ¿A mí?

: Si, de hecho, ayer tuve una larga conversación con el Profesor Ouk.

Ash: ¿Enserio?

: Si, y le pregunté sobre ti.- En ese momento empezó a sospechar de lo que hablaron.- Y me habló de tu pasado.

Ash: Entonces ya lo sabe.

: Si, y debo admitir que estoy impresionado, eres el único entrenador que ha hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Ash: Gracias, pero debo pedirle que no le diga a nadie sobre eso.

: Tranquilo, también me dijo cuáles eran tus intenciones al venir aquí, sé que éstas en una etapa difícil, pero estoy seguro que encontrarás lo que buscas.

Ash: Gracias, ¿Pero cuál era el favor?

: Te invitó a almorzar y hay te explico todo.

Sonó el timbre y todos salieron a almorzar, y el Equipo Aura estaba ya en su mesa habitual...

Citrón: Basado en los datos que recolectó Citroid, podríamos mejorar la eficiencia de tú combinación si aumentamos la potencia del polvo veneno.

Drew: Me parece bien.

Treisi: A Cameron lo que le hace falta es mejorar la precisión de sus ataques a larga distancia.

Cameron: Es difícil atacar algo que no ves.

Dawn: Para Lucario no debería ser tan difícil.

Iris: Si no fueras tan infantil tal vez podrías aprovecharlo mejor.

Serena: No empiecen a discutir.

Sana: ¿En dónde está Ash?

Drew: No vendrá.

Sana: ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Dawn: Si ya dinos.

Drew: Es algo personal entré nosotros.

May: Por favor Drew ya dinos.

Drew: Ésta bien.

Misty: Observas como Drew hace lo que May le pide.- Le susurro a Iris.

Iris: Amor de niños.- Le susurro a ella.

Drew: Lo que pasó fue...

FLASH BACK

Ash: ¿De qué quieres hablar Drew?

Drew: Quiero pedirte que nos dejes solos el día de hoy.

Ash: ¿Cuál es la razón?

Drew: No lo tomes a mal, pero como no eres miembro del equipo no puedes estar durante las plantaciones, necesitaremos perfeccionar el plan el día de hoy y necesito que se concentren, pero como quieren ser amables contigo se distraen demasiado, si así lo deseas la próxima semana puedo ponerte a prueba para entrar al equipo, pero necesito que nos dejes solos el día de hoy.

Ash: No te preocupes, entiendo que sólo quieres lo mejor para el equipo, si lo que necesitas es un poco de espacio se los daré.

Drew: Gracias por comprender.- En ese momento se escucha un grito.- No puede ser.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa?

Drew: Tenemos que volver al salón.

Ash: ¿Por qué?

Drew: Tengo que evitar que May exploté.- Empieza a correr.- Rápido.

Ash: Espera.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cameron: Sabía que no era para disculparte.

Keny: Pero me sorprende que le hayas ofrecido la prueba para unirse.

Drew: Todos estaban de acuerdo en reclutarlo, y ha aceptado la situación fácilmente, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su comprensión.

May: Son raras las veces que muestras tu lado amable.

Drew: Regresemos a la planeación.

?: ¿Qué pasa perdedores?

?: ¿A casó el nuevo ya noto lo débiles que son?

Drew: ¡Ese no asunto suyo Imperio!

?: Tranquilo, Iris, Cameron.

Ambos: Trip.

?: Serena, Sana.

Ambas: Kalm.

Kalm: ¿Dónde están Tieruno y Toroba?

Sana: Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Kalm: Tranquila somos amigos.

Serena: Nos insultaste en la cara y te atreves a llamarte nuestro amigo.

Drew: Debo pedirles que se larguen de aquí.

?: Hablemos como hombres Drew.

Keny y Dawn: Paul.

Paul: Keny, Dawn, ha pasado tiempo.

Drew: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Paul: Corre el rumor que se están preparando para derrotarnos en el torneo de bienvenida.- Se expresó con su usual frialdad.

Drew: ¿Qué pasa si es así?- Le respondió con el mismo tono.

Paul: Lo que pasa es que quiero una verdadera batalla, no como la última vez.

Drew: Te aseguró que las cosas serán diferentes.

Paul: Eso espero.- Le da la espalda para retirarse.- Por cierto, espero que ése novato sepa lo que hace al estar con ustedes, vámonos Imperio.

Trip y Kalm: Si.

Kalm: Chicas el día que quieran saldré con ustedes.

Serena: ¡Eres un idiota!- Grito en vano por su retirada.

Sana: Continuemos con el plan.

Iris: Tranquilos, no se dejen molestar tan fácilmente.

Treisi: Mejor continuemos.

El almuerzo pasó y se fueron a su salón, donde se encuentra Ash esperando a que comience la clase...

Citrón: ¿Para qué te quería el profesor Ash?

Ash: Pendientes de mi inscripción.

Serena: ¿Qué eso no había quedado resuelto cuando iniciaste?

Ash: Me faltaron cosas de mi escuela anterior.

Después de evadir el asunto continuaron con la clase, entonces comenzó gimnasia...

: Muy bien chicos, hoy les preparé un circuito para mejorar su agilidad y velocidad.

Drew: Suena bien.

May: Habla por ti.

Sana: Creó que está vez seré yo la que se desmayé.

Cameron: Lo que quieres es que Ash te cargué para no correr.

Sana: Eso no es cierto.

Serena: Eso fue lo que te dije esta mañana.

Treisi: ¿Hablaron de Ash?

Serena: De que se desmayaría.

Drew: Lamentablemente Ash no cargará a nadie hoy.- Con un ligero sarcasmo.

Dawn: No me digas que también en gimnasia.

Drew: Necesitan fortalecerse, no podemos depender de su ayuda.

Keny: Tienes razón en eso.

Por otro lado...

Ash: * _¿Cómo estará Pikachu?_ *

Con los pokemons...

Hariyama: Muy bien, ya que se conocieron la vez anterior, es hora de iniciar con el verdadero entrenamiento.

Buneary: ¿Puedo acompañarte Pikachu?- En un tono dulce.

Pikachu: Si claro.- Nervioso por la petición.

Roserade: Buneary tenemos que concentrarnos en el entrenamiento.

Buneary: Te pareces demasiado a tú entrenador.- Se molestó.

Roserade: Espero que entiendas Pikachu.

Pikachu: Claro, ya me enteré de todo.

Hariyama: Muy bien acérquense todos.- Llamó la atención de todos.- Muy bien, se organizarán en parejas y se pondrán éstos arneses, con ellos tendrán que arrastrar estas rocas de media tonelada hasta la cima de la colina que está a mis espaldas.

Roserade: Muy bien, vamos Glaceon.

Glaceon: Si.

Venonat: Vamos nosotros Corsola.

Corsola: No me gusta tener que arrastrar eso.

Venonat: Ánimo, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Breloom: Buneary vamos.

Buneary: Yo quiero ir con Pikachu.

Breloom: Recuerda que soy del tipo Lucha, arrastrar eso no será tan difícil.

Buneary: Tienes razón.- Un poco deprimida.

Lucario: Esto será fácil Excadrill.

Excadrill: Los Acero mandamos.

Chespin: ¿Quierés ir conmigo Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: Porque no, será divertido.

Fennekin: Pero yo me quedé sola.- Triste porque quería ir con Bulbasaur.

Pikachu: Tranquila, yo iré contigo.

Fennekin: Gracias, pero no soy muy fuerte para arrastrar eso.

Pikachu: Es como Ash dice, "Lucha hasta el final", no des por hecho que no puedes.

Fennekin: Gracias por tu ayuda.

Lucario: Es cierto.

Roserade: Sabías palabras, ¿Cómo es que aprendió eso?

Pikachu: Eso es algo personal.

Hariyama: Muy bien, todos a sus lugares.

Se habían juntado 20 equipos, los 6 ya mencionados, otro compuesto por un Machoke y Heracross, otro por Crobat y Swoobat, Phanpy y Numel y otros más.

Hariyama: Bien, los dividiré en 2 secciones, la primera será formada por: Roserade y Glaceon, Lucario y Excadrill, Machoke y Heracross, Magcargo y Shuckle, Breloom y Buneary, Crobat y Swoobat, Krabby y Corphish, Clefairy y Jigglypuff, Snubbull y Growlithe, por último Ponyta y Doduo.- Todos se situaron en la salida preparados para empezar.

Machoke: El Equipo Montaña ganará esto.

Crobat: No si el Equipo Caverna llega primero.

Magcargo: Sus nombres son ridículos, el Equipo Erupción es el mejor.

Lucario: Hablas más rápido de lo que corres.

Roserade: Tranquilo Lucario, guarda tu energía para arrastrar la roca.

Heracross: Habló el que fue humillado por el Imperio.

Breloom: Será mejor que calles, ustedes no lograron ni llegar a la final.

Hariyama: Muy bien, en sus marcas... listos... y, esperen.- Se detuvo llamando la atención de todos.- Pueden atacar a los demás.

Todos: ¡QUE!

Hariyama: ¡Fuera!

Roserade: ¡Equipo Aura permanezcan juntos!

Todos comenzaron a correr, lo que era difícil con la roca atada detrás de ellos.

Machoke: Más rápido Heracross.

Magcargo: No lo creo, ¡Lanzallamas!

El golpe lo derribó haciendo que quedará atrás.

Buneary: Amigos adelántense.- Los demás toman ventaja.

Breloom: ¿Qué plantas?

Buneary: Esto.- Se voltea hacia atrás.-¡Rayo de hielo!

Eso detuvo a muchos, Magcargo se abrió paso por su calor pero...

Crobat: Gracias por facilitarnos las cosas.

Swoobat: Hay que darnos prisa.

Aceleraron y los dejaron atrás.

Glaceon: Nos están alcanzando.

Roserade: Tenían que ser voladores.

Glaceon: Yo los puedo detener.

Roserade: Yo puedo salir afectado si lo intentas.

Excadrill: Entonces nosotros nos encargamos.

Swoobat: Ya los tenemos en frente.

Crobat: Es hora, ¡Cargatoxica!

Lucario: No lo creo.- Se puso frente al ataque y lo detuvo.

Crobat: ¡¿Cómo?!

Lucario: Olvidas que soy parte Acero, entonces te aré recordar, ¡Cañon destello!

El impacto los hiso caer y por el peso de la roca rodaron colina abajo.

Hariyama: El Equipo Aura es el único que llegó a la sima, y el único en pie.

Breloom: ¿Qué pasó con Magcargo y Shuckle?

Hariyama: Fueron atrapados por la roca de Crobat y Swoobat.- Señaló a los caídos.- Listos los siguientes.

Fennekin: Tengo miedo.

Pikachu: Tranquila, yo te protejo.- Eso la tranquilizo un poco.

Hariyama: Los siguientes son: Venonat y Corsola, Chespin y Bulbasaur, Geodude y Nosepass, Rhyhorn y Lairon, Lunatone y Solrock, Croconaw y Poliwrath, Sandlash y Marowat, Phanpy y Numel, Parasect y Ariados, y por último Fennekin y Pikachu.

Fennekin: Son más fuertes que nosotros.

Pikachu: Serán más grandes, pero no más fuertes.- Se acerca a Hariyama.- Disculpa Hariyama.

Hariyama: ¿Qué necesitas?

Pikachu: ¿Es necesario llevar la piedra con los arneses?

Hariyama: Lo que cuenta es que ustedes y la roca estén en la sima.

Pikachu: Gracias.

Hariyama: De nada.* _Que rara pregunta._ *

Fennekin: ¿Qué le preguntaste?

Pikachu: Algo que puede ayudarnos a ganar.

Hariyama: Todos a sus lugares.- Se posicionaron.-Ya conocen las reglas, en sus marcas... listos... ¡FUERA!

Lairon: Tomaremos la ventaja.- El y Rhyhorn usaron su fuerza para ganar camino.

Ariados: Los insectos tenemos ventaja.

Parasect: Podemos caminar en cualquier terreno.

Venonat: Eso en su caso.

Corsola: Es muy pesada.- Con esfuerzos casi nulos por subir con ella.

Fennekin: ¿Dónde están Bulbasaur y Chespin?- Giro la vista y...

Bulbasaur: Vamos Chespin tenemos que subir.

Chespin: Creo que comí demasiado.

Observando...

Excadrill: Esto debe ser una broma.

Glaceon: Esta vez perderemos.

Buneary: Te olvidas de Pikachu.

Lucario: La roca es muy pesada y la mayoría tienen ventaja contra ellos.

Pikachu: Vamos Fennekin.

Fennekin: Lo intentaré.

Solrock: * _Esta listo el plan._ *

Lunatone: * _Tenemos que esperar al mejor momento._ *

Ya habían recorrido la mitad cuando...

Pikachu: Algo está mal.

Fennekin: ¿A qué te refieres?

Pikachu: Solrock y Lunatone no se esfuerzan por tomar la delantera.

Fennekin: ¿Crees que planean algo?

Pikachu: Probablemente, Chespin, Venonat manténganse alerta.

Venonat: ¿Pasa algo?

Pikachu: Creo que nos están poniendo una trampa.

Chespin: ¿Qué hacemos?

Pikachu: Frenen un poco.

Corsola: Estás loco, esto es demasiado pesado como para frenar.

Bulbasaur: Creo que eres demasiado paranoico.

Pikachu: De ustedes depende escucharme, no los obligaré.

Fennekin: ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

Pikachu: Confía en mí.

Ellos fueron frenando un poco, y cuando el resto estaba por llegar a la sima...

Solrock: Es hora.

Pikachu: ¡Fennekin date vuelta!

Asiendo caso de lo que le dijo se dio vuelta y su roca los alcanzó...

Lunatone: Ahora.

Lunatone y Solrock: ¡Roca Afilada!

Pikachu: Como creí.

De inmediato columnas de roca brillantes aparecieron derribando a todos.

Lunatone: Funciono a la perfección.

Pero vieron como una de las rocas se elevó al ser golpeada por una de las columnas.

Pikachu: Gracias por el impulso.

Solrock: ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Pikachu: Fennekin quítate el arnés.

Fennekin: ¿Qué harás?

Pikachu: Voy a mandar la roca a la sima.

Fennekin: ¿Cómo?

Pikachu: Salta.

En eso ambos saltan, pero Pikachu uso su Cola de Hierro para golpear la roca, y por la altura que tenían esta cayó en la sima.

Hariyama: Buen movimiento, sólo faltan ustedes.

Lunatone: Aún podemos ganar.

Solrock: Hay que bloquear el paso.

Nuevamente usaron Roca Afilada para crear columnas que les impidieran continuar...

Fennekin: Yo no puedo cruzar eso.- Contestó desanimada.

Pikachu: Entonces sube a mi espalda.

Fennekin: ¿Qué planeas?

Pikachu: Abrir el camino.- Fennekin un poco apenada subió.- Sujétate.

Empezó a correr con gran velocidad hacia las rocas, pero fue cubierto con un campo eléctrico alrededor de su cuerpo, esto lo hizo ganar más velocidad, y al impactar contra las rocas, estás se hacían pedazos.

Lunatone y Solrock: ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Lucario: Ese pequeño es demasiado fuerte.

Breloom: Su velocidad es sorprendente.

Pikachu: Les toca a ustedes.

Lunatone y Solrock: Oh Oh.

Recibieron una tacleada que los derribó y los hizo arrastrarse en el suelo, pero llegaron a la sima.

Hariyama: Es todo, Pikachu y Fennekin ganan.

Fennekin: ¡Eso fue increíble!

Pikachu: No es para tanto.

Fennekin: ¿Por qué yo no me electrocute?

Pikachu: Yo controló la energía que me rodea en ese momento, no corrías peligro alguno.- Le aclaró.- ¡Auch!

Fennekin: ¿Estas bien?- Se preocupó por la expresión que hizo.

Pikachu: Usar esa técnica a veces causa que yo mismo me lastimé.

Entonces se acercan sus amigos...

Venonat: Eso fue genial.

Corsola: Debimos hacerte caso.

Chespin: No esperaba que usarán Roca Afilada.

Bulbasaur: Pero lo mejor es que ganaron.

Roserade: Si no me equivoco ésa fue una Tacleada de Voltios.

Pikachu: Si, eso fue.

Hariyama: Muy bien es todo por hoy, pueden ir con sus entrenadores.

Todos: Gracias.

Ya había sonado la campana, ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Drew: Vamos al gimnasio.

Citrón: Todavía tenemos que perfeccionar el plan.

Todos: Vamos.

Con el azabache...

Ash: Así que eso hicieron.

Pikachu: Fue divertido.

Ash: Que bien, ahora tenemos que ir al laboratorio del Profesor Cicamure.

Pikachu: Es un poco raro que te haya pedido ese favor.

Ash: No importa, será bueno para él.

Pikachu: Avísale a mamá que llegaremos tarde.

Ash: No tengo tiempo de ir a casa a decirle.

Pikachu: Para eso te dio el videomisor de "tu brazo".- Le recordó.

Ash: Lo siento, todavía no me acostumbró a esto.- Marcó a su casa y...- Hola mamá.

Delia: Hola hijo, ¿Qué pasa?

Ash: Llamaba para decirte que llegaremos tarde.

Delia: ¿Por qué?

Ash: El Profesor Cicamure nos pidió que fuéramos a su laboratorio para ayudarle en una investigación.

Delia: Esta bien, sirve que puedes traerme algunas cosas.- Le envío una lista de compras.

Ash: Esta bien, nos vemos.

Delia: Adiós y cuídense.

Ash: Vamos amigo.

Pikachu: Si.

Poco después...

Ash: Profesor Cicamure... ya llegamos.

: Que bien, vengan es por aquí.

Ash: Esta bien...

No se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba escondo, con mucha curiosidad.

Tiempo después, en el Gimnasio Lumius...

Drew: Parece que ya estamos listos.

Citrón: La sincronía de ataques es perfecta.

Cameron: El Imperio no sabrá que los golpeó.

Treisi: Recuerden que todo depende de la ejecución en el momento indicado.

Keny: Relajante, si te preocupas por eso es más probable que fallé.

Drew: Creo que es suficiente por hoy, se hace tarde y tenemos que volver a casa.

Keny: Es cierto.

Treisi: Vamos por las chicas.

En otra parte del gimnasio...

Sana: Creo que ya mejoré un poco.

Serena: Creo que también, pero no estoy segura.

May: Tranquilas chicas, acaban de iniciar como entrenadoras, necesitan acostumbrarse.

Dawn: May tiene razón.

Iris: Solo necesitan un poco más de práctica.

Misty: Verán que en poco tiempo serán grandes entrenadoras.

Sana: Para ustedes es fácil decirlo.

Serena: Misty tú tienes tu Gyarados, May tu a tu Blaziken, Dawn a Empoleon e Iris a Dragonite.

May: Sólo es porque iniciamos primero, no significa nada.-Poco convencida de sus propias palabras.

Sana: Ni tú crees en lo que dices.- Un poco molesta.

Treisi: Chicas.- Todas voltearon a quien los llamó.

Citrón: Es suficiente por hoy.

Drew: Acordaremos las prácticas la próxima semana, ha sido suficiente por ahora.

Misty: Bien, vamos a casa.

Todas: Si.

En la ciudad, lejos del gimnasio, ya sólo estaban Sana y Serena...

Sana: Estoy agotada.- Con pesar en su voz.

Serena: No fue tan malo.- Dudando de sus palabras.

Sana: No eres buena mintiendo.

Serena: Lo se.- Empezó a sonar su videomisor.- Hola.

Grace: ¿Serena todavía sigues en la ciudad?

Serena: Si.

Grace: Que bueno, necesito que me traigas unas cosas, te envío la lista, adiós.

Serena: ¡Espera mamá!- Pero ya había colgado.- Le gusta hacerme sufrir.

Sana: Lo siento pero prometí que no llegaría tarde, nos vemos.

Serena: Esta bien, nos vemos mañana.

En el laboratorio del Profesor Cicamure...

: Muchas gracias Ash, ¿Podemos continuar el fin de semana?

Ash: Claro no hay problema.

: Gracias, nos vemos luego.

Ash: Adiós.- Se despidió amablemente.- Muy bien, ahora por las cosas de mamá.

Pasó un tiempo, estaba a punto de terminar cuando...

Serena: ¿Ash?, ¿Eres tú?

Ash: ¿Serena?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena: Mi mamá me pidió que hiciera compras de último momento.

Ash: Que casualidad, la mía también.

Serena: ¿Cuánto te falta?

Ash: Ya nada.

Serena: A mí todavía me falta.

Ash: Te acompaño.

Serena: No, no es necesario.- Apenada por la propuesta.

Ash: No puedo dejarte sola a esta hora.

Serena: Gracias.- Todavía apenada.

Ya habían terminado las compras, Ash como todo buen caballero se ofreció a llevar las cosas hasta su casa, y en el camino.

Serena: Gracias por la ayuda, pero no me quiero aprovechar de ti.

Ash: No hay problema, esto es muy sencillo para mí.

Serena: Pero yo vivo lejos de donde tú.

Ash: Puedo caminar hasta llegar a casa, a pesar de ir a la tuya.

Serena: ¿Pero tu mamá no se preocupa de que llegues muy tarde?

Ash: Sabe que puedo cuidarme sólo.

Serena: Cambiando de tema, cuentame más de ti.

Ash: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Serena: No sé, tal vez como capturaste a Pikachu.

Ash: No lo capturé, él es mí primer pokemon.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Serena: ¿Creí que en Kanto iniciaban con Bulbasaur, Charmander o Squirtle?

Ash: Mi casó es diferente, soy el único entrenador de Kanto que inicio con un Pikachu.

Serena: ¿Por qué?

Ash: Porque me quedé dormido.- Se estaba rascando la cabeza por la pena.

Serena: Que bien.- Con una sonrisa forzada y una gota en la frente.

Ash: Pero no me arrepiento.

Serena: ¿Por qué?-Confundida por la declaración.

Ash: Porque si no hubiera pasado, no habría conocido a Pikachu.

Serena: ¡Que tierno!

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu.

Ash: Dice que tú tienes un Fennekin.

Serena: Si deja que... espera, ¿Entiendes a Pikachu?

Ash: Claro, después de todo él es mi mejor amigo.

Serena: Increíble, Fennekin sal.-Habrío la pokebola para dejarla salir.

Fennekin: Fenne.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Fennekin: Fenne fenne.

Serena: Parece que ya son amigos.

Ash: Pikachu siempre fue amigable con todo el mundo.

Serena: ¿Y tú?

Ash: No soy tan hábil como él.

Serena: ¿Pero por qué rechazas nuestra invitación para unirte al equipo?

Ash: Te diré la verdad, vine aquí para resolver algunos problemas.

Serena: ¿Qué clase de problemas?- Preguntó preocupada.

Ash: Conmigo mismo.- Contestó serio y un poco frívolo.

Serena: ¿Me podrías explicar?

Ash: Últimamente he estado cometiendo los mismos errores, y creo que perdí algo importante, siento que le estoy fallando a todos los que me han ayudado, necesito saber qué estoy haciendo mal, está vez no pienso fallar.- Su voz se volvió fría, enojada y con frustración.

Serena: En estos momentos es cuando necesitas de tus amigos.- Lo tomo del hombro para que la viera a los ojos.- Es demasiado peso para una sola persona.

Ash: Esto es algo que debo hacer solo.- Giró la vista hacia otro lado.

Serena: Nadie debe estar solo.- Con su otra mano lo hizo que la viera a los ojos nuevamente.- Todos necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado.

Ash se quedó pensando en esas palabras, no podía creer aquello que escuchaba, y en ése momento, Serena lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

Serena: Ya llegamos.

Ash: ¿Qué?, o si, entonces, ¿Esta es tu casa?

Serena: Si, deja que abro.- Sacó las llaves de su bolso y entraron a la casa.- Mamá ya llegué.

Grace: Que bueno hija.- Al notar a un acompañante lo miró fijamente, incomodándolo.- ¿Quién es él?

Ash: Mucho gustó, mi nombre es Ash.

Serena: Es un compañero de la escuela, se ofreció a ayudarme con las compras.

Ash: Por cierto, ¿Dónde las dejo?

Serena: En la mesa por favor.

Grace: Así que te ofreciste, ¿Por qué?- Desconfiando del chico.- Una mujer no debería estar sola a estas horas.

Grace: ¿Eso té lo enseñó tu padre?

Ash: De hecho.- Su tono cambio a uno depresivo.- Sólo somos mi madre y yo.

Serena: ¡Mamá!

Grace: Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Ash: No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado a esa pregunta.

Serena: Lo siento.

Ash: No pasó nada, enserio.- Con voz más animada.

Grace: Gracias por ayudar a mi hija.

Ash: Cuando quieran, nos vemos mañana Serena.- Salió de la casa.

Serena: Ash espera.- Lo alcanzó no muy lejos.- De verdad lo siento.

Ash: No importa, enserio.

Serena: Muchas gracias.- Agachó la mirada y notó algo.- ¿Eso es un videomisor?

Ash: ¿Qué?- Miró su brazo.- Ah sí, todavía no me acostumbró a traerlo.

Serena: No lo había notado, ¿Te gustaría registrarnos?

Ash: No lo sé.- En eso Serena pone una cara triste.- Esta bien, está bien.

Serena: ¡Sí! * _Eso siempre funciona._ *- Usando la sincronización del videomisor y se registraron.- Listo.

Ash: Bien, nos vemos.

Serena: Adiós.

Ash: Despídete Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Serena: Tú también Fennekin.

Fennekin: Fenne.

En casa de Serena...

Serena: Ya regrese.

Grace: A juzgar por tu sonrisa diría que las cosas salieron bien.

Serena: No hubiera sido necesario si no lo hubieras hecho sentir mal.- Le reprochó a su madre.

Grace: Yo no sabía eso, de haberlo sabido no le hubiera preguntado.

Serena: Olvidemos eso.

Grace: De acuerdo, a cenar.

Con el azabache...

Ash: ¿De qué hablaban tú y Fennekin?

Pikachu: De nada, sólo los escuchamos a ustedes.

Ash: Que te he dicho sobre espiar.

Pikachu: No espiamos, sólo estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

Ya en casa...

Delia: Tardaron más de lo que pensé.

Pikachu: Nos encontramos a una amiga de Ash que había ido de compras y se ofreció a ayudarla.

Ash: No era necesario que digas eso.

Delia: ¡Cuéntame todo!

Ash: ¿Podemos cenar primero?

Delia: Claro.

Después de la cena...

Ash: Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Delia: Que bueno que hayas hecho una nueva amiga.

Ash: Todos los de su equipo son diferentes, pero son personas agradables.

Delia: ¿Entonces por qué no te unes?

Ash: Todavía necesito pensarlo.

Delia: No te presionaré.- Calmo a su hijo.- Recuerda que mañana es la bienvenida, y que los padres también podemos ir.

Ash: Eso será en la tarde, bueno, ya me voy a dormir.

Delia: Buenas noches hijo, que descanses.

En su cuarto...

Ash: * _Mañana será un día largo, espero que les vaya bien._ *

En otro cuarto...

Delia: * _Se parece tanto a ti, pero, eso le causa problemas con el mismo, ¿Qué harías en estos momentos?_ *

¿Qué pasará en la bienvenida?

Continuará...

¿Por qué tan rápido está publicación? Como inicio clases quería subir otro capítulo más. Envíen ideas y buscaré lugar y trama para cada una, no he olvidado tu idea "Cutesaralisa"

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Recuerdo De La Batalla

Hola a todos, tuve algunas dudas mientras lo escribía, pero aquí lo tienen, disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 05: Recuerdo De La Batalla

Nos encontramos observando al azabache en su cama, pero no se encuentra dormido...

Ash: * _¿Sera cierto lo que dice Serena?_ *

Pikachu: ¿Qué pasa Ash?- Preguntó muy curioso su compañero.- Me sorprende que no estés dormido.

Ash: Sólo pensaba amigo.

Pikachu: Sobré lo de ayer, ¿Cierto?- Tenía un tono preocupado.

Ash: Si, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que hemos vivido, y lo que les pasa a quienes tengo cerca.

Pikachu: Se que esto no es fácil, todo eso que nos ha ocurrido a sido por algo, y eso lo sabes.

Ash: Lo se, lo que me preocupa es lo que puede pasar si tenemos que actuar.

Pikachu: Específica.

Ash: A lo relacionado con lo que pasó en las Islas Naranja, sabes que eso no es cualquier cosa.

Pikachu: Lo se, pero nos preparamos cada día para poder protegerlos a todos, aunque todavía no sea rival para ese nivel de poder tenemos que esforzarnos.

Ash: Lo se amigo, "Nunca rendirnos hasta el final."

Pikachu: Hací es. * _Enserio tienes una gran guerra dentro de ti Ash._ *

Delia: Ash, ya está listo el desayuno.

Ash: Sí, vamos Pikachu.

Pikachu: Si.

En otra parte de la ciudad...

Serena: Buenos días mamá.

Grace: Parece que alguien se levantó de buen humor.

Serena: Claro, hoy es la Bienvenida, tengo que lucir radiante.

Grace: ¿Por qué tan necesario eso?

Serena: Para celebrar nuestra victoria sobre El Imperio.

Grace: No hables tan pronto hija, ellos serán insoportables pero son demasiado fuertes.

Serena: La estrategia que desarrollo Citrón para Drew es infalible, estoy segura que ganaremos.

Grace: No importa, la Bienvenida será a las 6 de la tarde, todavía tienes clases hoy.

Serena: Ya lo se.- Un poco desanimada.

Grace: Y por supuesto que yo también iré, ¿Irán los padres de tus amigos?

Serena: Dijeron que si, tienen muchos deseos de reunirse.

Grace: ¿Y qué hay de Ash?

Serena: No lo se, a pesar de todas las veces que intentamos hablar con el parece que lo evita.

Grace: Todavía me siento mal por lo de anoche.

Serena: Y tú eres la que me pedía que no fuera indiscreta.- Le reprochó.

Grace: De no ser porque fuiste a hablar con el me sentiría peor.

Serena: Me gustaría saber lo que le pasa.

Grace: A mi conocer a su madre, me gustaría saber de donde adquirió tanta educación.

Serena: ¿A qué te refieres?

Grace: No cualquier chico ayuda a una chica sin intención alguna.

Sana: Toc toc toc.- Con tono alegre.

Grace: Pasa.

Sana: Buenos días.

Serena: Llegaste temprano.

Sana: No podía contener la emoción.

Grace: Todavía tienen clases hoy Sana, será mejor que te controles.

Sana: Tranquila señora Grace, lo tengo bajo control.

Grace: Bien, acompañanos a desayunar.

Sana: Gracias.

Serena: ¿Qué llevarás a la Bienvenida?

Sana: Un hermoso trage blanco y negro que combina con una blusa que acabo de comprar, ¿Qué llevarás tu?

Serena: Un vestido rojo que te encantaría.

Grace: Yo preferiría el otro.

Serena: Por eso elegí ese.

Después del desayuno...

Serena: Ya nos vamos.

Sana: Muchas gracias señora Grace.

Grace: De nada, y cuidense.

En la parada del autobús...

Sana: Me muero por que empiece la Bienvenida.

Serena: Yo igual, hace tiempo que no bailó.

Sana: A muchos chicos les gustaría bailar contigo todos los días.- Se burló de su amiga.

Serena: Sabes bien cuales son sus intenciones.- Respondió molesta.

Sana: Tranquila, solo bromeaba.

Serena: Pues no me gusta la broma.

Sana: Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué creés que lleven los chicos?

Serena: No creo que les importe tanto.

Sana: ¿Crees qué May obligue a Drew a llevar algo elegante?- Dijo con picardía.

Serena: Claro que no.- Respondió sertera.- Pero... su madre sí.- Le continuó el juego.

Sana: "Todo por su futuro yerno."-Haciendo una mala imitación.

Serena: ¡Jajajajaja!

Sana: ¡Jajajajaja!

Ambas: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Continuaron riendo hasta que el sonido del autobús las sacó de sus carcajadas.

Serena: Ya... jmjm... tenemos que subir.

Sana: Si... jmjm... tienes razón.

En el autobús...

Sana: Ahí esta Ash.

Serena: ¿Por qué sigue sentándose al fondo?- Medio deprimida.

Sana: Tal vez podamos animarlo un poco.- Se acercaron y tomaron asiento.- Hola Ash.

Ash: Hola chicas.

Serena: ¿Listo para la Bienvenida?- Creyendo la respuesta.

Ash: No lo se.

Serena: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Ash: No me interesa asistir.

Sana: ¿Por qué?

Ash: Si no pienso participar en el torneo para que asistir.

Sana: Para pasar tiempo con los amigos.- Contestó sonriente.

Serena: ¿Qué no somos amigos?- Se expreso deprimida.

Ash: No es eso, no acostumbró participar en fiestas.

Sana: ¿Por qué no?

Ash: Prefiero hacer otras cosas.

Serena: ¿Cómo cuales?

Ash: Entrenar principalmente, pasear un poco, salir a caminar.

Sana: Eso explica tu condición física.

Serena: Por favor Ash, ven con nosotros a la Bienvenida.

Ash: No lo se.

Sana: ¡Te haré un pastel!-Lo intento convencer.

Ash: Tal ves.- Poco convencido.

Serena: ¡Yo te haré otro también!

Ash: Está bien, iré.* _Me encantan los pasteles._ *

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu.- Con tono irónico.

Ash: Eso no es cierto.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Ash: Claro que no.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Que no.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: No.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: No.

Mientras las chicas...

Sana: ¿Por qué discuten?- Continuaban viendo la pelea.

Serena: No lo se, pero creo que Pikachu va ganando.

Con la duda de que fue lo que pasó, llegaron a la escuela, se dirigieron al salón, donde se encontraban sus amigos...

Dawn: ¿Listos para la Bienvenida?

Serena y Sana: Claro.

Citrón: ¿Y tú Ash?

Ash: Yo creo que si.

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu.

Ash: Éste no es lugar para hablar de eso.

Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika.

Ash: ¡Ya te dije que no!

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!

Cameron: No entiendo lo que pasa.- Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza.

Sana: Vienen discutiendo, por no se que razón desde que veníamos en el autobús.- Un poco cansada de escucharlos.

Serena: Ahora que lo pienso, Ash.- Llamó su atención.- ¿Cómo puedes discutir con Pikachu si no puedes hablar con él?

Ash: Lo que pasa es que entiendo perfectamente lo que me quiere decir.- Dijo con naturalidad.

Treisi: ¡¿Enserio?!

Ash: Claro.

Misty: No juegues con nosotros.- Un poco molesta.

Iris: Esas bromas son para niños.

Drew: Debo admitir que coincido con ellas.

May: ¿Pueden probarlo antes de acusarlo?

Dawn: Yo haré la prueba.

Keny: Mejor deja que la haga yo, tengo algo que realmente nos confirmará si es capaz de entenderlo.-Seguro de lo que le decía.

Dawn: Está bien.- Hiso su puchero.

Keny: Ven Pikachu.- Se lo llevó del salón y después de un tiempo volvieron.- Listo, veamos si puedes entender eso.

Ash: ¿Enserio es necesario?

Serena: Solamente tenemos un poco de curiosidad, perdonanos.

Ash: Está bien, dímelo Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika, pikapi pika pikachu pika pika pikapi pika pikachu pika pika pika pikapi pikachu, pika pika pikapi pika pika pikachu.

Drew: ¿Qué le dijiste Keny?

Keny: Algo que es imposible que Ash se enterará de otra forma.- Seguro de si.

Pikachu: Pika pika pikapi pikachu pika pika pikapi pika pika pikachu.

Ash: Entonces Dawn es conocida como la Diva Diamante.- Se expreso en voz alta.- Que curioso efecto de los ataques de Plusle y Minun.

Dawn: ¡¿TE ATREVISTE A CONTARLE SOBRE MÍ ACCIDENTE CON ESOS 2?!- Llena de cólera.

Keny: ¡No creí que realmente lo entendierá!- Lleno de pánico.

Dawn: ¡HERES HOMBRE MUERTO!- En ese instante Keny se escondió detrás de Citrón.

Citrón: ¡Yo no hice nada, soy inocente!

Keny: ¡Ayudame no quiero morir tan joven!

May: ¡Vamos chicas!

Después de lograr relajar a Dawn, y que Keny logrará sobrevivir, continuaron con una charla más normal...

Drew: Según las pruebas, realmente puedes entender a tu Pikachu.

Ash: Es mí mejor amigo, y mi primer pokemon, no sería un buen entrenador para el si no lo entendiera, ¿Cierto amigo?

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!

Citrón: Me gustaría hacerles unas pruebas para ver como es que lo logran.- Dijo con un aspecto de científico loco.

Ash: En otra ocasión.- Nervioso por lo que les podría hacer.

Misty: Tu y Pikachu son muy unidos.

Iris: ¿Cuánto tiempo pasan juntos?

Ash: Pikachu siempre está a mi lado, en todo momento.

May: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevá Pikachu fuera de su pokebola?

Ash: Desde que lo recibí.

Serena: ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

Ash: Cerca de 8 años.

Todos: ¡¿8 AÑOS?!

Ash: Claro, a el nuca le agradó la pokebola, por lo que nunca lo oblige.

Serena: ¡Eso es muy amable de tu parte!

De repente...

: Muy bien, todos a sus lugares, la clase va a comenzar.

Todos: Si.

El tiempo pasó rápido, ya que todavía seguía con la introducción de ese año...

: Bien chicos, ya pueden ir al almuerzo.

Todos: Gracias.

Ya en su usual mesa...

Dawn: Estoy ansiosa por que comience la Bienvenida.

May: Yo también, ¿Tu qué dices Drew?- Este sólo tenía un semblante serio.- Drew, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Drew: Si May, lo hago.- Su tono era serio y frío.

Iris: Vamos Drew, no es para tanto.

Ash: Quisiera saber que es lo que pasa si no es molestia.

Treisi: ¿Qué dices Drew?

Drew: Todo comenzó hace un año...

FLASH BACK

: Muy bien estudiantes, daremos inicio al Torneo de Bienvenida, den lo mejor de ustedes.

Drew: Esto será muy sencillo.

Keny: No te confíes demasiado.

May: El que seas un buen coordinador no te vuelve experto en batalla.

Drew: No he visto a nadie capaz de derrotarnos, no veo porque no considerarnos ganadores.

Serena: Demasiada confianza derrota a quien sea.

Drew: No lo tomes a mal pero es fácil decirlo cuando no eres entrenador.

Sana: ¡Eso fue muy grosero!

Citrón: Debo admitir que tienen razón Drew, algunos de los presentes ya han ido a mi gimnasio, y son buenos.

Drew: No creo que sea algo que no pueda manejar.

POV /DREW/

Las primeras rondas fueron sencillas, sólo me hicieron crecer mi ego, entonces sucedió...

POV/NORMAL/

Referí: Muy bien, la final constará de en una batalla súbita, sólo pueden usar un pokemon, la batalla terminará cuando alguno de los dos ya no pueda seguir.

Drew: ¡Roserade demostremos quien es el mejor!- Y lanzó la pokebola.

Roserade: Rose.

Referí: Drew, capitán del Equipo Aura, eligió a su Roserade, es el turno de Paul, capitán del Equipo Imperio.

Paul: Veamos si tu confianza tiene sentido, Torterra sal a pelear.

Torterra: Terra.

Drew: * _Un Torterra, esto será interesante._ *

Referí: Que la batalla inicié.

Drew: Roserade ¡Hoja Mágica!

Paul: ¡Tormenta de Hojas!

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el resultado fue a favor de Torterra...

Drew: ¡Roserade no!

Paul: ¡Planta Loca!

Esto empeoró la situación...

Drew: Resiste y usa ¡Día Soleado!

Paul: Azotalo.- Torterra con la ayuda de las leanas de la Planta Loca lo golpea fuertemente contra el suelo.

Drew: * _Maldicion tengo que hacer algo._ * Roserade ¡Meteorobola!

Roserade: Rose.- Ejecuta el ataque que se vuelve tipo fuego por el Día Soleado.

Paul: Desaste de el.- Torterra con una gran facilidad destruyó la Meteorobola.- Acaso olvidaste su parte tierra, un ataque tan débil no lo afectará.

Drew: Te demostraré quien es débil, Roserade ¡Polvo Veneno!

Paul: Peculiar... ¡Tormenta de Hojas!

Ese movimiento causó que Roserade se atacará a si mismo, dejándolo fuera de combate...

Referí: Roserade no puede continuar, Torterra gana, los ganadores son el Equipo Imperio.

Drew: No puede ser.- Se encontraba devastado por dentro.

Paul: Eso fue patético.

Drew ¡¿Qué?!

Paul: Esperaba que esto fuera más desafiante, creo que me equivoqué.- Drew estaba furioso por sus palabras.- Espero que para la próxima dures más en combate.

FIN FLASH BACK

Drew: Después de eso participaron en la liga y su reputación creció, haciendo que los consideren los mejores entrenadores del Instituto.

Ash: ¿No se supone que Roserade no aprende Polvo Veneno?

Citrón: Por alguna razón el de Drew si lo conoce, lo que lo vuelve único.

Dawn: Pero a pesar de eso el Imperio no nos considera verdaderos adversarios.

May: Desde entonces no desaprovechan ninguna oportunidad para humillarnos.

Dawn: Trip nos considera novatos, Kalm nos coquetea descaradamente y Paul no considera que estemos a su nivel.

Ash: Lamentablemente es normal que algunos entrenadores actúen de ésa forma.

Serena: Pronto partiparticiparán en la liga por segunda ocasión, no quiero imaginar como actuarán después.

Sana: Imagínate si ganarán.

Cameron: Yo me encargaré de que no ganen la liga este año.

Drew: Primero tenemos que vencerlos hoy, ya pensaremos después en eso.

Keny: Drew no quiere que nadie del equipo actúe así.

Iris: Por eso es demasiado exigente con los reclutas.

Misty: Aunque quisiera saber realmente como hacer que les duela el orgullo.

Ash: Eso es fácil.- Todos voltearon a verlo confundidos.- Sí logran derrotarlos eso los haría sentir humillados.

Drew: No es tan fácil como crees.

Ash: Ese es el punto.- Nuevamente los confundió.- El hecho de que crean que nadie está a su nivel los vuelve distraídos y no consideran las capacidades de su oponente.

Serena: Ese es un buen punto.

Drew: No creo que sea tan válido como crees Serena.

Mitte: A mi me gusto lo que dijo.

Sana: ¿Qué haces aquí Mitte?

Mitte: Quería saber de lo que hablaban, y parece que llegue en buen momento.

Serena: Si eso es todo...

Mitte: Tranquila, Ash.- Llamó su atención.- Si demuestras ser buen entrenador con gusto te aceptaré en mi equipo.

Sana: ¡Otra vez!

Ash: ¿Por qué tengo que demostrarlo?

Mitte: Mi equipo no admite perdedores, por eso tienen que ser buenos entrenadores.

Ash: ¿Y si te digo que puedo vencer pokemons legendarios?

Mitte: Te consideraría un loco soñador, ya que eso es imposible.- Reprochándole la "mala broma".

Dawn: Eso no es cierto.- Enfatizó su oración.

Mitte: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Keny: En nuestra región hay un entrenador famoso por tener pokemons legendarios, su nombre es Tobías, pero hubo alguien de nuestra edad capaz de derrotar a 2 de ellos, los únicos que se conoce que tiene.

Dawn: Tobías había recolectado las 8 medallas usando a su Darkrai, y llegó a las semifinales de la misma forma.

Keny: Entonces su oponente le hizo notar que no era invendible, usando solo 3 pokemons derrotó a Darkrai.

Dawn: Entonces se vio obligado a usar a otro pokemon, pero nadie esperaba que fuera un Latios.

Drew: ¿Un Latios?

Keny: Hací es, pero de manera sorprendente su adversario con sus últimos 3 pokemons, derrotó a Latios.

Dawn: No pudimos ver la liga ese año, pero fue la mayor noticia en todas partes.

K: Tobías ya reto al Alto Mando, y hasta ahora sólo ha usado a Darkrai, aquel entrenador a sido el único en poder derrotarlo.

Mitte: Un tipo con esa habilidad no hablaría con nosotros.

Ash: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Mitte: Sólo mira al Imperio, si ellos son hací tan sólo por haber participado en la liga, imaginense alguien capaz de vencer legendarios.

Misty: Es un buen punto.

Iris: Creo que tienes razón.

Ash sólo hiso un gesto de disgusto que nadie notó.

Serena: No pueden juzgarlo si no lo conocen.

Sana: Ella tiene razón, debe de haber buenos entrenadores que no sean arrogantes y pretenciosos.

Drew: Si acaso los hay, espero poder conocerlos.

Ash: El Alto Mando esta conformado por entrenadores gentiles y poderosos, todo aquel que quiera seguir sus pasos debe ser hací.

Drew: También hay quienes buscan el poder a toda costa, no les importa los sacrificios.

Serena: Hay que tranquilizarlos un poco, este debe ser un buen día.

Mitte: Púes yo me retiro, demuestrame que clase de entrenador eres Ash.- Se retiró rápidamente.

Serena: ¡La detesto!

May: ¿Por qué?

Sana: Asunto de performans.- Igual de molesta.

El timbre sonó y las clases comenzaron nuevamente. Ya casi terminaban, pero el profesor tenía algo que decir...

: Como sabrán, hoy en la tarde se celebrará la Bienvenida, hací que aquellos que quieren participar en el torneo deberán estar preparados.- Confirmó a los estudiantes.- La semana entrante comenzarán las clases extracurriculares, deberán elegir 2 de ellas, también comenzaré a exigirles más en clase hací que estén listos para lo que sea, eso es todo por hoy, disfruten la fiesta.

Todos: Gracias.

Ya afuera de la escuela...

Drew: Muy bien, nos veremos aquí 15 minutos antes de que empiecen.

Dawn: No me dará tiempo para arreglarme.

May: Todavía hay tiempo.

Misty: Reunamos todas para así ayudarnos.

Sana: Es buena idea.

Serena: Tengo que pasar a mi casa primero.

Dawn: Entonces aquí te esperamos.

May: ¡Ustedes nos prometerán que se arreglarán!

Citrón: Claro.

Cameron: Confíen en nosotros.

Iris: En ti no tanto.

Treisi: Yo me encargó, ustedes relajense.

Drew: Entonces nos vemos aquí.

Todos: Si.

Todos ya estaban en casa, incluyendo al azabache...

Ash: Ya llegamos.

Delia: Que bueno, ¿Cómo les fue?

Ash: Nos fue bien.

Pikachu: Te sobornaron para asistir a la Bienvenida.- Le reprochó su amigo.

Ash: No era necesario eso.

Delia: ¡Ash!- En tono de reprimenda.- Explicarme eso del soborno.

Ash: Como yo no tenía intención de asistir 2 de mis compañeras me ofrecieron un pastel a cambio de asistir, sólo es eso.

Delia: No puedes negarte ante la comida, ¿Cierto?- Algo avergonzada por lo sucedido.

Ash: Dejemos eso para después, tengo que arreglarme para ir.

Delia: Yo también iré, me gustaría conocer a tus amigos.

Ash: Está bien.

Después de un tiempo...

Delia: ¿Creí qué te arreglarías?

Ash: Eso hice.

Delia: Pero es tu ropa normal.

Ash: Quiero sentirme cómodo.

Delia: Está bien, vámonos.- Ella tenía un vestido de noche blanco y elegante.

Ash: * _Tengo el presentimiento de que algo interesante ocurrirá, pero... ¿Qué?_ *

La Bienvenida está muy cerca, al igual que el torneo, ¿Qué será lo que pase?

Continuará...

Perdonen la tardanza, últimamente he tenido muchas dificultades, hare mi mejor intento para publicar algo emocionante, las cosas empezaran a tener más acción, o por lo menos ese es el plan, manden ideas que siempre reviso comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. La Bienvenida

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí lo tienen, este capítulo es estreno de batallas, disfrutenlo. Por cierto, es extra largo.

Capitulo 06: La Bienvenida

Nos encontramos en la entrada del Instituto, varios alumnos ya se dirigían hacia el estadio ya que ese era el lugar donde se llevará acabo La Bienvenida. Y con un grupo de chicos que están cerca del lugar...

?: Oni-chan rápido.- Le decía una niña de vestido amarillo con flores.

Citrón: Tranquila, si todavía no estudias aquí.- El llevaba un trage gris oscuro sin corbata.

?: Pero puede que está vez si logré conseguirte una novia.

Citrón: ¡Ya te dije que olvides eso!- Contestó con evidente vergüenza.

?: Tranquila Yurika, Citrón conseguirá una novia cuando se sienta listo para eso.- Le dijo aquel hombre alto, castaño y con un trage parecido al de su hijo.

?: Tu padre tiene razón, tienes que dejar que lo haga el por su cuenta.- Apoyo la madre de cabello rubio, liso y un poco parecida a su hija, ella llevaba un vestido de noche amarillo con detalles cafés.

Yurika: ¡¿Pero mamá?!

?: Nada de peros, disfruta la fiesta.

Yurika: Está bien.- Hizo el puchero.

May: Parece que Yurika no a cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.- Apareció repentinamente con un vestido al estilo árabe.

Citrón: Hola May, te vez bien.

May: Gracias.

Yurika: Hola, ¿Dónde esta Max?

Max: Aquí estoy.- Apareció con un trage de gala blanco, y aires de grandeza.

Yurika: No seas presumido.

Max: Lo siento.- Un poco apenado.

Yurika: Me dijiste que cuando volviera de Hoen serías todo un entrenador.

Max: Lo dije y lo sostengo, ¿Tu ya eres entrenadora?

Yurika: Claro, mira.- Levantando su bolso amarillo.- Te presentó a Dedenne.

Dedenne: ¡Denne!

May: ¡Que bonito!

Max: Así que un Dedenne, mira al mi compañero.- Lanzó la pokebola al aire.

Gallade: Gallade.

Citrón: ¡Un Gallade!

Yurika: ¡¿Enserio comentaste con el?!

Max: Lo tengo desde que era un Ralts, pero mi método de entrenamiento es tan efectivo que no tardó en evolucionar.

May: Aún así no pudiste vencer a Blaziken.- Exclamó victoriosa.

Max: ¿Podrías dejar de recordármelo?

?: Tranquilos, no me hagan recordarles quien es el mejor de la familia.- Llegó otro hombre con una vestimenta ordinaria, chaqueta roja y mezclilla azúl acompañado de una mujer con vestido de color vino y elegante.

May: ¡Sabes que eso no es justo papá!

?: Que bueno verte Norman.

Norman: Lo mismo digo Limone, buenas noches Luna.

Luna: Hola Norman, ¿Cómo estas Caroline?

Caroline: Muy bien, gracias.

Limone: ¿Qué les parece si continuamos está conversación en el estadio?

Todos: Claro.

Mientras ese grupo se dirige hacia el lugar, ahí ya se encuentran algunos de sus amigos...

Misty: ¿Qué tal me veo?- Ella llevaba un vestido azul con adornos que simulaban perlas.

Iris: Algo exagerado para mi gusto.- Ella tenía un vestido verde sencillo.

Dawn: Se ve bien para mí.- El de ella era de color rosa con falda amplia.

Misty: ¿A que hora empezará la fiesta?

Iris: Ya no a de tardar.

Con los chicos...

Cameron: No acostumbró vestir de este modo.- Un poco incómodo con su trage del mismo tono que el de Iris y sin corbata.

Drew: ¿Entonces por qué lo usas?- El tenía el clásico trage negro, tampoco llevaba corbata.

Cameron: Iris dijo que si no usaba un trage conocería a Haxorus de una manera diferente.

Drew: No creo que sea para tanto.

Keny: Como May no se enoja contigo no entiendes los problemas que nos pueden causar ellas.- Se expreso, llevaba un trage de un tono azul marino.

Treisi: Alguien como tú no nos entendería.- Hablo con ligero reproche, tenía un trage con el mismo estilo pero de color arena.

Drew: Lamento no entender su situación.- Sarcástico.

Sana: Hola chicos.

Serena: ¿De qué hablaban?

Keny: Cosas de hombres.

Dawn: Chicas, ya llegaron.

Iris: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Sana: Preguntale a ella.- Hace un señalamiento aparentemente discreto.

Serena: Lo siento, pero no podía dejar a Fennekin sin cepillar su cabello.

Drew: Recuerden que los pokemons tienen un área para ellos en aquella dirección.

Sana: Ya los dejamos hay.

May: Hola chicos.

Citrón: Perdón por la tardanza.

Dawn: Parece que estamos completos.

Drew: ¿No se supone que Max también vendría?

Citrón: Esta discutiendo con Yurika allá atrás.

Max: Te dije que es imposible.

Yurika: Estoy segura de que Dedenne puede derrotar a Gallade.

Max: El que sea tipo hada no significa nada.

Todos los observaban con una gota en la frente por la situación.

Citrón: Ignoren eso.

May: Cambiemos de tema.

Mientras tanto en el área para padres...

Norman: Recuerdas la batalla que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos, eso fue algo increíble.

Limone: Ampharos no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, de no ser hací te hubiéramos derrotado.

Norman: Sigue soñando.

Grace: Parece que ustedes ya se encontraron.- La madre de Serena llevaba un atuendo formal de tono café.

?: Los estamos esperando desde hace horas.- Dijo con sierta gracia un señor con traje de gala al estilo naval.

Limone: Lo sentimos.

Caroline: Que bueno es verlos a todos.

?: Lo mismo digo.

Luna: ¿Cómo estás Yojana?- Pregunto cortésmente a la señora de cabello azul obscuro y ojos igualmente de ese tono, con vestido azul llamativo y falda amplia.

Yojana: Muy bien.

Caroline: ¿Dónde están Sacura y Cristin?

?: Como mi pequeña Misty consiguió que su Horsea llegará a ser un Kingdra, hací que está hablando de los dragones marinos por allá.- Señaló a 2 señoras, una de cabello naranja y vestido rosa que responde al nombre de Sacura y la otra llevaba un vestido verde bosque, tes morena y cabello un poco más oscuro que el de Yojana que responde al nombre de Cristin.

?: La obsesiva de los dragones y la obsesiva del agua, tarde o temprano tendrían esa conversación.- Dijo con sierta ironía.

?: Tranquila Sara, sabes que Sacura siempre a sido hací.- Le dijo a la mujer de vestido arena un hombre de traje marrón.

?: Tu siempre tan analítico Kogy.

Kogy: Tu eres igual que Sacura Neitan.- Le dijo al marinero.

Luna: Pero ahora que lo veo, faltan Jesica, Shiriu, Alis, Leo, Mary, Tomas, Ana y Kenan.

Norman: También Axel y Mejin.

Grace: Mejin salió de viaje de negocios asé algunas semanas, todavía no se cuando volverá.

Yojana: Y Axel tubo que volver a Sinnon a resolver algunos pendientes.

Limone: Que lástima.

?: Lamentó la tardanza.- Exclamó un señor de traje negro.

?: No encontraba mi collar.- Dijo apenada la mujer con collar de centro esmeralda y vestido de ese color incluido su cabello.

Grace: ¡Jesica, Shiriu! que bueno que llegaron.

Norman: Al fin apareces viejo amigo.

Shiriu: No has cambiado nada Norman.

En ese momento llegó una señora de vestido blanco, y al ver a esas personas reír se le ocurrió acercarse...

Delia: Disculpen.- Llamó la atención de los presentes.- Me dijeron que está es el área para padres.

Luna: Está en lo correcto.

Grace: Usted debe ser nueva en la ciudad.

Delia: Así es, mi nombre es Delia Ketchum, es un gusto.

Grace: ¿De casualidad no es la madre de Ash?- Sentía curiosidad.

Delia: ¿Lo conoce?

Grace: No se si hablo con usted, soy la mamá de Serena, mi nombre es Grace.

Delia: Es un gusto.

Grace: Le agradezco la ayuda de Ash ayer, no creí que hubiera chicos tan educados como para ayudarle a mi hija sin alguna intención.

Delia: Ash siempre es así, sin importar lo que pueda pasar.

Yojana: Vamos que ya van a inaugurar la fiesta.

Limone: Venga con nosotros.

Norman: Todos somos padres del Equipo Aura.

Delia: Gracias por la invitación.

Cerca del podium...

: Parece que Froakie todavía no encuentra un entrenador.

: Pero creo que eso cambiará pronto.

: ¿Podria explicarme?

: Ayer un alumno fue a mí laboratorio, hablamos durante un tiempo y puede notar que su personalidad era parecida a la de Froakie, y el también lo noto.- Voltio a ver a Froakie.

Froakie: Fro.

: Yo consideraría eso como una buena noticia.

: Profesores será mejor iniciar de una vez.

: Tiene razón.

Ya en el podium...

: Sean bienvenidos todos ustedes, como director del Instituto me complace recibirlos en este evento de gran importancia para los alumnos, les recuerdo que después del baile se llevará acabo el torneo, el primero de este año, ya no los detendré más, ¡Que comience La Bienvenida!

Todos gritaron de alegría, con esepcion de algunos, el DJ empezó su trabajo y los estudiantes empezaban a ir al centro de la pista para bailar con sus amigos, pero el azabache estaba un poco distante de los demás...

Ash: No se ve mal.

Pikachu: ¿Entonces por qué no vas?

Ash: Sabes perfectamente que no se bailar.

Pikachu: No puede ser tan difícil.

Ash: Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes más ritmo que yo.

Pikachu: Eso no significa que no puedas aprender a bailar.

Ash: Olvidemos eso por ahora, mira, haya están los pokemons de todos, ¿Por qué no vas y te diviertes?

Pikachu: Esta bien, nos vemos luego.

El roedor eléctrico se fue al área de los pokemons, dejando a su entrenador dudando de su participación en la pista...

Sana: ¡Hola, al fin llegaste!

Ash: ¿Sana?, ¿Qué hacés aquí?

Sana: Vive para ver un cartel sobre los requisitos para un seminario de estilismo, ¿Y tú?

Ash: Bueno... quería respirar aire fresco.- Buscando una excusa.

Sana: ¿A quien tratas de engañar?

Ash: A nadie.

Sana: Tu vienes conmigo.

Tomándolo del brazo y sin probabilidades de uida lo llevo a la pista de baile, donde realizaría una penosa exhibición. Mientras tanto con los pokemons...

Pikachu: Hola chicos.

Buneary: Hola Pikachu.- Tenía ojos de corazón.

Pikachu: Ho... hola Buneary, ¿Me podrías dejar respirar?- El abrazo era demasiado fuerte.

Buneary: Lo siento.- Apenada por lo hecho.

Roserade: Tienes que aprender a controlarte Buneary.

?: Tranquilo Roserade.

?: No es para tanto.

Buneary: Vez, Empoleon y Blaziken si me comprenden.- Le reprochó.

Pikachu: Ustedes son los compañeros de May y Dawn si no me equivoco.

Empoleon: No te equivocas, yo soy Empoleon un gusto conocerte, Buneary nos ha hablado mucho de ti.- El comentario le provocó un fuerte sonrojo.

Pikachu: ¿Enserio?

Blaziken: No sólo a ellos, sino a todo el equipo.- Esto agravó su sonrojo.

Lucario: Parece que ya conocieron a Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hola Lucario.

Empoleon: Vamos con los demás.

Blaziken: Tienes que conocer a todos.

Pikachu: Esta bien.

No fue mucha distancia recorrida, y con sus amigos...

Blaziken: Chicos el es Pikachu, es el candidato a unirse al equipo junto a su entrenador.

Pikachu: Todavía no decidimos nada.- Un comentario muy ignorado.

Fennekin: ¡Pikachu que bueno que viniste!

Pikachu: Hola Fennekin, ¿Comó has estado?

Fennekin: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Bulbasaur: Hola, creí que no vendrían.

Pikachu: Sus entrenadoras se encargaron de lo contrario.

Lucario: Vamos a presentarte a todos.

Después de las presentaciones de cada uno, incluyendo a su entrenador, procedieron a disfrutar la fiesta...

Blaziken: Parece que la música está tomando ritmo.

Buneary: ¿Querés bailar Pikachu?

Pikachu: Porque no.

Buneary: ¡SI!- Lo arrastró a la pista mientras todos veían con una gota en la frente.

Fennekin: ¿Siempre es hací?

Empoleon: Sólo con Pikachu.- Con tono de exhausto.

Bulbasaur: Olvidemos eso y vamos a bailar.

Todos se divertían mucho, disfrutaban de la compañía de todos y hacían bromas para reír un poco . Mientras, en el área de los padres...

Sacura: Así que usted también es de Kanto.

Sara: Que pequeño es el mundo.

Delia: Hací parece, no esperaba encontrar líderes de gimnasio de otras regiones.

Norman: Mis apéndices cuidan del gimnasio en mi ausencia, no podía dejar que mí familia viniera a está región sin mí compañía.

Kogy: A pesar de ser líder de gimnasio se esfuerza por ser buen padre.- Con ligera burla.

Neitan: Mí trabajo me aleja de mí familia durante mucho tiempo, éste tiempo quiero aprovecharlo para reunirme con ellos, no quiero perderme el crecimiento de Misty como el de sus hermanas.

Delia: Que noble detalle.

Grace: Siguiente melancolía por hoy, hay que disfrutar de la fiesta.

?: Lo dice la corredora de Rhyhorn.- Burlándose un poco.

Grace: Un poco de adrenalina no le viene mal a nadie Ana.

Cristin: Intenta tranquilizar a un dragón furioso y conocerás la verdadera adrenalina.

?: Perdonen la tardanza.- Dijo un señor de traje azul.

?: Se nos hizo un poco tarde.-Dijo la mujer de vestido del mismo tono.

Yojana: ¿Un poco tarde Alis?- En tono acusador bromista.

Alis: La culpa es de Leo.

Leo: Sólo no encontraba el traje.

Yojana: Desde niños tienes ese problema.

Kogy: Dejemos las acusaciones para después y...

?: ¿Qué Kogy?- Interrumpió el hombre de traje blanco.

Kogy: Y entonces podré terminar de hablar Tomas.

?: Ya lo conocen, siempre es hací.

Grace: Y nos seguiremos preguntando como es que lo soportas Mary.

?: Calma todos, no es necesario iniciar una discusión.

Cristin: Tardaste mucho Yuishiro.

Yuishiro: Lo siento querida, tenía algunos pendientes.

Grace: Olviden eso, ya que acaban de llegar, les presento a Delia, es nueva en la región.

Delia: Mucho gustó.

Yuishiro: El gusto es mío.

?: Perdón por la demora.

Ana: Al fin llegaste Kenan.

Kenan: Es un gusto conocerla Delia.

Delia: Muy amable, pero soy yo la que debería agradecer su cortesía a todos ustedes.

Sacura: Relajese, no es para tanto.

Ana: Entonces vamos a divertirnos.

Mientras ellos hacían cosas de adultos, los chicos se divertían, y cierta chica le daba clases de baile a cierto azabache...

Sana: ¿Qué te parece?

Ash: Ya lo confirme.

Sana: ¿Qué cosa?

Ash: El bailar no es lo mío.

Sana: No lo hiciste tan mal.- Ella no sabe mentir.

Ash: Choque con 14 personas, ¿Comó es que eso no está mal?

Sana: Bueno...

Serena: Aquí están chicos.

Sana: ¡Que bueno que apareces! * _Estoy salvada._ *

Serena: Vamos a comer un poco todos juntos y los estábamos buscando.

Ash: Entonces vamos, me muero de hambre.

Serena: Siganme.

En una mesa cerca del estadio, más específico en su comedor...

Drew: Tardaron mucho.

Serena: Lo siento, no fue fácil encontrarlos.

Dawn: ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Sana: Disfrutando la fiesta.

May: ¿Oyeron del chico que solo chocaba con los otros?

Ash: Te dije que no era buena idea.

Citrón: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ash: Ese era yo.- Un poco apenado por la confesión.

Misty: ¿Qué no sabes bailar?

Ash: La verdad no.

Cameron: Incluso yo bailo un poco, ¿Comó es que tú no?

Ash: ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Sana: Esto es mi culpa, no debí obligarte a hacerlo.

Mitte: Tienes toda la razón.

Todos: ¡¿CUÁNDO LLEGASTE TU?!- Exaltados por su repentina aparición.

Mitte: Hace tiempo.

Iris: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mitte: Saber como es posible que alguien baile tan mal.

Ash: ¿Enserio no pueden ignorar ese asunto?

Mitte: Solo digo que es algo decepcionante, esperaba que fueras mejor que eso.

Keny: ¿Podrias dejar de criticar a todo el mundo?

Mitte: Juzgó por lo que veo, solamente doy a saber mi opinión.

Serena: ¡Cuando alguien te la pida podrás opinar!

Sana: ¡Si supieras lo que pensamos de ti!

Drew: No caigan en su juego.

Treisi: Me atrevería a decir que esa es su forma de coquetear con Ash.- Lo dijo como si no importará.

Chicas: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Citrón: Hablando de conclusiones apresuradas.

Cameron: Estoy de acuerdo con Citrón.

Keny: A mi me parece lógico.

Mitte: Ya quisiera tener ésa suerte.

Sana: ¡¿En serió estás coqueteando con Ash?!

Mitte: Ya les he dicho que solo me fijo en buenos entrenadores.

Serena: ¿Y qué opinas del Imperio?- Dijo desafiante.

Mitte: Si no fueran unos cretinos les prestaría más atención.

Drew: Eso no responde la pregunta de Sana.

Mitte: ¿Y por que abría de contestarla si la respuesta es obvia?

Drew: Espero que eso contesté tu pregunta Sana.

Sana: Gracias Drew.

Drew: ¿Qué opinas Ash?

Ash: Desde la primera vez me dejó claro sus intereses, no es nada que no supiera ya.

Drew: Como ya todo está claro tú presencia no es necesaria.

Mitte: Espera un momento...

May: Ya oíste a Drew.- La tomó por la espalda y empezó a empujarla.- Vamos fuera de aquí.

Mitte: Esto no es justo.

May: No te lo pregunte.- Poco después volvió sin su acompañante.- Listo, con eso ganaremos un poco de tiempo.

Ash: Gracias.

Drew: No hay problema.

Altavoces: El torneo de Bienvenida empezará en 30 minutos, todos los participantes pasar al registro.

Los padres...

Limone: Ya va a empezar.

Shiriu: Ya quiero ver el resultado.

Con los pokemons...

Roserade: Es hora.

Todos: Sí.

De vuelta con ellos...

Ash: Buena suerte chicos.

Drew: Gracias.

Ash: Nos vemos luego.

Serena: ¿No vas a ver el torneo?

Ash: Lo veré desde una posición más cómoda para mi.

Sana: Esta bien.- Un poco confundida.

Paso el tiempo, el registro está completo, y el campo de batalla está listo, hací que inicio la apertura...

P. Cicamure: Buenas noches a todos nuestros acompañantes.- El público hiso un grito de emisión.- Este es nuestro primer evento del año, esperamos que cada uno de los equipos y participantes nos muestren sus grandes habilidades, algunos de ellos han participado en eventos de gran importancia, otros tienen deberes especiales, pero todos buscan mejorar día con día, como investigador de la ciudad y director de el Instituto, ¡QUE COMIENCE EL TORNEO DE BIENVENIDA!

Después de los gritos del público y la retirada del Profesor Cicamure, era turno de...

P. Novunaga: Buenas noches a todos, hoy me corresponde el deber de coordinador del torneo, nos hará el favor de ser él referí nuestro maestro de gimnasia, denle un fuerte aplauso a Don Jorch.- Don Jorch saludó al público y estoy le aplaudieron.- Expliquenos las reglas por favor.

D. Jorch: Será un total de 6 rondas incluyendo la final, se dividirán en 3 secciones, la primera serán batallas 3 contra 3 con sustitución libre, la segunda tendrá la misma dinámica con excepción de que no se podrá sustituir, y la tercera serán batallas súbitas 1 contra 1, eso es todo.

P. Novunaga: Muchas gracias, si todo está claro, ¡Que comience nuestra primer batalla!

D. Jorch: De lado rojo, representando al Equipo Erupción, Albert.

Albert: No perderé.

D. Jorch: Del lado azul, representando al Equipo Navaja, Roberto.

Roberto: Eso esta por verse.

D. Jorch: Comiencen.

Desde la sala de espera...

Drew: Keny.- Llamó la atención de su amigo.- Tu serás el primero, preparate.

Keny: Bien.

En la arena...

D. Jorch: Zangoose ya no puede continuar, Torkoal gana, la victoria es para el Equipo Erupción.

Albert: Eso estuvo cerca.

D. Jorch: Nuestra siguiente batalla, del lado rojo representando al Equipo Aura, Keny.

Keny: Estoy listo.

D. Jorch: Del lado azul, representando al Equipo Caverna, Derren.

Derren: No perderé ante ti.

D. Jorch: Comiencen.

Keny: ¡Breloom ve!

Derren: ¡Victreebel aparece!

Ambos pokemons hacen acto de presencia...

Keny: ¡Bala Semilla!

Derren: ¡Hojas Navaja!- Su defensa funcionó.- ¡Latigo Sepa!

Logró atrapar a su oponente.

Keny: Liberate usando ¡Corpulencia!- La acción funcionó.- Ahora ¡Super Golpe!

Su oponente no logro evitarlo...

Derren: Resiste y usa ¡Bomba Lodo!

Keny: Esquiva y usa ¡Energibola!

Ese último movimiento fue suficiente...

D. Jorch: Victreebel ya no puede continuar, Breloom gana.

Keny: Mereces un descanso.- Lo regreso a la pokebola.- Seasel tu turno.

Derren: Seviper derrotarlos.

Keny: ¡Bola Sombra!

Derren: Esquiva y usa ¡Cola Venenosa!- Fue un fuerte impacto.

Keny: ¡Garra De Acero!

Derren: ¡Pantalla De Humo!- Causó que Seasel fallará.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Fue un golpe crítico que venció a Seasel.

D. Jorch: Seasel no puede continuar, Seviper gana.

Derren: Espera Seviper, tu turno Crobat.

Keny: Se que tú puedes amigo, Empoleon ve.

Derren: ¡Viento Cortante!

Keny: ¡Hidrobomba!- El choque fue a favor de Empoleon.- ¡Rayo De Hielo!

Fue demasiado eficaz...

D. Jorch: Crobat ya no puede continuar, Empoleon gana.

Derren: Maldicion... Seviper acabalo.- Reapareció el pokemon serpiente.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Keny: ¡Hidrobomba!

Derren: ¡Mordisco!

Keny: ¡Garra De Acero!- El enfrentamiento era empatado.

Derren: Esta batalla es mía, Seviper continúa.

Keny: Justo lo que quería, Empoleon ¡Pico Taladro!

La cercanía aumento la eficiencia del movimiento, terminando la batalla...

D. Jorch: Seviper no puede continuar, Empoleon gana, la victoria es para el Equipo Aura.

Ash: Parece que si son buenos Pikachu.

Pikachu: Lo hacen bien, pero creo que hubiera podido ser mejor.

Ash: Sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar para saber lo que sabemos, no esperarás que ellos lo hagan fácilmente.

Pikachu: Tienes razón.

Sala de espera...

Misty: Lo hiciste bien Keny.

Keny: Tratando del Equipo Caverna, Empoleon tenía completa ventaja.

Drew: Por cierto, Misty eres la siguiente.

Misty: Será sencillo.

En los asientos para el público...

Sana: No puedo creer que Drew nos hiciera ver el torneo desde aquí.- Estaba molesta.

Ana: Tranquila cariño, ustedes apenas acaban de comenzar.

May: ¿Y qué hay de nosotras?

Dawn: Comenzamos junto con ellos.- Estaban igualmente molestas.

Norman: Drew es alguien que planea todo antes de comenzar, debe tener algún motivo para acerlas esperar.

May: No lo defiendas papá.

Max: Para mí es razonable.

Yurika: Callate Max, solo empeoras todo.

Serena: No quiero sonar grosera pero... ¿Quién es usted?

Delia: Mí nombre es Delia, mucho gusto.

Grace: Ella es la madre de Ash Serena.

Serena: Mucho gustó, espero no haber causado problemas con lo que pasó ayer.

Delia: Claro que no, el siempre ayuda a todos los que conoce.

Sana: ¿Siempre es hací?

Delia: Desde niño... por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

Serena: Dijo que vería el torneo desde un lugar más cómodo.

Delia: Ya veo.- Un poco deprimida.

Grace: ¿Pasa algo?

Delia: Es una larga historia, pero que ustedes la escuchen depende de él.

May: ¿Tan malo es?

Delia: No es que sea malo, sino que le genera un conflicto con el mismo.

Dawn: ¿Tiene qué ver con que rechazó la invitación al equipo?

Delia: Me temo que si.

Limone: En esos momentos es cuando hacen falta amigos para ayudarte, ese es el trabajo de ustedes.

Sana: ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

Shiriu: Tienen que lograr que les hablé de sus problemas.

Grace: O por lo menos ayudarlo a olvidarlos.

Todos ellos se pusieron pensativos, no les era muy claro como hacer lo que se supone que tienen que hacer, pero el llamado del término de la batalla los hizo reaccionar...

D. Jorch: Linoone ya no puede continuar, Serperior gana, la victoria es para el Equipo Imperio.

May: Parece que el Imperio nuevamente llegará a las finales.

Dawn: Según la gráfica, sólo nos tocará contra ellos en la final, estamos a cada extremo.

Sana: Tenemos que ganar.

Serena: Lo importante es esforzarnos al máximo.

En otra parte...

Ash: Trip es despiadado, tiene un gran poder de ataque y velocidad, debo admitir que lo a entrenado bien.

Pikachu: Su Serperior es fuerte, pero se arriesga demasiado al atacar.

Ash: Aún hací logro vencer a los 3 sin cambiar, no se debe bajar la guardia.

Pikachu: Pero es fácil ver su debilidad.

Ash: En eso tienes razón.

En el campo de batalla...

P. Novunaga: Muy bien, ya terminó la primera ronda, ahora pasaremos a iniciar con la segunda.

D. Jorch: En el lado rojo, representando al Equipo Aura, Misty.

Misty: ¡Hola!

D. Jorch: Del lado azul, representando al Equipo Erupción, Félix.

Félix: Que raro caso de color.

D. Jorch: Que comience la batalla.

Félix: Elijo primero, Darumaka ve.

Misty: Será fácil, Corsola vamos.

Félix: Darumaka ¡Fuerza Bruta!

Misty: Corsola ¡Cañon De Picos!

El ataque obligó a Darumaka a retroceder...

Félix: ¡Desenrollar!

El movimiento fue rápido, acertando en su oponente.

Sana: Fue un golpe directo.

May: Pero no puede usar otro ataque en un tiempo.

Dawn: Debe aprovechar eso.

Misty: Corsola regresa, es tu turno Starmie.

Félix: Darumaka ataca.

Misty: Usa ¡Espacio Raro!

Drew: * _Buen plan Misty._ *

Félix: Darumaka continúa.

Misty: ¡Hidrobomba!

Un golpe crítico...

D. Jorch: Darumaka no puede continuar, Starmie gana.

Félix: Esto no quedará hací, Pyroar gana está batalla.

Misty: Muy bien Starmie ¡Hidrobomba!

Félix: ¡Rugido!

Esta acción canceló el ataque de Starmie y obligó a Corsola a aparecer...

Misty: Con que esas tenemos, usa ¡Rayo Burbuja!

Félix: ¡Rugido De Guerra!

Esto le permitió soportar el ataque.

Misty: ¡Poder Pasado!

Félix: Esquivalo y usa ¡Golpe Roca!

El impacto fue demasiado fuerte...

Misty: ¡Recuperación!

Félix: No te lo permitiré, ¡Rayo Solar!

Misty: ¡Rapido Corsola!

Félix: ¡Ahora!

El golpe fue demasiado efectivo...

D. Jorch: Corsola no puede continuar, Pyroar gana.

Misty: Muy bien Corsola, Starmie termina esto.

Félix: Pyroar ¡Rayo Solar!

Misty: Tardará demasiado, usa ¡Cascada!

El Pyroar apenas continuó en pie...

Félix: Ahora.

Starmie también logro resistir...

Misty: Está agotado, terminarlo con ¡Hidrobomba!

Eso fue efectivo...

D. Jorch: Pyroar ya no puede continuar, Starmie gana.

Félix: Estoy preparando para estos casos, Rotom sal.

Misty: *Debo tener cuidado.*

Félix: Rotom ¡Electrobola!

Misty: Esquiva.

Félix: ¡Conducción!- Esto atrapó a su oponente.- ¡Bola Sombra!

Como Starmie estaba agotado ese ataque fue suficiente...

D. Jorch: Starmie no puede continuar, Rotom gana.

Misty: Sigues tu, Gyarados ve.

Félix: Ese fue un error, ¡Electrobola!

Misty: Gyarados ¡Enfado!

Después de recibir la Electrobola el ataque de Gyarados fue devastador...

Félix: Cambio de forma, fuego.- Después del cambio.- ¡Día Soleado!- Nuevamente es golpeado por Gyarados.- ¡Fuego Fauto!

El golpe fue fuerte, pero no lo suficiente...

Misty: Aprovechemos, ¡Lanzallamas!

Fue el golpe final.

D. Jorch: Rotom ya no puede continuar, Gyarados gana, la victoria es para el Equipo Aura.

Drew: Te confiaste demasiado.

Misty: Púes lo siento, no esperaba eso.- Dijo sarcástica.

Drew: Hay que estar preparados para todo.- Fue lo último que dijo.- Iris, serás la siguiente.

Iris: Ya era hora.

Ash: Debo admitir que es mejor que sus hermanas.

Pikachu: A ellas las vencí fácilmente, pero ése Gyarados es fuerte.

Ash: Sí, pero no tanto como el de Cler.

La segunda ronda prosiguió normalmente, cosas interesantes y otras que no, pero el Imperio seguía avanzado...

Trip: Ya hice mi parte.

Paul: Es tú turno Kalm.

Kalm: Espero que haya un desafío.

P. Novunaga: Muy bien, la segunda sección dará inicio.

D. Jorch: Ahora no se podrá sustituir en la batalla, representando al Equipo Aura, Iris.

Iris: Esperen y verán.

D. Jorch: Como participante individual, Katy.

Katy: Es perfecto.

D. Jorch: Comiencen.

Iris: Haxorus ve.

Katy: Vanillish ve.

Iris: ¡De todos los pokemons en el mundo tenía que ser un tipo Hielo!, ¡Haxorus!, ¡Fuerza Bruta!

De alguna manera lo dejo fuera de combate...

D. Jorch: Vanillish no puede continuar, Haxorus gana.

Katy: Eso no es justo, Swanna ve.

Iris: ¡Gigaimpacto!

Katy: Vuela y Esquiva.- Obedeció a su entrenadora.- ¡Hidro Pulso!

Iris: ¡Pulso Dragón!

El choque espacio el agua...

Katy: ¡Danza Lluvia!

Iris: ¿Y eso por qué?

Ash: * _Ya cometió un error._ *

Katy: ¡Viento Hielo!

Haxorus quedó congelado...

Iris: ¡Liberate!

Katy: ¡Ave Brava!

El daño acumulado era demasiado...

D. Jorch: Haxorus no puede continuar, Swanna gana.

Iris: Ahora si me enojé, Dragonite ve.

Katy: ¡Ave Brava!

Iris: ¡Golpe Trueno!

Katy: ¡Swanna detente!

Iris: Atrapala Dragonite.

El daño fue masivo...

D. Jorch: Swanna no puede continuar, Dragonite gana.

Iris: Bien hecho Dragonite.

Katy: Es hora de mí arma secreta, Granbull tu turno.

Iris: Esto no será fácil.

Katy: ¡Colmillo Hielo!

Logró sujetarse de Dragonite...

Iris: Usa ¡Rayo De Hielo!

Lo congeló junto a él...

Katy: ¡Brillo Mágico!

Iris: ¡Dragonite no!

D. Jorch: Dragonite ya no puede continuar, Granbull gana.

Katy: ¿Qué harás ahora?

Iris: Vencerte, Excadrill ve.

Katy: No sabía que tenía un tipo Acero.

Iris: Informaré mejor, ¡Excabar!

Katy: ¡Vendetta!

El ataque de Excadrill aserto...

Iris: ¡Puña Nosiva!

Katy: Ataca.

El choque fue fuerte, pero Granbull estaba muy agotado...

Iris: Terminaré con esto, ¡Garra De Acero!

Cumplió con su palabra...

D. Jorch: Granbull no puede continuar, Excadrill gana, la victoria es para el Equipo Aura.

Sana: Iris es buena.

May: Tienes razón.

Dawn: Debe serlo para entrenar dragones.

Serena: Pero Katy tiene razón con Vanillish, el pobre apenas se presentó.

Mitte: En eso tienes razón.

Chicas: ¿Cuándo apareciste?

Mitte: ¿Por qué siempre les sorprendente mi presencia?

Dawn: ¿Será porque sales de la nada?

May: ¿O por qué siempre interrumpes nuestra conversación?

Mitte: El sarcasmo no es lo suyo.

Drew: Bien hecho Iris.

Iris: Gracias, pero creo que me deje llevar.

Drew: Un poco, Citrón esto será como en tú gimnasio, se que podrás hacerlo.

Citrón: Confía en mí.

Pasaron las demás batallas, e inició la cuarta ronda...

P. Novunaga: Ya estamos en los cuartos de final, esto será interesante para todos.

D. Jorch: Representando al Equipo Aura, Citrón, líder del Gimnasio Lumius.

Citrón: Ho... hola a.. a todos.

Ash: Para ser líder de gimnasio no esperaba que tuviera pánico escénico.

Pikachu: Veamos que tal lo hace.

D. Jorch: Representando al Equipo Copa, Víctor.

Víctor: Hagamoslo interesante.

Citrón: ¿A qué te refieres?

Víctor: Si te derrotó me darás la medalla de tu gimnasio.

Citrón: No veo porque no.

D. Jorch: Esta decidido, está será una batalla de gimnasio oficial, ¡Comiencen!

Citrón: Luxray cuento contigo.

Víctor: Sandslash acabalo.

Serena: No esperaba que lo retarán para la medalla.

Sana: Ser líder de gimnasio no debe ser fácil.

Mitte: Ese chico no perdió la oportunidad de retarlo.

Dawn: Pero el único que puede algo es Citrón.

May: Eso es parte del trabajo de un líder de gimnasio, eso me lo dijo mi padre.

Víctor: ¡Terremoto!

Citrón: Salta.- Esto lo hizo esquivar el ataque.- ¡Velocidad!

Ese ataque fue sorpresivo para Sandslash...

Víctor: Resiste y usa ¡Cortefuria!

Citrón: ¡Cola De Hierro !- Sandslash no pudo evitarlo.- ¡Velocidad!

Esto fue suficiente para Sandslash...

D. Jorch: Sandslash no puede continuar, Luxray gana.

Víctor: Ahora planta, Sunflora vas tú.- Apareció el pokemon.- ¡Bala Semilla!

Citrón: ¡Velocidad!- El choque anuló los ataques.- ¡Cola de Hierro !

El impacto fue brutal...

Víctor: ¡Drenadoras!

Citrón: ¡Colmillo Trueno!- Esto las destrozo.- ¡Velocidad!

Nuevamente acabo con su oponente...

D. Jorch: Sunflora no puede continuar, Luxray gana.

Víctor: Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡Tyranitar acaba con esto!

Citrón: * _Parece que perdió la razón._ *

Ash: * _Esto esta decidido._ *

Víctor: ¡Tormenta De Arena!- El tiempo empeoró.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

Citrón: ¡Campo Eléctrico!

Víctor: ¡¿ES UNA BROMA?!

Citrón: ¡Velocidad!- Fue un fuerte golpe.- ¡Cola De Hierro!

Víctor: ¡MORDISCO!

Citrón: Esquiva.- Fue fácil.- ¡Colmillo Trueno!

Víctor: ¡AVALANCHA!

Citrón: ¡Cola De Hierro!- Destruyó las rocas.- ¡Colmillo Trueno!

Víctor: ¡TRITURAR!

Citrón: ¡Cola De Hierro!

Fue un choque brutal, pero el resultado fue...

D. Jorch: Tyranitar no puede continuar, Luxray gana, la victoria es para el miembro del Equipo Aura y líder de Gimnasio Lumius, Citrón.

Víctor: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Citrón se acercó lentamente y lo tomo del hombro...

Citrón: Si hubieras conversado la calma hubieras tenido más oportunidades de derrotarme.

D. Jorch: Ese es el deber de un líder de gimnasio.

Drew: Lamentó haberte hecho pasar por esto.

Citrón: Soy un líder de gimnasio, e visto muchos casos como éste, y mi deber es ayudarlos.

Ash: No será un oponente sencillo Pikachu.

Pikachu: Sabía que querías entrar a la liga.

Ash: No pienso estar aquí solo estudiando, pero tampoco lo quiero apresurar.

P. Novunaga: Iniciaremos con las semifinales.

D. Jorch: Representando al Equipo Aura, Cameron.

Cameron: Voy a ganar.

D. Jorch: Como participante individual, Marcus.

Marcus: No lo creo.

D. Jorch: Comiencen.

Cameron: Lucario aparece.

Marcus: Skarmory ve.

Cameron: ¡Megagolpe!

Marcus: ¡Ala De Acero!

Empataron...

Cameron: ¡Aura Esfera!

Marcus: ¡Viento Cortante!

Otro empate...

Cameron: Otra vez.

Marcus: ¡Ala De Acero!

Cameron: ¡Velocidad Extrema!

Un fuerte choque...

Marcus: Otra vez.

Cameron: Tu también.

Serena: Esto es una batalla de fuerza bruta.

Chicas: Tienes toda la razón.

Mitte: ¿Quién es más brotó, el pokemon o el entrenador?

Marcus: ¡Ataque Ala!

Cameron: Espera... espera... espera... ¡Contraataque!

Derribó a Skarmory...

Cameron: Esta a tu alcance, ¡Combate Cercano!

Marcus: ¡Skarmory no!

D. Jorch: Skarmory no puede continuar, Lucario gana, la victoria es para el Equipo Aura.

Drew: * _Soló faltó yo._ *

Poco después...

P. Novunaga: La ronda final comenzará de inmediato, atentos a lo que pueda pasar.

D. Jorch: Esta batalla será entré los líderes de sus equipos, del Equipo Aura, Drew.- Sólo tenía una pose sería.- Del Equipo Imperio, Paul.- Igual de serió.- Comiencen.

Drew: Roserade llegó la hora.

Paul: Aggron sal a pelear.

Drew: ¡Hoja Mágica!

Paul: ¡Proteción!

Drew: ¡Día Soleado!

Paul: ¡Eco Metálico!

Drew: ¡Hoja Mágica!

Paul: ¡Cabeza Hierro!... ¡Avalancha!

Drew: ¡Hoja Mágica!

Paul: ¡Garra De Acero!

Drew: ¡Hoja Mágica!

Paul: ¡Protección!

Sana: Esto es muy intenso.

Serena: Que bueno que estamos aquí.

Iris: Esto es muy serio.

May: ¿Cuándo llegaron?

Misty: Hace unos momentos.

Cameron: No queremos perdernos está batalla.

Mitte: ¿Por qué sólo usa Hoja Mágica?

Citrón: Es el único ataque que puede usar contra Aggron.

Keny: Se arriesgó demasiado al sólo quedar con eso.

Treisi: Nunca esperamos que Paul eligiera un tipo Acero.

Mitte: ¿Esperaban a Torterra cierto?

Treisi: Debo admitir que si.

Citrón: Todo se ve muy parejo.

Paul: ¡Cola De Hierro!

Drew: ¡Hoja Mágica!

Paul: Terminemos con esto, ¡Llamarada!

Drew: No lo permitiré, es ahora, ¡Polvo Veneno!

Paul: Eso es inutil.- La Llamarada acabo con el Polvo Veneno, pero...- Entonces se trataba de un escudo para...

Drew: ¡Rayo Solar!

El golpe fue muy fuerte, levantó una gran cortina de humo...

Paul: No estuvo mal, pero.- Se fue el humo y estaba Aggron con pocas heridas.- No fue suficiente.

Drew: Maldicion, Roserade alejate.

Paul: ¡Llamarada!

Ese último movimiento acabo con todo...

D. Jorch: Roserade no puede continuar, Aggron gana, los campeones del Torneo de Bienvenida es el Equipo Imperio.

Paul: Para la próxima elige mejor tus técnicas.

Drew: La próxima vez no será igual.

Con sus amigos...

Drew: Lamentó decepcionarlos.

May: Tranquilo, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

Dawn: Estuviste excelente.

Drew: Gracias por intentar animarme, pero no está funcionando.

Mitte: Debiste usar otra estrategia.

Treisi: Por lo menos fue mejor que hace un año.

Citrón: Sólo tenemos que cambiar de estrategia.

Mitte: Aunque debo admitir que el escudo hecho de Polvo Veneno se veía bien.

Sana: Sólo era para ganar tiempo.

Serena: Pero lo malo es que gasta demasiada energía hacerlo.

Kalm: ¿Comó se sienten perdedores?

Trip: Eso fue por meterte con nosotros.

Cameron: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Kalm: Venimos a salvar a estas linduras de un grupo de perdedores como ustedes.

Serena: ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no nos interesan tus invitaciones?

Kalm: Cada vez que me rechazan lo que quieren decir es" Te amamos".

Sana: Eres un idiota.

Un poco más arriba...

Tomás: Me gustaría darles su merecido.

Norman: Te tomó la palabra.

Limone: Yo no lo haría si fuera tú.

Shiriu: Este es un asunto personal, deben encargarse ellos mismos.

Grace: Por más que me desagrada la idea, tienen razón .

Delia: Tranquilos.- Esto llamó la atención de todos los padres.- Algo me dice que todo estará bien.

Sacura: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Delia: Pronto lo sabrán, fue un gusto conocerlos, pero tengo que retirarme.

Jesica: El gusto fue nuestro.

Devuelta con ellos...

Drew: Si no se largan...

Trip: ¿Qué harás?, podemos Vencerte en cualquier momento.

May: No le hablen así.

Trip: Callate.

Dawn: Son unos...

Kalm: ¿Qué les parece una apuesta?

Citrón: ¿De qué clase?

Kalm: Una batalla súbita, sea quien sea de ustedes contra cualquiera de nuestros, si ganamos saldrán el fin de semana con nosotros.

Chicas: ¡De ninguna manera!

Trip: No vale la pena apostar con novatos.

Sana: ¡Aceptamos!

Chicas: ¿Qué?

Serena: Sí ganamos nos dejaran en paz.

Kalm: Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar.

Trip: ¿Quién será?- Todos estaban en silencio.- Parece que ganamos sin dificultad.

Serena: Yo...

Ash: Yo lo haré.

Todos: ¡ASH!

Ash: No permitiré que te burles de mis amigos y te salgas con la tuya.

Paul: Escucha inutil, sí estás con ellos significa que no vales la pena.

Ash: Parece que tienen miedo.

Trip: Tú te lo buscaste novato, yo me desare de ti.

Sana: Ash no tienes que hacerlo.

Ash: Tranquilos, estaré bien.

Mitte: ¿Qué te dije sobre ser un tonto soñador?, estás hablando del Imperio.

May: Agradecemos tu ayuda pero...

Dawn: No tienes oportunidad contra ellos.

Ash: No me han visto en batalla como para tener un juicio sobre mi.

Pidieron permiso para usar el campo, pero esto llamó la atención del Profesor Cicamure...

D. Jorch: Será una batalla súbita, no se jugará el campeonato del torneo, saquen a su pokemon.

Trip: Escogeré primero, Hydreigon acabalo.

Drew: Hací que usará a Hydreigon.

Cameron: Aunque no me gusté, debo admitir que es más fuerte que el mío.

Ash: * _Un dragón, que bueno que él Profesor Cicamure me pidió ése favor._ * Garchomp yo te elijo.

Trip: Aunque sea un dragón no tienes oportunidad de ganar.

P. Cicamure: * _Los resultados de ayer que lo comparé con el mío fueron comprometedores, verlo en batalla será muy útil._ *

Iris: Parece que será una batalla entre dragones.

Keny: No sabía que Ash tuviera un Garchomp.

Citrón: Esperemos que tenga más sorpresas que lo ayuden a ganar.

Misty: Para eso hace falta un milagro.

Sana: ¡Tu puedes Ash!

May: ¡Gana por favor!

D. Jorch: Comiencen.

Trip: Hydreigon ¡Triataque!

Ash no reaccionó ante el ataque, causando que acertara en Garchomp y levantara una cortina de humo.

Drew: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Trip: ¡Cometa Dragón!

Nuevamente no hizo nada y acertó el ataque...

Dawn: ¡NO QUIERO SALIR CON KALM!

Trip: ¡Pulso Dragón!

Por tercera ocasión no hizo nada y el ataque acertó, sus amigos no podían creer que ni siquiera intentará ganar, lo que les causaba desesperación...

Iris: No decimos confiar en ese niño.

Citrón: Creí que por lo menos no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Misty: Me causa vergüenza ser de la misma región.

Todo el público susurraba...

Chico 1: Que chico tan torpe.

Chica 1: No debió retar al Imperio.

Chico 2: ¿Todos en Kanto serán hací?

Chica 2: Y era tan lindo, no puedo creer que sea un perdedor.

Trip: Espero que hayas aprendido lo básico, no debes meterte con alguien más fuerte que tú, ya pueden declararme ganador.

D. Jorch: Hasta que el humo se disipé y pueda ver a Garchomp derrotado podré hacer mí declaración.

Trip: Bueno, de todos modos gané.

Serena: ¡ASH!- El voltea a verla.- ¡SE QUE TU PUEDES!

Sana: ¡RESISTE!

Trip: Aunque te apoyen no cambiará nada.- Ash pone una sonrisa astuta en su rostro

\- ¿Ya aceptaste la derrota?

Ash: ¡Carga Dragón!

De la cortina de humo salió Garchomp cubierto de energía dragón, golpeó fuertemente a Hydreigon y lo hizo estrellase contra el muro a espaldas de Trip y azotando el suelo calló vencido, todo esto pasó en un parpadeo, pero Garchomp se encontraba prácticamente ileso...

Trip: ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, a pesar de creer que lo habían derrotado sin esfuerzo, no podían creer que sólo necesitó un golpe para derrotar al Imperio...

D. Jorch: Hydreigon no puede continuar, Garchomp gana, la victoria es para Ash Ketchum.

Trip: Esto no puede estar pasando.

Ash: Los reflejos de tu Hydreigon son rápidos.- Esto llamó la atención de todos.- Su poder de ataque es normal, pero su defensa es muy baja, y al ser tomado por sorpresa el ataque fue todavía más fuerte, pero... eso es "básico" para un entrenador, vámonos Garchomp.

Trip estaba molesto, el publico impactado, y sus amigos sorprendidos, solo pasó al lado de ellos y movió su gorra en señal de despedida...

Ash: Disfruten su fin de semana.

Sus amigos no fueron capaces de articular palabras, pero Delia ya lo esperaba en la salida...

Delia: Hiciste lo correcto hijo.

Ash: Gracias, sólo espero no arrepentirme de haberlo hecho.

Desaparecieron del lugar, y todos intentaban reaccionar ante lo ocurrido...

Chico 1: ¡Diganme que me pueden conseguir su autógrafo!

Drew: ¿Para qué te daríamos su autógrafo?

May: Más bien, ¿Para qué lo pides?

Chica 1: ¿Tienen su número de videomisor?

Sana: ¡Aunque lo tuviéramos no te lo daríamos!

Chico 2: ¿Creen qué aceptaría unirse a mí equipo?

Citrón: Dime que ésa pregunta no es enserio.

Chica 2: ¿Es soltero?

Serena: Esto ya es el colmo.

Los padres...

Grace: Algo me dice que Delia sabía lo que pasaría.

Limone: Eso fue sorprendente.

Sacura: Ese no es un entrenador novato.

Yuishiro: Ese Garchomp es muy poderoso.

Norman: Ignoró los ataques de su oponente, incluso los efectivos, y no sufrió daño.

Grace: Creo que esto es parte de la historia de la que nos habló Delia.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus hogares, todos hablaban del chico nuevo que derrotó al Imperio, pero los más sorprendidos eran sus amigos, no podían creer que el chico nuevo que conocieron fuera tan poderoso, y ahora tenían más curiosidad por saber quién es realmente.

Casa Ketchum...

Delia: ¿Te sientes bien?

Ash: Un poco cansado, es todo.

Delia: Fue muy amable de tu parte defender a tus amigos.

Ash: Sólo espero que me juzguen por quien soy y no por mi habilidad.

Delia: Hay que descansar.

Ash: Tienes razón, buenas noches.

Delia: Buenas noches hijo.

En su cama...

Ash: ¿Qué opinas Pikachu?

Pikachu: Que las cosas no serán tan fáciles como creíamos.

Ash: Espero que no intenten saber más.

Pikachu: Olvida eso, buenas noches.

Ash: Buenas noches amigo.

Se vio obligado a demostrar el poder de sus pokemons, ¿Comó afectará esto su estadía en la escuela?, ¿Qué cosas pasarán más adelante?, la respuesta a estás preguntas más adelante.

Continuará...

A pesar de haberlo tenido planeado fue más difícil de lo que creí escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado, comenten como puedo mejorar las batallas, sin batallas no es POKEMON, y para quienes no lo saben, Venganza es de tipo Normal y Vendetta de tipo Siniestro.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Un Nuevo Amigo

Hola a todos, ¿Les gusto la aparición de Garchomp?, espero en el futuro poder darles más acción de batalla, disfruten el capítulo.

Capitulo 07: Un Nuevo Amigo.

A pesar de la noche anterior, nuestro azabache se había despertado de manera muy tranquila, en estos momentos se encuentra desayunando junto a su madre...

Delia: Entonces el Profesor Cicamure te pidió que le mostrarás a Garchomp para observar las diferencias con el suyo.

Ash: Así es.

Delia: Eso explica el porqué estaba contigo.

Ash: Quería pasar un tiempo con el, a pesar de todo es uno de los pokemons a los que menos tiempo les dediqué.

Pikachu: Aunque conserva la misma personalidad que cuando era un Gible.

Ash: Sí en eso tienes razón.- Recordaban con alegría.

Delia: ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

Ash: Voy a ir con el Profesor Cicamure, el me ayudará a regresar a Garchomp con el Profesor Ouk.

Delia: Esta bien, aunque estoy considerando conseguir un transportador para nosotros, creo que te sería muy útil.

Ash: Tal ves, bueno, ya nos vamos.

Delia: Cuidense mucho.

Mientras caminaban con rumbo al laboratorio...

Pikachu: ¿Qué crees que opiné el Profesor Cicamure sobre lo sucedido ayer?

Ash: Espero que no pregunte demasiado sobre eso.

Pikachu: Me refiero a Garchomp.

Ash: Púes no se mucho sobre el suyo, tal vez lo vea como un buen compañero de entrenamiento.

Pikachu: Es profesor no entrenador.

Ash: Entonces no tengo idea alguna.

Pikachu: ¿Qué haremos después?

Ash: Quiero buscar pokemons de esta región, como las veces anteriores.

Pikachu: Me gusta la idea.

Ash: Entonces hay que darnos prisa.

Apresurando un poco el paso no tardaron mucho en llegar al laboratorio...

Ash: Buenos días.

P. Cicamure: Ash, que bueno que llegaste , Sophiey yo estábamos a punto de analizar la información recolectada en estos días.

Ash: ¿De qué trata?

P. Cicamure: Estoy analizando la escala de amistad de mi Garchomp junto con la escala del tuyo.

Ash: ¿Por qué?

P. Cicamure: Vamos al centro de análisis y te lo explicaré.- Caminaron un poco hasta llegar.- Observa.

Se podía ver al personal trabajando, se les notaba muy concentrados en Garchomp, este se encontraba bajo constantes escaneos y tenía puesto varios cables obviamente de monitores corporal, a pesar de todo, parecía que estaba acostumbrado a todo eso.

Ash: Espero que no piense ponerle todo eso a mi Garchomp.

P. Cicamure: Tranquilo, sólo le hacemos su análisis mensual.

Ash: ¿Para qué?

P. Cicamure : Necesito saber como lo afecta todos los tratamientos que le doy, si entrena lo suficiente, los alimentos que come, técnicamente es un análisis de salud completo.

Ash: ¿En serio necesita todo eso?

P. Cicamure: Esto es para poder ver lo que yo no puedo ver.

Ash: Suena extraño pero entiendo la idea.

Sophie: Que bueno verte Ash.- Llegó la doctora de cabello largo acompañada de un anfibio azúl.

Ash: Hola Doctora Sofi, hola Froakie.

Froakie: Fro.

Ash: Parece que está bien.

P. Cicamure: Ayer me acompañó a la bienvenida.

Ash: ¿Enserio?

P. Cicamure: Estuvimos en primera fila en tu batalla.

Ash: No me lo recuerde.

Sophie: Fue un acto muy noble de tu parte, Froakie también hace lo posible por defender a los demás.

Ash: Eso es grandioso, de seguro harías feliz a cualquier entrenador.

P. Cicamure: Lamentablemente no es el caso que crees.- Esto sorprendió a Ash.- De hecho un día antes de que vinieras devolvieron a Froakie por 18° ocasión.

Ash: ¿Comó es eso posible?

Sophie: Todos los entrenadores nos dicen que no los obedece, no logran entenderlo, y en algunas de esas ocasiones el a sido quien escapa, pero por alguna razón siempre regresa con nosotros e intentamos entender su comportamiento.

P. Cicamure: El a sido diferente a todos los Froakies que han pedido entregar a los nuevos entrenadores, no tiene malas intenciones, pero no logra encontrar un entrenador que lo ayude a mejorar.

Ash: Lo único que nesecita es un amigo, uno que lo comprenda y valore lo que hace.- Esto llamó la atención del pequeño anfibio.- ¿No es cierto Froakie?

Froakie: ¡Froakie!

En la sala aparece uno de los ayudantes del Profesor...

Ayudante: Profesor tiene una llamada.

P. Cicamure: Ponganla en pantalla.- El ayudante agusto las cosas para lo pedido.- ¿Quién habla?

?: ¡Rototototom!

Un enorme rostro anaranjado con ojos azules, cuyo grito sorprendió a todos haciendo que más de uno de los presentes se callera...

Ash: ¡Es Rotom!

P. Ouk: Rotom te he dicho que no hagas eso cuando llamo a alguien.- Apareció el Profesor Ouk en la pantalla apartando a Rotom.- Lamento lo ocurrido, Rotom siempre hace esa clase de bromas.

Ash: Hola Profesor Ouk.

P. Ouk: Que bueno verte muchacho, ¿Comó han estado estos días?

Ash: Estamos bien, ¿Comó están mis pokemons y Mr. Mime?

P. Ouk: Están muy...¡Aaa!

?: ¡Mega mega!

Ash: Hola Meganium.- Saludo con una gota en la frente.- A mi también me alegra verte.

Pikachu: Pikapi.

P. Ouk: Meganium por favor regresa con los demás necesito el monitor para poder hablar con ellos.

P. Cicamure: Parece que los pokemons de Ash tienen muchos deseos de verlo Profesor Ouk.

P. Ouk: No puedes imaginar cuanto, que bueno volver a hablar contigo Cicamure, ¿Comó está la investigación sobre la Mega Evolución?

Ash: ¿Mega Evolución?

P. Cicamure: Es un tema de análisis reciente, trata de como algunos pokemons que han logrado llegar a su última etapa evolutiva pueden volver a evolucionar.

Ash: ¡Asombroso!

P. Ouk: De hecho Ash, que el Profesor te allá pedido que llevarás a Garchomp tiene que ver con eso.

Ash: ¿Me lo puede explicar?

P. Cicamure: Según mi progreso Garchomp es uno de los pokemons capaces de realizar la Mega Evolución.

Ash: ¿Entonces mi Garchomp puede hacerlo?- Preguntó emocionado.

P. Cicamure: La Mega Evolución requiere 3 cosas, la primera es algo llamado Mega Piedra, es específica para cada especie, la segunda es una Piedra Llave, está es la que activa la Mega Evolución, y la tercera es un fuerte lazó entre entrenador y pokemon, di no se tiene esto no será posible hacer la Mega Evolución aunque tuvieras las piedras.

Ash: ¿Por qué necesita todo eso?

P. Ouk: La Mega Evolución, a diferencia de la evolución normal, no es para todos los pokemons, y es sólo un estado temporal, en ese momento el pokemon tiene un aumento de poder que todavía no podemos comprender, hasta ahora a rotó todos los limites conocidos.

Ash: Eso es increíble.

P. Cicamure: Por alguna razón las Mega Piedras sólo se han encontrado en esta región, pero pokemons de otras regiones son capaces de hacerlo.

P. Ouk: De hecho Ash algunos de tus pokemons podrían hacerlo si encuentras su Mega Piedra.

P. Cicamure: ¿Aproximadamente cuántos?

P. Ouk: Si mis cálculos no fallan 6 de ellos pueden hacerlo.

Ash: Espero poder encontrar sus Mega Piedras.

P. Cicamure: El encontrar tan sólo una Mega Piedra ya es bastante complicado, no me imagino encontrar 6.

Ash: No me importa cuanto me tarde, encontraré la de todos ellos.

P. Ouk: Tan entusiasta como siempre.

Ash: Por cierto Profesor Ouk, le enviaré de vuelta a Garchomp.

P. Ouk: Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer.- Hicieron el proceso normal de transporte y continuaron.- Muy bien, Garchomp llegó sano y salvo.

Ash: Muchas gracias.

P. Cicamure: Espero poder tener una conversación nuevamente con usted Profesor.

P. Ouk: No te preocupes Cicamure, los estaré esperando, adiós Ash, dale mis saludos a tu mamá.

Ash: Claro, nos vemos.

La llamada finalizó y entonces continuaron su conversación...

P. Cicamure: Parece que todos tus pokemons te quieren mucho.

Ash: A veces demasiado.- Comentó riendo un poco.- Siempre me esfuerzo para sacar lo mejor de ellos, y la única forma de hacerlo es sacar lo mejor de mí.

P. Cicamure: Realmente eres un entrenador experimentado, me gusta tu forma de pensar.

Ash: Gracias, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Froakie?

P. Cicamure: Debería estar en el jardín entrenando como siempre.

Ash: ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

P. Cicamure: Claro.- Caminaron hasta llegar al jardín, bonito panorama, hasta llegar a orillas del pequeño lago.- Acostumbra entrenar en aquella dirección, pero siempre lo hace a solas.

Ash: Iré a verlo.- Empezó a correr ligeramente, llegó a un arbusto y logro ver al anfibio practicando su puntería.- Hola Froakie.

Froakie: ¿Froakie?

Ash: ¿Te parece si entrenamos juntos?

Froakie: Froa.- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Ash: Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres mejorar?

Empezaron a entrenar, Pikachu ayudaba a Froakie con sus experiencias en batalla, Ash lo ayudó conforme a su coordinación, y en el punto más alto...

Ash: Muy bien, ahora el blanco seré yo.

Froakie: ¿Froa?

Pikachu: Tranquilo, será divertido.

Froakie: ¿Froakie froa?

Pikachu: Todos nosotros lo hemos atacado por lo menos 7 veces, no es algo nuevo para el.

Froakie: Fro.- Un poco dudoso.

Ash: No te preocupes Froakie, no dejaré que me ataquen fácilmente, ¿Listos?

Pikachu: ¡CHUUU!- De manera sorpresiva lanzó su Atactrueno, pero Ash logro esquivarlo.- Te lo dije.

Froakie: Fro.

Ash: Bien, comenzemos.

Anduvieron un buen tiempo practicando, pero al final Froakie logro acertar en el rostro de Ash y al quitarle la vista Pikachu logro acertar su Atactrueno, sólo que no midió su fuerza...

Pikachu: Creo que me pase.

Ash: Tu cres.- Dijo con un poco de humo saliendo de su boca.- Creo que es todo por hoy.

Froakie: Froakie.

Regresaron al laboratorio, donde causó una fuerte impresión...

P. Cicamure: ¡ASH!

Sophie: ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Ash: Entrenábamos un poco, pero creo que exageramos ja ja ja.

P. Cicamure: Realmente eres un entrenador único.

Froakie: ¡Fro fro fro fro!

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika pika pika!

Ash: Muy gracioso he, la próxima vez yo seré el que ataqué.

Pikachu: Pikapi pikapika.

Ash: Eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo.

Froakie: Froakie.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash: ¿Tu también Froakie?

Entre los profesores...

Sophie: Parece que se llevan muy bien.

P. Cicamure: Me alegra ver a Froakie tan feliz.

Sophie: ¿Crees qué sea el indicado?

P. Cicamure: Eso solo Froakie lo sabe.

Pasó el tiempo, y por la hora que era invitaron a Ash a comer con ellos...

Ash: Muchas gracias por la comida.

Sophie: Hay bastante, puedes comer cuanto quieras.

P. Cicamure: Ash quería hablar contigo sobre tu batalla en la escuela.

Ash: ¿Sobre qué?- Su tono cambio a uno ligeramente molesto.

P. Cicamure: Si no es molestia me gustaría saber cómo analizaste tan rápido a Hydreigon.- Cambio su tono a uno más suave para no presionarlo.- Realmente me gustaría saberlo.

Ash: ¿Por qué?

Sophie: Un entrenador de tu tipo no es fácil de encontrar, logras vincularte fácilmente con los pokemons, desarrollan sus capacidades al máximo y lo más importante, siempre tienen una sonrisa cuando están contigo.

Pikachu: ¡Pikachu!

P. Cicamure: Parece que Pikachu esta de acuerdo.- Afirmó el Profesor.- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que te hace tan especial y como tus pokemons no dudan sobre ninguna decicion tuya.

Ash: Gracias por sus palabras, es la primera vez que alguien se interesa más en mi relación con los pokemons que por mis habilidades como entrenador.

P. Cicamure: ¿Podrias contarnos sobre tu batalla?

Ash: Claro.- Afirmó relajado.- Lo primero es que no analice a Hydreigon.

Profesores: ¡¿Qué?!

Ash: A quien analice fue a Trip.

Sophie: ¿Por qué a Trip?

Ash: Lo que vi de él a lo largo de la semana era que no consideraba ningún logro que no fuera de él, lo que hace que su estilo de batalla sea el mismo en cualquier situación.

P. Cicamure: Nunca había visto ese punto.

Ash: En el torneo de bienvenida me sitúe en un lugar donde pudiera ver toda la arena de batalla, cuando vi a Trip pude ver que los movimientos de sus pokemons eran rápidos, y sus ataques eran dirigidos a los puntos débiles del oponente, por lo cual tenía poco tiempo, pero no necesitaba mucha fuerza.

Sophie: De ahí la velocidad y el ataque.

P. Cicamure: Pero en todo lo dicho falta una cosa.

Ash: Nunca cuida lo que dice, nunca piensa lo que hace, busca terminar lo más rápido posible.

P. Cicamure: Lo que nos permite deducir que su resistencia no es muy buena.

Ash: Un ataque efectivo en un momento exacto es todo lo necesario para vencerlo, por eso al elegir a Hydreigon yo elegí a Garchomp que siempre intenta superarse a si mismo, y con ayuda de mis demás pokemons todos se fortalecen, incluso en mi ausencia.

Todos estaban impresionados, un análisis completo del entrenador le dio la pieza clave para vencer a todos sus pokemons, los profesores están impresionados, y Froakie estaba muy sorprendido en como busca superarse cada día, la amistad con cada uno de sus pokemons, y del compañerismo entre ellos, sin duda eso era algo que quería tener, no sólo un entrenador, si no un compañero y amigo...

P. Cicamure: Realmente eres un entrenador único, espero que puedas seguir ayudándonos en el futuro.

Ash: Con mucho gusto Profesor.

Paso la tarde, estaba a punto de oscurecer, por lo que Ash debía volver a casa...

Ash: Muchas gracias por todo Profesor.

P. Cicamure: Gracias a ti por tu ayuda.

Ash: Nos vemos.- Dio la vuelta con intención de irse, pero un golpe de espuma lo golpeó en su rostro.- ¿Qué pasa?

Pikachu: Pikapi.

Voltearon al frente y fue una sorpresa lo que vieron...

Ash: ¿Froakie?

Froakie: Fro.- Empujó una pokebola que tenía en frente de él.

P. Cicamure: Me parece que Froakie a elegido un entrenador.

Sophie: Que bueno.

Ash: ¿Es cierto eso Froakie?

Froakie: Froakie.- Volvió a empujar la pokebola.

Ash: Entonces está decidido, Froakie regresa.- Alzo la pokebola y Froakie entró en ella, dando la señal de que era su nuevo compañero.- Pikachu, Froakie se a vuelto nuestro primer amigo de Kalos.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash y Pikachu: ¡Bien tengo a Froakie!/ ¡Pika pika!

P. Cicamure: Cuidalo mucho por favor.

Ash: Lo aré.- Se despidio de los profesores y prosiguió a regresar a casa, donde su mamá lo estaba esperando.- Ya llegamos.

Delia: ¿Comó les fue?

Ash: De maravilla.

Pikachu: Pasó algo muy bueno.

Delia: Diganme que es.

Ash: No es algo que se pueda decir.

Delia: ¿Entonces que es?

Ash: ¿Le mostramos Pikachu?

Pikachu: Ahorrate el suspenso y muestraselo.

Ash: Esta bien esta bien.- Tomó cierta pokebola.- Froakie sal ahora.

Froakie: Froakie.

Delia: ¡Que lindo!, hací que hicieron un nuevo amigo, ¿Dondé lo capturaste?

Ash: ¿Qué te parece si te digo mientras cenamos?, me muero de hambre.

Delia: De acuerdo, prepararé algo especial para nosotro nuevo amigo.

Delia entró a la cocina, podría decirse que se esmeró en el platillo de Froakie, pero su experiencia ayudando al Profesor Ouk le permitió cocinar algo exquisito para el nuevo integrante de la familia...

Ash: Hací es como Froakie se unió a la familia.

Delia: Parece que no has tenido una vida fácil pequeño.

Froakie: Froakie.

Delia: No te preocupes, pronto te sentirás como en casa, di necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

Froakie: Froakie.

Ash: Parece que nos tomará un poco más de tiempo entender lo que dices, pero se que pronto sera así.

Pikachu: Tranquilo, tuvieron que pasar algunos meses para que me entendieran a mi, pero cada vez es menos tiempo, creo que en un par de semanas te entendierán perfectamente.

Froakie: Froakie.

Delia: Bueno, ya es tarde, todos vámonos a la cama, ya es hora de dormir.

Ash: Si, vamos chicos.- Dicho esto ambos pokemons subieron a su hombro.- Buenas noches mamá.

Delia: Buenas noches a todos.

Hací término el día para la familia Ketchum, de puede decir que fue muy agradable, pero para un par de chicas...

Grace: Mañana tengo que impartír una lección en un pueblo algo alejado de aquí, hací que tendrán el día libre, buenas noches chicas.

Serena: Buenas noches mamá.

Sana: Buenas noches señora Grace, gracias por dejar quedar aquí.

Grace: Cuando quieras, adiós.

Se despidió la señora dejando a solas a las chicas...

Sana: ¿No se cómo sigues viva después de esto?

Serena: Porque mi mamá no me dejaría morir con tal de seguir practicando.

Sana: ¿Y por qué tuve que practicar yo también?

Serena: Porque eres parte de la familia.

Sana: Esto de montar Rhyhorns no es lo mío.

Serena : Decirle eso no funcionara.

Sana: ¿Comó lo sabes?

Serena: Porque lo he intentado durante 10 años y sigue sin funcionar.

Sana: Cambiemos de tema.

Serena: ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

Sana: De la bienvenida.

Serena: ¿Segura qué de la bienvenida?

Sana: Esta bien, sobre la batalla de Ash contra Trip, ¿Comó crees que lo venció tan fácil?

Serena: No tengo la más mínima idea, pero debo admitir que fue sorprendente.

Sana: Ni que lo digas, no entiendo como necesito solamente un golpe para vencer a su Hydreigon.

Serena: Incluso Cameron admitió que era más fuerte que el suyo.

Sana: ¿Crees qué nos quisiera ayudar a mejorar nuestro estilo de batalla?

Serena: No lo sé, pero yo no me atrevería a pedírselo.

Sana: ¿Por qué?

Serena: Primero, no creo soportar su ritmo, si Drew ya es complicado, imagínate el suyo, y segundo, no quiero que piense que queremos aprovecharnos de él, con lo que su madre nos dijo no creo que este de humor para ayudarnos.

Sana: Creo que tienes razón, ¿Qué será aquello que quería decir su mamá?

Serena: No lo sé, pero no debemos presionarlo, ya nos ayudó bastante quitándonos al Imperio de encima.

Sana: Si je je, dudo que Trip pueda olvidar eso en mucho tiempo.

Serena: ¿Recuerdas la cara que puso?, me moría de ganas de reírme.

Sana: Si, se veía como un Slakoth después de que le quitaran su comida.

Serena: Tienes razón ja ja ja ja.

Después de una fuerte carcajada, provocada por la cara de Trip, cayeron dormidas, como si de Hipnosis se tratara, terminando de esta manera otro día en esta región de Kalos, ¿Qué planes tendrá Ash para su nuevo amigo?, ¿Quíen será el siguiente en unirse?, estás respuestas vendrán en un futuro próximo.

Continuará...

Este fue el primer fin de semana para Ash, que locuras en tan sólo una semana, ¿Les gustaría algo en particular que sucediera?, si ése es el caso no duden en decírmelo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Posdata, el capítulo anterior lo tenía planeando 2 meses antes de decidirme a escribir el fic, es una larga historia.

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Más Amigos

Muy bien, este es el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea satisfactorio para ustedes, disfrutenlo.

Capitulo 08: Más Amigos

Nos encontramos en pleno amanecer, nuestro amigo tras haber conseguido un nuevo compañero decidió levantarse temprano para ejercitarse un poco...

Ash: Uno dos uno dos...

Pikachu: Uno dos uno dos...

Froakie: Froakie Froakie Froakie...

Ash: Vamos amigos, aumentemos un poco el ritmo.

Aprovechando el panorama tranquilo y amplío continuaron con el ejercicio, hasta que el estómago de Ash empezó a reclamar...

Ash: Ya es hora de comer.

Pikachu: Me muero de hambre.

Froakie: Froakie.

Ya en el comedor...

Delia: Parece que despertaste muy motivado.

Ash: No puedo dejar mi entrenamiento atrás por la escuela.

Delia: ¿Y qué tal tu primer semana?

Ash: A esepcion de la bienvenida todo lo demás estuvo muy bien.

Delia: Pronto lo olvidarán, no te preocupes.

Ash: Espero que tengas razón, y yo que quería evitar llamar la atención.

Pikachu: Cambiemos de tema.- Quería evitar la tentación que estaba empezando.- Yo quiero pastel Ash.

Ash: ¿De dónde piensas que consiga un pastel?

Pikachu: De Serena y Sana.

Delia: ¿Por qué de ellas?

Pikachu: Porque fueron ellas quienes lo sobornaron.

Froakie: ¿Froakie?

Pikachu: Es una larga historia.

Ash: De todos modos no creo que realmente me den el pastel.

Delia: ¿Entonces por qué fuiste?

Ash: Para no hacerlas sentir mal.

Pikachu: Entonces ahora consigues uno.

Ash: ¿Por qué?

Pikachu: ¿Tiene algo de malo querer pastel?

Delia: Por ahora dejemoslo así, vamos a desayunar.- Dijo un poco divertida.

El desayuno prosiguió normalmente, ya con el estómago satisfecho decidieron salir a explorar las afueras de la ciudad...

Ash: Regreso más tarde.

Delia: Está bien, yo iré a la ciudad a hacer las compras, cuidate.

Ash: Sí,nos vemos.

Empezaron a caminar con rumbo a los campos que rodeaban la ciudad, apresurando el paisaje, gozaban cada vez que eran rodeados por la naturaleza y nuevos pokemons.

Mientras tanto, en la Torre Prisma un grupo de chicos se estaba reuniendo con algunos propósitos específicos...

Drew: ¿Estás segura Sana?

Sana: Si, me llamaron ayer por la noche.

Serena: Ya no han de tardar.

Treisi: Espero que tengas razón.

Los demás se limitaban a ser pacientes, aunque ya se encontraban un poco cansados de esperar, pero en ese momento...

?: ¡Chicos!

?: ¡Por aquí!

Esos gritos lograron llamar su atención, haciéndolos ver a quienes los hicieron...

Citrón: Parece que ya llegaron.

?: Hola amigos, que gusto volver a verlos.

Keny: Al fin regresaron Tieruno y Toroba, por fin el Equipo Aura está completo.

Treisi: Eso significa que el clima en Jotho a mejorado.

Toroba: Nunca esperé una tormenta nevada iniciará tan repentinamente.

Tieruno: Durante todo el camino decías que fue provocada por Articuno.

Toroba: En primer lugar tu fuiste quien quiso acompañarme a ésa expedición.

Citrón: ¿Comó les fue en el Safari?

Tieruno: Lo suficientemente bien como para evolucionar a Squirtle y Charmander.

Cameron: Eso ya es un buen mérito.

Iris: Dejemos de hablar, quiero saber cómo va a terminar la batalla.

Toroba: ¿Cuál batalla?

Dawn: Max y Yurika tienen una batalla en este momento, May apostó con Citrón y el hermano ganador le abra conseguido el almuerzo de la semana a su hermano.

Tieruno: Eso es algo que no me puedo perder.

Misty: Ya, vamos.

En el Gimnasio...

Max: ¡Danza Espada!- El Gallade adquirió una notoria fuerza.

Yurika: ¡Encanto!- Eso anuló el ataque de su oponente.

Max: ¡No canceles mi ataque!

Yurika: Ni que te fuera a dejar ganar.

Max: Gallade ¡Psico-Corte!- La onda psíquica golpeó fuertemente a Dedenne.

Yurika: ¡Ronquido!

Max: Rápido ¡Psico-Corte!- Estaba a punto de atacar, pero Ronquido surtió efecto.- No puede ser.

Yurika: Ahora ¡Descanso!- El pequeño roedor calló igualmente dormido.- ¡Que lindos!

Max: ¿Dormiste a mi Gallade sólo para verlos dormir?

Yurika: ¡Se ven tan lindos!

Citrón: Yurika te he dicho que uses ésa combinación para otra cosa, por ejemplo recuperarte para un contraataque.

Yurika: Oni-chan eres muy aburrido.

Citrón: Seré aburrido pero soy tu hermano, mejorarías más rápido si me prestarás atención.

Yurika: Ya lo se, no tienes que repetirlo tan seguido.

Max: ¿Podemos continuar?

Yurika: Si, Dedenne ¡Moflete Estático!- Pero este seguía dormido.- ¿Dedenne?

Max: Aunque Descanso te curé por completo no quiere decir que puedas despertar fácilmente, muy bien, toma Gallade.- Lo rosia con el contenido de un frasco, y esto hace que Gallade despierte.

En las bancas...

Keny: Parece que Max estaba bien preparado.

Iris: Ese niño nunca se toma las cosas a la ligera.

Drew: Lo siento Citrón, parece que Yurika todavía tiene cosas que aprender.

Treisi: Apuesto que su padre lo entrenó.

May: Estás en lo correcto, por cierto Citrón, mañana servirán pudin de bayas como postre, y sabes que a mí me encanta.

Citrón: Esto todavía no termina.- De repente se escuchó una exposición.

Citroid: Dedenne no puede continuar, Gallade gana.

Yurika: ¡Dedenne!

Max: Parece que gané.- Voltea a ver a su hermana.- No olvides que me prometiste que me quedaría con tu videomisor May.

May: Descuida, es todo tuyo.

Dawn: ¿Con tu videomisor?

May: Mi padre dijo que si conseguía la mitad del valor del nuevo videomisor me lo compraría, y considerando lo que me voy a ahorrar esta semana podré conseguirlo .

Drew: Te aprovechaste de la situación.- Con un poco de deprimienda.

May: Púes lo siento.- Molesta por el comentario.

Keny: Olvidemos eso, Citrón...¿Dondé está?

Misty: Por ahí.- Señaló a Citrón consolando a su hermanita.

Iris: La pobre no pudo soportar.

Dawn: ¿Estás contento Max?- Con enojó y sarcasmo.

Max: ¿Y yo por qué tendría la culpa?

Misty: ¡Que insensible!

Mientras las chicas regañan a Max, Drew y May discuten, y los chicos esperan a que todo pase...

Yurika: ¡Oni-chan!, ¡Buaaaaaa!

Citrón: Tranquila Yurika, era tu primer batalla, lo hiciste muy bien.

Yurika: ¡Oni-chan!- Continuaba llorando la pequeña.

Citroid: Citrón-sama, hay un retador, ¿Desea que me haga cargo?

Citrón: No, ahora mismo lo atenderé, Yurika ve con las chicas por favor.

Yurika: Si.- Un poco más calmada.

De vuelta con los demás...

Max: Enserio no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal.

Iris: Eres un niñato, no mides las consecuencias de tus actos.

Misty: Hay viene Yurika.

Yurika: Hola.- Todavía desanimada.

Serena: ¿Estás bien?

Yurika: Si, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Sana: Claro, después de todo el Gimnasio es de tu hermano.

Keny: ¿Qué va a hacer Citrón?

Yurika: Vino un retador y quiso atenderlo el mismo.

Cameron: Últimamente ha tenido bastantes retadores.

Drew: Supongo que todos buscan obtener las medallas lo más pronto posible.

Serena: Por cierto May, ¿Cuál es el nuevo videomisor?

May: Salió a la venta hace poco, de hecho es el mismo que tu tienes.

Serena: Pero este me lo regalo mí madre.

May: Entonces no tienes idea de cuál difícil es conseguir uno.

Cameron: Podemos olvidar eso.- Más orden que pregunta.

Keny: Hay quienes queremos ver la batalla.

Treisi: Tranquilos todavía no comienza.

Drew: Sana, Serena pongan atención, el poder observar una batalla de gimnasio les será útil para mejorar su habilidad.

Mientras ellos observaban la batalla él azabache ya había llegado a un bosque con árboles bastantes altos, pero era un lugar en el que se podía respirar un aire puro...

Ash: Aaaa... esto es lo que estaba buscando.

Pikachu: Siiii... que bien se siente poder estar en un lugar como éste.

Ash: Así que disfrutemos todos juntos.- Dicho esto tomo una pokebola.- Froakie yo te elijo.

Froakie: Froakie.

Ash: Vamos Froakie, exploremos este lugar.

Pikachu: Vamos.

Froakie: Froakie.

Caminaron durante un tiempo hasta que cierto ruido los detuvo...

Ash: Creo que ya me dio hambre.

Pikachu: Ahora que lo dices, a mi también.

Froakie: Froakie.

Ash: Que bueno que traje algunos emparedados.- Abrió su mochila y sacó la comida.- Tomen.

Pikachu: ¡Que rico!

Froakie: ¡Froakie!

Empezaron a comer, Pikachu y Froakie llenaron antes que Ash, y éste se disponía a comerse un último emparedado...

Ash: Aquí voy.- Apunto de morder el emparedado desapareció, haciendo que muerda él aire.- ¿Qué fue eso?

Pikachu: No pude distinguirlo, todo en esta región es nuevo para nosotros.

Froakie: Froakie.- Llamó la atención apuntando a un árbol donde estaba un ave roja con el emparedado.

Ash: ¡Un nuevo pokemon!, usare la pokedex que me regalo el Profesor Cicamure.- Sacó el aparato y este escaneó el pokemon.

Pokedex: Flechling, el pequeño pokemon robin, es muy amigable y se comunica con sus aliados mediante melodiosos gorjeos y el movimiento de su cola y sus gráciales alas. Su melodioso gorjeo lo dota de una gran belleza, pero adopta una actitud agresiva y despiadada hacía cualquiera que osé invadir su territorio.

Ash: Que interesante, tengo que capturarlo.

Pikachu: Buena idea.

Ash: ¿Me ayudas Froakie?

Froakie: Froakie.- Respondió en posición de batalla.

Ash: ¡Flechling preparate!- Al escuchar la advertencia se alistó para combatir.- Froakie ¡Pulso De Agua!

Froakie: ¡Froaaa... kie!- Lanzó el ataque, pero la ventaja voladora de su oponente le permitió evadirlo.- Froakie.

Ash: Tu puedes Froakie, usa los árboles a tu favor.

Froakie: Froakie.- Empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, eso confundía a Flechling.

Ash: Ahora ¡Golpe!

Froakie: Froakie.- Nuevamente apoyándose en los árboles logro elevarse hasta donde estaba Flechling, permitiendo que acertara el ataque.

Ash: Muy bien, ¡Pokebola ve!- El lanzamiento aserto, pero Flechling todavía tenía fuerzas para liberarse.- Parece que necesitamos agotarlo más.

Froakie: Froakie.- En ese momento Flechling emprende una huida.- ¡Froakie!

Ash: ¡Vamos tras el!

Corrieron por casi todo el bosque, se podría decir que Flechling realmente intentaba deshacerse de ellos, pero tras correr bastante tiempo llegaron a unos acantilados de aproximadamente 6 metros de altura, no muy grandes pero si difíciles de escalar para aquellos sin accesorios adecuados, entonces decidieron continuar con la batalla...

Ash: Al fin te detienes, Froakie aprovecha las rocas y alcanza a Flechling.

Flechling: ¡Flechling flechling flechling flechling!

Ash: ¿Qué dijo?

Pikachu: Dijo "¿Qué acaso no se cansan?"

Ash: Parece que alguien ya está agotado de tanto volar, vamos Froakie, ¡Pulso De Agua!

Froakie: ¡Froakie!- Lanzó el ataque, pero Flechling lo esquivó y contraatacó con Picotazo.- ¡Froakie!

Ash: Resiste y usa ¡Pulso De Agua!

Froakie: Froakie.- Nuevamente atacó y Flechling lo esquivó, entonces se dirigía hacia el con Ataque Rápido.

Ash: Espera hasta que se acerque.- Flechling ya estaba bastante cerca.- Ahora, usa tu espuma y detenlo.

Froakie: Froakie.- Empezó con una ráfaga de espuma y detuvo a Flechling.

Ash: Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Pulso De Agua!

Froakie: ¡Si!- Entonces lanzó su ataque y acerto en Flechling.

Ash: ¡Otra vez!, ¡Pokebola ve!- Nuevamente lanzó la pokebola, pero esta vez logro su objetivo.- ¡Muy bien!

Pikachu: ¡Si!

Froakie: ¡Froakie!

Ash: Parece que tomará un poco más de tiempo entendernos, pero no importa, volvamos a casa a descansar.

Pikachu: ¿Recuerdas hacía dónde queda?

Ash: Claro que... no.

Pikachu: Entonces empecemos a caminar hacia algún lugar donde podamos ubicarnos.

Ash: Tienes razón, a caminar.

Nuevamente emprendiendo la caminata hacía quien sabe donde, buscaban la manera de regresar, y su madre que realizaba las compras no imaginaba lo que estaban haciendo...

Delia: Ahora sólo me faltan las bayas.- Entonces se enciende su instinto maternal.- Algo me dice que Ash llegará tarde a casa.

Grace: ¿Delia?

Ana: Que sorpresa encontrarte en el mercado.

Delia: Hola, sólo estoy haciendo las compras de la casa.

Ana: ¿Dónde esta Ash?

Delia: El es un espíritu libre, salió de casa después de desayunar, dijo que explotaría los alrededores de la ciudad.

Grace: ¿Estás segura que estará bien?

Ana: El estar solo por el campo puede ser bastante peligroso.

Delia: En Kanto el pasaba más tiempo perdido que en casa, solamente necesita suficiente comida para el tiempo que esté perdido.

Grace: Eso es algo... raro.- Tenía una gota en la cabeza.

Ana: Ni que lo digas.- También tenía una gota.

Delia: Ni se imaginan, ¿Estan buscando algo?

Ana: Estábamos a punto de ir a comprar bayas.

Delia: ¿Me podrían decir donde están?

Grace: Acompañanos, sirve que nos conocemos mejor.

Delia: Gracias.

Se dirigieron hacia el puesto, compraron las bayas y ahora compartían recetas de cocina...

Delia: No sabía que la Baya Atania y la Baya Zanama pudieran mezclarse de ésa forma.

Ana: No te imaginas como lo descubrí.

Grace: Esa receta fue lo único bueno que salió ese día.

Ana: No fuy yo quien calentó las cosas de más.

Delia: ¿Qué pasó después?

Grace: Toda la cocina explotó, fue un desastre total.

Ana: Nos tomó 3 días limpiarlo todo.

Delia: Bueno hací son las cosas cuando uno busca algo nuevo.

Ana: Grace recuerda que tenemos que pasar por las chicas.

Grace: Ya lo olvidaba, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas Delia?, sería bueno que conocieras a todos los chicos.

Delia: De acuerdo, me agrada la idea de conocer a todos los amigos de mi hijo.

Ana: Entonces hay que darnos prisa, se está haciendo tarde.

Caminaron con dirección a la Torre Prisma, no tardaron mucho en llegar ya que la zona comercial no estaba muy lejos de ella...

Grace: Serena, ya llegamos.

Serena: Tardaste mucho, ¿Señora Ketchum?

Sana: Que sorpresa verla.

Delia: Hola chicas, ¿Comó están todos?

Drew: Un gusto conocerla señora Ketchum, mi nombre es Drew.

May: No seas tan formal, es un placer conocerla.

Delia: El placer es mío.

Tieruno: Parece que ya la conocían.

Toroba: ¿De dónde?

Delia: A ustedes no los había visto antes.

Tieruno: Mi nombre es Tieruno, soy un bailarín pokemon.

Toroba: Yo soy Toroba, yo quiero ser un investigador pokemon, espero poder algún día conocer al Profesor Ouk y aprender de él.

Delia: Estoy segura que un muchacho como tu le agradaría mucho.

Toroba: ¿Comó lo sabe?

Treisi: Permiteme explicarte, resulta que la señora Ketchum viene de Pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto.

Toroba: ¡Hay es donde vive el Profesor Ouk!, eso significa...

Misty: Exacto, la señora Ketchum y su hijo Ash conocen personalmente a su ídolo.

Tieruno: ¿Quién es Ash?

Citrón: Es un alumno nuevo de nuestro salón, es una gran persona les agradará cuando lo conozcan.

Tieruno: Espero que este a mí nivel.- Con aire de grandeza.- Le podría enseñar a como tener una verdadera batalla.

Cameron: Yo me pregunto si tú estás a su nivel.- Eso dejo confundidos a los dos chicos recién llegados.

Toroba: El estilo de batalla de Tieruno es muy bueno, eso incluso ustedes lo saben.

Sana: Ni aunque tuvieras a tu Blastoise podrías vencerlo.

Tieruno: Exagerando como siempre Sana.

Drew: De hecho.- Sus palabras causaron sorpresa y curiosidad.- Sana tiene razón.

Keny: Todo pasó en la bienvenida.

Les contaron todo lo sucedido en la semana, ambos chicos mostraban impresión de las capacidades físicas del chico, entonces hablaron del torneo...

Drew: Nuevamente fui vencido, y eso me molestó demasiado.

Dawn: Fue entonces cuando el Imperio se acerco a molestar y nuevamente Kalm nos invitó a salir.

Iris: Después quiso apostar, si ganaban todas nosotras tendríamos que salir con ellos todo el fin de semana.

Toroba: ¿Comó les fue en su cita?

Misty: No hubo ninguna cita.

Tieruno: ¿Qué pasó?

May: Serena estaba apunto de ofrecerse a pelear contra Trip, pero Ash llegó y se ofreció a luchar por nosotros.

Tieruno: ¿Enserio Serena?

Serena: Y fue sorprendente, Trip de inmediato lanzó una combinación con su Hydreigon de Triataque Cometa Dragón y Pulso Dragón hacía el Garchomp de Ash, pero el no hizo nada.

Toroba: Una combinación como ésa debió dejarlo fuera de combate.

Serena: Para nada.- Sorprendió a sus amigos.- Poco después le dijo a su Garchomp que usará Carga Dragón y dejó fuera de combate a Hydreigon.

Tieruno: ¿Enserio?

Sana: Lo más sorprendente fue que Garchomp no tenía ninguna herida, a pesar del ataque de Trip, después le dijo que era un novato y luego se fue.

Toroba: Saben que no me gusta que me hagan malas bromas.

Grace: No es broma chicos.

Ana: En realidad fue lo que pasó.

Delia: Pero debo pedirles que no hablen de eso por favor.

Toroba: ¿Por qué?

Delia: Ash por ahora está en una etapa muy difícil, no quiere que lo vean sólo como un buen entrenador, por favor comprendan.

Drew: Lo sentimos señora Ketchum.

Treisi: Nos controlaremos, lo prometo.

Sana: Perdodenos si nos emocionamos demasiado.

Delia: Descuiden. - Les quito la culpa de encima. - Ya es hora de ir a casa, nos vemos luego.

Grace: Cuidate mucho Delia.

Ana: Espero vernos pronto.

Drew: La señora Ketchum tiene razón, es muy tarde, es hora de volver.

Citrón: Saben que pueden volver al gimnasio cuando quieran.

Todos: Adiós.

De camino a sus casas, ciertas chicas tenían una interesante conversación con sus madres...

Grace: Serena.

Ana: Sana.

Ambas: ¿Si?

Ana: Delia nos contó de cómo sobornaron a su hijo para asistir a la bienvenida.

Ambas: Bueno...

Grace: Ahora tendrán que cumplir.

Ambas: Esta bien.

Ana: Pero les tenemos buenas noticias.

Ambas: ¿Cuáles?

Grace: Delia nos compartió una receta de pastel exquisita.

Ambas: ¿De verdad?

Ana: Nos dijo que era el pastel favorito de Ash, nada mejor para agradecer su ayuda.

Ambas: Tienen razón, es perfecto.

Grace: ¿Comó pueden hablar de manera sincronizada tantas veces?

Ambas: No lo sabemos.

Ana: A mi me parece que comparten demasiado tiempo juntas.

Ambas: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Grace: Olvidemos esto.

Ambas: Esta bien.

La noche estaba pasando tranquilamente, Delia se encontraba en casa preparando la cena, ya que sabía lo que hiba a suceder...

Ash: Al fin llegamos.

Pikachu: ¡Es un milagro!

Froakie: Frooo...- Cayó al suelo agotado.

Delia: Parece que se divirtieron mucho.

Ash: Sólo... observa... Flechling ve.

Flechling: Flechling.

Delia: Tu nuevo amigo es muy bonito, ¿Comó estás?

Flechling: ¡Flechling!

Delia: La cena ya está lista, vamos a comer.

Ash: Genial... me muero... de hambre.

Delia: Parece que nesecitan un buen descanso, pero primero la comida.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenían se dirigieron a cenar, una vez ya terminada la comida estaban decididos a dormir...

Ash: Gracias por la comida, buenas noches.

Delia: Descansa bien, mañana tendrás una gran sorpresa.

Ash: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Delia: Una madre lo sabe todo.

Ash: Esta bien.- Confundido y dudoso de esas palabras.- Vamos chicos.

Después de un día tan cansado el quedarse dormidos no fue ningún problema, ¿Qué los espera mañana en la escuela?

Continuará...

Muy bien, estoy apunto de terminar mis clases, hací que tendré más tiempo para escribir y analizar cómo introducir sus ideas, "Cutesaralisa" tus ideas siempre son bienvenidas, pero creo que exageraste con la última, de cualquier manera sigo trabajando la primera que me enviaste para que tenga una historia digna de ella. Sigan enviando ideas, comentarios y sugerencias, siempre son bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Sorpresas

Capitulo 09: Sorpresas

Nos encontramos nuevamente en la región Kalos, y como todos los días Ash se encontraba alistándose para la escuela, aunque por alguna razón era más temprano de lo normal...

Ash: ¿Qué tal durmieron chicos?

Froakie: Froakie.

Flechling: Flechling.

Pikachu: ¿Por qué tan temprano?, tu nunca te despiertas a esta hora sin ningún motivo.

Ash: Lo que pasa es que hoy caminaremos hasta la escuela.

Pikachu: ¿Por qué?

Ash: Porque ya me cansé de viajar en autobús, prefiero ir por mi propia cuenta.

Pikachu: Tienes razón, estoy cansado de tener que quedarme en la mochila hasta llegar al Instituto.

Ash: Entonces son buenas noticias, o eso creo.

Pikachu: Sí recuerdas que el Instituto queda al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿Verdad?

Ash: Claro, por eso hoy nos iremos tan temprano, nos dirá cuanto tiempo nos toma llegar y de ésa forma ajustar el horario.

Pikachu: Estoy de acuerdo, pero ya me dio hambre.

Ash: A mi también, vayamos a comer.

Bajaron a la comedor, hay estaba Delia con el almuerzo preparado ya que ella sabía las intenciones de su hijo...

Delia: Realmente lo estás tomando enserio, me sorprende que lograrán levantarse después de su paseo de ayer.

Pikachu: Eso me trajo recuerdos.- Dijo con notable nostalgia.

Ash: Es verdad amigo.- Igualmente nostálgico.- De aquellos días donde recorrimos tantos lugares, hicimos amigos, y tuvimos tantas aventuras, el poder recordar aquellos tiempos es muy agradable.

Delia: Si mis pequeños aventureros ya están listos, podemos empezar a desayunar.- Lo dijo muy feliz por verlos de igual manera.

Ambos: ¡Claro!

Nuevamente disfrutaron de la comida como es costumbre en ellos, y ya acabada esta, prosiguieron a dirigirse al Instituto...

Ash: Ya nos vamos.

Delia: Cuidense mucho.

Ash: Nos vemos.

Saliendo de su casa notaron que aún se podía ver la luna y algunas estrellas, señal de que realmente era temprano...

Pikachu: Creo que exageraste en la hora.

Ash: Puede ser, pero por lo menos eso nos garantiza que no llegaremos tarde.

Pikachu: Entonces vamos.

Ash: Froakie, Flechling, ustedes nos acompañarán, de esa manera será mucho mejor.

Froakie: Froakie.

Flechling: Flechling.

Empezaron a caminar, en el caso de Flechling volar, pero a mitad de camino este se subió al hombro de Ash ya que se había cansado, aunque Froakie también, eso no le impidió continuar, pasó algo de tiempo y por fin llegaron, aunque apenas iniciaba el Alba...

Ash: Nos tardamos menos de lo que pensé, ya pueden regresar chicos.

Diciendo esto los devolvió a sus pokebolas, pero le llamó la el ver 2 autobuses saliendo del lugar...

P. Cicamure: Muy bien, ya pueden salir.

Ash: Hola Profesor Cicamure.

P. Cicamure: ¿Ash?, me sorprende verte aquí tan temprano.

Ash: Es que preferiría venir caminando, pero creo que llegue muy temprano.

P. Cicamure: Más de lo que crees, apenas salieron los autobuses para recoger a los alumnos.

Ash: Entonces ésos eran los autobuses que pasan por nosotros.

P. Cicamure: Así es, uno pasa por la zona central y sur, mientras el otro por la norte y éste.

Ash: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardan?

P. Cicamure: Lo más que han tardado son 40 minutos.

Ash: Entonces tengo que esperar bastante.

P. Cicamure: Vamos a mi oficina, ahí podrás esperar.

Ash: Gracias.

P. Cicamure: ¿Comó se encuentra Froakie?

Ash: Es bastante fuerte, tiene su propia manera de luchar.

P. Cicamure: Interesante.

Ash: Me ayudó a capturar un Flechling, ese pequeño es bastante aguerrido.

Estableciendo una agradable conversación se dirigían a la oficina, mientras con un par de chicas, hablaban mientras esperaban el autobús...

Sana: ¿Qué crees que pueda pasar hoy?

Serena: Tarea, trabajo, exposiciones...

Sana: No me refiero a eso.

Serena: Recuerda lo que nos pidió la señora Ketchum, debemos actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Sana: Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Serena: De todos modos has el intento.- En ese instante llegó el autobús.- Actúa natural.

Sana: Como digas.- Casi ignorándola.

Serena: !¿Qué?¡- Muy sorprendida.

Sana: ¿Pasa algo?

Serena: Mira.- Señaló el fondo del autobús.

Sana: No hay nada ahí.

Serena: Exacto.

Sana: ¿Qué?- Lo pensó un poco.- ¡Cierto! ¿Dónde está Ash?

Serena: ¿Crees qué nos quiere evitar?

Sana: No lo sé.

Tomaron asiento, ya habían llegado a su salón donde los esperaban sus amigos...

Citrón: Hola chicas.

Serena: Hola.

Sana: ¿Alguno a visto a Ash?

Misty: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Serena: Hoy no lo vimos en el autobús.

Sana: ¿Sera qué no va a asistir?

Drew: Lo que quiere es que no lo molesten.

Serena: ¿Insinuas qué somos molestas?- Un poco ofendida.

Keny: No se refiere a ustedes.

Treisi: Si no a todos los demás en el autobús.

Iris: Si a nosotros sólo por conocerlo ya los teníamos encima.

Dawn: No me imagino lo que le pueda pasar a él.

Tieruno: No puede ser para tanto.

Toroba: ¿No creen que exageran un poco?

Ignorando el tema de su conversación se acercó otro de sus compañeros de clase...

?: Hola chicos.

Treisi: ¿Qué pasa Tony?

Tony: Sólo quería preguntarles en donde se encuentra el nuevo.

Sana: El "nuevo" tiene nombre.- Respondió molesta.

Tony: Como sea, quiero unirlo a mi equipo.

Citrón: Dime que no estás diciendo eso.- Con algo de ironía.

Tony: Relajate, todos saben que no se a unido a ningún equipo, por lo que no puedes reclamarme el hacerlo.

Serena: De todos modos no sabemos donde está.- Algo indignada.

Drew: Suerte.- Dijo de manera tajante.- La necesitarás.

Tony se molestó un poco por la respuesta, pero llegaron un par de chicas con ellos...

?: Hola chicos.

May: Hola Carly, hola Peny.

Peny: ¿Escucharon los rumores?

Toroba: ¿Qué rumores?

Carly: Todos dicen que Trip se volvió loco.

Tieruno: ¿Enserio?

Peny: Que el chico nuevo lo derrotará sin ningún esfuerzo lo golpeó muy fuerte.

Mitte: Tienen mucha razón, sin mencionar que acaba de encabezar la lista de solteros más deseados del Instituto.

Cameron: Sigo opinando que yo debería estar más arriba en ésa escala.

Iris: Si no fuera por tus chistes malos tal vez tendrías una mejor puntuación.

Serena: Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí Mitte?, tu eres de otra clase.

Mitte: Quería preguntarle a Ash si no quería salir conmigo después de clases.

Sana: ¿Qué te hace pensar que acertara?

Mitte: Porque soy la chica más hermosa de todas, ningún hombre puede negarse a mí.

Keny: Según el periódico escolar es Serena.

Serena: Les dije a todos que no quería participar en eso.- Contestó molesta.

Cameron: ¿En esa edición viene la lista de solteros?

Keny: Creo que estaba por aquí.- Hojeó algunas páginas.- Aquí está.

Cameron: Dejame ver... ¡¿QUÉ?!

Keny: Estás en el lugar 458, es un nuevo récord.

Treisi: ¿Quién hace esas listas?

Citrón: Aquellos que se entrenan para ser reporteros.

Keny: Citrón tú estás en el lugar 157.

Citrón: ¿Qué?

Keny: Al parecer les gustan los Líderes de Gimnasio, pero los lentes te hacen menos atractivo, miren, al lado está la lista de solteras.

Misty: ¿A quién le importa eso?

Keny: Misty tu estas en el lugar 345.

Misty: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Keny: Dice que si no fuera por tu temperamento llegarías más alto.

Peny: El tema eran los solteros, concentrate.

Keny: Está bien, está bien, veamos... que sorpresa, Drew eres el segundo soltero más codiciado.

Drew y May: ¿Qué?- no creían lo que escuchaban.

Keny: "A pesar de ser coordinador, tiene un estilo de batalla formidable, siempre mantiene una gracia y elegancia en su presencia, sin mencionar su aspecto físico", eso dice aquí.

Dawn: ¿Qué dice sobre Ash?

Keny: Dice, "El chico nuevo tiene una buena condición física, tiene un atractivo al estilo salvaje que denota deseos de aventura, y el llevar un Pikachu en su hombro le da un aspecto dulce y tierno, pero lo más sorprendente es el poder que tiene, el defender a los demás es algo que dio a conocer en la bienvenida, al desafiar al Imperio y salir victorioso, todas las chicas quieren a alguien fuerte".

Serena: Ni siquiera fueron capaces de decir su nombre.

Citrón: Además nunca mencionaron su personalidad, ¿Comó pueden quererlo si no lo conocen?

Carly: Ya habrá tiempo de conocernos después de la boda.

Tony: Olvidemos a estas, con éste nuevo integrante el Equipo Gloria será invendible.

En eso suena la campana, salió Mitte, todos tomaron asiento y entraron de manera consecutiva Ash y el Profesor Novunaga...

P. Novunaga: Muy bien, comenzemos con el verdadero inicio de este curso, saquen sus libros de matemáticas en el capítulo 1...

Hací fueron ésas horas, pero esta vez Ash guardaba un silencio incomodo, a diferencia de otros días, cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo rápidamente desapareció, cosa que empezó a preocupar a sus amigos, y en su mesa habitual...

Dawn: ¿Creen qué Ash este bien?

Misty: No lo sé.

Iris: Debo admitir que está situación es deprimente.

Serena: Me siento culpable, si no me hubiera querido ofrecer a esa batalla no hubiera pasado esto.

Sana: La culpa es mía, yo fui quien aceptó la apuesta.

Mitte: Hola chicos.

May: Ash no está aquí si es lo que buscas.

Mitte: Sólo quería advertirles, adiós.

Serena: ¿Advertirnos de qué?

Misty: Ahora que lo pienso, es raro que nadie nos este preguntando por Ash.

Citrón: Tienes razón, algo me dice que más bien no quieren acercarse.

Entonces una sensación fría pero familiar inundaba el ambiente, eso sólo significa una cosa...

Drew: Ya habían tardado Imperio.- De forma sarcástica.

Trip: ¡¿Dónde esta Ketchum?!

May: ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sí recuerden su nombre?

Kalm: Contesten la pregunta.- Dijo de manera fría.

Sana: ¿Dónde quedó tú picardía Kalm?

Serena: ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que te derroté a ti también?

Kalm: No sé metan en esto.

Trip: Digan donde está Ketchum ahora.

Keny: ¿Para qué se los diríamos si no es su amigo?

Paul: Escucha Drew.- Este se levantó y se puso frente a él.- Se bien que él no tiene equipo, por lo que no tiene sentido que no nos revelen donde está.

Drew: Lo siento Paul, pero aunque quisiera decirles no podría, ya que no sabemos donde se encuentra.

Paul: De acuerdo, vamos Imperio.

Estos se retiraron del lugar, entonces Mitte regreso...

Mitte: Me esperaba otra cosa.

Serena: ¿Una escena de derramamiento de sangre?

Mitte: En sentido figurado.

Drew: Como sea, tenemos que encontrarlo.

Cameron: ¿Por qué?

Drew: Es nuestra culpa está situación, ahora debemos encontrar la forma de solucionar esto.

May: Tienes razón, ¿Pero cómo?

Keny: Sacarlo de la lista de solteros es lo más difícil, ya que para eso necesita novia.

Drew: Eso es lo de menos, dudó que en este momento deseé una novia.

Treisi: Entonces sigue los reclutamientos de los diferentes equipos de él Instituto.

Misty: Para eso...

Iris: Necesita un equipo.

Todos comparten una serié de miradas astutas, que hacen pensar que se leen la mente...

Drew: Está decidido, empezaremos a guiarlo para que sea el nuevo miembro del Equipo Aura, necesitaremos convencerlo de que acepte la prueba de admisión.

Keny: Espero que tengas algo en mente.

Citrón: Ya vimos sus capacidades de entrenador, y el quiere evitar eso.

Drew: Descuiden, tengo algo en mente.

Nuevamente sonó la campana, Ash de la misma manera apareció en clases ignorando a todos, ya había pasado la mayor parte del día cuando...

P. Novunaga: Chicos, les informó que a partir de mañana iniciarán los talleres especializados, es obligatorio tomar 2, si lo desean pueden tomar más, eso depende del tiempo del que dispongan, bien, eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos rápidamente abandonaron la escuela, Ash desapareció de igual manera que antes, y el Equipo Aura se había reunido en la Torre Prisma...

Dawn: ¿Seguras qué esto funcionará?

Sana: Seguras, sólo actúen de manera natural.

Tieruno: Todo el día he estado escuchando de él y no he visto nada especial.

Keny: Si vas a continuar hablando de eso te amordazare y te encerraré en la habitación de Citrón.

Cameron: Que bueno que cargo una mordaza conmigo.

Tieruno: Tranquilos, no es necesario.- Con notorio nerviosismo.

Toroba: ¿Realmente es tan bueno?

Treisi: Si viene de Pueblo Paleta no me sorprende, tenía al Profesor Ouk muy cerca, el le pudo haber ayudado a entrenar.

Toroba: Es un buen punto.

May: Ya está todo listo.

Drew: Bien, Serena dijiste que tú te encargarás de traerlo, ¿Estas segura?

Serena: Si.

Misty: Pero nadie sabe donde vive, ¿Cómo lo traerás?

Serena: Tengo mis métodos.- Giño el ojo de manera segura.

Drew: Muy bien, los demás nos veremos aquí en 2 horas.

Todos: Bien.

Retirándose a sus casas, comenzaron a alistarse, y en casa de Serena...

Serena: Ya llegue.

Grace: Que bueno hija, ¿Qué tal te fue?

Serena: Bueno...- Le comento el asunto de Ash.- Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Grace: Pobre chico, tener que alejarse de todos para que no lo juzguen.

Serena: Pero tenemos una idea que puede cambiar todo.

Grace: ¿Enserio?

Serena: Claro, escucha.- Le explico el plan.- Esa es la idea.

Grace: A mi me gusta, espero que tengan suerte.

Serena: Yo también, bueno, voy a mi habitación.

Grace: Esta bien, recuerda volver temprano.

Serena: Si.- Subió las escuelas y entró a su habitación.- Fennekin necesito tu ayuda.

Fennekin: Fenne.

Serena: Si logras convencer a Pikachu seguramente Ash también vendría.

Fennekin: Fenne fenne.

En la casa Ketchum...

Ash: Ya volvimos.

Delia: Que bueno, ¿Cómo les fue?

Pikachu: Por favor, no preguntes.

Delia: Tan mal.- Dijo preocupada.

Ash: Sólo mira.- Extendió la mano y le entregó un periódico.- Mira las páginas marcadas.

Delia: Muy bien... bien... bien... bien... los comentarios son buenos pero si tuviera tu nombre sería mejor.

Ash: No te imaginas lo que decían todos, querían reclutarme, invitarme a salir, intercambiar pokemons, pero ninguno fue capaz de recordar mi nombre.

Delia: ¿Te dijeron todo eso?

Ash: No, sólo lo escuchaba mientras caminaba evitando comentarios.

Delia: Se que no debe ser muy agradable eso, pero tienes amigos que te quieren por quien eres, dales una oportunidad.

Ash: No lo sé.- En ese momento suena su videomisor.- ¿Qué raro?

Delia: ¿Por qué?

Ash: No he compartido el contacto con nadie.

Pikachu: Si con Serena.

Ash: ¿Crees que sea ella?- Entonces vio el videomisor que mostraba su nombre.- Tal parece que sí.

Delia: ¿Qué estás esperando?, contesta.

Ash: Lo aré en mi habitación.- Ya una vez arriba.- Hola.

Serena: Hola Ash.- Lo dijo con voz tierna y nerviosa.

Fennekin: Fenne fenne.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Serena: ¿Estas bien?

Ash: Si, lo estoy.

Serena: De verdad lamento mucho que pasará esto.

Ash: No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me pasa.

Pikachu: Pikapi.- Un poco deprimido.

Fennekin: Fenne fenne.

Pikachu: ¿Pika?

Fennekin: Fennekin fenne fennekin fenne fennekin fenne fenne fennekin fenne.

Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika.

Ash: ¿A qué idea te refieres?

Serena: Queremos invitarlos a ir a un lugar, ¿Te gusta la idea?

Ash: No lo sé.

Serena: Por favor, realmente quisiera que vinieras.

Fennekin: Fenne fenne.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash: Está bien, iremos.

Serena: ¡Que bien!, ¡Te espero en mi casa en una hora! Adiós.

Ash: Espera Serena... ya colgó, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Fennekin?

Pikachu: Dijo que quería jugar un poco, y me agrada la idea.

Ash: Es bastante raro, pero creo que no será tan malo.

Pikachu: Entonces vamos.

Prosiguieron a arreglarse para ir con ellas, prefirió llevar su ropa normal ya que no esperaba algo especial...

Ash: Ya me voy mamá.

Delia: Que te diviertas mucho, cuidense.

Un tiempo después...

Ash: Muy bien... llegue a buen tiempo.- Toco la puerta.- * _¿Qué será lo que quiere para hacerme venir tan pronto?_ *

Grace: ¿Si?... Ash eres tú, Serena ya no tarda.

Ash: Gracias, pero... ¿Usted sabe qué está pasando?

Grace: Tranquilo, es algo especial.- Esto sólo lo hizo confundirse más.- Serena, Ash ya llegó.

Serena: Voy.- Se escuchó el sonido de las escaleras.- Adiós mamá, rápido Ash.

Ash: ¿Qué?- No tubo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Serena sólo lo sujeto del brazo y lo arrastró.- ¿Por qué traes el vestido de la bienvenida?

Serena: Ya te enterarás, rápido.

Atrás de ellos...

Pikachu: Me habías dicho que era para jugar.

Fennekin: Tu también te enterarás después, rápido.

Pikachu: Te pareces a tu entrenadora.

Después de correr durante un largo camino llegaron a la entrada de la Torre Prisma, donde por el cansancio tuvieron que detenerse...

Ash: ¿Ahora... si... puedes... explicarme?

Serena: Espera... un... poco.. más.- En eso ella entra al lugar.- Ven.

Ash: Esta bien.- Algo resignado mientras entraba.- ¿Por qué está tan obscuro?

Serena: Lo sabrás en 3... 2... 1.

E. Aura: ¡SORPRESA!

Ash: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Su confusión y la de Pikachu estaban al máximo, ellos realmente no se esperaban que hubiera una especie de fiesta con sus amigos y sus pokemons, los chicos con ropa normal, y las chicas con sus vestidos de la bienvenida, además que el campo de batalla del Gimnasio estuviera decorado, con la presencia de 4 personas que no conocía...

Pikachu: ¿Pikachu?

Misty: Bienvenido Ash.

May: ¿Te gusta la sorpresa?

Ash: ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Dawn: Queríamos darte la bienvenida al Instituto.

Iris: Ya que la original no fue la mejor.

Sana: Nos sentimos mal por causarte tantos problemas.

Treisi: Y por lo dicho en el periódico.

Keny: Queríamos levantarte el ánimo.

Cameron: Y a las chicas se les ocurrió esta fiesta.

Ash: Se los agradezco mucho, pero no era necesario.

Drew: Me parece que sí.- Esto lo sorprendió.- Nuestros errores causaron esta situación, por la que es nuestra forma de pedir disculpas, y presentarte a ellos.

Tieruno: Hola soy Tieruno un miembro del equipo.

Toroba: Yo soy Toroba un gusto conocerte.

Ash: Gracias.

Toroba: ¿Realmente eres de Pueblo Paleta?

Ash: Si.

Toroba: ¿Conoces al Profesor Ouk?

Ash: Si.

Toroba: ¿Podrias conseguirme su autógrafo?- Le brillaban los ojos.

Ash: ¿Si...?- Se sentía presionado.

May: Quiero presentarte a mi hermano Max, es novato en esto de ser entrenador.

Max: Tarde menos en evolucionar a Ralts en Gallade que tú a Torchic en Blaziken.

May: Se creé un sabelotodo.

Max: Como sea, pero, ¿Tambien podrías conseguirme un autógrafo del Profesor Ouk?

Ash: Haré lo que pueda.

Yurika: ¡Que Pikachu tan lindo!

Pikachu: Pikapi.

Citrón: Ella es mi hermana Yurika, le gustan mucho los pokemons como ya lo notaste.

Yurika: Te presentó a Dedenne.- Lo sacó de su bolso y lo puso casi en su cara.- Saluda Dedenne.

Dedenne: Dedenne.

Ash: Ho... hola Dedenne.

Citrón: Tranquila Yurika, lo vas a asustar.

Yurika: Oni-chan Dedenne no asustaría a nadie, Ash, ¿Puedo jugar con Pikachu?

Ash: Claro, ¿Quieres ver a mis nuevos amigos?

Yurika: Por favor por favor por favor...

Ash: Tranquila, salgan todos.

En ése momento salieron Froakie y Flechling, pero...

Serena: ¡NO POR FAVOR DETENTE!

Todos la miraban confundidos...

Tieruno: ¿Qué pasa Serena?

Sana: Creo que yo sé.- Intentando contener la risa.

Serena: ¡No es gracioso!

Toroba: ¿Qué sucede Sana?

Sana: Cuando Serena...

Serena: ¡Callate!

Sana: Cuando Serena.- Le taparon la boca.

Serena: ¡Que te calles!

Sana: Su... mamá.- Intentaba liberarse.- Envía... a.

Serena: ¡No lo digas!

Sana: ¡CUANDO SÉ QUEDA DORMIDA EL FLECHLING DE SU MAMÁ LA ATACA PARA DESPERTARLA!

Todos: ¿Enserio?

Serena: ¡Estas muerta Sana!

Sana: Adiós.

Entonces comenzó una cómica persecución, ninguno puedo contener la risa. Después de calmar las cosas comenzaron su fiesta, Ash quedó encantado por el pastel, y las chicas le explicaron de donde lo averiguaron, esta vez todo eran risas y buenos momentos, hasta que empezó a oscurecer...

Ash: Gracias chicos, en verdad les estoy agradecido.

Drew: Iniciar de nuevo nunca es fácil.

May: Pero por eso es que existen los amigos.

Serena: Ahora que todos estamos contentos.

Sana: Es hora de hacerte la pregunta.

Ash: ¿Cuál pregunta?

Citrón: Ash... ¿Te gustaría unirte al Equipo Aura?

El ambiente se llenó de silencio, todos esperaban su respuesta, y un poco después...

Ash: Bueno... no puedo negarme después de todo esto.- Intentaba disimular su sonrisa.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Drew: Como te había dicho antes pondré a prueba tus habilidades.

Ash: ¿No viste mi batalla en la bienvenida?

Drew: Nos pediste juzgarte por quien eres, así que eso lo veré con mis propios ojos, en una batalla.

Ash: De acuerdo.

Drew: Pero.- Esto captó su atención.- Será bajo mis condiciones.

Ash: ¿Y cuáles son?- Pregunto desafiante.

Drew: Será una batalla súbita, tu Pikachu contra mi Flygon, de esa manera estás en completa desventaja, así me demostrarás de que eres capaz.

Ash: De acuerdo, ¿Listo Pikachu?

Pikachu: ¡Pikachu!

Ash: Espero que no te arrepientas.

Drew: Creeme, no lo aré, mañana después de clases, aquí mismo, preparate.

Ash: Lo aré.

Con ése acuerdo de batalla término aquél evento, todos se fueron a sus casas, y en la casa Ketchum...

Ash: Ya volvimos.

Delia: Que bueno, ¿Cómo les fue con Serena?

Ash: De hecho.- Le comento a detalle lo ocurrido.- Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Delia: Parece que encontraste buenos amigos, me da mucho gusto que alfin te sientas mejor.

Ash: Estoy esperando ansioso nuestra batalla, ¿Qué dices Pikachu?

Pikachu: Ese Flygon se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando nos conozcamos.

Ash: Tu lo has dicho amigo.

Delia: Será mejor que cenen ahora o no tendrán fuerzas para mañana.

Ash: ¡A comer!

Con su espíritu comenzando a arder nuevamente nuestro héroe sé prepara para su prueba, ¿Qué pasará en ésa batalla?, ¿Drew tendrá un As bajo la manga?, ¿Ash tendrá un segundo club de administradoras?, descubranlo el próximo capítulo.

Continuará...

Lamento la demora, espero que no suceda de nuevo, ¿Qué les gustaría que ocurriera en el futuro?, ¿Cuál será la idea de "Cutesaralisa" que mencionó tanto?, lo descubrirán más adelante.

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Drew Vs Ash

Muy bien, damas y caballeros, el capítulo que tanto esperaban, espero complacer sus expectativas, que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 10: Drew Vs Ash

Nuestro protagonista sigue arreglándose para asistir a clases, ya que siente que será un día especial...

Ash: Veamos, libros, listo, cuadernos, listo, útiles, listo...

Pikachu: Yo.

Ash: A tu pokebola.

Pikachu: ¡No te atrevas!

Ash: Tranquilo es broma, pero creo que algo me falta.

Pikachu: Hoy toca gimnasia, creo que tiene algo que ver con eso.

Ash: Entonces es mi gorra, ¿Dónde está?

Pikachu: Creo que en el armario junto a tu chaqueta.

Ash: Veamos... ya la encontré.

Delia: Ash, el desayuno está listo.

Ash: Ya vamos.

Nuevamente disfrutaron su desayuno, ya se encontraban de camino a la escuela, cuando...

Citrón: ¿Ash, eres tú?

Yurika: ¡Si es Pikachu!

Ash: ¿Citrón, Yurika, qué hacen aquí?

Pikachu: Pikapi.

Citrón: Estoy llevando a mi hermana a su escuela, pero me sorprende verte tan temprano por aquí.

Yurika: ¿No se supone qué un autobús pasa por los estudiantes?

Ash: Si, pero no soportó el viajar de ésa manera.

Yurika: Pero sólo es de tu casa hasta el Instituto.

Ash: Aún así es demasiado.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Citrón: Sí es así, no me sorprende que tengas tan buena condición física, sobretodo porque no veo que Pikachu bajé de tu hombro.

Ash: El está cómodo ahí, de hecho siento raro cuando no está arriba de mi, pero tenerlo cerca es algo que me agrada.

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!

Yurika: ¡Que lindo!

Citrón: Nunca había visto una relación como está, es algo admirable.

Ash: No es para tanto.

Citrón: Bueno, vamos Yurika.

Ash: Los acompaño.

Citrón: Descuida no es necesario.

Yurika: ¡Onee-chan por favor!

Citrón: Está bien está bien, tu ganas.

Yurika: ¡Siii!, ¿Puedo cargar a Pikachu?

Ash: Claro, ve amigo.

Pikachu fue sobre Yurika, ella se divertía con el y Dedenne mientras Ash y Citrón tenían una conversación amigable, una vez dejando a Yurika en su escuela prosiguieron a dirigirse al Instituto, donde ya se encontraban sus amigos...

Ash: Entonces por eso creaste a Citroid.

Citrón: Si, fue una de mis experiencias más difíciles como Líder de Gimnasio.

Ash: ¿Pero por qué 4 medallas?

Citrón: En ése momento me creía un líder demasiado poderoso, creía que si mis retadores ya tenían la mitad de las medallas valdría la pena enfrentarlos, no imaginaba el error que cometía, lamentó si eso te molesta.

Ash: No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es reconocerlo y buscar la forma de enmendar lo que hiciste.

Citrón: Sabes más cosas de lo que aparentas.

Ash: No tienes ni idea.

Keny: ¿De qué hablan chicos?

Ash: Hola Keny.

Citrón: Hablamos de como construí a Citroid.

Cameron: Que historia tan interesante.- Dijo ligeramente sarcástico.

Ash: Hola Cameron.

Keny: Caminen rápido o llegaremos tarde a clases.

Cameron: Vamos a pasó de Magcargo.

Citrón: Eso dicelo al Profesor Novunaga.- En tono intimidante.

Cameron: Pasó de Rapidash pasó de Rapidash.- Decía nervioso.

Una vez iniciada la clase...

P. Novunaga: Muy bien alumnos, hoy les entregaré estos formularios.- Tomó de su escritorio dichos papeles.- Una vez que los hayan contestado me los entregarán para llevarlos a la oficina del Profesor Sycamore para hacer la distribución.

Tracey: ¿Para qué son Profesor Novunaga?

P. Novunaga: Son para que elijan sus talleres, nos ayudarán a llevar el control de los alumnos de cada uno y de esa forma llevar un control de su progreso, además de preguntar como se puede mejorar y que desean aprender.

Peny: ¿Cuáles talleres hay?

P. Novunaga: Primero, no hay Taller de Batalla.

Chicas: ¡SIII!

P. Novunaga: Ya que Don Jorch sé encargará de eso en clase de gimnasia.

Chicas: ¡NOOO!- Entre ellas Serena.

Ash: ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

May: Serena nunca fue muy buena en las batallas.

Serena: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Dawn: Si que lo es.

Citrón: Le creé un programa de maestro a Citroid y ya lo tuve que reprogramar 6 veces.

Drew: No queremos ofenderte Serena, pero... realmente eres mala en ellas, incluso Sana ya mejoró un poco.

Serena sólo hiso un gesto de disgusto, y el profesor continuó...

P. Novunaga: Muy bien, los talleres son los siguientes: Coordinación, Investigación, Diseño, Cocina, Crianza, Dibujo, Agricultura, Danza, Atletismo y Medicina, tienen 40 minutos para contestar el cuestionario anexado, muy bien pueden comenzar.

Keny: Supongo que nuestra primera elección es obvia Drew.

Drew: Como segunda opción... tal vez... no se.

May: ¿Qué es la Crianza?

Tracey: La mejor manera cuidar un pokemon.

May: Me gusta como suena, ¿Me acompañas Drew?

Drew: Porque no, me ayudará mucho a mejorar mi entrenamiento.

Misty: Yo también, y creo que entraré a Dibujo, a ti se te da muy bien eso Tracey, ¿Entraras?

Tracey: Creo que si, Toroba, Citrón, ¿Entramos a Investigación los 3?

Toroba: Claro, también quiero entrar a Dibujo.

Citrón: Todavía no se que debo elegir como segundo opción.

Cameron: Aste un favor a ti mismo, elige Atletismo.

Iris: Cameron tiene razón.

Citrón: Tal ves.

Mientras tanto...

Ash: * _Muy bien, le prometí a Brock que aprendería Medicina y a Cilan que aprendería Cocina, así que elegir será sencillo._ *

Pikachu: ¿Pika pika pikachu pika?

Ash: Exactamente Pikachu.

Sana: ¿De qué hablan?

Ash: Cosas del pasado.

Serena: ¿Cómo cuales?

Ash: Unos viejos amigos.- Su tono se volvió nostálgico.- Y las promesas que les ise.

Sana: Debe ser difícil para ti.

Ash: Descuiden, estoy acostumbrado.

Paso el tiempo, y llegó el almuerzo, Ash se había quedado acomodando sus cosas, ya que accidentalmente Pikachu las tiro mientras dormía, para el las clases eran muy aburridas, y ni loco entraría a su pokebola, pero de camino...

?: Oye... chico nuevo.

Ash: *Para que tengo nombre si no me van a llamar por el.*- Pensó molesto.

?: Que bueno que te he alcanzado.

Ash: Que se te ofrece.

?: Me presento, mi nombre es Rex, soy el líder del Equipo JG.

Ash: ¿JG?

Rex: Abreviación de Jerarquía Guerrera, y e vendido a...

Ash: A reclutarme para tu equipo, lo sé, eres el 15° en estos 2 días.

Rex: Pero a diferencia de ellos te aseguro que...

Ash: Que llegaremos a la sima, es el mismo discurso.

Rex: Pero si te unes a nosotros nadie...

Ash: Nadie será capaz de detenernos, ni siquiera el Imperio, esperaba que fueras más original.

Rex: Bueno... me ahorraré mis palabras, ¿Cuándo quieres que sea la prueba?

Ash: Todavía no acepto.

Rex: Pero estoy seguro que lo harás, ¿Y bien?

Ash: Te lo diré con una condición.

Rex: ¿Cuál?

Ash: ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

Rex: ¿Es una broma?

Ash: Responde.

Rex: Bien, veamos, era... tal vez... quizá...

Ash: Eso pensé, adiós.

Rex: ¡Espera!- En eso lo toma del hombro y sufre una descarga.- ¿Qué?

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika pikapi pikachu pika pikapi!

Ash: Tranquilo Pikachu, no desperdicies tu energía.

Se presentaron varios casos como ése,a algunas invitaciones a fiesta y chicas que pedían una cita, si no fuera por Pikachu nunca habría escapado, pero todo eso hizo que pasará la mayoría del almuerzo...

Cameron: Creímos que no vendrías.

Ash: Lo siento.- En estos momentos parecía sobreviviente de guerra.

Misty: ¿Qué te pasó?

Ash: No quiero hablar de eso.

Iris: Parece que alguien a tenido un mal día.

Citrón: Cientate a mi lado y relajate.

Ash: Gracias... pero no creo que pueda.- En ése momento el brazo de Aipom de Citrón le daba un relajante masaje.- Se siente bien.

Dawn: Ese brazo nos a hecho muchos favores a todos.

May: Después sigo yo.

Sana: Yo también.

Citrón: Este brazo de Aipom fue creado gracias al...¡Poder de la Ciencia!.-Aparecio un brillo en sus lentes.

Ash: El poder de la ciencia es increíble.- Estaba a punto de dormirse.

Keny: Si se relaja un poco mas no podremos levantarlo.

Tieruno: Me sorprende lo efectivo del masaje.

Serena: Hagamos un experimento.

Toroba: ¿Cuál?

Serena: Ash, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ash: 18.

Tieruno: ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Serena: ¿Cuál es tu pokemon favorito?

Ash: Pikachu.- Todos empezaron a prestar más atención.

Serena: ¿Qué hacés en tu tiempo libre?

Ash: Entrenar y dormir.

Serena: ¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que as hecho en tu vida?

Ash: Bailar con Sana.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Sana: Larga historia.

Serena: Bueno, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Mitte: Yo tengo una.

Sana: Sigo sin entender porque vienes.

Mitte: Eso no es importante, ¿Ash estás libre el sábado?

Ash: Si.

Mitte: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Ash: No.

Mitte: ¿Por qué?- Algo indignada.

Ash: Prefiero hacer otras cosas.

Mitte: ¿Qué acaso tienes novia?

Ash: No me interesan ésas cosas, tengo mucho trabajo por delante para la Liga Kalos.

Serena: * _Esto es más divertido de lo que pensé._ *- Apenas podía contener la risa.

Sana: Lo siento Mitte, parece que te rechazó.- Con falsa lastima.

Mitte: No me rendiré tan fácil, ningún chico puede resistirse a mis encantos, tarde o temprano caerá ante mi.- Se fue molesta.

Drew: Citrón.

Citrón: ¿Qué?

Drew: ¿Era un masaje relajante, o uno hipnótico?

Citrón: Creo que se me pasó la mano.

Cameron: Yo diría que el brazo.

Toroba: Chicos ya es hora de volver al salón.

Todo pasó de manera normal después de eso, ya había llegado la hora de gimnasia y se pusieron sus uniformes esperando las instrucciones del maestro...

D. Jorch: Según me han informado ya eligieron sus talleres.

Todos: Si.

D. Jorch: Entonces ya saben que soy el encargado de las batallas.

Todos: Si.

D. Jorch: Muy bien, ya que iniciamos el día de hoy, los elegiré aleatoriamente para que pasen al frente y libren una batalla, como es el inicio del curso serán de 5 minutos, de ustedes dependerá su desempeño, tienen 3 minutos para planear alguna estrategia.

Todos susurraban entre ellos, lo que puede suceder, contra quien, las mejores opciones y ése tipo de cosas...

Misty: Yo quiero entrenar a mi Staryu.

Iris: Tengo que ampliar mi equipo, si llegan a usar un tipo Hada estoy perdida.

Ash: ¿Tipo Hada?

Tracey: Es algo que se declaró oficial hace poco.

Toroba: Se examinaron ciertos pokemons que comparten ciertas características, de ahí nació el tipo Hada.

Citrón: Un tipo Hada es resistente a los tipo Lucha, Bicho y Siniestro, los tipo Acero y Veneno son efectivos contra ellos.

Cameron: Pero lo que preocupa a Iris es que son la peor pesadilla de los tipo Dragón.

Ash: ¿Por qué?

Drew: Son inmunes a los ataques de tipo Dragón, y los de tipo Hada son efectivos contra ellos.

Ash: ¡Genial!, tengo que conseguir uno algún día.

D. Jorch: Muy bien, vamos a comenzar.

Keny: Creo que hablamos demasiado.

D. Jorch: Muy bien, los primeros serán Drew y May.

Drew: Lo siento pero no pienso perder.

May: Disculpame por ganarte.

Dawn: Esto será interesante.

Chicas: Claro que si.

Keny: Apuesto 50 pokes a que gana Drew.

Cameron: Aceptó la apuesta.

D. Jorch: Muy bien, que comiencen.

May: Blaziken hora de la acción.

Blaziken: Blaziken.

Drew: Absol preparate.

Absol: Absol.

May: ¡Patada Ígnea!

Drew: Esquiva y usa ¡Pulso Umbrío!- El ataque acertó.

May: Con que así será, ¡Doble Patada!- La primera acertó, pero...

Drew: Ahora Absol, ¡Psico-Corte!- Fue muy efectivo.- Te e dicho que no bajes la guardia May, no importa si tienes ventaja.

May: Muy gracioso, Blaziken ¡Sofoco!

Drew: Contrarresta con ¡Tajo Umbrío!- Logro cortar el ataque, pero tenía a Blaziken en frente.- ¿Qué?

May: ¡Puño Trueno!- El golpe hiso retroceder a Absol.- Sabía que lo evitarías, es típico de ti.

Drew: Debo admitir que baje la guardia, pero hablando de eso... ¡As Aéreo!- Absol tomó por sorpresa a Blaziken.- Ahora ¡Psico-Corte!

May: ¿Estás bien Blaziken?

Blaziken: Blaziken.- Afirmando con orgullo.

D. Jorch: Se acabo el tiempo, felicidades por su esfuerzo, ahora es el turno de Ben y Carly.

Mientras tanto...

Tieruno: Lo hicieron bien.

Keny: ¿Quién ganó?- Después recibió un golpe.- Auch.

Dawn: Eso no se pregunta.- Molesta.

Cameron: ¿Por qué no?- También lo golpean.- Eso duele.

Iris: No seas infantil.

Citrón: Basándose en el reglamento oficial...

Tracey: Y las reglas de los concursos...

Toroba: Se podría decir que Drew ganó.

May: No puede ser.- Deprimida por la noticia.

Drew: Reaccionaste igual que Max cuando lo venciste... otra vez.

May: ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Keny: ¿Quieres qué contestemos?- Nuevamente fue golpeado.

Dawn: ¿Cuántas veces tendré que golpearte para que entiendas?

Ésa escena dejó más de un confundido, y un par de avergonzados de los cuales sólo uno era bueno disimulando, avanzaron las batallas, entonces...

D. Jorch: Muy bien, las siguientes serán Sana y Serena.

Serena: ¿Por qué yo?

Sana: Tranquila, será divertido.

D. Jorch: Muy bien, empiecen.

Sana: Bulbasaur aparece.

Serena: Fennekin te necesito.

Sana: ¡Embestida!- El golpe acertó.

Serena: Fennekin ¡Arañazo!- También acertó.

Keny: A está batalla le falta emoción.

Misty: Son principiantes, no exijas.

Cameron: Aún así esperaba algo mejor.

Iris: Detesto admitirlo pero tienes razón, sólo estan intercambiando ataques.

Drew: Tenemos bastante trabajo por delante.

Sana: Bulbasaur ¡Latigo Sepa!

Serena: ¡Ascuas!

Sana: ¡Drenadoras!- Eso dejo fuera de combate a Fennekin.

D. Jorch: Fennekin no puede continuar, Bulbasaur gana.

Serena: ¿Estás bien Fennekin?

Fennekin: Fenne.- Notablemente deprimida.

Serena: Tranquila, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo.

Ya con sus amigos...

Tieruno: Lo hicieron bien.

Serena: ¿Eso creés?

Tieruno: Si... por supuesto.- Intentando no ser descubierto.

Citrón: Fue sólo tú primera batalla, mejorarás con el tiempo.

Serena: Osea que lo hice mal.

Citrón: Nunca dije eso.

Ash: Tranquila, no importa si tienes experiencia, mucho tiempo con tu pokemon o si es tu primera o centésimas vez, si confías en tu pokemon lograrás todo lo que quieras.

Drew: Cada vez tengo más deseos de enfrentarte, espero que demuestres el valor de tus palabras.

D. Jorch: Los siguientes serán Ash y Kely.

Ash: Es mi turno.

Sana: Se que lo lograrás.

Tracey: Suerte.

D. Jorch: Empiecen.

Ash: Froakie yo te elijo.

Kely: Wormadam es tú turno.- Apareció la forma Planta de dicho pokemon.

Tieruno: Esta en desventaja, será interesante.

Toroba: Veamos si lo que dicen es cierto.

Sana: ¿Qué les parece una pequeña apuesta?

Serena: Si Ash gana ustedes pagarán nuestro almuerzo.

Tieruno: Pero si pierdes saldrás conmigo.

May: ¿Todavía no olvidas ésa obsesión por Serena?

Tieruno: El corazón escoge a as quien amar.

Serena: Esta bien.

Tieruno: ¿Qué?

Toroba: ¿Tanta confianza en él?

Tieruno: Que envidia.

De vuelta en el campo de batalla...

Kely: Wormadam ¡Poder Oculto!

Ash: ¡Pulso de Agua!- El impacto neutralizó el ataque.- Ahora ¡Golpe!

Kely: Esquiva.- Apenas logro evitarlo.- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante?, si ganó saldrás conmigo el fin de semana.

Ash: Esta bien, ¡Pulso de Agua!- El ataque acertó.

Kely: ¿Por qué isiste eso?

Ash: Aún estamos en batalla y sólo quedan 3 minutos, Froakie usa ¡Golpe!

Kely: Wormadam ¡Hojas Navaja!- El ataque acertó, dejando a Froakie débil.- Terminemos esto, ¡Giga Impacto!

Ash: Levantate Froakie, yo de que puedes.- Eso hiso reaccionar a Froakie.- Muy bien, esquiva.

Logró esquivar, y la fuerza del ataque de Wormadam causó que sé enterará un poco.

Kely: Eso no es posible.

Ash: Usa tu espuma para detenerla.- Dicho eso detuvo a Wormadam quien ya no podía moverse.- ¡Pulso de Agua!

Kely: Eso no será suficiente.

Ash: Entonces no te detengas.- La ráfaga de Pulso de Agua no permitía a Wormadam liberarse, y como no se detenía causó que terminara debilitada.- ¡Bien hecho Froakie!

D. Jorch: Wormadam no puede continuar Froakie gana.

Kely: No puede ser.

Ya con los demás...

Serena: Tieruno.

Tieruno: ¿Qué?

Serena: Mañana quiero doble postre.

Sana: Yo también.

Toroba: Debimos haberles creído.

D. Jorch: Muy bien, esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima clase.

Todos: Gracias.

El Instituto ya estaba vacío, pero cierto grupo de chicos estaba de camino a la Torre Prisma para el gran suceso...

Cameron: Entonces tú también quieres entrar a la liga.

Ash: Así es.

Cameron: Entonces tendremos nuestra batalla final allí.

May: Pero ahora es el turno de Drew.

Drew: ¿Estas listo?- En tono retador.

Ash: Por supuesto.- Correspondiendo el reto.

Citrón: Muy bien, ya llegamos, Citroid prepara el campo de batalla.

Citroid: Afirmativo.

Pasó poco tiempo, el ambiente estaba lleno de emisión, incluso asistieron Max y Yurika...

Max: ¿Por qué usará a Flygon?

May: ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Max: Siempre que le pido que me enfrenté con Flygon me dice que no estoy preparado, esto no es justo.

Yurika: Es porque Ash es mejor entrenador que tú.

Max: Ya lo veremos.

Citroid: La batalla de reclutamiento está por comenzar, del lado derecho esta Drew líder del Equipo Aura, del lado izquierdo Ash, aspirante a miembro, sólo usarán un pokemon, el cual fue precisamente acordado, ¿Ambos entrenadores están listos?

Drew: Claro.

Ash: Cuando quieran.

Citroid: Muy bien, que empiece la batalla.

Drew: Flygon preparate.

Flygon: Flygon.

Ash: ¿Estas listo amigo?

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Ash: Entonces, Pikachu yo te elijo.

Drew: Flygon ¡Aliento Dragón!- A pesar de la fuerza la agilidad de Pikachu le permitió esquivarlo.

Ash: ¡Cola de Hierro!

Drew: ¡Cola Dragón!

Ash: No te detengas.

Drew: Tú tampoco.

Ahora más que choque parecía una batalla de espadas, dejando impresionados a los presentes...

Keny: ¿Se supone que eso es posible?

Tracey: Al parecer lo es.

Cameron: ¿Cómo Pikachu logra mantenerse en el aire?

Iris: Me gustaría saber.

La ventaja voladora de Flygon hiso que Pikachu tuviera que bajar al suelo, pero esto todavía no acaba...

Drew: ¡Llamarada! ahora.

Ash: Pikachu ¡Ataque Rápido!- Eso, a pesar de que Flygon lo perseguía, le permitió evadir el ataque.- ¡Cola de Hierro!

El ataque dio a su objetivo...

Drew: Resiste Flygon ¡Cola Dragón!

Ash: Esquiva.- A pesar del esfuerzo, Flygon estaba preparado.- Tu puedes amigo, Levantate.

Drew: ¡Llamarada!

Ash: ¡Atactrueno!- Ahora se había iniciado una batalla de poder.- Resiste Pikachu.

Drew: Aumenta la presión Flygon.

Ash: Resiste.- El choque de ataque era poderoso, pero para Flygon era más difícil mantener un ataque diferente a su tipo.- ¡Ataque Rápido!

Drew: * _Maldicion tengo que usar otra estrategia._ * Flygon ¡Aliento Dragón!- Ya que Pikachu se acercó tras su ataque no pudo evitarlo.- Preparate Flygon, terminaremos con esto.

Ash: Listo Pikachu, ¡Cola de Hierro!

Drew: ¡Cola Dragón!- Chocaron sus ataques, pero Flygon lo hizo para hacer que Pikachu cayera al suelo.- ¡Terratemblor!

Ash: Recuerda Pikachu "No te rindas hasta el final".- Miraban como la onda expansiva de acercaba causando tensión en el ambiente, pero cuando estuvo cerca...- Ahora ¡Cola de Hierro!

El choque de ataques le permitió a Pikachu no sólo evitarlo, sino ganar altura de salto quedando por encima de Flygon.

Serena: Eso es a lo que yo llamo habilidad.- Sin poder creer lo que veía.

Sana: Tienes toda la razón.

Max: Ahora se porque usó a Flygon, ese Pikachu es demasiado fuerte.

Yurika: ¡Onee-chan esto es increíble!

Citrón: No creí que fuera posible.

Tieruno: Ahora si que les creo.

En la batalla...

Drew: Flygon ¡Aliento Dragón!

Ash: ¡Tacleada de Voltios!-Eso género una especie de escudo eléctrico ante el ataque de Flygon.- ¡Cola de Hierro!

Pikachu aserto el ataque en la cabeza de Flygon, no se detuvo hasta caer al suelo y comprobar que no pudiera continuar...

Citroid: Flygon no puede continuar osea que Pikachu gana, la victoria es para el retador Ash.

Ash: ¡Lo logramos Pikachu!

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!

Drew: Descansa Flygon, lo hiciste bien.- Lo regreso a su pokebola.- Felicidades a ustedes 2, no creí que usarán el Terratemblor en su beneficio.

Ash: Gracias, aunque... jamás lo había intentado je je je.

Todos: ¿Enserio?- Acaban de acercarse.

Ash: Sí.

Drew: Espero que tengas más sorpresas en el futuro.- Dicho esto extendió el brazo, listo para lo que sigue.

Ash: Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- Correspondió y estrecharon sus manos.

Drew: Bienvenido al Equipo Aura.

Todos: ¡SIIII!

Después de una "corta" celebración todos se retiraron a sus casas, por primera vez en su estadía en Kalos se sentía feliz, ésa batalla lo dejo realmente satisfecho, y su madre estaba feliz por él...

Delia: ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Ash: Empezar a retar a los gimnasios.

Delia: Recuerda que ahora estás en la escuela, así que ten en cuenta las tareas.

Ash: Lo aré, ya acabe, buenas noches.

Delia: Buenas noches hijo, descansa.

Hací termina este día en la región Kalos, las cosas en el Instituto no le facilitarán el conseguir las medallas, pero eso no lo detendrá, ¿Qué pasará más adelante?, descubranlo.

Continuará...

Primero, quiero agradecer a "TaichiKudo534" por corregir mi ortografía en nombres, espero haber aclarado tu duda "parcialmente" ya que digamos eso no lo alteraré a gran escala, aún buscó ideas para mejorar la trama de la historia ya que no quiero hacerla tan corta, sugerencias y error técnicos son bien recibidos.

Hasta la próxima.


	11. Hora De Aprender I

Primero que nada una disculpa a todos ustedes, estás semanas fueron un poco pesadas para mi y me hace falta inspiración, aquí lo mejor que pude escribir en todo este tiempo, disfrutenlo.

Capitulo 11: Hora De Aprender I

Las clases ya habían iniciado en el Instituto, pero los maestros tenían información para los alumnos...

P. Novunaga: Alumnos, les brindaré los horarios de los talleres que escogieron el día de ayer.

?: ¿Nuevamente nos mezclaran con alumnos de otros grupos?- Dijo levantando la mano.

P. Novunaga: Afirmativo joven Tristan, les recuerdo que este es el Grupo A, se unirán con alumnos de los grupos B y C.

Peny: Se supone que el Imperio esta en el Grupo C, espero no encontrármelos.- Susurro a sus cercanos.

P. Novunaga: La primera opción que eligieron les será impartida los miércoles después del receso, la segunda los viernes de igual forma.

Tony: ¿Por qué?

P. Novunaga: Por lo general su primera elección es algo de lo que ya tienen conocimientos, por lo que será más directa, y la segunda es algo que les llamó la atención, así que tendrán una mayor asesoría.

Todos: Aaaa.

P. Novunaga: Muy bien, ya que todo está claro, saquen su libro de literatura, páginas 35 a 40, la historia "Bajo las luces de Cresselia".

Tony: ¿Qué hacemos?

P. Novunaga: Van a leerla, realizar una síntesis y responderán una serié de preguntas improvisadas, ¿Entendido?

Todos: Si.

P. Novunaga: Muy bien, formarán parejas para el trabajo, pueden comenzar.

Después de organizar un poco como se agruparían comenzaron la lectura de dicha historia, Misty e Iris se unieron para este trabajo, al igual que Tracey y Cameron, de la misma manera May y Dawn como Drew y Keny, Serena y Sana son inseparables en estos casos, cosa que entristece mucho a Tieruno que hace equipo con Toroba, dejando al azabache y el inventor sólos para esto...

Ash: ¿Ya as leído esta historia antes?

Citrón: Un par de veces, a Yurika le gustan los cuentos antes de dormir.

Ash: ¿De que se trata?

Citrón: De una chica a la cual quieren casar por la fuerza, pero conoce a su "Príncipe Azul" casi literalmente y la salva de su compromiso.

Ash: Suena interesante.

Citrón: Y tiene continuidad.

Ash: ¿Enserio?

Citrón: Es una trilogía, famosa entre las chicas que les gusta las historias románticas, pero continuemos con el trabajo.

Paso su debido tiempo, técnicamente ya tenían la primera parte lista y solo estaban planeando como realizar su presentación...

Ash: ¿Seguro qué es buena idea?

Citrón: Por supuesto, es una de mis mejores ideas.

Ash: No me siento muy convencido.

Citrón: Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.* _O al menos eso creo._ *

Misty: Me gusta tu idea.

Iris: Obvio, es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Tracey: Creo que lo tendré listo pronto, ¿Comó vas tú?

Cameron: Bloqueo cerebral bloqueo bloqueo bloqueo bloqueo bloqueo...

Tracey: Cameron, reacciona...Cameron.

Cameron: ¡Idea!

Tracey: Te escuchó.

May: ... Y podríamos hacer algo más llamativo.

Dawn: Y si agregamos un poco de color... seguro que se vería mejor.

Keny: ¿Crees qué logremos hacer eso?

Drew: Confía en mi, esto será impresionante.

P. Novunaga: Se acabo el tiempo, continuemos con las clases.

Ya volviendo a trabajar de manera normal, no hubo ningún trabajo que representará un gran problema, pero fueron bastante consecutivos, por lo cual todos terminaron agotados de tanto pensar, lo que se volvió su tema de conversación principal en el almuerzo...

Dawn: Odió los números.- Con cara de agotamiento.

May: Yo odió los problemas que tienen números.- Con la misma expresión.

Misty: Me duele la cabeza.

Iris: A mi igual.

Citrón: No exageren.

Sana: Eso no es exagerar, ¡Eso es exagerar!- Apuntando a Cameron que tenía una expresión de robot con cortocircuito en la cabeza a punto de explotar.

Citrón: Tienes razón, pero...

Serena: ¿Pero qué?

Citrón: ¿Comó es que Cameron logra esas expresiones?

Keny: Digamos que Cameron es una especie en peligro de extinción muy parecida al humano común.

Cameron: Escuché eso.

Iris: Parece que revivió.

Tracey: Haciendo de lado eso, ¿Qué talleres escogió cada uno?

Misty: Yo escogí Crianza y Dibujo.

May: Yo Crianza y Coordinación.

Dawn: Yo Coordinación y Diseño.

Iris: Agricultura y Crianza.

Serena: Yo Cocina y Danza.

Sana: Y yo Medicina y Diseño.

Drew: Tal parece que la mayoría de nosotros estaremos en Crianza.

Cameron: Tal parece que tu también Drew.

Drew: Si hací es.

Tracey: En mi cazó escogí Investigación y Dibujo.

Keny: Yo Coordinación y Atletismo.

Dawn: Te hace falta.- Entre risas.

Keny: Muy graciosa.

Cameron: Iris me obligó a escoger Agricultura, pero mi otra elección es Atletismo.

Iris: Como si no te hubiera gustado la idea.- Algo indignada.

Tieruno: Yo elegí Danza y Cocina.

Serena: Dime que no fue por mi.

Tieruno: Bueno...

Toroba: Olvidemos eso, yo escogí Investigación y Dibujo.

Citrón: Yo Investigación, y por petición de Cameron Atletismo.

Drew: Eso me parece bien, ¿Qué elegiste tu Ash?

Ash: Yo Medicina y Cocina.

Iris: ¿Enserio?

Dawn: No creí que te interesarán esas cosas.

Ash: Un amigo esta estudiando para hacerse doctor, y otro junto con su familia tienen su propio restaurante, y les prometí que aprendería de eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que me ayudaron.

Drew: Cada vez tu historia parece más interesante, pero no te obligaré a hablar de ello.

May: Cambiemos de tema por, no se, algo más divertido.

Cameron: Entonces contaré otro de mis chistes.

Iris: May quiere divertirse, no deprimirse.

Cameron: ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

Misty: Que eres tan gracioso como un Slowpoke cuando está dormido.

Dawn: De hecho es más gracioso dormido que despierto.

Keny: ¿Recuerdan cuándo se quedó dormido en Biología el año pasado?, el susto que le dio el maestro y la cara que hizo no las olvidaré nunca.

Cameron: Para su información sólo dormí 2 horas ésa noche.

Tracey: Ésa noche, en la mañana, a media tarde, y un poco antes de que terminaran las clases, estuviste a punto de quedar encerrado en el Instituto.

Citrón: Si no hubiera sido por Dedenne y Yurika que entraron y te encontraron no se que hubiera pasado.

Cameron: Y ustedes que se olvidaron de mí, se supone que somos amigos.

Drew: ¿Es suficiente diversión para ti May?

May: Todavía no estoy satisfecha, ¿Se les ocurre otra cosa?

Tieruno: Cuando el maestro de gimnasia del año pasado nos hizo bailar, Cameron dio todo un espectáculo.

Toroba: ¿Quieren ver el álbum de fotos?, todavía no puedo creer que fueras tan malo.

Cameron: Yo no puedo creer que tomarás fotos y las conserves, de cualquier forma no todos somos buenos en el baile.

Serena: Dudó mucho que alguien sea tan malo como tu, pero no te ofendas.- Entonces Sana hace un gesto de opresión a un comentario.- ¿Qué pasa Sana?

Sana: ¿Qué?, aaa, no nada, nada de nada.

Keny: ¿Entonces por qué titubeaste?

Sana: No titubie, solo no sabía que decir.

Citrón: ¿Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Sana: No estoy nerviosa, solo, eeee...

Ash: Lo que pasa es que ella conoce a alguien peor que Cameron en el baile.

Tieruno: ¿Eso es sierto?

Sana: No no no, por supuesto que no.

Ash: Si si si, por supuesto que sí.

Cameron: Estoy perdido, ¿Ha dónde se dirige esta conversación?

Toroba: ¿Estas seguro de eso Ash?

Ash: Tan seguro como Pikachu se está riendo de bajo de la mesa.- Entonces todos se agachan y...

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika!...¡Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika!- Entonces voltea a ver a su entrenador.- ¡PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA!

Citrón: ¿Ha casó eso es normal?

May: Nunca había visto a un pokemon reírse tanto.

Misty: ¿No le podría doler una risa tan descontrolada?

Tieruno: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevá hay?

Serena: Ash.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa Serena?

Serena: ¿De qué se está riendo?

Ash: De mi claro esta.

Toroba: ¿Por qué?

Ash: Porque el sabe, al igual que Sana, que yo soy terrible bailando.

Tieruno: Entonces tú...

Mitte: ¿Qué hacen chicos?

Tracey: Contemplamos como un pokemon se burla de su entrenador, esto tengo que dibujarlo.- Posteriormente sacó una libreta y empieza.- Nesecito inspirarlo, ¿Comó baila Ash Pikachu?

Pikachu: ¡PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA...!

Tracey: Perfecto, esta será una obra maestra.

Mitte: Como sea, ven conmigo Ash.

Ash: ¿Para qué?

Mitte: Pasas demasiado tiempo con ellos, es hora de que tu y yo nos conozcamos mejor.

Serena: Lo sentimos Mitte.

Sana: Llegaste muy tarde.

Mitte: ¿Tarde para qué?

Ash: Lo que pasa es que ya me uní al Equipo Aura.

Mitte: ¿COMÓ QUE TE UNISTE AL EQUIPO AURA?

Ése grito causó que todo el comedor quedará en silencio y con las miradas sobre de ellos...

Drew: No se porque se sorprenden, ninguno de ustedes ha hablado con el.

Mitte: No me daré por vencida tan fácil, encontraré la forma y haré que te unas a mí.

Sana: Buena suerte.

Serena: La necesitarás.

Mitte Hace unos gestos de molestia y se retira con fuertes pisadas y un aire de irá a su alrededor con la capacidad de tensar el ambiente a su paso...

Keny: Creo que no lo tomó bien.

Cameron: ¿Tu creés?

Drew: Esperaba darlo a conocer de una forma más adecuada, pero Mitte ya ahorro ese problema.

Ash: Solo espero que no me pregunten por que.

Citrón: Me temo que no será así de sencillo.

Misty: Ignoremos eso.

Dawn: Lo importante es que ya estás con nosotros.

Cameron: No sabía que ustedes también eran hombres ¡Ja ja ja ja!

Iris: Chicas... declaró oficialmente esté día como él día de la muerte de Cameron, ¿Están de acuerdo?

Chicas: Claro que si.

Keny: Tienes 5 segundos para tomar el primer vuelo que salga de este planeta.

Cameron: Me sobran 4, adiós.

Después de eso Cameron empezó a correr muy rápido, podría romper el récord olímpico, pero se enfrentó a la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, "La irá de una mujer", por lo que 5 segundos no fueron suficientes para que se salvará, y una vez ya en clases...

Tracey: Cameron... Cameron... ya reacciona.

Cameron: Aaaa...

Keny: ¿Seguros qué sigue vivo?

Citrón: Todavía late su corazón.

Ash: ¿Es normal qué sus ojos estén en blanco?

Keny: Tu amigo es el doctor, a mi no me preguntes.

Citrón: Tengo un desfribilador integrado en mi brazo de Aipom, denme un poco de espacio.

Keny: ¿Es seguro lo qué piensas hacer?

Citrón: Estoy 75% seguro.

Tieruno: ¿Y el otro 25%?

Citrón: Sufrirá una pequeña descarga.

Toroba: ¿Cómo la que causó el apagón del año pasado?

Citrón: Nunca se logró comprobar nada.

Ash: ¿Quiero saber de eso?

Citrón: No importa, 1...2...3 ¡DESPEJE!

Cameron: ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

Toroba: Si despertó.

Cameron: ¡¿COMÓ SE LES OCURRE DEJAR QUE CITRÓN ME ELECTROCUTARA?!

Tieruno: De la misma manera que a ti se te ocurre burlarte de las chicas sabiendo que pueden matarte.

Ash: Olviden eso, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a los talleres.

Con un Cameron recuperado de la conciencia y un Citrón con una mochila de sorpresas partieron a sus respectivos talleres, en el caso de Ash fue al de Medicina, y poco después empezaron las clases...

?: Buenos días a todos, yo soy la Enfermera Joy y seré su maestra en el taller de Medicina.

Todos: Buenos días Enfermera Joy.

E. Joy: Muy bien, ¿Hay algo de lo qué quieran aprender en particular?

Ash: Yo tengo algo que pedirle.

E. Joy: Adelante.

Ash: ¿Cómo curó esto?- Y sobré su pupitre coloca a un Pikachu con fuertes dolores.

E. Joy: ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

Ash: Recordó algo que le causó mucha gracia y empezó a reír, pero no era capaz de detenerse y... bueno aquí está el resultado.

E. Joy: ¿Estas bien pequeño?

Pikachu: Pika pika.

E. Joy: Muy bien, todos tomen nota que esto les será bastante útil en algún momento.

Todos sacaron sus libretas listos para comenzar a tomar apuntes, de lo que creían una oportunidad para ver el tratamiento profesional de un pokemon...

Ash: ¿Puedo ayudarle Enfermera Joy?

E. Joy: Claro, como su entrenador es importante que sepas como ayudarle en cualquier momento.

Ash: Muchas gracias.

E. Joy: Muy bien, comenzemos, lo primero que hay que hacer es ponerle unos cables de corriente en sus mejillas.

Chico A: ¿Por qué?

E. Joy: Vamos a implementar el tratamiento con masajes, y como es un tipo Eléctrico puede llegar a electrocutar accidentalmente a quien toque, pero con esos cables podemos redirigir su electricidad.

Todos: Aaaa.

E. Joy: Además que el tratamiento de pokemons Eléctrico es la tercera fuente de energía de los Centros Pokemon ya que la electricidad que expulsan es almacenada en contenedores de energía auxiliares.

Chica A: Buena forma de adquirir energía fácilmente.

E. Joy: Después nos pondremos estos guantes de lana de Mareep con los cuales daremos el masaje.

Chica B: ¿Por qué guantes de lana de Mareep?

E. Joy: Como los Mareep también son pokemons Eléctrico para ellos su lana es agradable al contacto y nos brindan una resistencia a las descargas que puedan ocurrir.

Chica B: Parece bastante lógico.

E. Joy: Lo que sigue es averiguar el motivo del dolor, como en éste caso fue una risa descontrolada nos concentraremos en el abdomen, Ash realiza tu el masaje.

Ash: Está bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

E. Joy: Debes frotar suavemente su estómago hasta que empiece a destorcerse poco a poco.

Chico B: ¿Qué pasa si no se hace eso?

E. Joy: Se corre el riesgo de que se agrave el dolor del paciente, y no les gustaría saber en que puede terminar.

Chico B: Haré caso a su advertencia.

Ash: ¿Hací esta bien Enfermera Joy?

E. Joy: Perfecto, ahora trataremos parte por parte para asegurarnos que el paciente se encuentra completamente bien.

Ash: ¿Cómo te sientes Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika zzzz pika zzzz pika zzzz.

Ash: ¿Pikachu?

E. Joy: Tranquilo, es normal que después de un masaje se queden dormidos, por lo que no hay que despertarlos, ya puedes devolverlo a su pokebola.

Ash: Lo siento, a Pikachu no le gusta volver a su pokebola.

E. Joy: En ese caso...mmm... podrías colocarlo en la camilla que hay al fondo del salón.

Ash: Gracias.

E. Joy: Muy bien, ahora que entramos en el tema de la terapia con masajes entraremos más a fondo al tema.

Empezaron a ver la teoría sobre dicho tema, verlo en práctica fue muy retroalimentativo para su aprendizaje. Una vez terminado el día todos fueron a casa, donde le contaron a Delia lo sucedido...

Delia: Pikachu se que Ash no es tan buen bailarín pero no es como para que te lastimes por reirte.

Pikachu: Debes admitir que es difícil no reírse cuando lo recuerdas.

Delia: En eso tienes razón je je je.

Ash: ¿Podrían olvidar mi poco talento de baile y hablar de otra cosa?

Pikachu: No.

Delia: Tranquilo hijo...bueno, ya es hora de cenar.

Ash y Pikachu: ¡Que bien!

Otro día más en esta región, pero todavía hay muchas cosas que aprender, ¿Cuál será la siguiente?, ¿Alguna vez Ash aprenderá a bailar?, ¿Su maestro será Pikachu?, descubranlo próximamente.

Continuará...

Nuevamente me disculpo con ustedes, aré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esto no vuelva a pasar, pero tengo algunos avisos para ustedes:

1° Estoy pensando cambiar la imagen del Fic por una que tenga mayor relación con el tema, ya tengo opciones pero acepto sugerencias.

2° ¿Les gustaría que introduciera música?, en caso de que sí diganme cuales y en que momento para hacerlo más a su gusto.

3° Tengo un hermano aquí en Fanfiction, su nombre es "Anael-Dragón" y tenemos un retó fraternal, consiste en que subiremos un One-Shot y ustedes elegirán al mejor a través de sus comentarios, hací que esperenlos próximamente.

4° Está publicación fue hecha el 3 de Julio, el día de mí cumpleaños número 19, y lo comparto con ustedes a través de este capítulo.

Buen, esto es todo por ahora, espero que esté capítulo valiera su espera, de lo contrario tendré que esforzarme más en el futuro, que tengan buen día.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Hora De Aprender II

Perdonen mi excesiva tardanza en publicar este capítulo, tenía algunas cosas que hacer y se me dificultó el tenerlo listo, espero les guste.

Capitulo 12: Hora De Aprender II

De camino al Instituto Ash nuevamente se encuentra con Citrón después de dejar a Yurika en su escuela...

Ash: ¿Cómo les fue en el Taller de Investigación?

Citrón: Fue bastante interesante, empezamos con los métodos de analogía y deducción a través de una recolecta de datos previa realizada de manera específica a través de los estudios sobre el tema.

Ash: Suena algo complicado.

Citrón: Es más sencillo de lo que se escucha, como sea, ¿Qué tal estuvo Medicina?

Ash: Iniciamos con terapia física por medio del masaje y las medidas a tomar en el caso de pokemons Eléctrico.

Citrón: ¿Por qué Eléctrico?

Ash: ¿Recuerdas ayer que Pikachu no dejaba de reír?

Pikachu: Pika pikapi pika pika pikachu.

Ash: Sí si, se que fue muy gracioso pero no era para tanto.

Citrón: Tienes razón, pero lo recuerdo.

Ash: Después de eso Pikachu sufrió un dolor en el abdomen y no podía moverse, por lo que nos permitió tener una clase práctica.

Citrón: Curiosa manera de iniciar, no creo que hubieran esperado algo como eso.

Ash: Hubieras visto la expresión de la Enfermera Joy, ella realmente no se lo esperaba.

Citrón: Me imagino la situación de Pikachu, ¡Ja ja ja!

Ash: Hubieras visto como se retorcía antes del masaje, parecía un auténtico Magikarp ¡Ja ja ja!

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika pikachu!

Ash: ¡No nos reímos de ti, je je, nos reímos contigo!

Citrón: ¡Solo es una broma Pikachu, je je, de ves en cuando hay que reírse de uno mismo!

Pikachu: Pika. * _Veamos sí continúan riendo después de..._ *

Mientras ellos seguían caminando algunos de sus amigos ya habían llegado al Instituto...

May: No se porque, pero, ¡Me siento muy feliz el día de hoy!

Misty: Tranquila alegría, no vayas a explotar de felicidad.

Iris: Pagaría por ver eso.

Misty: Dime cuanto y luego hablamos.

May: ¡Estoy tan feliz que no me importan sus comentarios!

Tieruno: ¿Ahora qué le pasó?- Se unió repentinamente a la conversación.

Misty: Le dio un ataque de felicidad.

Toroba: No la había visto tan feliz desde que Drew perdió aquella apuesta y se volvió su mayordomo personal una semana.

Tieruno: Sigo sin entender como se comió tantas hamburguesas aquél día.

Iris: Cuando se trata de comida no hay quien le gané.

May: ¡Sigue sin importarme!

Dawn: May... Drew te trajo flores.

May: Eso es imposible, no es mi cumpleaños.

Misty: Entonces sí te a llevado flores.- Lo dijo pícaramente acusadora.

May: Como si Tracey Cameron y Keny no lo hicieran.

Dawn: Me da regalos pero no flores.

Iris: Cameron es un niño, jamás se le ocurriría eso.

Misty: La única vez que me regalo flores fue cuando enfermé y me internaron en el hospital.

May: ¿Enserio?

Dawn: Debo admitir que me causa envidia, conozco a Keny desde niños y nunca me regala algo tan lindo.

Iris: Y recuerdo que nos dijiste que conociste a Drew poco después de volverte coordinadora.

Misty: Y para lo serio que es nunca pensé que te regalará flores.

May: Bueno... yo... no se... tal vez.

Sana: ¿Por qué May balbucea tanto?- Llegó junto con Serena.- No es normal en ella.

Serena: Ahora que lo dices... sólo balbucea cuando le hablan de cosas sentimentales.

Tieruno: Están en lo correcto.

Serena: Explica.

Toroba: Las chicas la hicieron confesar que Drew le regala flores en su cumpleaños.

Sana: ¡¿Enserio?!

Serena: ¡Que lindo!

May: ¡No es para tanto!

Cameron: ¿Qué no es para tanto?- Llegó repentinamente.

Tieruno: Drew le regala flores a May en su cumpleaños.

Cameron: Con razón todas las chicas lo quieren.

May: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Misty: Creo que alguien está celosa.

May: ¿Dime quién?- Disimulando.

Tracey: ¿Qué está pasando?

Toroba: Drew le regala flores a May en su cumpleaños.

Tracey: ¿De cuáles?

May: ¿Para qué quieres saber?- Un poco molesta.

Tracey: Se sabe que cuando un hombre regala flores estas tienen un significado según la flor y su color.

Serena: Dinos de cuales May.

May: ¡Claro que no!

Sana: Si tu no lo dices...

Dawn: Haremos que Drew lo haga.

May: Buena suerte.- Un poco tajante.

Pikachu: Pika pika pikapi pikachu pika pika pikachu pika pikapi pika pikachu pika pika...- Entró el pokemon molesto sentándose en el lugar de siempre.

Todos: ¿Pikachu?

Drew: Un poco de ayuda por favor.

Al salón entran Drew y Keny cargando a Ash y Citrón que parecían estar inconscientes...

Dawn: ¡Increible!

Serena: ¿Qué les pasó?

Keny: ¿Qué no escucharon que pedimos ayuda?

Tieruno: Vamos Cameron.

Cameron: Me gustaría saber lo que paso.

Todos se acercaron y en ése momento Citrón levantó levemente la cabeza...

Toroba: Citrón hablanos.

Tracey: ¿Puedes escucharnos?

Citrón: Nu...nun.- Alzo la mano y todos esperaban sus palabras.- Nunca molesten... a un pokemon Eléctrico.

Volvió a quedar inconsciente dejando a todos con la duda y mirando cuidadosamente a Pikachu...

Pikachu: Pika pika.- Refunfuño.

Cameron: ¿Realmente queremos saber lo que pasó?

Drew: Por ahora dejemoslos en sus lugares, después hablamos de lo ocurrido.

Con ayuda de sus amigos colocaron a Ash y Citrón en sus lugares, entonces empezaron a hablar...

Misty: Debe existir alguna forma de despertarlos.

Iris: Podríamos ir a la enfermería a buscar algo.

Cameron: ¿Qué diríamos, que les cayo un rayo y ahora no despiertan?- Dijo sarcástico y poco convencido.- Ni siquiera sabemos que pasó, de esa forma no pueden ayudarnos.

Toroba: Por muy raro que suene, Cameron tiene razón, no podemos tratar algo que no conocemos.

Sana: Entonces pensemos, ¿Quién de nosotros está en Medicina?

Serena: Ése es Ash.- Señalando al inconsciente.- ¿Algun otra idea?

Keny: ¿Y sí les mojamos la cara?

Drew: Parece una opción razonable.

Dawn: Pero Empoleon es demasiado grande, no podemos sacarlo de su pokebola.

May: No hay problema, Squirtle sal ahora.- Apareció el pequeño de Agua.- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle.- Asintió el pequeño.

Tieruno: ¿Desde cuándo tienes un Squirtle?

May: Lo conseguí en las vacaciones, también conseguí un Bulbasaur.

Sana: ¿Me lo podrías mostrar?

May: Claro, espero que...

Drew: Recuerda lo que estamos haciendo May.

May: Está bien está bien, no seas tan malo conmigo, Squirtle usa Burbuja.

El pokemon acuático uso su técnica, pero esta no surtió efecto alguno en los objetivos...

Squirtle: ¿Squirtle?

May: Parece que no será tan sencillo.

Cameron: ¿Tu Squirtle no sabe algún movimiento más poderoso?

May: Es muy joven todavía, me tomará algo de tiempo entrenarlo.

Cameron: Entonces es mi turno, sal ahora...

Drew: Dime que no estás pensando en sacar a Samurott.

Cameron: Define pensar.

Drew: No tienes remedio.

Tracey: Creó que mejor me encargo yo, Azumarill necesito tu ayuda.

Azumarill: Azumarill.

Misty: ¡Como me encanta tu Azumarill!

Tracey: Hablemos de eso después, Azumarill usa Rayo Burbuja.

Haciendo lo que su entrenador le pidió, lanzó una gran cantidad de burbujas que lograron hacer que los inconscientes empezarán a reaccionar...

Citrón: Por... por que...¿Por qué estamos mojados?

Ash: Me... gustaría... saberlo.

May: Drew y Keny los encontraron inconscientes de camino a la escuela y los tuvieron que traer cargando.

Dawn: Y asé un momento Citrón dijo que nunca hiciéramos enojar a un pokemon Eléctrico.

Sana: Lo cual no entiendo el porqué del enojo de Pikachu.

Serena: ¿Podrían decirnos que fue lo que pasó?

Después de una "interesante" explicación se aclaró ligeramente el asunto, conversación que fue interrumpida tras la llegada del Profesor Novunaga, y tiempo después iniciada la clase al Profesor le llegó una idea a su mente...

P. Novunaga: Muy bien jóvenes, hoy les haré un cuestionario de conocimientos generales.

Tony: ¿A qué se refiere?

P. Novunaga: Les realizaré una serié de preguntas que cualquiera puede responder, el tema variará según mi gusto al igual que la dificultad de la pregunta, ¿Alguna duda?

Peny: Yo tengo una.

P. Novunaga: Adelante.

Peny: ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

P. Novunaga: Por el simple hecho de que está en el Instituto de Estudios Superiores de Kalos, si no hay más preguntas, comencemos... Nombre de un pokemon de tipo Tierra.

Carly: Sandile.

P. Novunaga: Bien señorita Carly, ahora, tipos a los que pertenece el pokemon legendario de la región Unova Reshiram.

Iris: Dragón Fuego.

P. Novunaga: Correcto.

Cameron: Era evidente que ésa pregunta era para ti Iris.

Iris: Tú también eres de Unova hací que no te quejes.

P. Novunaga: Siguiente, nombren algún pokemon que pertenezca a los tipos Fuego y Lucha.

May: ¡Blaziken!- Contestó inmediatamente.

P. Novunaga: Correcto.

Drew: Tranquila May, no exageres.

May: Sabés que quiero mucho a mi Blaziken.- Se defendió.

P. Novunaga: Veamos una más complicada, número de pokemons correspondientes a los tipos Roca y Siniestro.- Pasó un momento de silencio.- Alguien debe saber la respuesta.

Ash: Ya me acordé.

P. Novunaga: ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

Ash: Tyranitar es el único pokemon Roca Siniestro conocido hasta ahora.

P. Novunaga: Excelente respuesta joven Ketchum, continuemos, propiedad de la baya Caquic.

Drew: Es capaz de curar la confusión.

P. Novunaga: Correcto, aumentemos la dificultad, nombre de un pokemon con la habilidad Cura Natural.

Drew: Roserade.

P. Novunaga: Correcto, 2 seguidas joven Drew, efecto de la habilidad Flexibilidad.

Dawn: Inmunidad ante la Parálisis.

P. Novunaga: Correcto, habilidad de alta rareza en los Shuckle.

Tracey: Respondón.

P. Novunaga: Correcto, descripción de la habilidad Cuerpo Puro.

Toroba: Evita que el pokemon sea víctima de las reducciones de su poder por parte de su oponente.

P. Novunaga: Muy bien joven Toroba, entonces, tipo y descripción del ataque Patada Baja.

Keny: Movimiento de tipo Lucha, su poder es mayor mientras más pesado sea su oponente.

P. Novunaga: Correcto, continuemos...

Siguieron las preguntas, unas más difíciles que otras, pero la hora del almuerzo había llegado...

Cameron: Me sorprende lo mucho que sabes Ash.

Sana: ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?

Ash: Algunas veces estudiaba con ayuda del Profesor Oak, aunque exigía mucho me fue de gran ayuda.

Tracey: Teniendo como tutor al mayor experto pokemon de todo el mundo es normal que exigiera alto desempeño.

Toroba: Escuché que da clases a entrenadores durante cada período vacacional de las escuelas y en verano, de seguro fuiste a ellas.

Ash: La verdad es que si me ayudó en el verano. * _Cada día que fue a mi casa por petición de mi mamá._ *- Pensó con un poco de gracia y miedo.

May: Son demasiadas preguntas.- Dijo postrada en la mesa con evidente cansancio.

Dawn: Nadie sería capaz de memorizar toda la pokedex.- Dijo en la misma postura.

Toroba: Apuesto que el Profesor Oak sí.

Tracey: Me preguntó si el Profesor Sycamore también.

Citrón: Por ahora preocupense de saberlo ustedes, en especial tu Cameron.

Cameron: ¿Por qué yo?

Iris: Porque en un concurso de idiotas te descalifican por profesional.

Cameron: ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

Keny: Olvida eso, dejando el tema de la cabeza hueca de Cameron a un lado...

Cameron: Puedo escucharte.

Keny: Lo se, sería buena idea reunirnos nuevamente para entrenar a nuestros pokemons.

Tieruno: Me gusta la idea, ¿Tu qué piensas Serena?

Serena: No lo sé, tal vez.

Dawn: Sabes que debes continuar entrenando, aunque las cosas no salgan completamente bien.

Serena: No me lo recuerdes, me deprime.

Sana: Por favor Serena, no es para tanto.

Tieruno: Si quieres te puedo ayudar personalmente.

Serena: Aún no estoy convencida.

May: Vamos Serena, será divertido.

Serena: Para ti es fácil decirlo, yo apenas soy una novata en esto.

Drew: Lamento decirte que no tienes escapatoria, ¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos la próxima semana?, así no estaremos presionados por los talleres.

Citrón: A mi me gusta la idea.

May: Podría decirle a Max, le encanta ver las batallas que salen en televisión.

Citrón: ¿Podrías decirle qué sí ayuda a Yurika con su entrenamiento?

May: Claro, no creo que le moleste.

Drew: Esta decidido, la próxima semana nos reunimos nuevamente.

Serena: Pero...

Drew: No hay escapatoria Serena, así que ni lo intentes.- Lo único que hizo fue un gesto de molestia.- Pero está vez vamos a las afueras de la ciudad, no podemos estar todo el tiempo en el gimnasio de Citrón, así que nos reuniremos en la Torre Prisma y partiremos a la llegada de todos.

Keny: ¿A dónde iremos?

Drew: Eso depende, ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Ash: Dejemos que el camino lo decida.

Cameron: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ash: Solamente empecemos a caminar, cuando un lugar nos guste nos detenemos.

Iris: Me gusta la idea.

Cameron: Estoy de acuerdo.

Dawn: ¿Y sí nos extraviamos?

May: Cuando me pierdo me vuelvo loca.

Keny: Llevemos un pokenavi y ya.

Toroba: ¿Estás seguro de hacer eso?

Keny: A quien no le gusta la aventura.

Sana: Ésa es Serena.

Serena: ¡Eso no es verdad!

Sana: Dile eso a tu mamá.

Serena: Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Ash: ¿A dónde va todo esto?

May: Lo que pasa es que la mamá de Serena es un espíritu libre.

Dawn: Pero Serena le tiene un peculiar temor a su estilo de libertad.

Ash: ¿Cuál es?

Toroba: La señora Grace era una corredora de Rhyhorn.

Ash: ¿Enserio?

Tieruno: No sólo era corredora, sino que era campeona.

Sana: A entrenado a Serena desde que era niña para tomar su lugar, pero ella no piensa lo mismo.

Serena: Me estás haciendo ver como una mala hija.

Ash: ¿Sabes montar Rhyhorn Serena?

Serena: Bueno... un poco.

May: ¿Un poco?

Iris: Parecés experta.

Dawn: Podrías competir a nivel profesional.

Serena: ¿Podrian callarse?, me avergüenzan.

Ash: ¿Podrias enseñarme?

Serena: ¿Enseñarte qué?

Ash: A montar Rhyhorn.

Serena: ¿Estás hablando enserio?

Ash: Claro, me encantaría aprender.

Eso causó la confusión de sus amigos, y la vergüenza de Serena...

Citrón: ¿Realmente hablas enserio?

Ash: Claro, siempre estoy dispuesto a aprender algo nuevo.

Dawn: Estás consciente de que es uno de los deportes más peligrosos del mundo, ¿Verdad?

Ash: No sería la primera vez que hago algo peligroso.

May: ¿Sabes lo fuerte qué es su embestida?

Ash: Es más fuerte la de un Tauros a plena estampida.

Tieruno: ¿Cómo lo dices tan fácil?

Ash: Eso no es importante por el momento, ¿Qué dices Serena, me enseñarías?

Serena: Yo.. no se... dejame pensarlo un poco.

Ash: Tranquila tomate tu tiempo.

Drew: ¿Desde cuándo eres tan temerario?

Ash: No lo sé, quizá de nacimiento, o podría ser...

Cameron: Dejemos las cosas hací por ahora, hablemos de otra cosa.

Citrón: Ash, ¿Podrias prestarme a Pikachu un momento?

Pikachu: ¿Pika?

Ash: ¿Por qué lo pides?

Citrón: Quiero probar un nuevo invento.- A todos, con excepción de Ash y Pikachu les recorrió un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.- ¿Por qué siempre reaccionan así cuando habló de mis inventos?

Misty: Como si no supieras la respuesta.

Ash: ¿De qué se trata tu invento?

Citrón: Es un medidor de voltaje interno.- Muestra una especie de collar rojo con un aparato circular en el centro.- Sé lo ponemos en el cuello y en un momento nos brindará el resultado.

Ash: ¿Qué dices Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika pika pikapi pikachu.

Ash: Tranquilo, no pasará nada.

Pikachu: Pika.- Poco convencido.

Citrón: Muy bien, no te muevas y... listo, solo falta esperar.

Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika.

Ash: Dice que el collar es incómodo.

Citrón: ¿Enserio?, tal vez deba cambiar el material.

Cameron: Recomiendo una retirada estratégica ahora que todavía podemos.

Keny: Creo que te tomaré la palabra.

Serena: Al menos podríamos esperar a que...

Medidor: Calculando voltaje calculando voltaje, resultado dentro de 20 segundos.

Iris: ¿Esa cosa está funcionando enserio?

Citrón: Les dije que no abría...

Medidor: Peligro peligro falla en la celda de contención, explosión eminente en T - 10 segundos.

Ash: ¡Pikachu!

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika!

Intentaba quitarse el aparato mientras corría despavorido por toda la mesa y Ash intentaba ayudarlo.

Sana: ¡Citrón has algo!

Citrón: Eh eh eh eh... hay que presionar el botón de arriba.

Ash: ¡¿Cuál botón?!

Medidor: Quedan 8 segundos.

Citrón: ¡El de la derecha!

Ash: ¡Tranquilo Pikachu, espera... lo tengo!

Drew: ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!

May: ¡Desaste de ésa cosa!

Medidor: 1... 0.

Ash: Oh oh.

La "pequeña" explosión se hizo presente, todos estaban bien, con excepción del azabache, quienes estaban en la enfermería esperando a que despertará...

Ash: Aaaaa.

Tracey: ¡Chicos esta despertando!

Misty: Ya era hora.

May: Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Misty: Perdón, pero ya me había cansado de esperar.

Pikachu: ¡Pikachu pika pika!

Serena: Vez, ya hiciste enojar a Pikachu.

Misty: Lo siento.

Sana: Necesitas ser más amable con los demás.

Drew: Ignoremos un momento el mal temperamento de Misty, ahora lo importante es que Ash despertó.

Ash: ¿De qué están hablando?, me duele la cabeza.

Pikachu: Pikapi pikachu.

Ash: Tranquilo amigo, estoy bien.

E. Joy: Todo parece estar bien, ya es hora de que regresen a sus clases.

May: Muchas gracias Enfermera Joy.

Dawn: ¿No tienes algo que decir Citrón?

Citrón: ¿Por qué falló la celda de contención?, todos los cálculos eran exactos, esto no tiene sentido.

Dawn: No me refería a eso.

Toroba: Para que la celda de contención fallara tendría que algo fuera de lo previsto.

Tracey: Tal vez el traspaso de corriente topó con algún circuito erróneo causando que la celda fallara.

Sana: Este no es momento de realizar hipótesis, rápido o llegaremos tarde a gimnasia.

May: ¿Puedes caminar Ash?

Ash: Creo que si, no se preocupen por mi, estaré bien.

Drew: Lo que me gustaría saber es como pudo explotar de ésa manera.

May: Ahora que lo dices, ningún experimento de Citrón había estallado con tanta fuerza, y eso que esté era muy pequeño.

Sana: Holaaa, gimnasia, ¿Recuerdan?

Drew: Sana tiene razón, vamos

Tomaron rumbo a el salón de gimnasia, Drew y Keny ayudaron a Ash a poder caminar, pero después de unos minutos logro tomar control de su cuerpo nuevamente, Don Jorch nuevamente los puso a prueba con sus circuitos de ejercicio, y muestras ellos asían eso los pokemon tenían un tiempo libre, hací que decidieron conversar un poco...

Blaziken: ¿Has tenido alguna nueva idea Empoleon?

Empoleon Dawn(D): Ninguna, tengo la mente en blanco.

Blaziken: Ya veo, ¿Qué tal tu Roserade?

Roserade: Me temo que estoy en la misma situación, hay que seguir pensando.

Empoleon Keny(K): Debe de haber algo que no hallamos utilizando ya.

Mientras los pokemons de los coordinadores continuaban su búsqueda de ideas, los demás tenían una conversación más normal...

Pikachu: ¿Qué te parece el método de entrenamiento de Ash Froakie?

Froakie: Es el mejor que he visto hasta ahora, realmente me está gustando estar con ustedes.

Fletchling: Estoy de acuerdo, es muy agradable y me gusta como nos trata.

Pikachu: Esperen un tiempo y podrán conocer a todos nuestros amigos, seguramente les agradarán mucho.

Froakie: Esperaré con ansias ése día.

Fennekin: ¿Qué hacen chicos?

Bulbasaur: Parece que nos están ignorando.- Bromeó por su actitud.

Pikachu: Lo siento, creo que nos hemos distraído un poco.

Fennekin: Descuiden, solo esta bromeando con ustedes.

Bulbasaur: Vengan, todos estamos conviviendo entre nosotros, acerquense.

Pikachu: Está bien, vamos chicos.

Froakie y Fletchling: Vamos.

Se estaban acercando a los demás, entonces empezaron a escuchar de que hablaban...

Breloom: ¿Cuántos chistes malos puede contar Cameron en un día Samurott?

Samurott: Creo que su récord hasta hoy es de 47.

Glaceon: ¿Cómo lo logra?

Samurott: Siguo preguntándomelo.

Corsola: Oye Glaceon, ¿No se supone que debería estar pensando en nuevos trucos para sus concursos?, y tú también Breloom.

Breloom: Tranquila Corsola.

Glaceon: Ese es deber de Empoleon.

Bulbasaur: ¿Por qué?

Glaceon: Por ser el primero.

Pikachu: Eso no tiene sentido.

Breloom: La verdad es por que son demasiado obstinados, nada de lo que sugerimos los complace.

Azumarill: Oye Pikachu.

Pikachu: ¿Qué pasa?

Azumarill: Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué no quieres evolucionar?

Pikachu: ¿A qué viene eso?

Azumarill: Es que todavía no lo comprendo, al evolucionar te vuelves más fuerte, ¿Por qué no quieres convertirte en Raichu?

Pikachu: Eso es un asunto personal si no te molesta.- Empezó a molestarse.

Fennekin: Tranquilo, no es para tanto.

Azumarill: Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

Mientras tanto, Flygon y Luxray susurraban...

Flygon: Parece que el y su entrenador tienen muchas cosas guardadas en su interior.

Luxray: Recuerda que no debemos presionarlos, hay que darles su espacio.

Flygon: Entonces hay que intervenir.

Luxray: ¿Alguna idea?

Flygon: Oye Pikachu.- Logro captar su atención.- ¿Qué te parece una revancha sin nuestros entrenadores?

Pikachu: Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estás pidiendo.

Luxray: Chespin a ti también te falta entrenar, ¿Lo ayudarías Froakie?

Froakie: Claro.

Chespin: No servirá, tengo la ventaja es obvio que ganare.

Froakie: Haré que te arrepientas de lo que has dicho.

Corsola: ¿Quieres pelear Fletchling?

Fletchling: Me gustaría un poco de acción.

Flygon: Fennekin, Bulbasaur, vean y aprendan, tal vez podría servirles un poco.

Bulbasaur: Está bien.

Fennekin: ¿Tengo opción?- Una pregunta sin respuesta.

Hací pasó otro día en este Instituto, con algunas lecciones que hay que recordar, pero la pregunta es... ¿Ash aprenderá a montar Rhyhorn?, ¿Por qué explotó el medidor de voltaje?, ¿Cuál es el único pokemon Tierra Eléctrico registrado en el pokedex hasta ahora?, descubranlo más adelante.

Continuara...

Realmente lamento tardarme tanto en publicar, haré lo posible en evitarlo, diganme que tal estuvo y si conocen la respuesta diganla y aré algo que les guste, muy bien, esto es todo por ésta vez, nos leemos después.

Hasta la próxima.


	13. Hora De Aprender III

Ahora si logré tenerlo listo a tiempo, unas felicitaciones a "TaichiKudo534" por ser el primero en enviar la respuesta correcta, el único Tierra Eléctrico registrado en el pokedex hasta ahora es Stunfisk, disfruten el capítulo.

Capitulo 13: Hora De Aprender III

Nos encontramos en la casa Ketchum en la habitación de el joven azabache, aún seguía dormido, pero parecía no disfrutarlo como siempre...

Ash: No, no, por favor no lo hagas, no te atreverías.- La forma en que se movía y el sudor que lo recorría hacía notar que era algo no muy agradable.- Ustedes también, por favor detenganse, no, no, ¡AAAAA!

Pikachu: ¡AAAAAAA!- El grito de Ash lo hizo levantarse con un susto y sentirse agitado.- ¡¿En qué estás pensando al gritar de ése modo?!

Ash: Lo siento amigo, solo tuve una pesadilla.- Su respiración era agitada y aún estaba sudando.- Es el peor sueño que he tenido hasta ahora.

Pikachu: ¿Qué clase de sueño te haría reaccionar así?- Muy curioso el pequeño.- Ni siquiera Darkrai te causó tal reacción.

Ash: Preferiría millones de veces caer ante la Brecha Negra que volver a tener ésa pesadilla.

Pikachu: ¿Tan mala era?- Se expresó curioso.- Dime que soñaste.

Ash: Soñé que Brock, Cilian, Wallace y Estefan me obligaban a bailar ballet junto con ellos usando un tutu rosa y que Gary nos grababa con una videocámara de alta definición y lo enviaba a un concurso de televisión llamado "Humillando a mi amigo".- Tras ésa explicación realmente no sabía que debía sentir.- Sólo me alegro que que fuera un sueño.

Pikachu: ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja...!

Ash: No te rías que tu bailabas con nosotros.- Eso causó que se callará.- Y eras quien estaba al frente.

Pikachu: Dime que no es verdad.- Casi parecía suplica.

Ash: Para tú mala suerte sí que lo es.- Dijo sarcástico y riendo ligeramente.- Eras la estrella de la función.

Delia: Ash, ya casi está listo el desayuno.- Aviso desde la cocina.- Apresurate a prepararte.

Ash: Sí mamá, en un momento bajo.- Dijo ya habiéndose recuperado.- Estoy todo sudado, me asé falta un buen baño.

Pikachu: A mi también, nos vemos en el comedor después de ducharme.- Salió de la habitación con rumbo a un baño aparte para él.

Ash: * _Espero que en lo que me resta de vida no volver a tener un sueño como ése_ *.- Se notaba realmente perturbado por el sueño.- Si legará a pasar... no, eso es imposible.

Pasó el tiempo y nuestros amigos ya se encontraban de camino al Instituto, tenían una sus usuales charlas que tanto les agradaban y satisfacían...

Ash: Escuché que hoy en el comedor habrá pastel de moras de postre.- Se le notaba alegre al decir eso.- No puedo esperar.

Pikachu: Recuerda que yo también quiero, no es justo que solo sea para ti.- Uso su tono de siempre, tranquilo y alegre.- Por cierto, ¿Qué no hoy toca Cocina?

Ash: Ahora que lo dices si, me gustaría saber qué vamos a hacer en esa clase.- Tenía un ligero tono curioso.

Pikachu: Eso es obvio, cocinar.

Ash: Esperaba alguna respuesta más específica.

Pikachu: Si mal no recuerdo, Serena y Tieruno también entrarán en ese taller, podrían ayudarte a mejorar.- Sus gestos y tono hacían lo posible por ocultar la burla y risa que le provocaba.

Ash: Como si tu fueras un gran cocinero.- Le reprochó un poco molesto.

Pikachu: Soy un pokemon, no tengo que aprender a cocinar.- Dijo casi riéndose el pequeño.

Ash: Ganaste está vez, pero ya me tocará a mí ser quien ría.- Sedio ante el insuperable argumento.

Pikachu: Si claro.- El sarcasmo era notorio.- Apresurate o llegaremos tarde.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al Instituto, donde se dispusieron a esperar a sus amigos, o al menos ése era el plan original...

Ash: Ya llegamos.

Pikachu: Si.- Entonces es rodeado por una energía azul.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Pikachu es llevado hasta una distancia no muy lejana, donde es recibido por un pokemon blanco de suave pelaje...

Ash: ¿Y ése pokemon?- Saco la pokedex y...

Pokedex: Meowstic, el pokemon contraído, cuando siente el peligro yergue sus orejas y desata un poder psíquico capaz de levantar un camión de 10 toneladas. Las marcas en forma de ojo en sus orejas emiten un poder psíquico, pero su potencia es tan avasalladora que las mantienen tapas. Los Meowstic se pueden distinguir por el color de su pelaje, los machos tienen un pelaje azul obscuro y partes blancas y los hembra es blanco con partes azul obscuro.

Ash: Este Meowstic es blanco, entonces... parece que has hecho una nueva amiga Pikachu.- Uso su tono alegre de siempre a pesar de la situación.

Pikachu: Pika pika.- Se le notaba incómodo.

?: Hola lindo, tal parece que mi Meowstic y tu Pikachu se han vuelto amigos.- Una chica rubia de ojos avellana y una cola de caballo tomó el brazo de Ash por sorpresa.

Ash: ¿Quién eres tú?- Estaba sorprendido y confundido.

?: Mí nombre es Koto, yo soy del grupo B, es un placer hablar contigo Ash.

Ash: Por lo menos sabes mi nombre, pero... ¿Por qué me sujetas del brazo?- Empezaba a sentirse incómodo y nervioso.

Koto: Eso es obvio, para que no tengas más elección que escucharme.- El tono suave, alegré y "seductor" sólo hacían que el azabache estuviera más nervioso.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar para poder hablar con más privacidad?

Ash: No gracias, me gusta mucho esta parte.- Ahora no había forma de sentirse más incómodo, nervioso y acosado.- * _Arceus ya te hice un favor ahora necesito uno tuyo, si no tu entonces Ho-Oh, no me importa quién pero ayudenme_ *

En esos momentos los autobuses estaban llegando y la mayoría de los alumnos ignoraban la escena...

Sana: ¿Por qué elegiste Cocina como segunda opción?

Serena: Aunque se cocinar prefería mejorar mis pasos de baile que mis recetas.

Sana: Ya veo, entonces...- Su semblante pasó del normal a uno con la mezcla de sorpresa, enojo y determinación.- Mira eso Serena.

Serena: ¿Qué cosa?- Entonces vio cierta escena y adquirió la misma actitud.- ¿Qué ésa no es Koto del equipo de Mitte?

Sana: Claro que lo es, tenemos que intervenir.

Serena: Por supuesto.

Sana: ¿Alguna idea?- Le lanzó una sonrisa astuta.

Serena: Sigueme.- Tomaron dirección hacia su amigo.- ¡Ash que bueno que te encontramos!

Ash: ¿Qué?

Sana: Mira, aquí está Pikachu, Bulbasaur y Fennekin querían hablar con el.- El tono de ambas simulaba alegría, pero escondían otras emociones.- Salgan ahora.

Bulbasaur: Bulba.

Fennekin: Fenne.

Pikachu: ¿Pika?

En un par de movimientos rápidos Serena y Sana toman los brazos de Ash y Bulbasaur y Fennekin liberan a Pikachu, aunque ahora lo sujetan ellas...

Serena: Lo sentimos Koto pero tenemos que llevárnoslos.- El sarcasmo era fácil de notar.

Koto: ¡Esperen un momento!- Empezó a molestarse.

Sana: Lo siento se nos hace tarde, adiós.- Un sarcasmo igual de notorio.- Bulbasaur, Fennekin, rápido.

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur.

Fennekin: Fennekin.

Apresuraron el paso dejando atrás a un par de molestas chicas, no se detuvieron hasta entrar a su salón y explicar la situación a sus amigos...

Sana: Y eso fue lo que pasó.

May: Interesante historia, ¿Pero cómo fue que empezaste a hablar con ella Ash?

Ash: Cuando estaba en la entrada Pikachu fue atraído por el poder psíquico de Meowstic y nos tomaron por sorpresa.- Ya se encontraba más calmado.- * _Creí que no tendríamos que vivir eso de nuevo_ *

Drew: Lamentablemente no existe cura para la popularidad, pero lo bueno es que es pasajera.- Con la personalidad de siempre.- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Toroba: Tiempo, una palabra tan sencilla de decir pero con un significado tan complejo.- Estaba en postura de pensador con su mano en la barbilla y los ojos cerrados.- ¿Qué es el tiempo en realidad?, ¿Acaso esté se puede manipular?, son cuestiones que no tienen respuesta.

Cameron: ¿Era necesario qué hicieras eso?

Toroba: La verdad no, pero siempre quise hacerlo.- A todos se les formó una enorme gota en la frente y fingían una sonrisa.

Misty: Aunque eso me hizo pensar una pregunta interesante.- Se expresó con curiosidad.

Tieruno: ¿Qué pregunta?

Misty: ¿Qué harías sí pudieras viajar en el tiempo?

A todos los tomó por sorpresa ésa pregunta, pero lo que no esperaban es que el Profesor Novunaga los escucho...

P. Novunaga: Ésa es una interesante cuestión señorita Misty.- Demostraba interés por la pregunta.- Muy bien clase, realizarán un ensayo de que es lo que harían sí pudieran viajar en el tiempo, quiero que expresen sus mayores anhelos y que sean completamente sinceros.

Clase: Si.

P. Novunaga: Se que puede ser una cuestión complicada hací que tonense su tiempo, por más raro que llegue a sonar.

La mayoría se encuentran escribiendo, los otros pensando, pero por alguna razón a todos les llamo la atención ésa pregunta, por lo cual tenían verdadero interés, pero realmente llevaba su tiempo expresar sus ideas...

P. Novunaga: Tranquilos, terminen eso de tarea y compartiremos opiniones la próxima clase.- Se apiadó el maestro ante la jaqueca de sus estudiantes.- Comenzaremos con Biología, saquen sus libros en la página 32, empezamos con...

Las clases continuaron y la hora del almuerzo había llegado, pero todos continuaban pensando una respuesta para aquella pregunta...

Ash: Aquí tienes amigo, tú pastel de moras tal como querías.- Le sirvió el plato con una sonrisa a su fiel amigo que estaba a su lado.

Pikachu: ¡Pikachu!- Sus ojos brillaban por aquel platillo.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?, están más serios que de costumbre.- La duda por alguna razón rompió su transe.

Sana: Lo sentimos, es sólo que el ensayo que nos pidió el Profesor Novunaga nos tiene muy pensativos.- Se le notaba bastante tranquila pero con su usual sonrisa.

Drew: Debo admitir que no es una sencilla pregunta, son muchas las probabilidades.- Era el que actuaba más normal.

Citrón: El poder viajar en el tiempo es una oportunidad única, no es algo que tenga que tomarse a la ligera.- Se expresaba al estilo científico y con brillo en sus lentes.- Hay una infinidad de posibilidades, como se podría decidir una fácilmente.

May: Dejemos de pensar en eso y disfrutemos el almuerzo.- La jaqueca ya empezaba a afectarle.- Si siguo hací voy a explotar.

Dawn: ¿Existe algo que no te haga explotar?- Dijo sarcástica.

May: La comida no me hace explotar.- Mencionó alegre.

Tracey: El comer en exceso y demasiado de una cosa puede causar un fenómeno que los nutriologos llaman "explotar".- Dijo su opinión.- Por lo que tú argumento no es muy válido.

May: Gracias pero no te pedí tu opinión.- Le había molestado su comentario.

Serena: Hablemos de otra cosa.- Intento suavizar el ambiente.- No es momento de estresarnos.

Iris: Entonces ayudenme.- Dijo con un tono que tenia un poco de molestia y mayormente exhausto.- ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo despertar a Cameron?

Para la sorpresa de todos, Cameron se encontraba profundamente dormido, y tenía un ligero problema de ronquidos...

Keny: ¿Desde hace cuánto está dormido?- Un poco sorprendido y molesto.

Iris: Digamos que el pensar no es lo suyo.- Un poco depresiva.

Sana: ¿Qué les parece otra cosa?- Parecía más travesura que ayuda.

Toroba: ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Un poco sospechoso.

Serena: Citrón, ¿Podrias usar tu brazo de Aipom en Cameron?- La dulzura de su voz causaba miedo.

Citrón: ¿Qué tienen en mente?- El miedo comenzaba a poseerlo.

Dawn: Creo que ya entendí su plan.- Sonaba cómplice.

Misty: Me gustó la idea.- Tenía una mirada que asustaba.

May: Por favor Citrón, haslo.- Ahora el ambiente era intimidante.

Citrón: Lo haré si dejan de actuar así, que me están perturbando.

Chicas: ¡Victoria!- Alzaron las manos.

Drew: Siento lástima por Cameron.

Ash: No entiendo lo que está pasando.- Se encontraba muy confundido.

Tieruno: Te enterarás dentro de poco.- El más calmado de todos.

El "masaje" comenzó, y los efectos de este no tardaron en presentarse...

Cameron: Un poco más a la izquierda.- Tenía voz de sonámbulo.

Citrón: ¿En qué estará pensando?- Confundido por la reacción de su amigo.

Sana: Yo primero.- Estaba entusiasmada.- Cameron, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más de Iris?

Iris: ¿Por qué yo?- Medianamente molesta.

Cameron: Cuando no me grita.

Iris: ¿Disculpa?- Indignada por la respuesta.

Cameron: Cuando estás molesta eres insoportable.

Iris: Ahora sí te voy a...

Cameron: Me agradas más cuando eres amigable y te ríes de mis chistes..- El sueño de Cameron lo asían hablar por reflejo.

Iris: Oh, bueno.- Se sentía apenada y un poco conmovida.- Haré el intento de no gritar.

Cameron: Entonces dejarías de ser tú.

Serena: Tal parece que Cameron te aprecia más de lo que piensas.- Ahora su dulce voz decía otras cosas.

Iris: Yo... no se a que te refieres.- Sentía mucha vergüenza.

Dawn: Creo que Cameron me agrada más dormido que despierto.

Cameron: Lo mismo digo.

Dawn: ¡¿Qué?!- Se molesto.

Keny: Tranquila, estoy seguro que no habla enserio.- Intento relajarla.

Cameron: Tu piensas lo mismo Keny.

Dawn: ¡¿Es cierto eso Keny?!- Ahora estaba peor.

Keny: ¡No Dawn, eso no es cierto, te lo juro!- Era víctima del pánico.

Ash: Expliquenme esto, ¿Comó Cameron puede hablar dormido?, yo no entiendo nada de lo que pasa.- La confirmación empezaba a enloquecerlo.

Drew: Si logras hacer que una persona se relaje lo suficiente, pero continúe escuchando, existe la probabilidad de poder hablar con su subconsciente y saber lo que realmente piensa.- Una explicación sencilla sin dar importancia a lo ocurrido.

Ash: ¿Comó sabían que funcionaría?- Ésa pregunta causó una reacción en Serena.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Serena: Bueno... es que... lo que pasa.- Los nervios no la dejaban hablar con coherencia.

Citrón: Serena hizo la misma prueba contigo mientras te masajeaba con el brazo de Aipom.- La dura verdad.

Ash: ¿Eso es cierto Serena?- Un tono firme y pesado moralmente.

Serena: Lo siento.- Con expresión y voz de arrepentimiento.- Por favor no te enojes conmigo.

Ash: Tranquila no hay problema.- Con el mismo ánimo de siempre.

Serena: ¿Qué?- Realmente estaba confundida.- ¿Enserio no estás molesto conmigo?

Ash: Fuiste sincera al disculparte, así que no veo motivo por cual molestarme.- Tan tranquilo como siempre.

Serena: Esto.. yo... gracias.- Sentía pena, vergüenza y alegría por escuchar eso.

Tieruno: ¿Realmente no estás molesto?, te uso como sujeto de prueba.- Decía curioso.

Serena: ¿Le estás diciendo que debería molestarse conmigo?- Ahora ella si estaba furiosa.

Tieruno: ¡No Serena eso no es lo que quería decir!- Inutil intento.

Serena: No quiero escuchar tus excusas.- Cada vez estaba más molesta.

Tieruno: ¡Porfavor Serena perdoname no era mi intención!- Estaba de rodillas implorando su perdón.- ¡Hare lo que sea pero perdoname!

Serena: Por ahora no quiero verte.- Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

Tieruno: ¡Nooooooooo!

Con sus amigos...

Sana: Esto es mejor que ver una película.- Le susurro a sus amigos aguantando la emisión.

May: Me hacen falta unas palomitas.- No parpadeaba.

Dawn: Tengo algunos caramelos.- Compartiendo con sus amigos que no perdían detalle.

Cameron: Esto es lo mejor que haya visto.

Keny: ¿Cuándo despertaste?- Sorprendido por la presencia de su amigo.

Cameron: Desperté mientras Serena se disculpaba.- Casi ignorándolo para no perder detalle.

De regreso...

Tieruno: ¡Por favor Serena, imploró tu perdón!- Continuaba arrodillado.

Serena: Entonces sigue implorando.- Su molestia no terminaba.

Ash: Tranquila Serena.- La tomó del hombro detrás de ella.- Ya perdonalo, es suficiente tortura.

Serena: Está bien.- Aceptando la petición ligeramente.- Sólo porque tu me lo pides.

Ash: Gracias.- Contagio su sonrisa a ella.

Tieruno: ¡¿Es enserio?!- Incrédulo a lo ocurrido.

Serena: Será mejor que guardés silencio, a menos que quieras que me moleste.- Sentenció, causando lágrimas en Tieruno.

Citrón: Ya tenemos que regresar al salón, así que vámonos rápido.- Dijo para poner fin a la discusión.

Con el ambiente un poco más relajado todos procedieron a dirigirse a su salón donde continuaron las clases de manera normal, después de un tiempo era la hora de dirigirse a los talleres, así que el azabache estaba acompañado de el bailarín y la peli miel...

?: Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes.- Saludo una señora de piel bronceada, un cabello tonalidad chocolate, pocas cantidades de maquillaje y un cuerpo que hacía pensar que le gustan los postres, con un traje al estilo de la alta cocina.- Me presentó, mi nombre es Señorita Carisma, pero pueden llamarme Cari, seré su maestra en el taller de Cocina, aunque el nombre hace que suene como si usáramos taladros y martillos.- Bromeó.

Clase: Buenos días Señorita Cari.

S. Cari: Hoy empezaremos el curso con algo sencillo, vamos a preparar un pudin de bayas.

Clase: Si.- Respondieron de manera simple, aunque empezaban a agruparse, mayoritariamente hombre y mujer, y la más solicitada era Serena...

?: Tú eres Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, ¿Cierto?- Dijo una chica de cabello rosa con una gran sonrisa.

Ash: Si.- Su espacio personal era invadido.- ¿Quién eres tú?

?: Mi nombre es Aki, ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?- Mientras su alegría aumentaba, los nervios e incomodidad de Ash también.

Ash: Pero te acabo de conocer.- Intentaba alejarse sin éxito.- Además no han dicho nada al respecto.

Aki: Estoy segura de que no le molestara.- Dijo confiada, pero...

S. Cari: Un momento todos ustedes.- Llamó la atención de todos.- Nunca dije que se unieran por parejas.

Aki: Pero no es malo que lo hagamos.- Intento converserla.

S. Cari: Dije que se separarán.- Sentenció con tono de autoridad.

Ash y Serena: * _Que suerte, soy libre_ *

S. Cari: Si ya todos tomaron su lugar, empecemos.- Regreso a un tono dulce y amigable.

El aula era bastante amplia y mayoritariamente blanco, cada lugar tenía espacio para 2 personas y equipamiento suficiente, había un sitio especial a un lado de la maestra que tenía los estantes donde estarían guardados la mayoría de los utensilios y al lado de estos los hornos que tarde o temprano usarían, el sitió de la maestra era un poco más elevado para facilitarle la visita de los estudiantes y vigilar su progreso, el sonido de diferentes formas de cocinar llenaba el lugar, aunque el azabache tenía dificultades...

S. Cari: Tranquilo Ash, este paso tiene que hacerse con delicadeza.- Ayudaba al pobre manchado del delantal.

Ash: ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

S. Cari: Lo haces bien, solo tienes que hacerlo con más delicadeza.

Mientras era ayudado por la maestra los demás conversaban...

Chico: ¿Ese es el chico que derrotó al Imperio?- Dijo sin poder creerlo.

Chica: Eso demuestra que no se puede ser bueno en todo.- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Tieruno: * _No puedo creer que des tan malo_ *- Pensó demasiado sorprendido.

Serena: * _Es igual que yo en las batallas_ *- Intentaba mantener la sonrisa, y contener la risa.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, mancha tras mancha, prosiguió el tiempo hasta que todos habían terminado, entonces la maestra hizo un anuncio...

S. Cari: Ahora necesitamos un catador, ¿Algun voluntario?

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!- Llamó la atención subiéndose a la cabeza de Ash.

S. Cari: ¿Es tu Pikachu Ash?

Ash: Si, se quiere ofrecer de catador.

S. Cari: Interesante prospecto, me gusta la idea.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Ven aquí pequeño.

Pikachu tomo su lugar en la mesa de la maestra y empezó a probar cada platillo, usaba sus pequeños dedos para dar un puntaje, que por lo general no pasaba de 8...

Ash: Sabes que no soy bueno cocinando así que no exageres.

Pikachu: Pikachu.- Entonces probó.- Pika pika pikapi pika pikachu.

Ash: Esperaba que dijeras eso.- Tenía un semblante neutro.

S. Cari: Tienes talento Pikachu.- Acarició al pequeño.- Siguiente.

Tieruno: Esto te encantará.- Confiado en sus palabras.

Pikachu: Pika.- Dio un 7.

Tieruno: ¡¿Tiene que ser una broma?!- Sorprendido por el resultado.

S. Cari: Dejame ver.- Probó el platillo.- Pikachu tiene razón, faltó que mezclarás más las bayas.

Tieruno se fue deprimido, pasaron otros más y ya sólo faltaba una...

Serena: Aquí tienes Pikachu.- Le dio una gran sonrisa.

Pikachu: Pika pika.- Probó y...- ¡Pika pika pikachu!

Ash: Dice que le encanta.

Serena: ¡¿Enserio?!, !Que bien!

S. Cari: Bien chicos, esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana.- Se despidió de la clase.- Espero puedas seguir ayudándonos Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ya todos se habían retirado y llegado a sus casas, Ash y Pikachu hablaron con su madre, a la cual le causó gracia lo sucedido...

Delia: No puedo creer que estuvieras con Brock y Cilian tanto tiempo y no aprenderás a cocinar.- Intentaba contener la risa.

Ash: Ellos son expertos, no había manera de que los igualará.- Se defendió.

Pikachu: Extraño su comida, era nivel gourmet.

Delia: Consentimos tanto tu estómago que se te da bien el puesto de catador.- Acarició al pequeño.- Mañana saldrán de nuevo, ¿Cierto?

Ash: Nos conoces bien, vamos amigo, tenemos que descansar.

Pikachu: Vamos.

Delia: Buenas noches.

Ambos: Buenas noches.

Otro día más en esta región de Kalos, ¿Qué planes tienen Ash?, ¿Qué harían ustedes si pudieran viajar en el tiempo?, eso el tiempo nos lo dirá.

Continuará...

Espero que sea dignó de ustedes y hayan quedado satisfechos, con relación al capítulo anterior sí hay explicación a la explosión del invento de Citrón, pero... ¿Cuál será?, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.


	14. Dos Días Una Medalla

Primero que nada una ENORME disculpa a todos por ausentarme tanto tiempo, caresco de Internet propio y mis asuntos personales me impiden conectarme seguido, espero que esto valga la pena su espera, disfrutenlo.

Capitulo 14: Dos Días Una Medalla

Amanece en ésta región y cierto chico se encuentra asiendo su rutina matutina junto a sus amigos pokemons...

Ash: Vamos chicos tenemos que trabajar mucho para desafiar al gimnasio. - Se le notaba bastante animado por alguna razón.

Pikachu: ¿Vamos a retar a Citrón? - Dijo con curiosidad.

Ash: No, para retarlo a él quiero obtener las 4 medallas que quería.

Pikachu: ¿Por qué sí ya nos dijo que no le importa?

Ash: Hasta ahora sólo hemos visto en combate a su Luxray, y nos decía lo aburrido que se sentía ante la mayoría de los retadores. - Su tono adquirió un poco más de seriedad, pero mantenía su típica sonrisa. - Por alguna razón tubo ésa experiencia, no pienso tomarme su gimnasio a la ligera, y tampoco creo que el lo haga conmigo.

Pikachu: En eso tienes razón. Afirmó su pequeño amigo. - ¿Entonces a cuál retaremos?

Ash: Estuve buscando información de los gimnasios de la región y conseguí un mapa, vamos a la casa para mostrárselos.

Entonces el azabache y sus pokemons se dirigieron a su casa a revisar el mapa que Ash había conseguido...

Delia: Parecés muy feliz él día de hoy. - Se expresó como sólo una madre puede hacerlo.

Ash: Así es, veamos... parece que la mejor manera de llegar es cruzado por esta zona. - Hablaba a la vez que señalaba el mapa.

Delia: ¿A dónde piensas ir? - Expresó con curiosidad.

Ash: A Ciudad Novarte, es el gimnasio más cercano que hay.

Delia: ¿No es el gimnasio de la hermana de tu amiga Alexia?

Ash: Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto. - Logro recordar aquel detalle. - Me había dicho que su hermana era la líder de gimnasio, eso hará las cosas más interesantes.

Delia: Me lo imagino. - Se veía feliz por la emoción de su hijo. - Pero antes de partir debes comer algo, recuerda que no piensas bien con el estómago vacío.

Ash: No es para tanto. - Entonces el ruido de su estómago lo traiciona. - Eso no significa nada.

Delia: Entonces no has de tener hambre. - Una pequeña burla.

Ash: Está bien está bien, tú ganas. - Admitió su derrota. - Bien amigos, hora de comer.

Pokemons: ¡Si!

Disfrutaron de las delicias que su madre les había preparado como es costumbre en ellos, hicieron los preparativos para partir a Ciudad Novarte y empezar su camino hacia la liga...

Delia: ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

Ash: Si.

Delia: Comida, agua, mapa.

Ash: Si si y si.

Delia: Chaqueta, videomisor, ropa interior limpia.

Ash: Si mamá ya tengo todo listo. - Un poco avergonzado por lo último.

Delia: Esta bien. - Suspiro un poco para tranquilizarse. - Buena suerte y cuidate mucho.

Ash: Tranquila estaré bien, tal vez no regrese hasta mañana por la tarde, no se, eso depende del tiempo que me tome llegar a Ciudad Novarte.

Delia: Está bien, te estaré esperando.

Ash: Claro. - Abrió la puerta y empezó su partida. - Nos vemos.

Delia: Cuidate. * _Tal parece que todo va bien, desearía que pudieras vivir estos momentos con él_ *. - Había una mezcla de alegría y melancolía en ella, pero con un deseó sincero.

El joven azabache empezó su travesía con rumbo a su primer gimnasio de la región, la primera parte del camino era bastante familiar, ya que fue el lugar donde conoció a su pequeño amigos Fletchling...

Ash: Si continuamos por este camino podremos llegar a Ciudad Novarte en unas cuantas horas. - Hacia su mejor esfuerzo por interpretar correctamente el mapa.

Pikachu: ¿Desde cuándo lees mapas? - La duda y precaución estaban presentes.

Ash: Le pedí a Brock que me enseñará cuando aún estábamos en Kanto.

Pikachu: Si, llevamos mucho tiempo sin verlo. - Ambos empezaron a recordar los buenos momentos. - Lo hecho de menos.

Ash: Yo también amigo... yo también.

Pikachu: Ahora... ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?. - Recobró la compostura.

Ash: Tenemos que cruzar el bosque y de hay habrá un prado, luego rodearemos una colina y de hay estaremos cerca de la ciudad.

Pikachu: ¿Por qué no dejas salir a Froakie y Fletchling para que nos acompañen?

Ash: Excelente idea Pikachu. - Tomó las pokebolas y... - ¡Froakie Fletchling salgan a divertirse!

Froakie: Bien.

Fletchling: Tengo hambre.

Pikachu: ¿No tienes nada mejor que decir? - Le reprochó a su compañero.

Fletchling: Ahora que lo dices... ¡Ya sé donde estamos!

Froakie: ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto? - Algo extrañado por la emoción de su amigo.

Fletchling: Por que sé donde hay unas ricas moras cerca de aquí. - Se veía seguro de lo que decía.

Ash: Entonces descansamos un poco y vamos a comer, ¿Estan de acuerdo?

Pokemons: ¡Sí!

Con Fletchling como guía llegaron a una arboleda de moras en donde disfrutaron de su comida, pero eso los hizo tener que reposar para evitar malestares, el entorno era favorable para relajarse y descansar un poco. Nuevamente retomaron su camino y después de recorrer un tramo llegaron a él prado que estaba señalado en el mapa, en donde continuaron disfrutando del buen tiempo...

Ash: Aaaa... que agradable brisa. - Se le veía tranquilo y feliz.

Pikachu: Tienes toda la razón. - Tenía una expresión igual.

Ash: Sigamos caminando, todavía nos queda mucho camino y apenas está el sol de mediodía.

Pikachu: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Ciudad Novarte?

Ash: Si no me equivoco faltan aproximadamente 3 horas.

Pikachu: Dijiste que era la ciudad más cercana. - Le reprochó a su entrenador.

Ash: Ahora imagínate la distancia que hay entre las otras. - Lo hizo reflexionar. - Será un poco complicado conseguir las medallas con el tiempo tan medido.

Pikachu: Tienes razón. - Intentaba encontrar algún modo de facilitar las cosas. - ¿En qué momento les dan vacaciones en el Instituto?

Ash: Tengo entendido que después de los exámenes nos dan algunos días libres, el problema es poder ir y venir en cada momento que lo hagamos. - Empezó a frustrarse. - Nunca creí en esto pudiera ser tan complicado.

Pikachu: Sería más fácil si tuviéramos la ayuda de Charizard o de Pidgeot. - Dijo entre pesaroso y melancólico. - Hace mucho que no vemos a Pidgeot, me pregunto como estará.

Ash: Yo también lo extraño amigo. - Dijo entre triste y alegre. - A el y a Butterfree.

Pikachu: ¿Cómo estarán?

Fletchling: No entiendo lo que pasa. - Confundido por la conversación.

Froakie: ¿Podemos saber de qué están hablando? - La reacción de sus amigos lo hacían tener curiosidad.

Ash: Butterfree y Pidgeot fueron nuestros primeros amigos de todos, como ustedes en esta ocasión. - Sus acompañantes subieron al chico para poder escuchar mejor la historia. - El primero fue Butterfree, en ése entonces era un Caterpie, Pikachu decidió tomar una siesta en ése momento hací que lo capturé yo solo.

Pikachu: No me habías dejado descansar lo suficiente. - Se defendió un poco molesto.

Ash: Como sea. - Cada vez estaba más alegre. - Al poco tiempo encontramos a un Pidgeotto, a él si lo capturé con ayuda de Pikachu.

Fletchling: ¿Y qué pasó después? - La historia le gustaba y quería saber más.

Ash: Pasó el tiempo y ése Caterpie evolucionó hasta llegar a ser Butterfree, y... - Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y los de Pikachu. - Conoció a alguien especial, entonces decidí dejarlo ir para que viviera feliz con ella, van casi 8 años que no lo veo.

Froakie: ¿Con Pidgeot pasó lo mismo?

Ash: No, con el fue diferente. - Ya había recobrado la compostura. - Íbamos de camino a la región Johto, pero encontramos un grupo de Pidgey y Pidgeotto heridos, su hogar les había sido arrebatado por un Fearow bastante agresivo, a Pidgeotto no le gustó eso, entré los 2 hacíamos el mejor Intento por ahuyentarlo pero era bastante fuerte, cuando estábamos a punto de ser vencidos evolucionó a Pidgeot y lo venció, pero aquel grupo era asechado por muchos pokemons hostiles, Pidgeot se quedó como su líder y protector para asegurarse que estuvieran seguros.

Pikachu: Fueron los primeros que conocimos, pero también fueron los primeros en irse. - Se esfuerzo para no derramar lágrimas.

Froakie: Me gustaría poder conocerlos algún día. - Dijo alegremente.

Fletchling: A mi también, parecen ser muy buenos y geniales.

Ash: Estoy seguro que algún día los conocerán. - Divagar entre los recuerdos no lo hizo notar el camino que ya había recorrido. - Que sorpresa, subimos la colina sin darnos cuenta.

Pikachu: Desde aquí se puede ver todo lo que nos rodea. - Le gustaba la vista del lugar.

Ash: Y sí miran hacia allá. - Señaló una especie de poblado. - Debe ser Ciudad Novarte, ¡Andando chicos!

Pokemons: ¡Sí!

Apresuraron el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible, al ser un sendero recto y de bajada fue bastante sencillo recorrerlo por lo cual llegaron rápidamente a Ciudad Novarte, pero la mayor parte del día ya había pasado...

Ash: Al fin llegamos. - Exclamó victorioso.

Pikachu: ¿Te das cuenta de lo qué tardamos? - Una pregunta más que nada sarcástica.

Ash: No puede ser tan tarde, son tan solo... - Entonces observa su videomisor. - Las 8:30 pm... no esperaba tardar tanto.

Pikachu: Tal vez sí no hubiéramos pasado tanto tiempo viendo el paisaje abríamos llegado antes.

Ash: Nuestra antigua forma de viajar me agradaba más. - Se quejó de su situación.

Pikachu: Con tú desempeño en el Taller de Cocina seguramente moriríamos de hambre. - Un doloroso comentario.

Ash: Ése fue un golpe bajo. - Respondió molesto. - Como sea, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Pikachu: Lo primero es registrarnos para poder participar en la liga.

Ash: En ése caso debemos ir al Centro Pokemon.

Caminaron un poco en busca del Centro Pokemon y después de algunas vueltas por el lugar dieron con el, así que procedieron a hablar con la Enfermera Joy...

E. Joy: Bienvenidos al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Novarte, soy la Enfermera Joy encargada de este sitio. - Tenía la usual actitud de las enfermeras. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Ash: Mucho gusto. - Correspondió la cortesía. - Quiero registrarme como retador de la Liga Kalos.

E. Joy: Excelente, coloca tu pokedex en el panel del frente. - Tras realizar la acción se realizó el escaneo de registro. - Listo, te concedo un estuche de medallas y te deseo mucha suerte retador.

Ash: Gracias.

E. Joy: Lastimosamente la líder de este gimnasio no se encuentra. - Confesó un poco de pena.

Ash: ¡¿QUÉ?!

E. Joy: Salió hace 6 días a realizar algunas actividades y todavía no vuelve.

Ash: No puede ser. - La desilusión y el pesar se apoderaban de él. - Supongo que tendré que esperar.

E. Joy: Si lo deseas puedes pasar aquí la noche y esperar a tener suerte mañana.

Ash: Gracias. - Empezó a recobrar la compostura. - Le tomaré la palabra, ¿Podria revisar a mis pokemons?

E. Joy: Con mucho gusto. - Recibió las pokebolas y a Pikachu. - Wigglytuff llevalos a la de revisión.

Ash: Que sorpresa, no sabía que Wigglytuff era el ayudante pokemon en esta región.

E. Joy: Así es, en la región Kalos Wigglytuff es nuestro ayudante, ¿Pero por qué te sorprende?

Ash: Es que yo soy originario de Kanto y ahí son los Chansey, uno que otro evolucionan a Blissey.

E. Joy: Entiendo, pero esos siguen sin ser todos.

Ash: A diferencia de las regiones Johto, Hoen y Sinnoh que también son Chansey, se que en la región Unova son los Audino. - Conservaba su usual tranquilidad.

E. Joy: Me sorprende que un chico como tú conozcas a los respectivos compañeros de las regiones. - Estaba extrañada y sorprendida. - ¿Comó lo sabes?

Ash: Sonará un poco raro pero conozco a algunas Enfermeras Joy. - Le era un poco complicado encontrar las palabras correctas. - Por alguna razón son familiares y he aprendido un par de cosas. * _Por ejemplo que no bastan cumplidos para enamorarlas._ *

E. Joy: Buen, todo indica que estás bien informado. - El ambiente regresaba a la normalidad. - Espera un poco y tus pokemons estarán listos.

Ash: Muchas gracias. - Se retiro a la espera de su llamada.

Después de lo ocurrido todo promedio con normalidad, cuando Pikachu, Froakie y Fletchling regresaron fueron a cenar uno de los platillos que ofrece el Centro Pokemon, fueron a su habitación y tomaron una ducha relajante, para después tener un sueño tranquilo y esperar el amanecer.

Cuando despertaron se dirigieron a desayunar y alistarse para esperar la suerte de encontrar a la líder de gimnasio, y mientras caminaban por la ciudad...

Ash: No puedo creer que no encuentro el gimnasio. - Se le veía irritado. - Esperaba que fuese más sencillo.

Pikachu: Tranquilo, lo encontraremos tarde o temprano. - Ayudó a su entrenador a tranquilizarse.

Ash: Tienes razón amigo. - Volvió a su usual personalidad. - Hay que disfrutar del viaje como en los viejos tiempos.

Pikachu: Ése es el Ash que conozco. - Exclamó alegre. - A por todo.

Ash: Vamos.

Su método de conservar la calma fue hacer de turista por el lugar, y fue realmente efectivo, él y Pikachu disfrutaron de lo que les ofrecían, estaban en uno de sus momentos especiales...

Ash: Aaaa, como extrañaba poder hacer esto. - Su expresión era de genuina alegría. - Hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto.

Pikachu: Estoy de acuerdo. - Tenía la misma expresión. - Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

En ése momento estaban junto a una fuente compartiendo ése preciado momento, entonces se escuchó un pequeño ruido...

?: Perfecto. - Era una mujer rubia, ropa de campo de apariencia cómoda con una cámara y una expresión de satisfacción. - Está foto es sencillamente perfecta.

Ash: ¿De qué fotografía hablá? - Él y Pikachu se encontraban confundidos.

?: Permiteme explicarte, yo soy fotógrafa y me encantan las escenas de amistad. - Se le veía muy orgullosa de su profesión. - Y al verlos tan felices no puede resistirme a fotografiarlos.

Ash: Ya veo. - A ambos les gustó el elogio. - ¿Comó se ve?

?: Observa. - Les mostró la fotografía. - Se puede sentir la amistad entre ustedes.

Ash: Muchas gracias he... - Se dio cuenta que no sabía su nombre.

Viola: Mi nombre es Viola, es un placer conocerte. - Poseía un gran carisma.

Ash: Mucho gusto, yo soy Ash y el es mi amigo Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Viola: Mucho gusto Pikachu. - Acarició al pequeño. - ¿A qué se debe su presencia en este lugar?

Ash: Tengo la intención de retar al gimnasio, pero no logro encontrarlo. - Dijo apenado rascándose la cabeza.

Viola: Que interesante. - Se le veía interesada y tenía cruzado los brazos. - Si quieres puedo llevarte a el gimnasio.

Ash: ¿En serio?, se lo agradecería mucho señorita Viola.

Viola: Dime Viola solamente, siento extraño cuando me dicen señorita. - Hacía esfuerzo para que no se notará. - Muy bien, en marcha.

Caminaron por la ciudad, aunque Viola continuaba tomando fotos, aún así no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar...

Viola: Aquí estamos, el Gimnasio Novarte, ¿Estás listo para lo que te espera?. Tenía un tono desafortunadamente.

Ash: Por supuesto. - Entonces empieza a correr hacia el edificio de ladrillos que tenía en frente. - ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Viola: * Esté chico si que sabe a lo que viene. * - Pensó con gracia.

Dentro del gimnasio, cuya apariencia de estudio pasó desperdiciada...

Ash: Hola, hay alguien aquí. - El silencio contestó. - Espero que este el líder del gimnasio.

?: ¿Ash eres tú? - Era una voz de una mujer castaña, tes clara y más alta que el promedio femenino. - Que alegría verte.

Ash: ¡Alexia!

Pikachu: ¡Pikapi!

Ash: No esperaba verte aquí. - Todavía se encontraba sorprendido.

Alexia: Bueno, termine mi entrevista al Profesor Oak y quería visitar a mi hermana. - Entonces su expresión adquirió cierto pesar. - Al llegar encontré una nota donde me pedía cuidar el lugar hasta su regreso.

Ash: Entonces todavía no llega. - Empezó a deprimirse. - ¿A dónde fue?

Alexia: Fue a una excursión. - Estaba empezando a reprochar. - Decía que le faltaba inspiración.

Ash: ¿Inspiración?, ¿Para qué? - Tenía mucha curiosidad.

Viola: Para mis fotografías. - Su repentina participación hizo que los presentes la observarán. - Me sorprende que ustedes se conozcan.

Alexia: Tardaste mucho tiempo Viola. - Feliz de verla, regañando la inadecuada petición de cuidar el lugar.

Ash: Un momento. - Empezaba a confundirse. - ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Alexia: Ash te presento a mi hermana Viola. - Señaló a la susodicha. - Viola el es el entrenador de quien te comentaba, su nombre es Ash.

Viola: Ya tuvimos el placer de presentarnos antes hermana. - Su tono era alegre. - Entonces es el que conociste en tu viaje a Kanto.

Ash: Entonces si ella es tú hermana. - Estaba armando el rompecabezas de su cabeza. - Eso significa que eres...

Viola: Exacto, yo soy la líder del Gimnasio Novarte. - Hizo la presentación oficial. - Ya había pasado tiempo desde mi último retador.

Ash: ¿Entonces aceptas mí desafío? - Pregunta innecesaria, pero dicho al estilo de un retador.

Viola: Primero una pregunta. - Eso extraño al azabache. - ¿Prestaste atención al lugar cuando entraste?

Ash: ¿He? - Entonces notó la galería y el equipo de fotografía. - Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar, me gustan las fotos de tu muro.

Viola: Ya me extrañaba que no lo sospecharás. - Ligeramente agraciada por la ímpetu del chico. - Si me tomo tiempo conseguirlas, pero valió la pena, aunque sí pierdes esos detalles en la batalla dejame decirte que no durará mucho.

Ash: Espero que así sea.

Con ésas palabras el ambiente se llenó de energía y emoción, se dirigieron a la parte trasera del lugar, que es donde se encuentra el campo de batalla, parecía una especie de invernadero con distintos tipos de plantas, pero daba la sensación de que ésa no era la especialidad...

Referí: La batalla de desafío del Gimnasio Novarte esta por comenzar. - Tenía apariencia de trabajar más que nada en ése lugar que en el estudio, mantenía el tono firmé y tenía la insignia de validación oficial. - Las reglas de este gimnasio son simples, él retador puede usar un máximo de 3 pokemons con libre sustitución, la líder de gimnasio usará solamente 2 y no le es permitido sustituir, ¿Líder lista?

Viola: Claro. - Se le notaba bastante tranquila.

Referí: ¿Retador listo?

Ash: Por supuesto. - La emoción lo inundaba por dentro.

Referí: Entonces... ¡Que comience la batalla!

Viola: La líder primero, y como es tu primer retó... ¡Sal Surskit!

Surskit: Surssskit.

Ash: Entonces es un gimnasio de tipo Bicho, en ése caso... ¡Fletchling yo te elijo!

Fletchling: Fletchling.

Viola: ¡Red Viscosa Surskit! - El ataque cubrió todas las orillas del lugar.

Ash: * _¿Qué planea?, no importa._ * ¡Fletchling Picotazo!

Fletchling intentó acertar varias veces, pero no tuvo mucho éxito...

Viola: ¡Ahora Surskit Rayo de Hielo! - Dicha técnica congeló todo el piso del campo.

Ash: * _Ahora si no entiendo lo que pasa, debo estar alerta._ * ¡Fletchling Ataque Rápido!

Viola: ¡Esquivalo! - En ése momento Surskit empieza a patinar sobre el hielo haciendo fácil evadir. - ¡Ahora Rayo Burbuja!

Los movimientos rápidos de Surskit le impidieron a Fletchling evadir los múltiples ataques...

Ash: ¡No puede ser! - Entendió la estrategia de Viola. - Parece que tenías todo planeado.

Viola: Te advertí sobre los pequeños detalles, ¿Qué harás al respecto? - Desafiaba el ingenio del retador.

Ash: ¡Te lo mostraré! - Aceptó el reto. - ¡Fletchling Picotazo!

Viola: Eso no funcionará, ¡Esquiva Surskit!

Surskit se movió rápidamente, pero...

Ash: ¡Ahora Fletchling Ataque Rápido! - El cambio rápido de movimiento le permitió acertar el golpe. - ¡Bien hecho!

Viola: Nada mal, pero estás demasiado cerca. - Entonces Surskit se coloca en frente a Fletchling. - ¡Doblé Rayo!

El golpe tuvo la suficiente fuerza para mandar a Fletchling a las redes del ventanal sobre ellos...

Ash: ¡Fletchling no!

Viola: ¡Acabalo con Rayo de Hielo! - Cumplió lo dicho.

Referí: Fletchling no puede continuar, Surskit gana.

Viola: ¿Qué harás ahora? - Lo presionó a actuar.

Ash: * _Si quiero vencerlo tengo que hacer un buen plan, con ayuda del hielo se mueve muy rápido y es difícil atacarlo._ * - Entonces tubo una de sus estrategias repentinas. - ¡Ya lo tengo, Froakie yo te elijo!

Viola: Espero que estés consciente de lo que hacés. - Hizo una broma sarcástica.

Ash: ¡Froakie Pulso de Agua!

Viola: ¡Esquiva Surskit!

Ash: ¡Otra vez!

Viola: ¡Rodealo! - A pesar de la velocidad Froakie lograba mantener la presión. - Nada mal, pero no es suficiente, ¡Doble Rayo Surskit!

Ash: ¡Listo Froakie! - Surskit se acercó peligrosamente, pero eso era lo que querían. - ¡Ahora deteblo!

Cuando Surskit intentó atacar Froakie uso su espuma y lo atoró en ése lugar sin manera de librarse...

Viola: ¡Surskit! - No lograba encontrar una solución. - ¡Liberate rápido!

Ash: ¡Es la hora Froakie, Pulso de Agua! - La ráfaga de ataque logro su encomienda. - ¡Eso es Froakie!

Referí: Surskit ya no puede continuar, Froakie gana.

Viola: Debo admitir que me tomaste desprevenida. - Mantenía una firmé postura. - Veamos si puedes con mi estrella, ¡Sal Vivillon!

Ash: Que colorido. - La llamativa forma de la bicho rosa lo habían asombrado. - ¿Quién es?

Pokedex: Vivillon, el pokemon escala, en el mundo existen Vivillons con diferentes motivos en sus escalas, el clima en cada región influye en sus rasgos, las alas cambian de motivo según el clima y las características naturales del terreno que habite, esparce escamas de lo más coloridas.

Viola: Que su linda apariencia no te engañe, es bastante fuerte.

Ash: Gracias por la advertencia, pero hay una batalla que terminar. - Su espíritu volvió a encenderse. - ¡Froakie Pulso de Agua!

Viola: ¡Esquivalo Vivillon! - Lo hizo bastante fácil. - ¡Doble Rayo!

La batalla estaba empezando a favorecer a Viola, y Froakie empezaba a tener problemas...

Ash: ¡Acercaté y usa Pulso de Agua! - Froakie se las arregló para hacer un gran salto y acercarse a Vivillon, pero...

Viola: ¡Vivillon Rayo Solar! - El entorno favoreció dicha técnica, lo que le concedió la victoria.

Referí: Froakie ya no puede continuar, Vivillon gana.

Ash: Bien hecho Froakie, te mereces un descanso. - Regreso al pokemon a su pokebola. - Depende de ti amigo.

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!

Ash: Muy bien, ¡Pikachu yo te elijo! - Pero al entrar al campo notó la dificultad de movimiento. - * _Pikachu no puede sostenerse al suelo como Froakie, tendré que pensar en algo._ *

Viola: Que empiece la fiesta, ¡Vivillon Tornado! - El fuerte viento y el mal agarre tenía en problemas a Pikachu. - ¡Doble Rayo!

Ash: ¡Usa Ataque Rápido en las paredes para esquivar! - Un truco exitoso. - ¡Salta y Cola de Hierro!

Viola: ¡Esquivalo! - Sólo logro reducir el daño. - Ése Pikachu tiene más experiencia que los otros 2.

Ash: A Froakie y Fletchling los tengo hace unos días, pero Pikachu fue mi primer amigo, ya hace más de 8 años.

Viola: Eso explica la diferencia. - Entendió el mensaje. - Entonces juguemos rudo, ¡Vivillon Polvo Explosivo!

Ash: ¿Polvo Explosivo?

El lugar se llenó de pequeños cristales coloridos, cosa que confundió a nuestros amigos...

Viola: Vivillon ya sabes que hacer. - Entonces el pokemon subió a un árbol a reposar.

Ash: ¡Esta a nuestro alcance, Tecleada de Voltios! - Poco después de que Pikachu quedará cubierto de electricidad, todo el lugar explotó. - ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!

Viola: El Polvo Explosivo de Vivillon causa una fuerte explosión si es atacado por fuego. - Explicaba la situación. - Pero con un poco de entrenamiento la más mínima chispa puede generar una reacción en cadena.

Ash: ¿Estas bien Pikachu? - Se limitó a asentir. - Bien, tenemos que proceder con precaución, ¡Ataque Rápido!

Viola: ¡A volar Vivillon! - Logro evadir el ataque. - ¡Tornado!

Ash: ¡Resiste lo suficiente! - Pikachu hizo lo posible por no moverse.

Viola: ¡Terminalo con Doble...! - Pero Vivillon fue golpeada por el Ataque Rápido de Pikachu y enviada al suelo. - ¡Levantate rápido!

Ash: ¡Tacleada de Voltios! - Impacto fuertemente en Vivillon.

Viola: Ya empezó la rudeza, 2 pueden jugar ése juego. - De le notaba bastante emocionada. - ¡Vivillon Tornado máximo poder!

Ash: ¡Aferrate con Cola de Hierro! - Clavar su cola funcionó, pero la potencia lo dañaba bastante. - ¡Resiste amigo!

Viola: ¡Es hora del golpe final Vivillon, Rayo Solar! - Por la forma en que acumulaba energía se notaba una gran potencia. - ¡Ahora!

Ash: ¡Pikachu Atactrurno!

Ambos ataques chocaron y se mantuvieron en un combate de resistencia, cada segundo era más daño a recibir el que se agotará primero, pero el tiempo término y Vivillon no pudo sostener su ataque...

Referí: Vivillon no puede continuar, Pikachu gana, la victoria es del retador Ash.

Ash: ¡Lo logramos amigo!

Pikachu: ¡Pikapi!

Viola: Descansa Vivillon, te lo mereces. - Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se acercó a su retador. - Realmente me sorprendes Ash, no avía tenido un retador tan arriesgado en todo mi tiempo como líder de gimnasio.

Ash: Siempre lo pienso. - Puso su usual expresión de tranquilidad. - Si confías en tus pokemons no hay nada que no puedas hacer.

Alexia: Así se habla. - Se unió alegremente a la conversación. - Eso se veía muy divertido, me hubiera gustado ser yo quien estará en la batalla.

Viola: Buen... es hora de cumplir mi deber. - Uno de sus asistentes abrió una caja fina y algo pequeña. - Como prueba de tu victoria en el Gimnasio Novarte, te concedo la Medalla Bicho.

Ash: Muchas gracias. - Ahora su estilo de victoria. - ¡Ya tenemos... la Medalla Bicho!

Viola: Suerte en tu camino por las otras medallas.

Alexia: Fue un gusto verte de nuevo.

Ash: Muchas gracias a ambas, adiós.

Después de eso empezaron su camino de regreso a casa, un laaaaargo camino de regreso...

5 horas, 27 minutos y 48 segundos después...

Ash: Al... fin... llegamos. - Se estrelló en el suelo junto con Pikachu. - Estoy muerto.

Pikachu: Yo igual.

Delia: Que pena. - Tenía un plan para revivirlos. - ¿Ahora a quién le daré los panqueques y el chocolate caliente que preparé?

Ash: ¡¿Panqueques?!

Pikachu: ¡¿Chocolate?!

Y también aparecieron los otros 2 tras la noticia...

Delia: Ahora muertos vivientes. - Un mal chiste. - Vamos a cenar.

Todos: ¡Vamos!

Tuvieron una buena cena y le contaron todo lo sucedido en Ciudad Novarte...

Delia: Que bueno que todo salió bien.

Ash: Sí, dijo que me enviaría una copia de la fotografía cuando estuviera lista. - El cansancio empezó a pesar. - Buen, me voy a dormir para estar listo mañana.

Delia: Ash.

Ash: ¿Si?

Delia: ¿Hiciste la tarea?

Ash: ¡MALDICIÓN NO!

La aventura Novarte había terminado, pero aún le espera una larga noche.

Continuará...

Me disculpo nuevamente por la ausencia, ahora algunos comentarios...

"Andreu320" acertasteis en el motivo de la explosión del invento de Citrón, brillante deducción.

"DanieJIE" lo visto hasta el momento es sólo para provocar un poco de incomodidad en el personaje, y con respecto al segundo tema, no soy fan de el así que no pienso agregarlo, si tienes más dudas dime y responderé lo más pronto posible.

"Guest" si crees que Pikachu esta al nivel de Zekrom, imagínate como escribiría a Zekrom.

Y con respecto a las fallas de publicación, no encuentro error alguno de mí parte, desconozco lo que ocurre.

Algunos de ustedes me piden lo mismo, pero hubo alguien que lo pidió hace algún tiempo (fue el primer comentario que recibí) y sigo trabajando para que sea digna de introducirla.

A mis amigos escritores perdonen si no les hago comentarios, es algo complicado mi horario por el momento, "Andreu320" realmente ya no se que esta pasando en tu fic, me dejaste con la duda en el último capítulo, "Escuela Nueva Vida Nueva", leanlo es bueno, tu también "Guest" aunque puede que no cumpla tus gustos dale una oportunidad.

"TaichiKudo534" me gusta como vas hasta ahora, lo único que te recomiendo es que lo hagas a tu estilo y no te bases tanto en la saga, no es critica solo sugerencia, "Mundo Misterio Secretos Legendarios" para los fans de ése estilo, en inicio y un largo y exitoso futuro.

Esto es todo por ahora, HLucario fuera.

Hasta la próxima.


	15. Una Inusual Experiencia

Hola a todos, me tarde un poco más de una semana pero aquí está, aprovecharé este espacio para aclarar algunas dudas:

1° No soy bueno en ortografía (Supongo que ya lo notaron)

2° Soy malo en inglés y por alguna razón está página sólo me aparece en ése idioma, por lo que no entiendo la mayoría del reglamento.

3° Agradezco a "Guest" que me avisará dicho problema, resulta que mi anterior forma de escribir no era permitida, por lo que tuve que adaptarla, avía escogido la anterior para que cualquier persona con deseos de leer pudiera hacerlo fácilmente, en algún momento corregire los errores de los capítulos anteriores.

4° Pokemon no me pertenece, ese propiedad de Satochi Tajiri y sus respectivos colaboradores. (Es obvio pero me dijeron que era necesario ponerlo al menos una vez)

Aclarado lo anterior, disfruten de capítulo.

Capitulo 15: Una Inusual Experiencia

En esta ocasión vemos como todas las chicas del grupo caminan juntas por los pasillos del Instituto en dirección hacia su salón de clases...

\- Fue un fin de semana muy tranquilo. - Dijo la peli miel bastante tranquila.

\- Viniendo de tí seguramente lo fue. - Bromeó Misty por las usuales prácticas de Serena.

\- Mí madre no solo piensa en Rhyhorns. - Respondió notoriamente molesta.

\- Por supuesto que no. - La apoyo Sana, para luego... - Solamente 7 de cada 10 ideas que tiene. - Hizo reír a todas, exepto a una.

\- Se supone que eres mi amiga. - Reprochó aún más molesta.

\- Tranquila Serena. - Dijo la oriunda de Hoen. - Solo estamos bromeando un poco, no es para tanto.

\- May tiene razón Serena, no lo tomes tan en serio. - Colaboró Dawn.

\- Saben que no me gustan las bromas relacionadas con mi entrenamiento. - Optó por cruzarse de brazos y voltear la mirada.

\- No se porque te molestas. - Dijo Iris restándole importancia. - Parecés una niña que no soporta una pequeña broma.

\- No dirías eso si estuvieras en mi lugar. - Se defendió un poco hostil.

Continuaron caminando por aquel corredor hasta la entrada del aula, pero no podían creer lo que estaba ahí...

\- Díganme que ustedes también ven éso. - Dijo Misty un poco extrañada e incómoda.

\- Lamentablemente sí. - Contestó Iris de igual forma.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? - Reaccionó confundida la proveniente de Sinnoh.

\- Aún faltan 30 minutos para que empiecen las clases, tenemos un tiempo para... ¿Pensarlo? - Dijo May intentando asimilar la situación.

\- ¿De casualidad no traes contigo el Fletchling de tu madre Serena? - Habló Sana buscando una solución.

\- No, pero no me imaginaba que algún día haría falta. - Respondió Serena incrédula.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin decir o hacer nada, era una situación extraña y un poco incómoda para ellas, no podían creer lo que veían, Ash estaba dormido a mitad del salón con algo de sudor frío y la camisa del uniforme un poco "fuera de lugar"...

\- Por favor que alguien encuentre una solución rápido. - Decía Serena que no soportaba lo sucedido.

\- ¿Solución a qué? - Dijo Citrón acompañado de Drew que recién llegaron, entonces las chicas señalaron al posible difunto. - ¡¿Pero qué?!

\- ¡Expliquenme que fue lo que pasó! - Reaccionó exaltado Drew al ver lo que sucede.

\- Llegamos al salón y lo encontramos así, eso es todo. - Respondió su amiga de la pañoleta muy nerviosa.

\- ¡Suficiente de hablar hagan algo! - Grito Misty desesperada.

\- Citrón, código Gama, ahora. - Ordenó con estilo agente secreto.

\- Entendido, procediendo a maniobra de emergencia. - Actuó inmediatamente.

Después de que se llevarán a Ash llegaron los demás, a los cuales se les informó la situación y los hombres fueron a reforzar, lograron llegar antes de que empezarán las clases, pero el azabache todavía padecía algunos problemas, lograron mantenerlo firmé hasta el almuerzo, pero los problemas no paraban...

\- ¿Por qué no usan agua como la última vez? - Sugirió Misty.

\- Ya lo intentamos, pero no da resultado. - Dijo Tracey analizando la situación.

\- ¿Pikachu no puede ayudar? - Dijo Dawn inocentemente.

\- Me temo que tiene el mismo problema. - Respondió Keny seriamente.

\- Este niño duerme demasiado. - Reprochó Iris.

\- Su cuerpo tiene muestras de fatiga, me atrevería a decir que crónica. - Respondió Cameron un poco molesto.

\- ¿Qué puedo sucederle? - Dijo un poco preocupada May.

\- No lo sabemos, ¿Qué dice el análisis? - Pregunto el peli verde a los científicos.

\- Mi computador dice que es cierto lo que dice Cameron. - Respondió Citrón quién estaba usando su brazo de Aipom. - Por alguna razón la resistencia de su cuerpo fue vencida y ésto es la consecuencia.

\- ¡¿Comó es que pasó éso?! - Se sorprendió Sana.

\- Si en gimnasia nunca parece cansarse. - Habló Serena tanto preocupada como sorprendida.

\- Se sabe bien que no importa que tan fuerte sea alguien. - Dijo Toroba después de analizar la situación. - Si esté no descansa como es debido no soportará ni la décima parte de su rutina diaria.

\- ¿Entonces sólo necesita dormir? - Dijo Sana un poco aliviada.

\- Lastimosamente no es tan sencillo. - Respondió Tracey serio. - Un cuerpo que sobrepasa su límite de una manera radical no puede recuperarse tan rápido, necesita reposo y hacer el menor esfuerzo posible.

\- Tengo una idea que podría funcionar. - Dijo animado Tieruno, quien se dirigió a la cocina y regreso con un vaso con un líquido de tonalidad clara semejante al blanco con un aroma ligeramente dulce. - Este es un batido que usó siempre que quiero entrenar de manera intensa, estoy seguro que les devolverá por lo menos parte de su energía.

Usaron el batido en los 2 fatigados con ayuda de todos, después de asegurarse que no presentarán algún problema esperaron el resultado...

\- Pika pika. - Dijo el pequeño pokemon un poco cansado.

\- Que alegría que despertaras Pikachu. - Dijo May contenta.

\- Pero todavía falta Ash. - Dijo Dawn todavía preocupada.

\- Hay que darle más del batido. - Dijo Tieruno.

\- Pikapi. - Alzó la pata en señal de no hacerlo, se colocó al lado de su entrenador, frotó su cara y mejillas, movió un poco su cola, y entonces, con un poco de cansancio, le dió una leve descargá.

\- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dondé estoy? - Reaccionó con la máxima exaltación que podía, lo cual no era mucha.

\- Te encontramos "dormido" en medio del salón de clases y... - Misty interrumpió su explicación debido a la incomodidad del recuerdo. - Casi sólo usabas pantalón. - Decir eso le causó una gran vergüenza.

\- Te agradezco que fueras tú quien lo explicara. - Dijo Iris notoriamente en voz de las demás.

\- Lo siento, no entiendo a que te refieres. - El cansancio seguia presente lo que afectaba su razonamiento.

\- Dejemos ése tema para cuando puedas explicar lo sucedido. - Comento Drew para evitar una conversación sin sentido.

\- ¿Alguno hizo la tarea? - Dijo Citrón buscando tema alternativo.

\- Yo la hice el viernes por la noche. - Habló Serena con su usual carisma.

\- Yo prefiero hacerla el sábado por la mañana. - Añadió May.

\- En sí no era difícil, laboriosa pero no difícil. - Comentó sin importancia Cameron. - ¿Qué tal tú Ash? - Para la impresión de todos él y Pikachu se habían vuelto a dormir.

\- Este será un día complicado. - Dijo Drew con una gota y un leve fastidio.

El día avanzó "sin problemas", afortunadamente encontraron la manera de explicarle la situación al Profesor Novunaga, la situación le fue bastante extraña, pero dejó éso a cargo de sus amigos, y faltando algunos minutos para terminar el día...

\- Muy bien, los nombrare y pasarán al frente a dejarme su tarea, el primero será Tristán... Carly... Tony...-

Fueron pasando poco a poco cada uno de los alumnos, colocaban carpetas que contenían sus datos personales, y alguna que otra un distintivo personal, algunos estaban tensos, ya sea por saber si no se equivocaron, o como es el caso de nuestros amigos, por saber si el azabache la hizo...

\- El siguiente es Estiven... Jasmin...- Sonó la campana. - Muy bien, los que ya me entregaron la tarea pueden irse, sigue Cameron... Tieruno... y por último Ash. - El susodicho actuaba como si hubiese usando Sonámbulo, cosa que sorprendió a todos, dejo su carpeta, tenía diseño de pokebola con la excepción de que está tenía un trueno en la parte superior. - Muy bien. - Extrañado por la forma de entregarlo. - Puede irse.

Ya fuera del Instituto...

\- ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? - Exclamó Toroba.

\- ¿Alguien sabe dónde vive? - Dijo Tieruno.

\- Serena tú fuiste quien lo contacto el otro día, ¿Sabras dónde? - Dijo Sana relacionando acontecimientos.

\- Sólo hice que fuera a mi casa, y todo lo que se es que vive en la parte este. - La información era insuficiente.

\- Necesitamos una respuesta, rápido. - Dijo Keny que junto con Drew eran los soportes para que Ash no cayera al suelo.

\- Hola muchos. - Se escucho una voz familiar, muy amigable y bastante cerca.

\- ¡Señora Ketchum! - Exclamaron sorprendidos por la presencia de la madre de Ash.

\- A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que los ví. - Notó tras hacer memoria.

\- De hecho fue en la bienvenida. - Comentó May alegre.

\- ¿A qué se debe su presencia? - Pregunto curiosa Dawn.

\- Sé debe a que sabía que pasaría éso. - Señaló a su agotado hijo.

\- ¿Nos podría explicar qué pasó? - Pregunto Iris.

\- Dejaré que el sea quien se los explique, ¿Me ayudarían a tomar un taxi? - Pregunto amablemente.

\- Con mucho gusto. - Dijo Citrón cortésmente y haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Si realmente eres un caballero relevame con esto. - Pidió Keny quien empezaba a agotarse.

Después de que Delia se retirará con Ash todos prefirieron retirarse y esperar a saber lo que ocurriría mañana, digamos que no fue un cómo hubiesen esperado, así que preferían descansar.

Al día siguiente, dentro de su salón de clases...

\- Disculpen las molestias que los hice pasar. - Dijo avergonzado Ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? - Exigió Cameron directamente.

\- Se un poco más discreto. - Le reprochó Iris. - No es de buena educación preguntar esa clase de cosas de manera tan directa. -

\- Aunque debemos admitir que sentimos cierta curiosidad. - Confesó Keny libremente.

\- Solamente fue una noche larga. - Dijo un poco nervioso, lo que hacía sospechar a todos.

\- ¿Podrias ser más específico? - La pregunta de Misty parecía más una orden debido a su entonación.

\- Esta bien, esta bien. - Sedio asiendo señas para calmarla. - Antes de mudarme no me preocupaba por tareas y dedicaba todo el tiempo para entrenar, supongo que me ganó la costumbre. - Explicó de manera sencilla y ligeramente nostálgica.

\- Ese se parece al estilo de vida de los entrenadores viajeros. - Dijo Drew sin pensarlo. - Se dice que con el tiempo pueden llegar a perder toda relación con la vida cotidiana de la mayoría de las personas y les es difícil recuperar la costumbre. - Por su expresión no sabía lo acertado que está en sus palabras.

\- ¿Comó logran incorporarse después? - Pregunto Serena con abundante curiosidad.

\- Hasta ahora el método más efectivo es que sus conocidos lo "obliguen" a realizar actividades simples, fiestas, reuniones familiares y algunas otras actividades que lo conecten con la sociedad, pero con libertad de disfrutar algunos momentos que le hagan recordar sus aventuras. -

\- Éso suena sencillo. - Dijo Keny restándole importancia.

\- La dificultad es diferente según la persona. - Aclaró Tracey. - Según estudios, se vuelve más complicado mientras más tiempo haya estado de viaje. -

\- Ahora que lo mencionas...- Dijo Toroba querido añadir algo. - Mientras estuvimos en Johto escuchamos una conferencia del Profesor Oak acerca de eso. -

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo? - Pregunto Sana.

\- A mi también me interesa saber. - Dijo el Profesor Novunaga apareciendo de sorpresa, asustando un poco a todos. - ¿Seria una molestia qué lo compartiera con la clase? -

\- Para nada. - Se recuperó de la impresión. -La tengo grabada en esta computadora. - La comentaron al proyector y...

 _Conferencia Del Profesor Oak, Johto (Aproximadamente 2 Meses Atrás)_

\- Profesor Oak, ¿Qué puede decirnos de los entrenadores viajeros? - Pregunto la mujer entrevistadora.

\- Un entrenador viajero es aquel que dejá su lugar de residencia y emprende un viaje en busca de un sueño. - Habló con todas las características de un conocedor del tema.

\- ¿Qué los hacé terminar dicho viaje? -

\- Durante el, la persona se enfrenta a grandes retos y pocos son capaces de superarlos, la decepción los hacé renunciar, otro motivo es porque encuentran algo que cambia su forma de pensar y eligen tomar un camino distinto, la razón, lastimosamente menos frecuente, es porque satisfacen sus deseos o logran su objetivo y regresan a casa para un merecido descanso. -

\- Interesante, ¿Cuánto tiempo duran de viaje? -

\- En mis tiempos durabamos 3 años, actualmente sólo durán 1 año ya que lo único que quieren es un poco de aventuras, aunque el récord registrado a sido de 5 años, aquel entrenador fue Lance, miembro del Alto Mando y campeón de las regiones Kanto y Johto, fue el tiempo que le tomó llegar a su lugar. -

\- Que revelación tan impresionante, ¿Habra alguien a su altura? -

\- De hecho...- Ésa expresión sorprendió al público. - Lance tiene una batalla prometida. -

\- ¿Con algún miembro del Alto Mando, o algún campeón? -

\- Con un entrenador. -

\- ¡¿En serio?! - La sorpresa era de notarse a la distancia.

\- Es un joven que está a punto de cumplir su noveno año de viaje. -

\- ¡¿9 años?! -

\- Ése chico cuando lo ví el primer día me atreví a apostar cuanto tiempo duraría con mi nieto Gary, nunca creí que estaría tan feliz de equivocarme. - La sorpresa de los espectadores era cada vez mayor. - Recuerdo que la única persona que lo apoyaban verdaderamente era su madre, pero con el paso del tiempo eso cambió, en su segundo año se había vuelto mejor que Gary, actualmente no entrenador en Pueblo Paleta que se le compare. -

\- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Lance? -

\- A lo largo de su viaje, a tenido el honor de conocer a cada campeón y cada miembro del Alto Mando, y cuando conoció a Lance, esté vió en sus ojos aquella energía que había en el cuando inicio su aventura, tuvieron una batalla, hay fue donde Lance le dijo, "Te estaré esperando... en la Liga De Campeones". -

\- ¡Por favor, díganos quien es ése entrenador! -

\- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- El viaje que está a punto de iniciar es completamente diferente a los normales. - La mujer hace notar que no entiende. - Ahora esta en la parte más difícil de superar, está buscando aquello que dejó en el camino. -

\- ¿Algún objetivo? -

\- No, es algo que sólo él sabe lo que es, imaginé que intenta escalar una montaña de hielo y no tiene ropa para evitar el frío pero continúa caminando, llegará a un punto donde sólo tendrá 2 opciones, dejar todo y abandonar, o superar el reto y hacer historia. -

\- ¿Pero no es demasiado tiempo para ganar una liga? -

\- Cuando inicia un nuevo viaje, sólo se lleva a él pokemon que le entregue su primer día, todos los demás los dejá en mi laboratorio, así que en cada liga usa pokemons que capturó en ésa región, pocas veces me pide alguno de los otros, ¿Cree usted que es facil entrenar un equipo nuevo por región? -

\- No lo creo, bueno, gracias por su tiempo y esperemos que pueda compartir más cosas con nosotros en el futuro. -

\- Con mucho gusto. -

\- Pero... ¿Podria darnos una pista de quién es? -

\- Claro, fue "él entrenador" que se enfrentó a Tobías en la Liga Sinnoh. -

\- ¡¿EL ENTRENADOR QUÉ VENCIÓ A DARKRAI Y LATIOS?! -

\- Ese mismo, adiós y hasta la próxima. -

FIn De La Conferencia

\- Como lo han visto, iniciar un viaje no es algo sencillo. - Decía el Profesor Novunaga ante sus sorprendidos alumnos.- Hay muchas dificultades que superar, y los conflictos internos son los más difíciles. -

\- ¡Oye Ketchum! - Grito uno de los estudiantes.

\- ¿Por qué me hablás por el apellido? -

\- Éso no importa, el Profesor Oak dijo que ése entrenador es de Pueblo Paleta. -

\- ¿Y éso qué tiene que ver? * _Por favor que esté tema termine pronto._ * - Se encontraba presionado internamente ante lo recién acontecido.

\- ¡¿Lo conocés?! - Eaa pregunta captó la atención de todos.

\- * Por suerte pregunto eso. * - Se sintió aliviada. - Podría decir que si. -

\- Entonces dinos quién es. - Exigió con demasiada autoridad auto impuesta.

\- Lo siento, escucharon al Profesor Oak, no podemos decir nada al respecto. * _Eso me ayudará a evadir el tema._ * -

Entonces los alumnos empezaban a hacer preguntas he intentar convencerlo de contar la historia, era un momento de gran incomodidad, pero el Profesor Novunaga lo soluciono con su imponente presencia y su autoridad como maestro...

\- Son personas maduras, actúen como tal. - Los reclamos del maestro lo hacían parecer bastante atemorizante. - Dudó que algunos de ustedes estuviera dispuesto a que revelarán su vida privada alguno de sus conocidos, así que comportense y creen un alboroto. -

Las clases continuaron de forma normal, el almuerzo también fue bastante tranquilo, pero una sorpresa llegó, una que venía de la clase de gimnasia...

\- Muy bien jóvenes, nuevamente tendremos clase de batalla. - Se escucharon los gritos de euforia, y algunos de desilusión después del anuncio de Don Jorch. - Pero esta vez serán batallas por pareja. - De inmediato intentaron juntarse. - No tan rápido, yo seré quien elija las parejas, muy bien, pasen al frente... -

Empezaron a pasar algunos, la mayoría tenía estilos similares, otros su respectivo distintivo como los coordinadores, como en el caso de...

\- Ahora pasen Tony y Peny. -

\- ¿Por qué me tocó con ella? - Exclamó molesto Tony.

\- No creas que a mi me agrada la idea. - Le reprochó Peny.

\- Sus oponentes serán Drew y May. -

\- Las damas primero. - Se inclino Drew con la intención de burlarse de su amiga.

\- Muy gracioso. - Respondió sarcástica, aunque si le causó gracia. - Apresurate o nos descalificaraban. -

Ya en posiciones...

\- ¡Beautifly sal a escena! - Llamó a él Bicho/Volador de alas amarillas.

\- ¡Masquerain aparece! - Apareció el Bicho de la lluvia de 4 alas.

\- ¡Larvesta ven! - Tony llamó al Bicho igneo.

\- ¡Joltik tu también! - Peny llamó al Bicho come energía.

\- Batalla de tipo Bicho, esto tengo que verlo. - Comentó Cameron por la llamativa situación.

\- Muy bien, ¡Que comience la batalla! - Dió el grito final Don Jorch.

\- ¡Joltik Electrotela! - El hilo eléctrico se dirigía a los voladores.

\- ¡Larvesta Lanzallamas! - Ése ataque se anuló con la Electrotela de Joltik ya que chocaron y se quemó.

\- ¡Fijate en lo que haces! - Replicó Peny bastante molesta.

\- ¡Ese ataque estaba fuera de lugar! - Reclamó Tony comenzando una pelea.

\- Dime que esto es una broma. - Dijo Drew decepcionado por la reacción de sus adversarios.

\- Lamento decirte que no es así. - Contestó May igual de decepcionada. - ¡Se supone que deben pelear contra nosotros no entre ustedes! - Les grito para pararlos.

\- ¡Entonces dejen de coquetear! - Grito Peny dejándose llevar por su enojo.

\- ¡Hagan su mejor esfuerzo tortolitos! - Continuó con la discusión Tony.

\- ¡VIENTO PLATEADO! - Gritaron a unisono los coordinadores, después apareció un huracán donde parecía que había entrado un ejército samurai con katanas de plata para hacer pedasos a los pokemons de sus adversarios, los cuales apenas lograron sobrevivir.

\- Los ganadores son Drew y May, Tony y Peny haganle un favor a sus pokemons y llevenlos a la enfermería. - Dijo Don Jorch apiadandose de aquellas pobres víctimas.

La clase continuó normal, buenas demostraciones de parte de la mayoría, con excepción de Serena que todavía no mejoraba mucho, sinceramente era la peor del grupo, pero nada fue capaz de superar el huracán de plata.

Ya habiéndose terminado las clases deciden ir a una cafetería que estaba cerca, era bastante sencilla, un local no muy grande de colores claros y detalles cafés, tenía repisas altas, una barra y muebles de madera con tallados que simulaban una especie de menú de los diferentes tipos de café del lugar y con algunas mesas con sombrillas, querían aprovechar el momento para hablar un poco...

\- Serena necesitas mejorar tus habilidades de batalla. - Decía Drew a modo de exigencia.

\- Lo siento. - Contestó Serena un poco deprimida.

\- Tranquila no es para tanto. - Dijo Tieruno intentando animarla.

\- Sólo nesecitas un poco más de tiempo. - Dijo Sana buscando regresar su sonrisa.

\- No creo que el tiempo solucione todo. - Respondió Serena deprimiendose más.

\- Buscaremos una solución a tu problema, solamente necesitas poner más de tu parte. - Dijo Drew seriamente, aunque Serena se sentía cada vez peor.

\- No te deprimas Serena. - Intento animarla Dawn.

\- Ya verás que pronto todo cambiará. - Copero May con la causa.

\- Espero que tengan razón. - Dijo Serena menos deprimida.

\- Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir, hay unas cosas que tengo que hacer en casa, nos vemos. - Se despidió el azabache del grupo y procedió a dirigirse a casa.

Ya en ella...

\- Ya volví. - Dijo para que su presencia fuera notada.

\- Que bueno, ya llegó el Vídeo Teléfono que pedí, y los técnicos ya hicieron la instalación, junto con el Transportador de Pokebolas. - Dijo alegre Delia de lo acontesido. - Sólo falta configurarlo, ¿Me ayudas? -

\- Claro, yo me encargo. - Un par de horas después. - Ya termine. -

\- Que bien. - Entonces un sonido un poco leve se escucha. - ¿Qué fue éso? -

\- No lo sé. - Nuevamente se escuchó el sonido. - Aaa, es mi videomisor. - Presiona el botón para contestar. - ¿Hola? -

\- Ash dejaste tu cuaderno de historia en la mochila de Citrón por error. - Se escucho a una molesta Serena mostrando dicho objeto.

\- Lo siento. - Contestó avergonzado. - ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? -

\- Como soy la única que puede contactarte por ahora me pidió que te lo entregará. - Contestó un poco frustrada. - Pero como no se donde vives te hablo para que llegues mañana temprano para entregártelo antes de que comiencen las clases. -

\- Perdona la molestia. - Se disculpó todavía con vergüenza, pero de repente Delia se pone en medio de su llamada.

\- ¿Serena me esperás un momento? - Pregunto tiernamente causando confusión.

\- Claro, eso creo. - Entonces se termina la llamada.

\- ¿Qué planeas? - Pregunta confundido Ash.

\- Solo conectare este cable a tu videomisor. - Conectó dicho cable al videomisor y al Vídeo Teléfono, y entonces comienza un proceso que no tardó mucho. - Listo, ahora sólo debo de... - Aprieta un par de botones y aparece la imagen de la chica anterior en pantalla. - Listo Serena, estás registrada en nuestro nuevo Vídeo Teléfono, cuento contigo para que me avises de las locuras que puede hacer Ash, no queremos que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de ayer.-

\- Con mucho gusto señora Ketchum. - Dijo la peli miel aceptando dicho deber.

\- ¿Con quién hablas hija? - Sé escucho la voz de Grace y una puerta abriéndose.

\- Estoy hablando con Ash y la señora Ketchum, parece que acaban de conseguir un Vídeo Teléfono. - Informó a su madre lo sucedido.

\- Mejor usa el nuestro, es más cómodo si tú también usas el nuestro. - Recomendó la madre de Serena. - Además me gustaría hablar con Delia, ésa receta de pastel es muy buena. -

\- A mi no me hace falta continuar, pero si tu quieres. - Sedio a la petición.

\- Nos vemos mañana Serena, gracias por lo de el cuaderno. - Continuaba avergonzado por eso.

\- No importa, hasta mañana. -

Los chicos se fueron a descansar, las madres a compartir secretos culinarios, y está inusual experiencia había terminado, ¿Qué pasará próximamente?, dejemos que el tiempo lo decida.

Continuará...

A partir de aquí puede que de saltos temporales, ya sea de días o inclusive semanas, pero buscaré mantener una buena historia.

Puede que me sea más fácil publicar entré semana que al final, por lo que intentaré no exceder de la semana.

Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios y buena suerte a todos mis colegas escritores.

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, errores y deseos son bien recibidos.

Hasta la próxima.


	16. Licencia De Maestro

Hola a todos, aquí un capítulo más de esta historia que ha gustado tanto, veamos que es lo que sucede el día de hoy...

Capitulo 16: Licencia De Maestro

Nos ubicamos en el Instituto De Estudios Superiores De Kalos, más específico el viernes antes de iniciar clases, en la oficina del director, el afamado Profesor Sycamore, quien se encontraba revisando algunos papeles, hasta que...

\- "Toc Toc Toc" - Se escucho que llamaban desde la puerta, pero el sonido era muy suave haciendo creer que la persona del otro lado no deseaba pasar...

\- Adelante. - Dijo el Profesor permitiendo la entrada a aquella persona.

\- ¿Quería verme Profesor Sycamore? - Habló Serena un poco nerviosa, ya imaginaba el motivo.

\- Por supuesto, toma asiento. - Señaló la silla en frente de su escritorio, pero el tono era bastante serio. - Me imagino que ya a de saber el motivo de su presencia.

\- Si lo sé. - Dijo un poco deprimida. - Siempre me llama en estás fechas para hablar de mi desempeño en batalla.

\- Pero a diferencia de veces anteriores venía con la señorita Sana. - La seriedad que le daba el Profesor al asunto ponía a Serena cada vez más nerviosa. - Pero a diferencia de usted ella al iniciar como entrenadora si a presentado mejoría en su desempeño. -

\- Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerde. - Cada vez estaba más nerviosa y deprimida. - Le aseguro que estoy asiendo mi mayor esfuerzo. -

\- No digo que no lo está haciendo, pero tal parece que sus métodos no son muy eficientes. - Esto no lograban hacerla sentir mejor. - Recordará la opción que le comenté a ambas hace un año. -

\- Supongo que habla del tutor. - Dijo ésto un poco retraída y molesta.

\- Preferiría el término "Maestro Auxiliar". - Aclaró el Profesor.

\- Sabe usted que ésa idea no es de mi agrado. - Está haciendo una complicada combinación de nervios, tristeza y molestia en todas sus expresiones. - No creo que eso solucioné el problema. -

\- Me temo que tendré que decirle que a estas alturas ya no es opcional. - Serena intentó decir algo, pero el Profesor alzó la mano en señal de silencio. - Ya que no logra mejorar en base a sus propios medios no me deja opción que asignarle un "Maestro" que la ayude. -

\- Esta bien. - Dijo resignada ante la situación. - Para el final del día le presentaré a mi tutor.

\- Me temo que no le daré la elección del susodicho. - Nuevamente Serena intentó decir algo pero es silenciada. - Me tomé la libertad de llamar a alguien para ésa tarea. -

\- ¡Pero Profesor Sycamore por lo menos debería permitirme ser yo quien lo escoja! - Suplicaba para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. - ¡¿Qué pasa si resulta ser un chico que sólo busca hacerse a mí?! -

\- Como no le dije el motivo de mi llamado dudo mucho que ese sea su finalidad. - Explico para tranquilizarla, lo cual no funciono bien. - Y no creo que su ayuda le resulte molesta. - Empezaba a cambiar su tono y semblante a uno más animado, al contrario de Serena.

\- ¡¿Pero si solo está fingiendo?! - Cada vez reaccionaba más alterada. - ¡¿Qué pasá si es un chico desagradable?! -

\- Le aseguro que pronto se comerá sus palabras. - Mantenía una actitud tranquila con una sonrisa.

\- "Toc Toc Toc" - Se escucho en la puerta, haciendo que Serena se sintiera nerviosa y un tanto asustada.

\- Parece que ya llegó. - Casi parecía que se burlaba de Serena. - Puedes pasar. -

\- ¿Quería verme Profesor Sycamore? - Al ver de quién se trataba Serena pasó de asustada y nerviosa, a sorprendida y avergonzada.

\- Por supuesto Ash, toma asiento por favor. - Señaló la silla al lado de Serena.

\- ¡Profesor Sycamore dígame qué ésto es una broma! - Decía Serena intentando que la vergüenza no la sonroje.

\- ¿De qué broma hablas? - Decía un confundido azabache.

\- No es ninguna broma señorita Serena, ahora, ¿Lo dice usted o lo digo yo? - El Profesor intentaba ocultar la gracia que le causaba esta situación.

\- ¿Decir qué?, alguien que me lo explique. - Ash cada vez se encontraba más confundido.

\- Lo... lo que pasa... lo que pasa es...- Serena no encontraba palabras para poder decirlo.

\- Lo que pasa es que la señorita Serena tiene algo muy importante que decirte, ¿No es así? - Con ésto sello toda ruta de escape posible.

\- ¿Qué es Serena? - Decía Ash esperando una respuesta.

\- Quería... quería preguntarte... si...- Seguía buscando un método para evitarlo.

\- No me obligue a decirlo señorita Serena. - Cada vez la encerraba más en ésa situación.

\- ¿? - Fue la excepción de Ash.

\- Esta bien esta bien. - Hizo una respiración y se relajó un poco. - Ash, quería preguntarte, si... ¿Te gustaría ser mí tutor? - Ésto último representó un reto decirlo.

\- ¿Tutor? - Aún no entendía la situación.

\- Yo me encargaré de explicarte Ash. - Entonces el azabache prestó atención a las palabras del Profesor. - Lo que pasa es que la señorita Serena en todo su historial escolar, nunca a sido muy buena a la hora de entrar en batalla, hemos usado todos los medios posibles para ayudarle a mejorar, pero tal parece que no es suficiente, por lo que me veo en la necesidad de pedirte que seas él "Maestro Auxiliar" de Serena. -

\- ¿"Maestro Auxiliar"? - Ése término era desconocido para el.

\- Estarás encargado de que Serena mejore sus habilidades de batalla, como estoy "informado" de tus habilidades como entrenador en lugar de calificar tu desempeño en batalla, calificaremos tu desempeño como "Maestro" ante el nivel de progreso de la señorita Serena. - Término de explicar la dinámica de dicho cargo. - ¿Espero qué ésto no te causé molestia? - Pregunta sarcástica.

\- No es ninguna molestia. - Respondió con su usual personalidad. - Con mucho gusto seré el Maestro de Serena.

\- Bien, con este asunto aclarado, ya pueden retirarse. - Los liberó de su presencia.

De camino a su salón...

\- Lo siento mucho. - Decía Serena apenada.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - Decía Ash confundido ante la reacción de su amiga.

\- Porque ahora te verás afectado por mi mal desempeño en batalla. - Se escuchaba deprimida.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. - Afirmó seguro el azabache.

\- Seré sincera, eres la última persona a la que se lo hubiera pedido. - Dijo para sentirse un poco menos tensa.

\- ¿Por qué? - Esa afirmación lo sorprendió bastante.

\- No quería causarte problemas, además me dijiste que viniste aquí para solicitar tus problemas personales. - Su voz estaba llena de pensar.

\- ¿Y éso qué tiene que ver con ésto? - Respondió sin entender el punto.

\- Que ahora tendrás que perder el tiempo conmigo en lugar de encontrar lo que buscas. - Ahora tenía un sentimiento de culpa.

\- No te preocupes por eso. - Ésas palabras sorprendieron a Serena. - Te aseguro que ser tu Maestro no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo.

\- Pero te causare muchos problemas. - Decía Serena para hacerlo desistir. - No tienes que hacerlo sí no quieres. -

\- Problemas es mi segundo nombre. * _En especial si se trata de tranquilizar pokemons legendarios y lidiar con organizaciones criminales._ * - Afirmó el azabache con entusiasmo. - El ser Maestro no es ningún problema. -

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que dices? - Intentaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión. - Además no creo poder seguir un ritmo de entrenamiento como el tuyo.

\- Te sorprenderá descubrir cuantas formas diferentes de entrenar tengo. - Comento entre risas ligeras. - No te preocupes por mí, solo necesito pensar bien que método sería el más apropiado, claro que eso depende del tipo de entrenamiento. -

\- Para empezar, ¿Por qué necesito ser buena en batalla? - Se quejaba de su situación. - Soy performance y hay no hay necesidad de entrar en batalla. -

\- ¿Tu crees qué son sólo para combatir y ya? - Ésas palabras las dijo al estilo Maestro, cosa que sorprendió a Serena y despertó su curiosidad. - Hacer que un pokemon mejore su habilidad en batalla no es solo una diversión, ayuda tanto al entrenador como al pokemon a mejorar sus habilidades físicas y mentales, además de que si algún día te llegas a encontrar en una situación difícil serás capaz de lidiar con ella. -

\- Nunca lo había visto de ésa manera. - Se encontraba reflexionando sobre todo lo que le han dicho. - Ahora entiendo por que el Profesor Sycamore te ha pedido a tí que seas mi tut... lo siento, " Maestro ". - Empezaba a sentirse bien. - Siento raro llamarte de ésa manera. -

\- Éso no importa, vamos que las clases están a punto de empezar. - Empezó a correr un poco, sólo lo suficiente para que Serena se viera obligada a correr también.

Las clases habían transcurrido de forma normal, y en el almuerzo la " curiosidad " de sus amigos los obligaron a decir todo lo ocurrido en la oficina del director...

\- Algo me decía que era para eso. - Comento May a la vez que bebía un jugo de bayas.

\- Te lo dije Cameron, ahora págame. - Dijo Keny extendiendo su mano al susodicho.

\- Lo haré. - Entonces entrega un billete de 50 pokes. - Pero no estoy satisfecho con el resultado.

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes 2? - Pregunto Ash por esas reacciones.

\- Cameron apostó que Serena regresaría gimiendo y llorando de aquel lugar. - Dijo Toroba en un tono de aburrimiento con relación al tema.

\- Y Keny apostó a que regresaría con una sonrisa, aunque sea fingida. - Término de aclarar Tracey.

\- ¿Existe algo de lo qué no puedan apostar? - Reprochó Serena con respecto al tema.

\- Lo más probable es que no. - Contestaron ambos a unisono.

\- Son la clase de chicos a los que les gusta tener una larga infancia. - Dijo Iris regañando a ambos.

\- ¿Pero por qué tiene que ser Ash tu Maestro? - Se quejó Tieruno, obviamente por los celos. - Yo soy el más cercano al estilo de Serena. -

\- Debo admitir que es un buen punto. - Apoyo Citrón. - Tu y Ash no tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse y el estilo de entrenador y performance son muy distintos. -

\- Nos dijiste que fue el Profesor Sycamore quien lo eligió. - Empezó a hablar Misty curiosa por los puntos anteriores. - ¿Menciono el motivo de su elección? -

\- No mencionó nada en especial. - Dijo Serena aclarando la duda. - Lo más que mencionó fue: " Ya que estoy _informado_ de tus habilidades como entrenador, en vez de calificar tu habilidad de batalla, calificaremos tu habilidad como _Maestro_..." -

\- ¿A qué se refería con " _informado_ " ? - Pregunta Dawn por la notable distribución de la palabra. - ¿A casó habla de lo ocurrido en la bienvenida? -

\- Por ahora olvidemos ése tema. - Pidió Ash a quien no le gusta hablar de su historial.

\- Lo siento, no quería molestarte. - Dijo Dawn algo triste.

\- Tranquila, no pasó nada. - Dijo el azabache para no hacerla sentir mal.

\- Olvidemos eso. - Dijo Drew para llamar la atención de sus amigos. - Lo único importante en todo esto es que Serena tiene que mejorar en batalla y Ash está a cargo de que lo haga, pero a pesar de eso no podemos dejarlos solos, somos un equipo así que actuaremos como tal. -

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo. - Dijo May aún con su jugo en mano.

\- Los entrenamientos en el agua son mí especialidad. - Dijo Misty reafirmando su habilidad.

\- Cada uno ayudaremos de la mayor forma que nos sea posible. - Dijo Citrón hablando por el resto, que limitó a sonreír.

\- Gracias amigos. - Dijo Serena conmovida por el apoyo de todos.

\- Bien, eso hará las cosas más fáciles. - Dijo Ash quien se encontraba aparentemente pensando. - Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vamos de paseo? -

\- Porque no vamos el domingo a las afueras. - Sugirió May quien ya había terminado su jugo.

\- ¿Por qué el domingo? - Pregunto Toroba.

\- Prefiero hacer la tarea los sábados. - Aclaró el motivo May.

\- Es un buen punto. - Apoyo Dawn.

\- Bueno, tras ver la razonable observación de May supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo. - Solamente asintieron con la cabeza. - Bien, el domingo daremos un recorrido por las afueras, creo que sería una buena oportunidad para iniciar el entrenamiento de Serena, ¿No crees Ash? - Ésa pregunta parecía un acto de complicidad subliminal.

\- Tienes toda la razón Drew. - Contestó de igual manera, lo que causó un ligero miedo en sus amigos.

\- Serena. - Llamó Sana a su amiga. - Espero que salgas con vida. - Éso solo logro aumentar la sonrisa de ellos 2, y eso él miedo en los demás.

Más tarde, todos se retiraron a sus respectivos talleres, en el caso de Ash, Serena y Tieruno se encontraban en el de Cosina, donde la señorita Cari planeaba algo especial...

\- Muy bien, hoy prepararemos uno de mis favoritos. - La mayoría de la clase tenía expresión de curiosidad. - Ash espero que a tu Pikachu le gusten las cosas dulces. -

\- Mientras la comida no tenga ketchup no habrá problema. - Éso logro que todos en el lugar pudieran un enorme ¿? en sus rostros.

\- Buen... no entiendo eso, pero continuemos. - La señorita Cari recuperó la compostura y volvió a sonreír de forma dulce. - Hoy prepararemos " Pay de frutos rojos ", aquí está la receta, es un poco complicada así que tomense su tiempo, y por cierto Ash. - Su expresión cambio a una de suplica. - Has tu mejor esfuerzo. -

Aproximadamente 2 horas después, los alumnos más hábiles habían terminado, mientras otros se encontraban con algunas dificultades, ya sea en el horno o en la batidora, algunos de esos hacían asustar a Pikachu, ya que sabía que tendría que probarlos de cualquier forma...

\- Muy bien, el tiempo término. - Afirmó la señorita Cari y después todos tomaron sus lugares. - Bien, que el primero sea el entrenador de este adorable amiguito. -

\- ¿Qué opinas Pikachu? - Dijo Ash esperando una respuesta.

\- Pika pika pikapi pika pikachu. - Dijo no satisfecho en apariencia, pero no pareció desagradable.

\- Por lo menos fue mejor que la semana pasada. - Diciendo esto regreso a su asiento.

Uno por uno fueron pasando, algunos de ellos casi hacen llorar a Pikachu, pero algún otro se encargaba de aliviar ese sufrimiento, pero ya que habían pasado todos...

\- Muy bien chicos, creo que será todo por hoy. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Señorita Cari. - La llamó una de las alumnas.

\- ¿Qué pasá linda? -

\- Si esté es uno de sus favoritos, ¿Podria mostrarnos como se ve el suyo? -

\- Con mucho gusto, de hecho aquí tengo uno. - Se agacho para tomarlo de el lugar de estaba, al levantarse lo mostró y a simple vista parecía más sencillo que los otros. - ¿Qué les parece? -

\- Parece un pay ordinario. - Comento otro alumno.

\- Recuerden que no deben juzgar por las apariencias, ¿Por qué no lo pruebas amiguito? - Le extendió el pay a Pikachu, y después de probarlo no hizo expresión alguna, solamente tomó el pay, bajó de la mesa, salió del salón y cerró la puerta con su cola. - Dicen que una imagen vale más de mil palabras. - Intentaba reír, pero realmente le sorprendió y extraño lo sucedido.

\- Volverá en 5 minutos. - Dijo Ash quien se limitó a esperar.

Después de asimilar lo sucedido y que Pikachu regresará, todos partieron a sus casas, y cuando el azabache llega a la suya encuentra a su madre hablando por el Vídeo Teléfono...

\- Me da gusto saber que las cosas van bien. - Decía Delia sin notar la presencia de Ash.

\- Por lo que me dices a ustedes también le va bien Delia. - Era una voz familiar, que causaba nostálgica.

\- ¿Con quién hablas mamá? -

\- Ash que bueno que llegaste, mira quien llamó. - Diciendo esto se movió un poco para que pudiera observar sin problemas.

\- Muchacho que gusto verte. - Resulta ser el Profesor Oak quien hablaba, aparentemente no había cambiado nada desde su partida. - Ese uniforme te queda bien. -

\- Pika pika. - Saludo el pokemon a él que le presentó a su entrenador.

\- Que gusto hablar con usted Profesor Oak, ¿Dondé está Gary? -

\- Fue a realizar una investigación a la región Unova, estará hay un tiempo. -

\- Bien por el, aunque me hubiese gustado saludarlo. -

\- ¿Qué tal están las cosas por allá Ash, todo está bien? - Ash se toma un tiempo para contarle todo al Profesor, desde como consiguió a Froakie, hasta lo sucedido este día. - Viniendo de Sycamore no me sorprende que te pidiera ser Maestro de una entrenadora novata, además creo que no sabe que no es tu primera vez como Maestro. -

\- Pero ser Maestro en su laboratorio me facilitaba las cosas ya que podía usar a cualquiera de mis pokemons para entrenar. -

\- Debo admitir que tienes razón, pero con tus nuevos amigos supongo que podrías lograrlo. -

\- No es que no confíe en ellos, solo que no será lo mismo que cuando lo hice aquella vez. -

\- Tus pokemons tienen bastante experiencia, eso ayudaría mucho al propósito. - Entonces un recuerdo atraviesa la mente del Profesor. - Ya tengo una solución, te conseguiré una "Licencia De Maestro". -

\- ¿"Licencia De Maestro"? -

\- Es una licencia que permite llamar a un máximo de 3 pokemons que son reconocidos como "Externos" al equipo que cargue consigo, es sólo con motivos educativos así que tienen un tiempo límite de 48 horas, yo pienso que resultaría muy útil para tí. -

\- Por supuesto que lo es Profesor Oak, ¿Pero no es difícil de conseguir? -

\- Tranquilo, el Profesor Elm es el encargado de estos trámites, siendo para tí no creo que tarde mucho, probablemente 5 días. -

\- Gracias por la ayuda Profesor Oak. -

\- Por nada muchacho, tengo que regresar a mis labores, cuídense mucho. -

\- Usted también. -

Parece que las cosas serán más laboriosas e interesantes en el futuro, ¿Qué será ése plan que tuvieron Drew y Ash?, lo sabremos en un par de días.

Continuará...

Ahora ya saben lo que es una "Licencia De Maestro", espero que esto despierte curiosidad en ustedes, y ahora los atenderé:

"TaichiKudo534" es bueno contar con tu apoyo desde el principio, que tu historia y la mía tengan un gran futuro.

"DaniJIE" para todas tus observaciones tengo muchas ideas, pero algunas de ellas entrarán después, sigue enviado sugerencias y las atenderé debidamente.

Veo que a muchos les gusta la fama anónima, esa será un trama bastante amplio en esta historia, pero no será muy mencionado frecuentemente.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias y cualquier otra cosa, son bien recibidas.

Hasta la próxima.


	17. Iniciar Entrenamiento

Hola a todos, perdonen la tardanza pero no los aburrire con explicaciones, disfruten este capítulo.

Capitulo 17: Iniciar Entrenamiento

Es un hermoso domingo por la mañana, nos encontramos en la sala de la casa Ketchum, hay podemos ver a el joven azabache, que lleva puesto su usual conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón, organizando su mochila para asegurarse de estar listo para el paseo con sus amigos...

\- Veamos que falta. - Empezó a revisar sus cosas el entrenador. - Aquí están los sándwiches, ropa para cualquier cosa, algunas bayas, una manta en caso de ser necesario, creo que ya está todo. -

\- Te falta llevar agua en caso de emergencia. - Hablo el pokemon amarillo.

\- Tienes razón, ¿Dondé estará mi cantimplora? - Empezó a escudriñar en todas partes.

\- Lo más seguro es que terminó en el mismo lugar que la mayoría de tus cosas. - Se escucho a Delia un tanto cansada de el mismo problema y cargando dicho objeto. - En un lugar donde solo yo logro encontrarlo. -

\- Lo siento. - Dijo Ash intentando disminuir el enojo.

\- Que se puede hacer. - Habló un poco más tranquila. - Por lo menos empezamos a parecer una familia normal. -

\- Dudo que una familia normal hiciera lo mismo que nosotros. - Dijo Pikachu entre algunas risas.

\- ¿Me estás llamando raro? - Pregunto con falsa molestia Ash.

\- Me parece que no solo a tí. - Dijo Delia de igual manera. - Que te parece si usamos "éso". -

\- Te refieres a "éso" ¿Verdad? - Madre he hijo empezaron a sincronizarse. - Me parece una buena idea. -

\- No se atreverían. - Pikachu adoptó una pose defensiva.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos? - Hablaron al mismo tiempo, lo que le añadió un poco de miedo al asunto.

Mientras tanto, en frente de la Torre Prisma, cierto grupo de jóvenes se empezó a reunir, aunque por el momento sólo están 4 chicas...

\- ¿No creen que tardan demasiado? - Pregunto Sana un poco impaciente, quien usaba su conjunto habitual.

\- Los niños siempre llegan después de lo acordado. - Hablo Iris aburrida, pero no sorprendida, ella tenía una vestimenta prácticamente igual, exepto que esté era de colores verdes, principalmente obscuro.

\- Pero todavía faltan 15 minutos para la hora. - Dijo Serena para calmar a sus amigas, traía un conjunto de blusa azul celeste, falda roja y sombrero rojo con franja negra.

\- Dudó que a pesar de eso lleguen a tiempo. - Hablo Misty restándole importancia al comentario de Serena, ella tiene una blusa azul no muy clara, y una chaqueta y shorts azul marino.

\- Creí que Tieruno y Toroba llegarían antes que todos. - Dijo Iris dirigiéndose a Sana.

\- Ya saben que esos 2 pueden distraerse con cualquier cosa. - Respondió cansada de ellos.

\- No creo que haya mucho con que distraerse por este lugar. - Comento Misty su opinión.

\- De hecho creo que empezó la temporada migratoria de los Vivillon. - Dijo Serena pensando y mirando al cielo.

\- Lo que faltaba. - Habló Sana a la vez que se golpeaba la frente.

\- Cambiado de tema. - Habló Misty llamando la atención. - ¿Qué creen que pasé hoy? -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Iris extrañada por la pregunta.

\- Bueno, es la primera vez que entregaremos desde que Ash se integró al equipo. - La duda aumento dicho esas palabras, junto con curiosidad y un toque de pánico. - Si el y Drew tienen un plan no quiero imaginarme lo que pueda pasar. -

\- Tranquila. - Dijo Sana extrañando a sus amigas. - Ash está encargado de Serena, si alguno tienen planeado seguramente es para ella. -

\- ¿De qué hablan chicas? - Hablaron May y Dawn a unisono, May tenía su conjunto naranja de pañoleta verde y Dawn extrañamente uno igual, pero de colores rosa y blanco, con su gorro en lugar de pañoleta.

\- De que puede que Serena no tenga un mañana que vivir. - Se burló Misty. - Denle sus últimas palabras ahora que todavía pueden. -

\- No seas tan cruel conmigo. - Se quejó Serena un tanto angustiada.

\- Prometemos llevarte flores a tu tumba en tu cumpleaños. - Volvieron a hablar a unisono las coordinadoras haciendo una reverencia en señal de despedida con voz ligeramente triste.

\- ¡Harán que me desmaye a este paso! - Les grito Serena empezando a caer en el pánico.

\- ¿Quién hace tanto escándalo aquí afuera? - Aparece Citrón un poco molesto por el ruido, junto con Drew y Yurika, quienes solamente tenían sus ropas habituales.

\- ¿Estaban dentro del gimnasio? - Pregunto May sorprendida. - ¿Y cuándo llegaste Drew? -

\- Llevo aquí hace casi 1 hora. - Se limitó a responder.

\- ¿No se supone qué Max también vendría? - Pregunto Yurika al notar la ausencia de su amigo.

\- Logré convencerlo de que fuera a comprar algunas cosas. - Dijo May con expresión de "no fue fácil". - No debería de tardar. -

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pediste? - Pregunta Iris.

\- Tratando de hermandad y conociendo a May tal vez sean algunos pastelitos de la cafetería que está en el centro comercial. - Dedujo Misty con cara de "no me sorprende".

\- No pienses que soy como tus hermanas. - Respondió molesta.

\- Aquí están los pastelitos que tanto querías May. - Habló Max en voz alta mientras se comía uno. - Valió la pena recorrer toda la fila. -

\- ¡No es necesario que te escuchen todos! - Grito tras ser descubierta.

\- Pero ya te conocen. - Dijo restándole importancia. - Dudó que ésto sea una sorpresa. -

\- El tiene razón. - Respondieron todos a unisono, lo que causó que May se deprimiera y llorará comicamente.

\- ¿Puedo probar uno? - Se acercó Yurika con una deseosa expresión.

\- Claro, traje bastantes. - Dijo de manera despreocupada. - Todos tienen que probarlos. -

\- Mejor guardalos para después. - Pidió Drew tranquilo.

Después de eso no tardaron en llegar Tracey, Keny y Cameron que se unieron a la conversación, y algunos minutos después ( 12 exactamente)...

\- Perdonen la tardanza. - Hablaron Tieruno y Toroba, que notaron que solamente faltaban ellos, aparentemente.

\- ¿Qué tal los Vivillon? - Pregunto sarcástico Keny con motivos específicos.

\- Debieron verlos, eran increíbles...- Empezó a hablar Toroba sin parar, hasta que Tieruno le hizo notar los ojos amenazantes de los demás. - Lo siento. - En este momento ambos deseaban que se los tragara la tierra.

\- Díganme que no falta nadie. - Habló Iris un poco irritada.

\- Todavía falta Ash. - Comento Cameron, a quien se le agotaba la paciencia.

\- Ya puedo verlo. - Dijo Citrón quien divisó al azabache a la distancia.

\- Pika pika pikachu. - Decía el pokemon sobre el hombre de su entrenador. - Pikapi pika pikachu. -

\- Habrás ganado esta vez pero no te garantizó que sea igual la próxima. - Decía el azabache un poco frustrado. - Perdonen la tardanza. -

\- Actuemos como si no escuchamos lo anterior. - Dijo Drew restándole importancia a la discusión de Ash y Pikachu. - Si ya estamos todos, empezemos a caminar. -

Tan pronto dichas esas palabras, empezaron a caminar con rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, por parte de los chicos había bastante silencio, pero de las chicas era difícil no escucharlas, hablaban de moda, grupos musicales, accesorios y otra variedad de temas que normalmente son triviales para los hombres, Toroba por su parte parecía realizar una especie de documental, fotografías, vídeos y muestras que recolectada en el camino, se podía catalogar como un paseo ordinario, ya que tenía una apariencia muy sencilla. Después de un tiempo lograron encontrar un prado con ligeros relieves a su alrededor, realmente tenía un ambiente tranquilo y confortable...

\- Me parece que este es un buen lugar. - Dijo Drew después de un rápido análisis del sitio. - Este será nuestro lugar de entrenamiento por hoy, ¿Estan listos? - Al voltear vió a las chicas, Max y Citrón sentados en el suelo notoriamente agotados, lo que creó una gota en su frente.

\- ¿Podemos descansar un momento? - Rogó Max perdiendo el aliento.

\- Estuvimos caminando por más de una hora estamos agotados. - Exclamó Dawn un poco irritada por el cansancio.

\- Hablen por ustedes. - Dijo Keny despreocupado.

\- Gracias por la ayuda. - Respondió molesta.

\- Tal parece que realmente falta entrenar más. - Habló Tracey tras examinar a sus amigos.

Entonces se escuchó ése ruido, un ruido imposible de ignorar, uno el cual tienes que atender inmediatamente, el ruido de un estómago vacío...

\- Creo que todos estamos un poco hambrientos. - Dijo Ash con una sonrisa simple. - ¿Qué les parece si comemos un poco? -

Tras una serie de intercambio de miradas y ojos de Teddiursa recién nacido todos quedaron de acuerdo en tomar un pequeño aperitivo y descansar un momento, pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos, entonces ya todos estaban listos para iniciar, con excepción de Serena que todavía se encuentra algo nerviosa y angustiada...

\- ¿Estas lista Serena? - Pregunto Ash sencillamente.

\- La verdad no. - Respondió un poco asustada.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien. - Intentó animarla con una sonrisa calida.

\- No te preocupes Serena. - Se unió Sana con alegría. - Si quieres te puedo hacer compañía para que no estés sola, ¿Verdad qué puedo Ash? -

\- Por mi está bien. - Contestó con su usual personalidad. - ¿Qué opinas Drew? -

\- Al final Sana todavía es una novata. - Alzó los hombros en señal de no importar. - Tu encargaté de ellas, Citrón y yo de los demás. -

\- ¿Estás segura de ésto Sana? - Le susurra Serena insegura de su aceptación.

\- Tranquila, soy tu amiga después de todo. - Le respondía igualmente susurrando. - No puedo dejarte sola en estos momentos. -

Mientras ellas compartían palabras de aliento...

\- ¿Qué creen que les pueda pasar? - Susurraba Misty imaginando lo peor.

\- Me imagino una serie de destellos eléctricos y una cantidad de estática que pondrá el cabello de punta. - Habló May con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Yo pienso que será experiencia que será arrastra por "el viento". - Igualmente Dawn asía el esfuerzo por contener la risa. - O debería decir "el Fletchling". -

\- Yo pienso que necesitaran jabón y un poco de shampoo. - Iris era la más calmada, pero igual quería reírse. - Será un día un poco "húmedo". -

Con los chicos...

\- Cameron dijo que me ayudaría a practicar con su Hydreigon. - Habló Keny comentando sus planes. - Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría perfeccionar. -

\- Está bien, no veo problema. - Drew respondió directamente.

\- Yo quiero entrenar junto con Sana y Serena. - Habló Tieruno empezando a caminar hacia ellas.

\- Eso no, ni lo pienses. - Dijo Cameron sujetando a Tieruno por el cuello de su camiseta. - Tu vendrás conmigo y Keny. - Empezó a caminar mientras lo arrastraba. - Toroba tu también vendrás si sabes lo que te combiene. -

\- Ante ésa demostración no puedo objetar. - Empezó a seguirlo por su conveniencia.

\- Ya conocés el plan Citrón. - Drew puso una mirada de complicidad.

\- Será sencillo. - Respuesta simple pero tétrica.

\- Tracey encargaté de analizar el progreso que logremos hoy. - Le pidió a su amigo. - Necesitamos mejorar el nivel general de todo el equipo. -

\- No te preocupes. - Respondió tranquilo a la petición. - Con suerte lograré capturar estás emociones en un dibujo. -

Ahora veamos cada uno de los entrenamientos más de cerca...

" Entrenamiento de Keny, Cameron, Tieruno y Toroba "

\- Déjame ver si te entiendo. - Dijo Cameron analizando unas palabras de Keny. - Quieres hacer una conversación de tu Puño Dinámico y Energibola si no me equivoco. -

\- Ése es el plan. - Confirmó Keny haciendo gestos de confianza. - Ya que tu Hydreigon tiene bastante poder supuse que no sería difícil para el ayudarme con éso. -

\- Suponiendo que ésa técnica tuviera el objetivo de superar el poder del oponente. - Decía Toroba un análisis en voz alta revisando cada punto de ésa estrategia. - El resultado es prometedor pero realizar ésa conversación puede ser bastante complicada. -

\- Hay que intentarlo. - Propuso Keny quien comenzó inmediatamente, pero tras un aproximado de 17 intentos no lograba un resultado que no fuera una explosión al establecer contacto. - En mi imaginación el resultado era mucho mejor. -

\- ¿Sera qué Hydreigon esté usando demasiada energía para contrarrestar tu ataque? - Esa fue la razón de Cameron.

\- No creo que sea eso. - Empezó a razonar Toroba. - Más bien creo que el intentar combinar ésos 2 requiere de una técnica un poco más elaborada. -

\- Que tal si lo haces girar mientras sostiene la Energibola con su Puño Dinámico. - Sugirió Tieruno mientras daba vueltas. - Los giros harán menos directo el golpe y equilibraran la energía y después de eso podrás atacar fácilmente. -

\- Suena un poco extraño pero por alguna razón también parece lógico. - Dijo Keny tras imaginarse el resultado. - Incluso la presentación es llamativa, podría servir en algún concurso. -

¿Qué es lo que opinan los pokemons?...

\- Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. - Habló Hydreigon conteniendo sus impulsos destructores. - Quiero acción en este momento. -

\- No pierdas la cabeza tan pronto. - Le reclamo Breloom quien se subió a su espalda para poder contenerlo. - ¿Yo soy el qué está sufriendo y tu eres el qué se molesta? -

Dejando atrás a los chicos, quienes tienen que controlar la recién iniciada pelea, el el turno de Ash como maestro de Serena, y la recién integrada, Sana...

\- Muy bien chicas, empecemos con el entrenamiento para ser un buen entrenador. - Habló con fuerza y entusiasmo el azabache para motivar a las chicas.

\- Te concedo el honor de ir primero Serena. - Habló Sana de manera temerosa empujando al frente a Serena.

\- ¡Pero dijiste que estarías conmigo en ésto! - Grito Serena ante la sorpresiva acción de su amiga.

\- Yo iré después de ti, no te preocupes. - La falsa sonrisa que tenía dejaba escapar el miedo que sentía.

\- ¡Por favor Ash no seas severo conmigo! - Serena junto sus manos en señal de suplica y sus ojos decían "piedad". -

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - Ésa pregunta causó una enorme sorpresa y confusión en las chicas. - Hablan como si fuera un verdugo que está a punto de atacarlas. -

\- Haciendo a un lado a el verdugo. - Decía Sana intentando hablar de forma normal. - ¿No se supone qué vamos a entrenar? -

\- Y para eso debemos entrar en batalla. - Corroboró Serena igual de confundida. - ¿A casó no es hací? -

\- Entrenar no solo significa entrar en batalla. - Ash empezó a aclarar la confusión de sus amigas. - Las batallas son para poner en práctica lo que has estado preparando, pero no puedes practicar nada que no tengas preparado antes. -

\- Pero si tu nos dijiste que improvisaste lo que pasó en tu batalla. - Exclamó Serena confundida por sus palabras.

\- Hay cosas que toman tiempo prepararlas. - Nuevamente hablaba sin ninguna dificultad. - Pero con la experiencia que se gana con el tiempo pueden llegar a tomar algunos segundos, pero eso requiere confianza mutua. -

\- Supongo que ésa es tu definición de "sincronización". - Dijo Sana admirando aquellas palabras.

\- Se podría decir que si. - Lo dijo de manera sencilla y confiada. - ¿Tu qué dices amigo? -

\- Pika pika pikachu. - Palabras alegres de parte del pequeño pokemon.

\- * _Ésto me hace sentir que si fue tiempo perdido_ * - Pensaba Serena recordando las palabras de su madre a la vez que admiraba las del azabache. - ¿Entonces cuál será el entrenamiento? -

\- Primero llamen a sus compañeros, perdón compañeras. - Dijo el azabache respetando el género de las pokemons.

\- Muy bien, salgan ya. - Hablaron de forma simultánea llamando a sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? - Pregunto Serena pero esta vez con más entusiasmo.

\- Primero muestrenme la información de sus pokedex. - Empezó a examinar los datos del dispositivo, entonces confirmó lo que creía. - Tal como esperaba, sus pokemons apenas conocen las técnicas básicas. -

\- ¿Eso esta mal? - Pregunto Sana con expresión un poco triste.

\- No es que este mal. - Dijo Ash para no desanimarlas. - Sino que carecen de variedad y potencia de ataque. -

\- ¿Y cómo lo solucionamos? - Pregunto Serena curiosa.

\- ¡Hoy les enseñaremos un nuevo ataque! - Habló con determinación y euforia, la cual sorpresivamente se contagió. - Fennekin aprenderá a usar Lanzallamas y Bulbasaur aprenderá Polvo Veneno. -

\- Me gusta la idea. - Dijo Sana con una sonrisa.

\- A mi también. - Respondió Serena de igual manera. - Puede que la próxima vez yo sea la ganadora. -

\- Sigue soñando amiga, sigue soñando. - Contestó de manera retadora.

\- ¡Tener un amigo y rival es la mejor motivación que existe! * _Estoy seguro que Gary esta esperando nuestra próxima batalla._ * - La energía y euforia recorrían todo su cuerpo. - ¡MUY BIEN EMPEZEMOS! -

\- ¿Por qué gritas? - Preguntaron ambas tras el susto que les causó la reacción de Ash.

\- Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar. - Una risa de vergüenza y rascarse la cabeza logro tranquilizar a las chicas. - Pikachu explicarles a Bulbasaur y Fennekin la idea mientras yo lo hago con ellas. -

\- Pika. - Asintió y se acercó a ellas para empezar a hablar. - Pika pika pikapi pikachu pika pika... -

\- ¿Cuál se supone que es el método? - Pregunto Sana sencillamente.

\- Ambos ataques requieren de energía, por lo que ocupan aprender a acumularla. - Esa respuesta género todavía más preguntas. - Fennekin necesita aumentar su temperatura interna y controlarla al momento de expulsarla, y Bulbasaur requiere de concentrar cada espora de su cuerpo y aprender a liberarla de manera que no se dañe a si misma. -

\- Éso suena bastante complicado. - Dijo Serena quien no comprendió exactamente las palabras del azabache.

\- Éso es natural para ellas por lo cual no será problema. - No tenía ningún problema en mente que pudiera pasar. - Si quieren algo complicado intenten enseñarle a un Donphan el ataque de Bote. -

\- Pero Bote es un ataque de tipo Volador. - Dijo Sana confundida.

\- ¿Donphan qué no es de tipo tierra? - Pregunto Serena confundida.

\- Exactamente. - Eso es una demostración de verdadera dificultad.

Mientras ellos practicaban los nuevos movimientos, Drew estaba a punto de revelar su plan maestro...

\- ¿Onii-chan puedo ir a jugar en el prado? - La pequeña Yurika deseaba disfrutar el campo. - Di que sí por favor. -

\- Está bien pues ir. - La pequeña no pudo contener la alegría. - ¿Me harías el favor de acompañarla Max? -

\- Claro, no hay problema. - Entonces empezó a correr tras ella. - Yurika espera yo tambien quiero explorar. -

\- A veces me pregunto como tienen tanta energía en esos pequeños cuerpos. - Dijo Drew mientras veía irse a los pequeños. - Supongo que no necesito explicarte el plan más a fondo. -

\- Es un curioso descubrimiento el que hicieron. - Habló Citrón de forma perspicaz. - Será interesante someterlos a tal desafío. -

Empezaron a coordinar a sus amigas para llevar a cabo un entrenamiento de alta presión, pero ellas todavía no lo saben...

\- Chicas, para este entrenamiento tendremos batallas dobles, Citrón y yo contra sus parejas que escojan. - Explico la dinámica de forma sencilla pero clara. - May, Dawn, háganos el honor de ser las primeras. -

\- Cuando hablas de esa forma nada bueno se aproxima. - Habló May haciendo notar el tono de su amigo.

\- ¿No se supone qué lo peor era para Serena? - Pregunto Dawn confundida por los hechos.

\- ¡Que empiece la batalla! - Exclamó Citrón sin dar oportunidad a una respuesta. - ¡Luxray ayúdame! -

\- ¡Flygon aparece! - El dragón de tierra realiza una intimidante aparición. - A eso le llamo "llamar la atención". -

\- Eso ya lo veremos. - Respondió May al desafío. - ¡Glaceon a escena! -

\- Esto empezará a volverse frío. - Dijo Dawn como pronóstico. - ¡Mamoswine hora de la función! -

\- ¡Luxray Carga! - El pokemon empezó a sobrecargarse.

\- ¡Flygon Tormenta De Arena! - Se desencadenó uno de los climas más detestables.

\- ¡Terminemos ésto de un solo golpe! - Ambas coordinadoras se sincronizaron. - ¡Doble Rayo De Hielo! -

\- ¡Usa Lanzallamas para bloquearlo Flygon! - Con un poco de suerte logro contener el ataque. - ¡Ahora Citrón! -

\- ¡Luxray Campo Eléctrico! - Toda la energía del cuerpo de Luxray se liberó en ése momento.

La presencia de ambas técnicas terrenales empezó a mezclarse dando forma a un nuevo fenómeno, y esté causó que sus oponentes fueran víctimas de una parálisis...

\- ¡Funciona! - La técnica de Drew y Citrón dejo sorprendidas y confundidas a sus amigas. - Durante la batalla con Ash pude darme cuenta que los restos de la energía eléctrica de Pikachu quedaban atrapados en la Tormenta De Arena, tras comentarlo con Ash y Citrón encontramos que al aumentar la energía estática en una Tormenta De Arena está quedaría atrapada y podría causar un efecto de parálisis perpetua, ése es el desafío a vencer de este entrenamiento. -

\- ¿Éso era lo que planeaban con Ash? - Decía May sin créer lo que veía.

\- Me temo que no estaba preocupada para ésto. - Dijo Dawn imaginando lo que continuaría.

La Tormenta Arena Estática fue algo demasiado difícil de resistir, pareja por pareja buscaban la forma de superarla pero no lo lograban, incluso llegó el momento donde Luxray y Flygon no fueron capaces de resistir más, ya había pasado el tiempo y todos se reunieron para comer algo antes de regresar...

\- Entonces la Tormenta Arena Estática funciona. - Dijo Ash tras escuchar lo sucedido.

\- La cantidad de energía que requiere es demasiada. - Decía Tracey dando a conocer sus resultados. - Un tiempo muy prolongado llegar a afectar a los mismos creadores del fenómeno. -

\- Desde donde estábamos nosotros se veía genial. - Dijo Max su testimonio.

\- Las luces parecían relámpagos miniatura. - Dijo Yurika su punto de vista.

\- Tal parece que su día si fue divertido. - Dijo Tieruno un poco molesto.

\- ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? - Pregunto Misty curiosa tras su reacción.

\- Estuvimos casi todo el día intentando calmar al Hydreigon de Cameron. - Dijo Toroba de la misma forma que Tieruno.

\- Saben bien que ellos son difíciles de controlar, son demasiado agresivos. - Argumento Cameron como defensa.

\- Que les parece si bajamos la tención un poco y nos divertimos. - Dijo Serena muy alegre para la sorpresa de todos.

\- Esperaba que estuvieras quejandote y pidiendo que no lo volviéramos a hacer. - Dijo May sorprendida por la alegría de Serena.

\- Pero todo estuvo bien, no esperaba que Bulbasaur aprendiera tan rápido. - Decía Sana a la vez que abrazaba a su pokemon. - Desde hoy yo tambien estaré bajo la tutela de Ash. -

\- Me agrada saber si les gusto el entrenamiento. - Dijo Ash quien se sentía apenado por el comentario.

Después de eso solamente fue paz y división tras un día de duro trabajo, el equipo ya estaba empezando a consolidarse completamente y más desafíos se empiezan a acercar, ¿Qué pasará la próxima vez?, descubranlo en un futuro cercano.

Continuará...

Nuevamente perdonen la tardanza, intentaré publicar esta semana como es debido, les agradezco a todos su apoyo y su contribución, últimamente me preguntan con mis planes a futuro, pero para que sea sorpresa necesito que tengan el beneficio de la duda, si quieren saber que pasará, envíen una idea y buscaré como introducirla, de esa manera conocerán parte de él futuro de esta historia.

Hasta la próxima.


	18. Teoria En Practica

Hola a todos, aquí otro "corto" capítulo de esta historia, y hay algunos detalles.

1° He leído algunas historias externas donde usan el signo ~ para referirse a algo dicho como si fuera melodía, espero que se entienda lo que digo.

2° Estoy en busca de nombres para los personajes extras de esta historia, si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas, pueden decidir apariencia y personalidad.

3° Esperen a terminar el capítulo.

Ahora son libres de leer.

Capitulo 18: Teoría En Práctica

Como es de costumbre en las escuelas, los lunes son los días más "normales", así que las cosas interesantes empezaron hasta un día después, el martes.

Antes de iniciar las clases Ash había acordado con Serena y Sana llegar más temprano para recibir la "teoría" de las batallas, por lo que en este momento se encuentran en una interesante conversación...

\- Recuerden que es importante conocer completamente la relación entre tipos... - Ash hablaba apoyado por un esquema de dicho tema, que es obvio su origen. - Los pokemons normalmente pueden aprender un movimiento que los ayude contra sus desventajas, pero depende del entrenador calificar si es compatible o necesario según la estrategia. -

\- Se ve que es un poco complicado aprender todo eso. - Habló Serena en tono curioso observando el esquema.

\- ¿Mi Bulbasaur es débil ante los tipo Veneno? - Pregunto Sana al ver la relación Planta/Veneno.

\- A pesar de que Bulbasaur es tipo Planta también entra en los tipo Veneno por lo que no se ve afectada la efectividad de esos movimientos. - Explicó Ash mostrando la combinación. - Éso hace que los daños por parte de los tipo Planta sean casi nulos, los movimientos tipo Eléctrico, Hada, Lucha y Agua no serán muy eficiente, pero debes tener cuidado con los tipo Fuego, Volador, Psíquico y Hielo ya que sus movimientos son eficaces. -

\- ¿Éso quiere decir qué es eficaz contra los pokemon Lucha, Eléctrico, Agua, y Hada? - Pregunto Sana ante lo recién dicho.

\- No por el hecho de resistir quiere decir que seas eficaz. - Respondió a la pregunta. - Tomando en cuenta el tipo Eléctrico, no sufrirás el daño completo, pero el único tipo eficaz contra el Eléctrico es el tipo Tierra por lo que tus ataques tipo Planta solamente harían un daño normal. -

\- Ya entendí, eso suena interesante. - Respondió Sana con una sonrisa curiosa.

\- Éso quiere decir que la próxima vez las cosas serán diferentes. - Dijo Serena a su amiga resaltando la parte del esquema con la relación Fuego/Planta mientras tenía una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Para que éso pase tendría que viajar 20 años en el futuro. - Se burló del desafío de su amiga.

\- Muy graciosa. - Respondió con un falso enojo.

\- ¿De qué hablan chicas? - Aparecieron Toroba y Tieruno en el aula.

\- Serena creé que puede vencerme en una batalla. - Respondió Sana haciendo obvia la burla.

\- Te comerás esas palabras tarde o temprano. - Contestó Serena en su defensa.

\- ¿Qué les estás enseñando Ash? - Pregunto Tieruno confundido y un poco asustado ante la reacción de ellas, a lo que Ash respondió con una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué tienes hay? - Pregunto Toroba al ver algo sobre el pupitre.

\- Es solo un diagrama para explicarles la relación entre tipos. - Respondió de forma sencilla.

\- Déjame verlo. - Entonces Toroba empezó a analizarlo.

\- Hola a todos. - Se escucho de forma muy notoria ya que fue un conjunto de voces pertenecientes a Misty, May, Dawn e Iris.

\- Hola. - Respondieron todos, menos Toroba.

\- ¿Dondé están los chicos? - Pregunto Tieruno.

\- Keny y Drew están hablando en algún lugar cerca de la entrada del Instituto. - Respondió Dawn con una alegría mayor a la normal pero no como para sospechar.

\- Tracey, Cameron y Citrón están observando el dibujo de la Tormenta Arena Estática. - Respondió Misty un poco fastidiada. - Ésa cosa era una verdadera pesadilla. -

\- ¿Qué cosa es una pesadilla? - Pregunto Drew acompañado por el resto de sus amigos.

\- Tienes el hábito de aparecer cuando alguien se queja. - Respondió May "algo" molesta. -

\- ¿Todavía estás molesta conmigo? - Respondió fastidiado de la actitud de su amiga. - En serio May supéralo. -

\- ¡Es fácil decirlo cuando no te pasó a ti! - Respondió aún más molesta.

\- ¡Perdoname por tomar las cosas en serio! - La paciencia de Drew ya se había agotado.

\- ¡Tu jamás tomas nada en serio! - La discusión aumentaba de intensidad.

\- ¡Que alguien los calle! - Suplicó Iris por verse en medio para su suerte.

\- ¡Ayer no podían cruzar la mirada y hoy se gritan! - Se quejó Misty a la vez que ella y los demás cubrían sus oídos.

\- ¡¿Comó es que Toroba no siente nada?! - Pregunto Tieruno al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

Algunos de sus compañeros de clase estaban acostumbrados a las peleas de ésos 2, pero no fue suficiente para soportar ésa situación, algunos valientes intentaron quejarse para detenerlos, pero sólo lograban recibir gritos y tener una sordera temporal y agravar todavía más su discusión...

\- ¡No entiendo como te molestas por algo de lo que no soy culpable! - Grito Drew inconsciente de lo que causó la furia de May.

\- ¡¿Comó pudiste olvidarlo si te lo explique detalladamente hace tiempo?! - Replicó a su amigo.

\- ¡¿Comó puedes molestarte por algo de hace tiempo en éste momento?! - Reclamo por su inocencia.

\- ¡¿Comó puedes ser tan insensible?! - Reclamo por su ignorancia.

\- ¡Voy a morir si no detienen ésto! - Dijo Iris que sentía que sus oídos explotarían.

\- ¡Se supone que llegamos temprano para estudiar no para escucharlos! - Dijo Serena haciendo gestos de dolor.

\- ¡Te envidio Toroba! - Dijo Sana al ver lo concentrado que está su amigo.

\- ¡Se acabo, voy a detener ésto! - Exclamó Cameron con un plan suicida.

\- ¡Espera Cameron, no sabes lo que podría pasar! - Dijo Tracey intentando detener a su amigo.

\- ¡Pero se lo que pasará si no lo hago! - Dijo aceptando el destino que le espera. - ¡Fue un placer haberlos conocido! - Con ésas palabras empezó a caminar hacia el corazón del problema.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo obstinada que eres! - Fue la queja de Drew.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo inepto que eres! - Fue la respuesta de May.

\- ¡Detesto cuando actúas de manera irritante! - Replicó Drew con fuerza.

\- ¡Detesto cuando te vuelves arrogante! - Reclamo May con energía.

\- ¡USTEDES 2 YA DEBERÍAN DE CASARSE! - Fue el grito desesperado de Cameron por la paz.

Después de eso parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, el silencio era total y la tención del ambiente podría tocarse, incluso Toroba había reaccionado ante eso, nadie había movido ningún músculo, la sorpresa de las palabras de Cameron en ése momento había dejado un mensaje claro, que el no volverá a ver la luz de un nuevo día, las cabezas de Drew y May empezaron a girar lentamente para ver a su amigo, o mejor dicho, "el condenado"...

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Fue lo que preguntaron de manera simultánea con veces de omisidas cuya labor les parece divertida. - ¿Qué te parece si hablamos sobre éso en un lugar más privado? -

Ambos sujetaron a Cameron del cuello del uniforme y empezaron a arrastrarlo, Cameron hacia señales de despedida mientras todavía podían verlo, en el momento cuando desapareció de la vista Keny pasó al frente del salón...

\- Les pido a todos un minuto de silencio para honrar a nuestro compañero caído. - Todos los presentes asintieron la petición mientras algunos se descubrían la cabeza y colocaban sus manos en su pecho en señal de despedida. - Citrón hasnos los honores por favor. - Citrón presión un botón de su mochila y empezó a sonar la trompeta para aquellos caídos en el campo de batalla.

Pasaron algunos minutos, pero el ambiente fúnebre no parecía disminuir, en ése momento entraron Drew y May notablemente irritados pero en silencio, solamente tomaron asiento y esperaron pacientemente el inicio de la clase, Tracey y Tieruno emprendieron un viaje de búsqueda y un posible rescate de aquella alma en agonía, pasó poco tiempo para que regresarán pero el aspecto de Cameron era bastante aterrador, tenía rastros de heridas, marcas de manos y zapatos por todo el cuerpo y de una manera siniestramente increíble, un uniforme intacto...

\- Perdonen la tardanza alumnos, había algunos papeles que tratar. - El Profesor Novunaga entró un tiempo después de que sonará la campana, pero su atención rápidamente fue robada por un Cameron de dudosa vitalidad. - ¿Qué le pasó a su compañero? -

\- Dió su vida para darle fin a una guerra que destrozaría todo como lo conocemos. - Fue la triste explicación de Keny hacía el Profesor Novunaga y el resto del grupo agacho su cabeza y junto sus manos en señal de oración.

\- ~¿Entendido?~ - Fue la respuesta del Profesor, quien ahora tenía más dudas que antes. - Intentemos comenzar la clase de manera ordinaria a pesar de la situación. -

Las clases fueron sobre historia y arte de la época moderna, por lo cual algunos no se encontraban muy interesados y otros sentían curiosidad sobre el tema, pero en un giro inesperado...

\- Hay obras de arte que a pesar de su época tienen una fama que no se puede imaginar. - Empezó a comentar el Profesor.

\- ¿Cuál es una de ellas? - Pregunto un curioso.

\- Hay una que todo el mundo es capaz de identificar, en lo personal la llamó "la muerte ante mis ojos". - Expresó el Profesor Novunaga, lo que aumento la curiosidad de todos. - Es la famosa obra llamada "El Grito". - Al escuchar ésas palabras todos voltearon a ver a Cameron quien todavía no se recuperaba de lo acontesido, y como el Profesor Novunaga lo noto empezó a imaginar involuntariamente diversos escenarios. - Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. -

Las clases continuaron pero el estado de Cameron todavía era grave, en estos momentos se encuentran en su mesa habitual intentando revivirlo...

\- Por favor Cameron reacciona. - Eran las palabras de Keny mientras movía al cuerpo. - ¿Comó van con ésa fórmula chicos? -

Ash, Citrón, Tracey, Tieruno y Toroba estaban uniendo esfuerzos para crear una especie de medicina milagrosa capaz de volver a Cameron a la normalidad...

\- Si balanceámos las propiedades de la hierba revivir y la baya Aranja podríamos curar los daños de su cuerpo. - Fue la propuesta de Citrón.

\- Necesitamos combinar algunas plantas medicinales para que sea más fuerte y logré penetrar cada parte de él. - Colaboró Toroba.

\- Le hará falta un mejor sabor para que el cuerpo no intente rechazarlo, de lo contrario no servirá. - Sugirió Tieruno.

\- Y tiene que ser una solución acuosa para que sea fácil de digerir incluso en los peores estados, de esa manera entrará y hará su trabajo fácilmente. - Observó Tracey un buen punto.

\- Hacé tiempo aprendí un método de elaboración de medicamentos a través de electrificación que aumenta la potencia de la medicina notablemente, es un poco delicado pero es bastante efectivo. - Fue el aporte de Ash para la noble causa.

Empezaron a elaborar esquemas y resolver dudas que dificultarán su elaboración, cuando encontraron la fórmula ganadora se fueron de inmediato para crearla...

\- Les digo algo a todas. - Dijo Misty en un tono depresivo pasivo que llamó la atención de sus amigas. - Me siento un poco idiota cuando no entiendo lo que dicen. -

\- Por suerte no soy la única. - Respondió Dawn con un alivio desanimado. - Pero por lo que se logró escuchar parece algo complicado. -

\- Me siento mal por Cameron. - Dijo Iris deprimida por el estado de su amigo. - Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría y no le importó, a veces no logró comprenderlo. -

\- Tal vez sí no hubieses dicho que te morias Cameron no se hubiese arriesgado. - Keny se quedó para cuidar de Cameron, y sus palabras hicieron sentir mal a Iris.

\- Tranquilo Keny, es suficiente dolor por un día. - Pidió Serena con un tono suave para tranquilizar a todos. - No es tu culpa Iris, Cameron siempre esta cometiendo locuras. - Le daba palabras de aliento a su amiga para levantar su ánimo.

\- !Aquí los únicos culpables son Drew y May¡ - Exclamó Sana notablemente molesta, cosa que empezó a contagiarse a sus amigas. - ¡¿Realmente creen qué puedan justificar ésto?! -

Drew y May se encuentravan a la otra orilla de la mesa, estaban de lados opuestos, dándose la espalda, semblante iracundo y comiendo de forma agresiva, cosa que nadie podía entender como lograban emanar tan desagradable aura...

\- Tal parece que no hablarán con nadie hasta solucionar su problema. - Dijo Serena cansada e irritada por su actitud, cosa que hizo que todos compartieran un suspiro de fastidio.

\- ¡Refersamos! - Dijo Ash de forma animada colocando de golpe una botella llena de un líquido azul semitransparente y un poco brillante en la mesa, éso asunto a sus amigas que estaban ahí. - Lo siento, coloquen a Cameron para hacerlo beber ésto. -

\- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! - Preguntaron todas un poco exaltadas por la presentación de Ash.

\- ¡Es una de las maravillas de la ciencia médica! - Empezó a presentar Citrón a su muy usual estilo. - ¡Esta bebida medicinal es capaz de ingresar a cualquier rincón de tu cuerpo y curarlo en cuestión de tiempo! -

\- ¡¿Tu la hiciste?! - Nuevamente preguntaron de manera sincronizada, con temor y preocupación.

\- ¡Fue un trabajo en equipo de máxima calidad y máxima dificultad! - Continuó la presentación Toroba al puro estilo infomercial. - ¡Con está bebida medicinal no hay lesión que no pueda curar! -

\- ¿Es necesario qué hagan eso? - Preguntaron extrañadas por su forma de expresión.

\- ¡No importa si fue arrollado por una multitud enfurecida o por un grupo de corredores a media carrera! - Fue el turno de Tieruno quien hacía movimientos imitando sus palabras, y sus amigas suspiraron rindiendose de frenarlos. - ¡Con una atractiva presentación, un aroma fresco y sabor a frutos del bosque, probar esta medicina será toda una experiencia! -

\- ¿Quién sigue? - Preguntaron deseando que ésa presentación terminará.

\- ¡Usando ingredientes naturales de la mayor frescura que se pueden encontrar en esta época! - Presentaba Tracey como si de un comerciante se tratara. - ¡Esta médica elaborada a mano podrá solucionar casi todos sus problemas, el poder de la ciencia médica lo ha traído para ustedes este día! -

\- Y solo falta Ash. - Dijeron todos usando la poca paciencia que les quedaba.

\- ¡El poder de la ciencia es asombroso! - Fue todo lo que dijo Ash a la vez que giñaba el ojo y levantaba el pulgar mientras sostenía la medicina con la otra mano.

Después de eso hubo un breve momento de silencio, ese silencio fue interrumpido por un flash de cámara de un chico que estaba cerca...

\- Esta será una historia interesante. - Fueron las palabras de ése chico antes de retirarse.

\- Éso fue raro. - Dijo Keny simplemente.

\- ¡¿Podrian olvidar su comercial y ayudar a Cameron niños?! - Reclamo Iris mientras masajeaba su cabeza deseando olvidar éso.

\- Muy bien, aquí vamos. - Fue lo que dijo Ash. - Tieruno sujeta la pierna izquierda, Keny tu la derecha, Toroba el brazo derecho, Citrón tu el izquierdo, yo sostendre su cabeza para ayudarle a beber y Pikachu, se lo darás como ya te explicamos. -

\- Pikachu. - Asintió.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacerle? - Pregunto Iris con preocupación al ver lo que hacían.

\- Esto todavía no a sido probado. - Aclaró Citrón un poco nervioso pero manteniendo la postura. - Sólamente nos preparamos para cualquier tipo de reacción que pueda tener. -

\- Tengo miedo. - Fue lo que dijo Sana, después se escondió detrás de Serena.

\- No me uses como escudo. - Dijo Serena mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

\- A la cuenta de 3 Pikachu. - Acordaron entrenador y pokemon. - 1...2...3. -

Todos empezaron a sostener con fuerza a Cameron, Pikachu le dió parte del contenido de la botella, aproximadamente 200 ml, todos esperaban la reacción, y apenas se escuchó que había terminado de beber jaló todas sus extremidades y después dió un gran salto que hizo que todos los que lo sujetaban cayeran al suelo...

\- Baya, que buena siesta. - Cameron actuaba de manera energética, incluso estaba haciendo estiramientos. - Nada como un refrescante jugo antes de iniciar el día. -

\- ¿Te sientes bien Cameron? - Pregunto Keny extrañado y anonadado desde el suelo. - ¿No recuerdas lo qué pasó? -

\- Recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó. - Dijo como si no tuviera importancia a la vez que continuaba estirando. - Aunque debo admitir que me siento un poco raro, tieso por no moverme, adolorido como si me hubiera expedido de ejercicio, y energético como si me hubiera comido un rayo. -

Todos veían sin saber que decir a Cameron, la sorpresa de su reacción era difícil de digerir, entonces voltearon a ver la botella con la bebida azul con ojos de "funciona mejor de lo que esperaba", justo en ese momento se acercaron ciertas personas...

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Cameron? - Pregunto May con pena, preocupación y arrepentimiento.

\- Lo sentimos exageramos nuestra reacción en ése momento. - Dijo Drew de la misma forma que May.

\- Ya se bien que ustedes son como bombas de tiempo sin reloj. - Habló Cameron de forma seria mientras continuaba estirando. - Pero todos aquí ya nos acostumbramos, descuiden me encuentro bien. -

\- Que alivio. - Suspiro May alegre por lo dicho.

\- No estoy seguro de como sentirme pero gracias. - Dijo Drew con un dilema emocional.

\- Bien, suficiente estiramiento. - Dijo Cameron con orgullo. - Tengo deseos de correr, ¿Alguno de ustedes también?, corramos un poco chicos, ¿Listos?, ya. -

Cameron empezó una carrera contra su propia sombra, los demás no tuvieron oportunidad de responder y solamente se quedaron sin palabras en la boca, voltearon a ver nuevamente la bebida y después a la mínima parte visible de Cameron a la distancia...

\- Ash. - Fue la única palabra que fue capaz de decir Citrón.

\- Tranquilo mañana se lo mostraré a la enfermera Joy para saber qué hacer la próxima vez. - Respondió como reflejo todavía digeriendo lo ocurrido.

Nuevamente el sonido de un flash rompe el silencio...

\- Definitivamente está será una gran historia. - Volvió a decir el chico.

\- ¿De casualidad estás en el taller de Periodismo? - Pregunto Misty de forma sincera.

\- Así es, adiós. - Nuevamente se retiró.

El tiempo pasó pero Cameron todavía no tenía deseos de detenerse, al comenzar la clase de gimnasia no lograba quedarse quieto así que Don Jorch le pidió que quemara energía corriendo alrededor y que lo llamaría cuando sea su turno...

\- Como sea, hoy haremos una dinámica de batalla diferente. - Dijo con su voz grave y sonora.

\- ¿Qué tan diferente Don Jorch? - Pregunto uno de sus alumnos.

\- La verdad no mucho. - Dijo de manera normal. - Usarán pokemons del Instituto y tendrán una batalla bajo el reglamento tradicional éso es todo. -

\- ¿Para qué haremos éso? - Pregunto una compañera. - ¿No se supone qué deberíamos usar nuestros pokemons? -

\- Ése es el punto de esta práctica señorita. - Todos hicieron gesto de no entender. - Sus pokemons conocen todos sus trucos así que aunque no digan nada pueden entender la estrategia que planean, pero uno desconocido no tiene el menor conocimiento de sus tácticas, así que veremos que tal reaccionan ante una situación inesperada. -

\- ¿Cuál es la dinámica? - Pregunto Tracey con curiosidad.

\- En estos momentos detrás de mí se está levantando un dispensador de pokebolas conectado al almacén. - Camina para colocarse detrás de dicho aparato, solo podía verse una especie de mesa metálica con 3 orificios sellados y 3 botones enfrente de ellos y un botón detrás y al centro que se podía adivinar que controlaba el dispensador. - Presionaran uno de los botones y recibirán una pokebola con un pokemon desconocido dentro, estás son escogidas completamente al azar así que dependen de la suerte, no podrán ver al pokemon hasta el momento de iniciar la batalla, sus pokedex les mostrará los movimientos que conocen y en base a eso desataran la batalla, muy bien comenzaré a nombrarlos. -

20 minutos después...

\- Muy bien, pasen al frente Tristán y Tony. -

Empezó la primera batalla, Tristán saco un Froslass y Tony a un Probopass, entonces comentaron las conversaciones de los espectadores...

\- Probopass tiene la completa ventaja en esto. - Dijo Misty por logística.

\- 13 - Se escucho la voz de Keny.

\- Veamos que es lo que ocurre. - Dijo Tracey tranquilo para ver mejor.

\- ¿Dondé están Sana y Serena chicos? - Pregunto Tieruno al notar su ausencia.

\- 14 - Volvió a escucharse.

\- Ash les está dando consejos de última hora por ahí. - Al voltear a ver detrás de todos se podía ver claramente que Toroba tenía razón.

\- ¿Y May? - Pregunta Dawn mirando alrededor.

\- 15 - Vuelve a contar.

\- Esta por ahí. - Señala Iris a su izquierda y a un par de metros se encuentrava ella.

\- ¿Qué hace ahí? - Volvió a preguntar Dawn.

\- Mirá hacia allá. - Señaló su lado derecho y a la distancia estaba Drew.

\- Todavía siguen con éso. - Se golpea la frente en señal de estar artá.

\- 16 - Continuó contando.

\- ¿Qué le pasá a Keny? - Pregunto Iris un poco irritada.

\- ¿Por qué estás contando Keny? - Pregunto Dawn a su amigo.

\- Estoy contando las... 17... vueltas que lleva Cameron al gimnasio. - Aclaró el motivo de su conteo.

\- ~Aaa~ - Dijeron ambas tras comprenderlo.

Pasó tiempo y como siempre algunas eran más interesantes que otras, pero...

\- Muy bien pasen al frente Trevor y Serena. - Anuncio Don Jorch la siguiente batalla.

\- Es tu turno Serena. - Dijo Ash con intención de animarla. - ¿Estas lista? -

\- No. - Respondió con miedo.

\- Entonces ve y enfréntate. - Le dió un leve empujón forzandola a pasar.

\- Muy bien aquí voy. - Dió un suspiro para tranquilizarse y lanzó la pokebola, y de ella el pokemon se presenta con un rugido. - ¡Un Typhlosion! -

\- Tienes suerte de que sea tipo Fuego. - Trevor arrojó la pokebola y salió un Cacturne. - Y al parecer también la ventaja, pero no ganarás, nunca lo has hecho. -

\- Ya veremos. - Respondió Serena molesta.

\- La batalla entre Typhlosion pokemon originario de la región Johto contra Cacturne pokemon originario de la región Hoen comienza, ¡AHORA! - Se dió el grito de batalla.

\- ¡Cacturne Pulso Umbrío! - El pokemon reaccionó rápido.

\- ¡Typhlosion Lanzallamas! - Logro reaccionar e igualar la fuerza.

\- ¡Ahora Pulso Umbrío! - El golpe aserto.

\- ¡Rápido Nitrocarga! - Gracias al incremento de velocidad aserto fuertemente. - ¡Lanzallamas! -

\- ¡Pulso Umbrío! - Ordenó de forma rápida para poder defenderse.

\- ¡Demolición! - Ordenó Serena y Typhlosion fue rápidamente.

\- ¡Al suelo Cacturne! - El pokemon se dejó caer extrañando a su oponente. - ¡ Ahora Gigadrenado! - La corta distancia y el momento justo lo hizo muy eficiente.

\- ¡¿Estas bien Typhlosion?! - El pokemon apenas podía ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Drenadoras! - Typhlosion fue atrapado. - ¡Pulso Umbrío! -

\- ¡Por favor resisté! - Typhlosion asía su mayor esfuerzo, pero el daño era demasiado.

\- ¡Un minuto y estarás vencida! - Sentenció Trevor. - ¡Arraigo! -

\- Me temo que cometiste un error. - Dijo Serena tan segura que incluso Typhlosion sonrió.

\- ¿De qué hablás? - Dijo sin entender su sonrisa. - Typhlosion no puede levantarse y Cacturne esta como nuevo. -

\- Pero no puede moverse. - Entonces Typhlosion se levanta. - ¡Anillo Igneo! -

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Es la única reacción que tiene al escuchar la técnica definitiva de tipo Fuego. - ¡Cacturne no! -

\- Cacturne no puede continuar Typhlosion gana. - Declara Don Jorch con su bandera.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Typhlosion! - El pokemon responde con un rugido.

Con sus amigos...

\- ¡Eso es Serena! - La felicito Ash por su trabajo.

\- Manejaste muy bien a Typhlosion. - Le dijo Sana muy feliz.

\- Si no fuera porque Ash me describió Anillo Igneo asé un momento no se me hubiese ocurrido. - Respondió alegré por su victoria.

Después de los halagos continuaron las batallas, y después de tiempo sólo faltaba una...

\- Pasen Ash y Galey al frente. - Los llamó para la última batalla.

\- ¡Veamos a este amigo! - Lanza la pokebola y sale un ave de plumas blancas y azules. - ¡Un Swanna! -

\- ¡Swanna! - Responde el pokemon "molesto".

\- ¿Qué? - Entonces observa el pokedex. - Lo siento, ¡Una Swanna! -

\- Swanna. -

\- Ignorare éso, sal. - Lanzó la pokebola. - ¡Un Eelektross fabuloso! - El rival tenía aspecto temible, éso causó que Swanna se asustara. - Parece que ganar será muy facil. -

\- Ash tienes un momento para tranquilizar a Swanna. - Dijo Don Jorch apiadandose del pokemon.

\- Swanna hacercate. - El pokemon obedeció. - Escuchá se como lidiar con esto pero necesito que confíes en mí, ¿Lo aras? -

\- ¿Swanna? - El pokemon dudaba, pero tras compartir mirada un momento asintió. - Swanna.

\- Gracias. - Se levanta y da señal de que todo está bien.

\- Muy bien la batalla entre Swanna y Eelektross pokemons originarios de la región Unova comienza ¡AHORA! - Dió la señal con las banderas.

\- ¡Hagamos esto de un solo golpe! - Grito seguro. - ¡Eelektross Trueno! -

\- ¡Confia en mi Swanna! - El pokemon asiente. - ¡Acua Aro! -

Cuando el Trueno estuvo a punto de acertar en Swanna el Acua Aro se cruza en frente y realiza una especie de escudo que disipa el ataque y dejá sorprendidos a todos, incluso a Swanna...

\- ¡Eso es ridículamente imposible! - Se quejó Galey al borde de la demencia.

\- ¡Escaldar! - Swanna con un ánimo levantado lanzó el ataque y dejó bajo efecto de Quemadura.

\- ¡Defiendete Eelektross, Pulso Dragón! - El ataque era fuerte, pero la gracia al volar de Swanna le permitía evadirlo. - ¡Hiperrayo! -

\- ¡As Aéreo! - La velocidad del movimiento hizo fácil la evasión. - ¡Ave Brava! - Fue un golpe prolongado, lo elevó y lo dejo caer.

\- Eelektross no puede continuar Swanna gana. - Se da la declaración oficial.

Con sus amigos...

\- ¿Comó hiciste eso? - Fueron las palabras atónitas de Tieruno.

\- De hecho no lo sé. - Confesó Ash sinceramente.

\- ¿Otra vez improvisaste? - Pregunto Drew sin creerlo.

\- No, esta vez no. - Dijo confundiendo a todos. - Solamente que ése truco lo usaron contra mi y lo intenté. -

\- ¿Quién tendría una habilidad tan alta? - Pregunto Sana sorprendida.

\- Una chica donde todos los miembros de la familia tienen un Swanna. - Reveló el origen del truco. - Es una estrategia familiar. -

\- Muy bien, éso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse. - Palabra final de Don Jorch.

Ya todos se retiraban a sus casas, las chicas y los chicos tomaron caminos distintos por algunas razones, entonces entre los chicos surgió una conversación curiosa...

\- ¿Alguno sabe por qué May tenía las manos vendas ayer? - Pregunto Cameron dirigiéndose casi completamente a Drew.

\- No lo sé, cuando le pregunté no me quiso contestar. - Respondió Citrón.

\- ¿Sera por algo qué pasó el domingo? - Sugirió Ash.

\- Puede ser, tal vez esa sea la causa de su enojo. - Respondió Keny.

\- Hoy no tenía las vendas, y su enojo era hacia Drew. - Dijo Toroba lo observado.

\- May tiene esos problemas de ira ocasionalmente, y no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo. - Se expresó Drew de forma fría.

\- Como sea, ya se le pasará. - Dice Tieruno. - ¿Qué tienes hay Tracey? -

\- Mi dibujo de la Tormenta Arena Estática. - Se lo muestra a todos. - Quiero añadir más detalles. -

\- ¿Comó cual? - Pregunto Keny.

\- Quiero mostrar el brillo que aparecía cuando los atacaban con fuego. - Aclaró el detalle.

\- ¿Brillaba? - Pregunto Cameron sin entender.

\- Cuando mezclas fuego y electricidad se forman centellas, puede que ese sea el brillo. - Explico Citrón el fenómeno, y éso causó que un recuerdo en forma de flecha pasará por la cabeza de Drew.

\- Ya se porque May está tan molesta. - Lo dice con expresión de odiarse a si mismo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntaron todos.

\- Nos vemos mañana. - Dice éso a la vez de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

\- ¿? - Fue la exposición de todos.

\- Por cierto tengo una pregunta. - Habló Cameron rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Cuál? - Preguntaron a unisono.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la medicina? - Esa pregunta tomó a todos por sorpresa y miradas buscando respuesta.

Ésa fue la última duda en el aire, otro día "normal" había pasado, ¿Qué otras experiencias "normales" les están esperando?, descubranlo en el futuro.

Continuará...

Espero que les gustará el capítulo, se me fue un poco de la mano.

Y ahora el anuncio 3: "El Nombre De La Médica", den sugerencias y próximamente la nombraremos.

Eso es todo por hoy.

Hasta la próxima.


	19. Preguntas Y Respuestas

Hola a todos, este capítulo tiene algunos momentos de gran variedad, disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 19: Preguntas Y Respuestas

Nuevamente nos encontramos en la casa Ketchum, podemos ver que el entrenador ya se encuentra listo pero por alguna razón está caminando en círculos por toda la habitación, su compañero se encuentra recostado en la cama con una mirada al vacío y un semblante que expresa frustración y concentración, ambos parecen buscar una misma cosa...

\- Ash baja a desayunar - Su madre irrumpió sus pensamientos desde la parte baja de la casa - Apresurate o se te hará tarde -

\- Ya voy - Contestó de forma natural - Vamos amigo -

Ya en el desayuno ellos aún tenían ésa mirada de frustración mientras comían, éso no pasó desapercibido por la madre, así que decidió actuar...

\- ¿Qué tienes cielo? - Le pregunto con leve preocupación - Ambos parecen distraídos -

\- Más de lo necesario - Fue una respuesta sería de parte del pokemon amarillo.

\- ¿Me podrían explicar? - Ahora se encontraba confundida.

\- Ya han pasado 2 semanas y no he conseguido más medallas - Ash le reveló a su madre la causa de su molestia - A este paso me tomara más de un año conseguir las 8 -

\- Algo me decía que ésto pasaría - Dijo Delia un poco triste por el estado de su hijo - Te sugiero que hables con el Profesor Sycamore sobre esto, pienso que puede ayudarte -

\- Tienes razón - Respondió Ash y junto con Pikachu devoraron su desayuno en ése instante - Gracias por la comida, nos vemos -

Pasado el tiempo, en la oficina del Profesor Sycamore...

\- Y ésa es mi situación - En este momento Ash ya había explicado todo.

\- Ya veo, realmente es complicado - El Profesor Sycamore estaba buscando un plan útil para Ash - Me imagino que con tú historial debe ser difícil controlar tu deseo de aventura -

\- Pika pika pikapi pikachu - Empezó a hablar en señal de afirmación.

\- Pikachu nunca había estado tanto tiempo inmovilizado, éso es desesperante para el - Explicó la causa de la desesperación de su amigo - Además no todos los gimnasios se encuentran a 6 horas de camino, me es imposible ir y venir en 2 días -

\- " _Realmente les cuesta adaptarse a una vida normal después de tanto tiempo_ " - Pensó el Profesor Sycamore en referencia a la explicación del Profesor Oak - Lastimadamente no puedo ayudarte con un plan de viaje ya que no conozco tu forma de viajar, pero te puedo sugerir que vayas a un lugar al sureste de la ciudad, hay tal vez puedas conseguir información y calmar tus ansias un poco -

\- Bueno, es mejor que nada - Contestó trás no tener el resultado que esperaba - Gracias por su ayuda Profesor Sycamore -

\- Descuida - Le respondío de forma amigable - En caso de encontrar algo útil te informaré -

\- Gracias, nos vemos - Respondió cortésmente y se retiró.

Al llegar a su salón todavía quedaba algo de tiempo, sus amigos ya habían llegado pero su mirada estaba fijada en algo en particular así que no notaron su llegada...

\- ¿Qué están viendo chicos? - Pregunto curioso por sus miradas pérdidas.

\- Mira asía allá - Respondió Misty sin siquiera mirarlo y señalando un lugar.

En ése sitio se encontraban Drew y May hablando y riendo de forma aparentemente sin sentido, una escena muy extraña para todos...

\- ¿Comó pasaron de gritos a risas descontroladas? - El azabache no entendía nada.

\- Del odió al amor sólo hay un paso - Respondió Serena conmovida por la escena.

\- Son tal para cual - Apoyo Dawn el ambiente "romántico".

\- Siguo pensando que tiene que ver con lo que dijo ayer - Cameron arruinó las fantasía de las chicas.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan infantil? - Iris empezó a reprender a Cameron.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? - Pregunto Sana curiosa.

\- Dijo que sabía por que May se había enfadado - Respondió Toroba directamente - Eso fue después de hablar sobre sus vendajes del lunes -

\- Ahora que lo pienso - Citrón adquirió pose de pensador - Iniciamos con el tema del vendaje, luego vimos el dibujo de Tracey, y después dijo que ya sabía el "por qué" -

\- Tienes razón, es un poco raro - Respondió Keny ante ese análisis, pero vió que Tracey asía algo - ¿Qué haces Tracey? -

\- Guarda silencio - Keny, Citrón, Ash y un adolorido pero ahora libre Cameron curiosearón el dibujo de Tracey.

El dibujo ante sus ojos tenía detalles por todos lados, se podría decir que capturaba ésa imagen con todo y la esencia en el papel, un juego de sombras perfecto y una delicadeza en cada trazo que hacían que este pudiera apreciarse en todo su esplendor, los chicos no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, realmente está era una obra de arte, Tracey había logrado, capturar el ambiente romántico que tenían Drew y May en ése momento, ella con una mirada alegre y una gran sonrisa, y el mirándola a los ojos con una expresión alegre y una sonrisa confiada, realmente era una hermosa escena...

\- Te pago mil pokes por una copia de ése dibujo - Keny no tardó en dar oferta y planear algo a futuro.

\- Solamente hacés ésas ridículas ofertas cuando es algo interesante - Dawn se hacerco para ver, se quedó pasmada por un momento - Keny pagale 2 mil pokes -

\- ¿Por qué sí solo ofrecí mil? - Pregunto extrañado por lo dicho.

\- Para que compres uno para mí - Respondió sincera y natural.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que comprarte uno? - Reaccionó exaltado por tan sincera respuesta.

\- Porque somos amigos de la infancia - Respondió con una sonrisa tierna.

\- ¡Ésa no es una razón aceptable para mí! - Respondió alzando un poco la voz.

\- ¡Por favor! - Dawn junta sus manos serca de su barbilla, pone un semblante un poco triste y sus ojos adquieren un leve brillo, un arma que ataca directo al corazón.

\- ¡Esta vez no funcionará! - Las palabras apenas lograron salir, pero ésa postura de Dawn no desaparecía - Está bien, te compraré uno -

\- ¡Por éso eres mi mejor amigo! - Dawn abrazo a un Keny que sólo pensaba en quedar en quiebra a ese paso.

Entonces los chicos empiezan a susurrar entre ellos...

\- Parece que nuestras billeteras se encuentran en peligro - Habló Tieruno preocupado.

\- ¡Odió cuando usa ésa cara! - Responde Keny intentando controlar sus emisiones.

\- Por lo menos sus métodos son adorables - Respondió Cameron asiendo notar su mala suerte con respecto a Iris.

\- Me temo que Tieruno y yo no tenemos esa clase de amistad con Sana - Habló Toroba sin darle importancia.

\- ¿Qué hay de Serena? - Pregunto Ash por la excluida.

\- O entrena con su madre o sale sola con Sana - Aclaró Tieruno.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te incluiste en la lista de los manipulados? - Pregunto Keny serio.

\- Temo que Sana quiera inténtalo - Reveló su miedo.

\- Ash, Citrón, prepárense también - Les dijo Cameron.

\- Yo no tengo problema de hacerlo de vez en cuando - Respondió Ash un poco intrigado por la advertencia.

\- Que intenten manipularme todo lo que quieran - Respondió Citrón con una sonrisa impresionado a todos - Cuando tienes una hermana como Yurika te aprendes cada truco que existe, no hay manera de que me manipulen -

\- No sé si considerar éso como bueno o malo - Dijo Cameron con ese dilema.

Todo terminó hay, empezaron las clases y el Profesor Novunaga asignó un trabajo por parejas, se sabía que Drew y May tenían una buena amistad pero no solían formar equipo de ésta manera, con excepción de esta ocasión, obligando a Dawn y Keny a formar otra pareja un poco insatisfecha, y entonces el momento llegó, la hora del almuerzo...

\- Se han portado muy cariñosos hoy - Dijo Misty dirigiéndose a cierto par, que también se sentaron juntos.

\- Solamente superamos lo ocurrido ayer - Respondió May todavía sonriente.

\- Después de pelear es bueno reconciliarse - Contestó Drew sin poder desvanecer su sonrisa.

\- Su reconciliación me empieza a asustar - Dice Iris al notar como comparten frases.

\- No debería - Respuesta sincronizada.

\- Iré por unos anillos - Dice Cameron con intención de burlarse.

\- El mío con un zafiro - Dice May aún sonriente.

\- El mío con una esmeralda - Continuó Drew.

\- ¡Ahora si que me está dando miedo! - Responde Iris empezando a temblar.

\- Está vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Iris - Respondió Cameron de igual manera.

\- Tracey - Keny golpea suavemente a su amigo mientras susurra. - ¿Ya está listo el dibujo? -

\- Si, míralo - Le mostró discretamente el dibujo final - Mañana tendré listas las copias -

\- Por favor que sea con descuento - Suplicó por el bien de sus fondos.

\- Descuida, se lo que se siente ser manipulado - Habló comprendiendo la situación.

\- Oigan chicos - Drew llamó la atención de sus amigos - ¿Me muestran como se hace la medicina? -

\- Si estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo - Dijo Tieruno de forma semi sincera.

\- Por mi está bien, Pikachu necesita liberar un poco de energía - Explicó el azabache.

\- Yo también quiero ver - Se levanto Keny deseoso de ver la magia.

\- Chicas me temo que ustedes deben quedarse - Dijo Toroba directa y sinceramente.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - Dijeron todas ya que también querían ver.

\- Es un proceso complicado y a la vez peligroso - Contestó Citrón haciéndolas comprender - No queremos que corran riesgos innecesarios -

\- Yo quiero ver de todas formas - Dijo May levantándose de su sitio.

\- May por favor quédate - Dijo Drew con una seriedad ligeramente diferente a la usual - Si tiene un efecto tan eficaz puede que realmente sea riesgoso presenciarlo -

\- Está bien - Se sentó resignada cruzando sus brazos - Más vale que regresen con vida -

Entonces los chicos tomaron rumbo a un lugar seguro donde elaborar su medicina especial, y las chicas querían aprovechar ése momento de la ausencia de hombres...

\- Muy bien, habla May - Fueron las palabras de Dawn mientras se colocaba a su lado izquierdo.

\- ¿Hablar de qué? - Pregunto un poco nerviosa.

\- No te hagas la ingenua - Dijo Misty acorralandola por su lado derecho.

\- ¿De qué otra cosa querríamos que hablaras? - Habló Iris sujetando su hombro derecho con su mano izquierda.

\- Sobre la actitud que tienen Drew y tú hoy especialmente - Específico Sana sujetando su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha.

\- ¿Por qué me están rodeándo chicas? - Pregunto May nerviosa y asustada.

\- Para que no puedas escapar - Sentenció Serena sentándose en frente apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y mirándola directo a los ojos - Cuéntanos todo, y no olvides ningún detalle -

\- ¿Tengo otra opción? - Solamente recibió negaciones con la cabeza - Está bien, ustedes ganan -

\- Lo primero, ¿Por qué los vendajes del lunes? - Fue la pregunta de Misty.

\- Supongo que recuerdan el entrenamiento que tuvimos todos - Asintieron a éso - Resulta que siempre que Blaziken recibe ataques eléctricos su plumaje se satura de estática y me es difícil quitarla -

\- ¿Te lastimas al limpiar la estática de Blaziken? - Pregunto Misty extrañada.

\- No por eso, si no por la Tormenta Arena Estática - Todas pedían una aclaración con la mirada - La área se adirio a Blaziken con ayuda de la estática y tenía que forzarme demasiado para limpiarla, de vez en cuando sufriamos descargas eléctricas y hacer eso era muy doloroso -

\- ¿Por qué tus padres no te ayudaron? - Pregunto Iris.

\- Para mi mala suerte ellos y Max salieron inmediatamente cuando llegamos - Expresó un poco frustrada - Para cuando revise a Blaziken no había manera de detenerlos y me avisaron que tardarían un tiempo, así que tuve que hacerlo sola -

\- Siguiente pregunta, ¿Por qué no le hablabas a Drew el lunes? - Pregunto Dawn curiosa.

\- Por que a él ya le había explicado lo que le pasa a Blaziken en ésos casos - May se molesto un poco - Me había prometido ayudarme cuando éso pasará y no lo hizo, así que me molestó mucho y no deseaba hablar con él -

\- ¿Entonces por qué se inició la pelea de ayer si tú no querías hablarle? - Pregunto Sana de forma directa.

\- Porque ése tonto prefirió tomarme como loca en lugar de preguntar el "por qué" - Ahora May se había enfadado - Y a pesar de quejarme él también empezó a quejarse, éso es lo que más me molesto -

\- ¿Y por qué ambos están tan felices hoy? - Fue la pregunta de Serena.

\- Bueno, esto, verán, la cosa es... - May pasó de furiosa a una rara mezcla de alegría, vergüenza, nervios, pena y otras emociones más con solo ésa pregunta - Es complicado de decir -

\- No omitas ningún detalle - Dijeron todas en conjunto a la vez que se acercaban para escuchar mejor.

\- Esta bien, aquí voy - Realizó algunas respiraciones para ser capaz de hablar - Ayer por la tarde mis padres y Max habían salido nuevamente y me quedé sola en casa, pero poco después alguien tocó la puerta, al momento de abrirla ví que era Drew y me saludo y... -

\- ¡No te atrevas a parar! - Exclamaron todas con euforia.

\- Esta bien esta bien, justo después de que me saludara le cerré la puerta en la cara y le grité largo - Las emociones de May empezaron a descontrolarse dejando al descubierto todo lo que sentía en su expresión - Despues... -

 _FLASH BACK (Lo ocurrido después de la partida de Drew)_

\- Hola - Saludo Drew de forma natural.

\- ¡LARGO! - May le avía asotado la puerta en la cara a Drew, y está si lo golpeó.

\- Muy bien, me lo merezco - Habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchará.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! - Pregunto con notoria agresividad.

\- ¿Se encontran bien tú y Blaziken? - Pregunto de forma calmada y ligeramente preocupada.

\- ¡¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?! - Todavía se encontraba muy molesta.

\- Por lo ocurrido durante el entrenamiento - Lo dijo de manera directa para que notará que entendió su estado.

\- ¡¿No crees qué es algo tarde para presentar éso?! - Hizo notar la falta de atención.

\- No deseó tardar más en hacer ésto, por favor May - Drew empezó a actuar muy tranquilo he interesado en su estado, entonces May abre la puerta...

\- ¡Escuchame si éso es todo lo que vas a decir..! - Es interrumpida cuando Drew toma su mano y la presiona - ¡Oye eso duele! -

\- Los vendajes no solucionan todo el problema - Dicho éso saca un pequeño frasco y le pone un poco de su contenido en la muñeca - Con ésto estarás bien por la mañana -

\- ¡Gracias pero no te pedí tú ayuda! - Le empezaba a costar mantenerse molesta.

\- Lo lamento - Su voz estaba cargada de arrendamiento.

\- ¿He? - Ella no podía entender su comportamiento.

\- No sólo por causar que te lastimaras la mano, sino también por romper mi promesa - El semblante de Drew era uno triste y arrepentido - ¿Comó puedo llamarme un amigo sin ser capaz de cumplir una promesa? -

\- Oye, tranquilo no es para tanto - A May empezó a dolerle las palabras de su amigo - No es tan grave en realidad, sólo es una torcedura -

\- Perdona que haya sido tan insensible - Su disculpa era sincera.

\- Claro, perdón por enojarme tan exageradamente - Ella al fin estaba tranquila.

\- Te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a pasar - Habló de forma seria.

\- Creo que sería más divertido si lo olvidas y te disculpas de nuevo - Habló May entre risas.

\- Si quieres que me arrodille sólo dilo - Correspondió la broma.

\- Esta bien, arrodíllate - Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - Pregunto incrédulo.

\- Claro, arrodíllate - Repitió conteniendo la risa.

Continuaron riendo un tiempo, al final hicieron las paces.

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

\- Y eso fue lo que ocurrió - Término de narrar May.

\- ¡Que romántico! - Hablaron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Respondió con un enorme sonrojo.

\- Ya dejá de negarlo May - Fijo Dawn en un tono difícil de identificar.

\- ¡Si yo salgo con Drew entonces tu lo harás con Keny! - Respondió a su defensa.

\- Esta bien - Respondió naturalmente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Expresó incrédula.

\- Prefiero que sea mi amigo de la infancia que algún extraño que intenté engañarme - Aclaró su respuesta.

\- Todas guarden silencio - Dijo Misty al notar la cercanía de los chicos.

\- Realmente es un proceso interesante - Dijo Cameron con una cabellera electrificada.

\- Necesitamos encontrar una forma de controlar la fuga de energía - Dijo Drew con el cabello algo alborotado.

\- Pero con la ayuda de Roserade, Samurott y Empoleon logramos mejorarlo - Fue la opinión de Keny con algunos cortes en la cara.

\- Sigo pensando que les fue mejor a ustedes - Dijo Tieruno hablando por el resto, quienes tenían algunas quemaduras.

\- ¿Pikachu te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Ash con preocupación.

\- ~Pikachu~ - Parecía como si un Joltik se hubiese pegado a el por 12 horas.

\- ¿Por lo menos valió la pena? - Preguntaron las chicas tras ver éso.

\- Por supuesto - Dijo Citrón sacando un frasco con medió litro de esa medicina.

\- Entonces denle un poco a Pikachu - Dijo Sana apiadandose del pokemon.

\- Me temo que no - Dijo Tracey seriamente y procedió a explicar - Sabemos que es bastante efectiva pero desconocemos sus efectos secundarios, esperaremos a que la Enfermera Joy nos de su aprobación -

\- Como sea, ya es hora de regresar - Dijo Toroba un poco agotado.

Todos se retiraron a sus talleres, cuando las clases terminaron Ash se quedó un tiempo para que la Enfermera Joy analizará la medicina y asegurarse de que no fuera peligrosa...

\- ¿Qué opina Enfermera Joy? - Pregunto Ash curioso del resultado.

\- Todo parece estar bien - Respondió al retirarse analizador - Lo que pasó es que la hicieron con ingredientes usados en medicina pokemon, éso es demasiado para un humano -

\- ¿Entonces Cameron estará bien cierto? - Pregunto para quitarse las dudas.

\- Solamente necesitan aclarar la dosis, les recomiendo que se basen en el tamaño y una específica para personas - Respondió de forma clara - También sugiero que lo tomen como un concentrado, a la dosis recomendada disuelvanla en algo que no altere sus propiedades, tal vez agua o algún jugo -

\- Entendido, gracias por su ayuda - Agradeció y se retiró.

\- Una cosa más - Habló fuerte para detenerlo - Mejoren la elaboración, no quiero verlos tan seguido bajo ésas condiciones -

\- Seguiremos su consejo - Respondió avergonzado por lo dicho - Gracias por todo -

Tras retirarse se dirigió directamente a casa, cambio a su usual estilo de chaqueta y gorra para ir al sitio donde el Profesor Sycamore le había recomendado, le tomó un poco de tiempo llegar a esa zona, pero encontró una especie de palacio en donde entraban varias personas...

\- Algo me dice que esté es el lugar - Lo dijo de forma segura.

\- Puede que si, aunque es un lugar diferente a lo que imaginaba - Habló Pikachu admirando la estructura.

\- Bien, entremos - Caminaron hasta la entrada, y los sorprendió la elegante arquitectura - Vaya, este es un palacio verdadero -

\- Bienvenido joven entrenador - Fue recibido cortésmente por un señor mayor con traje de gala negro - Este es el "Bastión De Batalla", aquí los entrenadores se enfrentan por títulos nobiliarios y convivir en un ambiente de nobleza y caballería -

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum - Se presentó de forma normal - Me dijeron que aquí puedo tranquilizar mis ansias de batalla -

\- Con mucho gusto le ayudaremos joven Ketchum - Respondió con la misma cortesía - Sígame por favor -

Caminaron un corto trayecto, llegaron a una sala donde había bastantes personas, todas con capaz de diferentes colores entre sí, pero entré ellos encuentro a alguien conocido...

\- ¿Viola? - Pregunto sorprendido.

\- ¿Ash, eres tú? - Reaccionó sorprendida al encontrarse con el azabache - Que sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar, ¿Comó vas con tus medallas? -

\- Estancado - Respondió agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

\- Debe ser difícil hacer todo con la escuela - Respondió comprendiendo su situación.

\- Sigo buscando una forma de viajar a los demás gimnasios, pero es casi imposible - Explicó de forma frustrada - Como sea, ¿Tu también vienes aquí? -

\- Así es, soy una duquesa con todo orgullo - Dijo orgullosa por su nivel - Mi amigo de ahí también -

\- ¿Tu amigo? - Respondió al no entender, entonces viola señaló hacia arriba - ¡¿Qué?! -

Al mirar podía ver a un hombre de tes morena, un peinado peculiar, un traje negro y una condición física notable pero no exagerada, al sentir las miradas voltio y simplemente saludo como si fuera normal...

\- Se llama Zakuro, nos conocemos de hace tiempo, es un experto en alpinismo - Lo presentó mientras correspondía el saludo - Pero que la falta de oxígeno en las alturas ya lo afectó un poco -

\- ¡Puedo escucharte¡ - Respondió desde su sitio.

\- ¡Lo se, ése es el punto! - Respondió con una sonrisa - Como sea, aunque estamos usualmente ocupados nos vemos aquí de vez en cuando -

\- Me parece bien, ¿Dondé está la el Campo De Batalla? - Pregunto volteando por todos lados.

\- Esta aquí afuera - Cruzaron el portón y lograron ver un Campo De Batalla redondo en medio de un lago - ¿Qué te parece? -

\- Me gusta el estilo - Dijo su opinión de la arena - ¿Las batallas aquí son diferentes? -

\- No completamente, mira aquella que va a empezar - Señaló el campo donde había 2 personas con capa blanca - El color de la capa muestra el rango, en éste momento no los recuerdo, después tomas la pokebola del pokemon que piensas usar y la juntas con la de tu oponente, es una especie de saludo previo a la batalla, aquí son de 1 contra 1 así que debes pensar bien tu elección, el entrenador actúa con calma durante la batalla pero el pokemon usa todo su potencial, cuando acumulas suficientes victorias consigues un rango mayor -

\- Es realmente interesante - Dijo comprendiendo todo y observando la batalla, que no tardo en terminar - ¿Y cómo se debe retar a alguien? -

\- Primero tiene que tener el mismo rango que tú, y segundo... - Es interrumpida por un guante blanco que cayó en su hombro, se podía notar que era el guante derecho - Hacés éso -

Del lugar donde estaban, a poca distancia calló aquel hombre conocido como Zakuro, después de recuperar la compostura se hacerco a ellos de forma tranquila...

\- Parece que mi desafío no te sorprende - Lo dijo con una alegría sería.

\- De hecho pensaba que te estabas tardando - Respondió Viola de igual forma.

\- Primero lo primero - Entonces volteó hacia Ash - Mucho gusto, soy Zakuro, duque al igual que Viola -

\- Yo soy Ash, es un placer conocerte - Correspondió el saludo estrechando sus manos.

\- Ash quiero que prestes mucha atención a esta batalla - Le dijo directamente - No pierdas el más mínimo detalle -

\- Esta bien, me concentraré en éso - Afirmó y todos tomaron sus lugares.

Tanto Viola como Zakuro se pusieron una capa azul con detalles dorados en los hombros, eran sencillas pero elegantes, entonces empezaron...

\- La batalla entre el duque Zakuro y la duquesa Viola va a comenzar, por el historial de batallas el ganador de esta será reconocido como Gran Duque, ó Duquesa - El mismo señor que atendió a Ash realizó las presentaciones, al tratarse de tales personas se reunió bastante público - Por favor presentense como marca el protocolo -

\- Buena suerte Zakuro - Dijo Viola alzando su pokebola.

\- Lo mismo digo Viola - Respondió y junto las pokebolas.

\- Ahora empiecen - Se dió el anuncio final.

\- ¡Vivillon, aparece! - Realizó su aparición el pokemon de alas cromáticas.

\- ¡Onix sal ahora! - Apareció el pokemon Roca/Tierra y grande.

\- ¡Vivillon Doble Rayo! - El pokemon lanzó su técnica rápidamente.

\- ¡Esquiva y usa Atadura¡ - Para su tamaño era muy ágil, así que se hacerco mucho.

\- ¡Tornado! - La reacción rápida salvó a Vivillon - ¡Polvo Explosivo! - El motivo de esa combinación era anular la vista.

\- ¡No caere en ése truco, Excavar! - Onix rápidamente se entierra en la tierra, y cuando Vivillon volvió a ser visible - ¡Cola De Hierro! - La conversación logro golpear a Vivillon.

\- ¡Resiste y aprovecha, Doble Rayo! - Con una reacción rápida y la corta distancia logro acertar un buen ataque.

\- ¡No caeremos tan fácilmente, Excavar¡ - Nuevamente Onix se entierra muy rápido.

\- ¡Elevate Vivillon! - Ésa acción evitó el ataque de Onix - Prepara el Rayo Solar! -

\- ¡Más fácil para mí, Tumba De Rocas Onix! - El ataque azotó a Vivillon en el suelo, pero seguía de pie.

\- ¡Ahora Vivillon! - El ataque de Vivillon logro golpear, pero Onix tenía una gran defensa.

\- ¡Nada mal Viola, pero aquí termina, Tumba De Rocas! - Vivillon quedó atrapada en medio de todo - ¡Cola De Hierro! - Fue una conversación definitiva.

\- La batalla a terminado, el ganador es el ahora Gran Duque Zakuro - Se realizó la debida declaración y el cambio de capa, ahora tenía una en un tono rojizo pero detalles muy similares a la anterior.

Terminado todo eso los 3 salieron del Bastión De Batalla, caminaron mistras hablaban un poco, pero se detuvieron en la desviación de caminos...

\- ¿Qué te pareció la batalla Ash? - Pregunto Zakuro naturalmente.

\- Fue increíble, tu Tumba De Rocas es temible - Dió su opinión sincera.

\- Ninguno de tus pokemons sería capaz de olvidar ese movimiento - Habló Viola un poco risueña.

\- Se podría decir que es mi favorito - Aclaró Zakuro esa expresión - Además es muy eficaz contra alguien como Vivillon -

\- En éso tiene razón, el daño fue 4 veces mayor de lo normal - Reflexionó ante eso.

\- De hecho Zakuro, Ash está retando a los gimnasios - Dijo Viola directamente.

\- En ése caso nos veremos muy pronto - Respondió sencillamente.

\- ¿Tu también los estás retando Zakuro? - Pregunto curioso Ash.

\- Todo lo contrario - Respondió con una sonrisa astuta - Yo también soy un líder de gimnasio -

\- ¡¿En serio?! - Grito sorprendido.

\- Por éso te dije que prestarás atención, ya tienes una idea de lo que te espera - Dijo Viola con algo de gracia - Tu tampoco te confíes Zakuro, esté chico es bueno, después de todo tiene mi medalla -

\- Eso sólo aumenta mis deseos de aceptar tu desafío - Ahora tenía una mirada perspicaz - Te estaré esperando Ash -

\- Claro, ¿Cuál es tu gimnasio? - Pregunto deseoso por saber.

\- Eso te toca averiguarlo a tí - Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba por un camino - Nos vemos pronto -

\- Esta bien, ¿Me lo podrías decir Viola? - Le pregunto a la otra líder.

\- Ya tengo que regresar a casa, espero volver a verte - Fueron sus palabras antes de partir.

\- Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante Pikachu, regresemos a casa pronto para buscar una forma de evadir la Tumba De Rocas de Zakuro - Entonces empezó a correr lo más rápido posible.

Ahora tenía información útil para su próximo desafío, pero no sería fácil prepararse para enfrentar a tan formidable oponente, ¿Qué estrategia usará para superar esa dificultad?, ¿Acaso la tarea lo detendrá?, las respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará...

Espero que les guste, me tomó tiempo pero creo que es un buen capitulo, y ahora...

"TaichiKudo534" tu personaje me gusta pero no encuentro una buena forma de introdirlo, ya que después de todo es "todo un personaje", tengo opciones pero me gustaría tu opinión.

"DaniJIE" te agradezco tu comentario, necesito que me refresques la memoria con respecto al personaje ya que no logro recordarlo, con respecto a el otro asunto todavía falta mucho para que terminen su participación así que no te preocupes.

Sigo buscando personajes y un nombre "Original" para la medicina, ninguna idea es mala, di tienen una compartanla por favor.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Hasta la próxima.


	20. Un Poco De Suerte

Hola a todos, explicaré todo al final del capítulo, por ahora solamente disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 20: Un Poco De Suerte

Nos encontramos en el salón de clases de nuestros amigos, hasta ahora el único presente del grupo era Ash quien se encontraba muy pensativo ya que rastrear un gimnasio era más difícil de lo que esperaba cuando lo único que tienes es el nombre del líder, siendo lo más reconocido el nombre del gimnasio y la medalla...

\- * _Necesito buscar una forma de localizar a Zakuro, tiene que ser lo más pronto posible_ * - Decía en su mente mirando al vacío.

\- Buenos días Ash - Lo saludo Tracey quien recién llegó - ¿Comó va todo? -

\- Hola Tracey, todo va bien hasta ahora - Respondió.

\- ¿Pikachu ya se encuentra mejor? - Pregunto por lo sucedido anteriormente.

\- Si, sólo necesitaba un poco de descanso - Respondió simplemente.

\- Hola chicos - Saludo Keny que era acompañado por Cameron.

\- Veo que llegaron temprano - Dijo Cameron con un toque de humor.

\- Como sea, ¿Trajiste las copias Tracey? - Pregunto Keny impaciente.

\- Por supuesto, aquí están - Dijo a la vez que mostró unas hojas con la copia del dibujo.

\- ¡Rápido dame la mía! - Habló rápido haciendo un intento por tomar una.

\- ¡Tranquilizate, ¿Qué es lo que te pasá?¡ - Reaccionó Tracey intentando quitarse a Keny de encima.

\- ¡Tienes que guardarlos antes de que Didi llegue! - Respondió mientras intentaba forzar a Tracey a hacerlo.

\- Sabes perfectamente que eso no solucionará nada Keny - Dijo Cameron haciendo desistir a su amigo.

\- Tienes razón - Respondió Keny con desaire - Si tan solo hubiera una forma de detenerla -

\- ¿Detener qué? - Se escucho la voz de Dawn a sus espaldas, cosa que los asunto.

\- ¿Por qué reaccionan de esa forma? - Dijo Iris acompañada de Misty, Sana y Serena.

\- ¡No vuelvan a aparecer de esa forma! - Dijo Keny recuperando aliento.

\- Pero solo entramos al salón - Dijo Sana sin entender su razón.

\- De todos modos, ¿Detener qué? - Dijo Misty curiosa por el tema anterior.

\- Detener... detener... detener - Keny no lograba articular palabra alguna.

\- Queríamos detener la llegada de Drew y May en lo que les entregaba las copias del dibujo - Fue la escapatoria que se le ocurrió a Tracey, aunque no es la que Keny hubiera querido.

\- Si solo es eso no hay problema - Dijo Serena - No hemos visto a Drew por ninguna parte y May fue al tocador, tenemos tiempo suficiente -

\- Pero el Instituto no tiene tocador, no querrás decir... - Cameron es callado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo derribo - ¿Y... ahora... por qué? - Entonces perdió la conciencia.

\- ¡Éso es por tu falta de delicadeza! - Fue la explicación de la furiosa Iris.

\- En lo que Drew y May regresan entreganos las copias Tracey - Fueron las palabras de Dawn - Sabes algo, yo quiero 2 -

\- Aquí tienes, son 300 pokes por favor - Fue la venta de Tracey.

\- Keny pagale - Dijo Dawn de forma natural.

\- ¡¿Por qué yo?! - Fue su respuesta.

\- ¡Por favor! - Dawn nuevamente pone su adorable pero detestable cara.

\- Esta bien esta bien, solo deja de hacer eso - Cayó ante los efectos de esa expresión - ¿Hay alguna oferta especial? -

\- Para las víctimas del chantaje es a mitad de precio - Se apiadó Tracey de su amigo.

\- Buenos días chicos - Saludaron en forma conjunta Toroba y Tieruno.

\- Buenos días - Respondieron.

\- ¿Esos son los dibujos Tracey? - Fue la pregunta de Toroba al ver la repartición.

\- Claro, 150 pokes por cada uno, si tienes mala suerte tengo una oferta especial - Fue el plan de negocios que planteó.

\- Ya que, he tenido una buena mañana - Fue la respuesta de Toroba al no poder obtener la oferta.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Cameron está vez? Pregunto Tieruno al verlo en el suelo.

\- Iris - Respondieron las mujeres a unisono.

\- Con eso es suficiente - Respondió.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! - Replicó molesta la susodicha - ¡Si estás insinuando algo solo dilo!

\- Es solo que tú eres la única que castiga a Cameron - Aclaró su punto de vista - Aunque a veces exageras un poco -

\- Si te refieres a eso - Señalando al inconsciente - Solo está haciendo una mala broma - Entonces lo empuja un poco con sus pies - Levantaté de una vez -

\- Que molestia - Dijo Cameron poniéndose de pie - Extraño los tiempos cuando éso te asustaba -

\- ¡¿Realmente era una broma?¡ - Dijo Serena sorprendida - A mi me había parecido muy real -

\- Debo admitir que es una actuación muy buena - Comentó Misty admirando la habilidad de su amigo - ¿Qué tan frecuente prácticas? -

\- Cada vez que Iris me golpea - Fue su respuesta.

\- ¡Entonces prácticas todos los días! - Fue el comentario de Sana lo que desató una serie de risa desenfrenada.

\- Hola chicos - Saludo Citrón quien acababa de llegar - ¿De qué me perdí? -

\- ¡Del debut de Cameron como doble de acción! - Respondió Tieruno aún con risa.

\- ¿Se supone qué deba entender eso? - Hizo notar su confusión.

\- Olvida eso - Le habló Tracey recuperando el control de si mismo - Aquí tengo las copias, si tienes mala suerte puedo hacerte una oferta -

\- Muy bien, quisiera adquirir una de sus tan anheladas copias por favor - La forma de hablar de Citrón causó que todos rieran nuevamente.

\- Muy bien alumnos, empecemos con las clases de hoy - Se escucho la voz del Profesor Novunaga entrando al aula, cosa que alarmó a los chicos.

\- ¿No habían dicho que May había ido al tocador? - Susurró Keny para su equipo.

\- Éso se suponía - Respondió Dawn un poco alarmada.

\- ¿Por qué no ha llegado Drew? - Pregunto Tracey seriamente.

\- Ya les dijimos que no lo hemos visto - Respondió Misty un poco menos alarmada que Dawn.

\- A sus lugares todos - Dijo el Profesor con una voz imponente y un tanto atemorizante.

\- ¡SI! - Respondió el aula en acto reflejo.

La clase comenzó y todos se encontraban trabajando, el Profesor Novunaga escribía algunas cosas en la pizarra (aparentemente sobre matemáticas) para que resolvierá el grupo, ya había pasado poco más de una hora desde que comenzó, y repentinamente se escucharon algunos pasos y tocaron a la puerta...

\- (Toc toc toc) - Se escucho el golpe, pero parecía que temían en tocar.

\- Adelante - Respondió el Profesor Novunaga, pero parecía un poco molesto.

\- Buenos días profesor - Fueron las palabras nerviosas y asustadas de May, pero...

\- Disculpe nuestra demora, es mi culpa - Habló Drew que tenía el brazo derecho apoyado en los hombros de May y la pierna derecha con unos vendajes.

\- ¿Me podrían explicar qué fue lo que pasó? - Pregunto el Profesor al ver tan inusual escenario en frente de él.

\- Tuve un pequeño accidente de camino al Instituto y mi compañera me ayudó a llegar a la enfermería - Fue una explicación clara y sencilla.

\- Para nuestra mala suerte la Enfermera Joy no se encontraba y tuvimos que esperar un poco - Aclaró la tardanza May.

\- Ya veo - Dijo el Profesor reflexionando un poco, pero quedó satisfecho con la explicación - Bien los dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero recuerden pedir que me avisen donde están para la próxima -

\- Por supuesto muchas gracias - Respondieron ambos un poco alegres.

\- Oye Tracey - Le susurró Keny a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Respondió con cautela.

\- ¿Drew también tiene derecho a la oferta especial? - Pregunto directamente.

\- No creo que tenga el deseo de comprar en este momento - Contestó con un poco de lastima.

\- May - Le habló Dawn a su amiga de al lado.

\- ¿Si? - Respondió con un poco nerviosa por lo anteriormente ocurrido.

\- ¿Ni se supone que ibas al tocador? - Pregunto Sana, ya que todas se unieron a la conversación.

\- Lo se, pero al salir me encuentre con Drew y no podía dejarlo así -

\- Muy bien - Alzó la voz el Profesor Novunaga - Ahora que estamos todos ya puedo continuar tranquilamente.

Pasado el tiempo, en la hora del almuerzo...

\- Explicanos que te pasó Drew - Pidió Dawn bastante interesado.

\- Nada especial - Respondió un poco molesto - Fue solo que un idiota en bicicleta no presentó atención en el camino -

\- ¿Por qué no lo evadiste? - Pregunto Cameron restándole importancia.

\- Por la razón de que iba a golpear un auto, pero prefirió alarmarse y chocar conmigo - Drew estaba cada vez más molesto.

\- Por lo menos te ayudó a llegar al Instituto, ¿Verdad? - Tieruno preguntó con miedo a la respuesta.

\- Después del choque el imbécil aprovechó que su bici todavía funcionaba y escapó - Ahora Drew sentía mucha ira.

\- Por favor dinos que fue cerca de aquí - Pregunto Citrón casi implorando.

\- Desafortunadamente no- Drew empezaba a hervir en rabia - ¡¿Pueden imaginar la tortura que es caminar 2 kilómetros con una pierna a punto de romperse?! -

\- ¿Qué pasó con el tipo del auto? - Pregunto Sana curiosa por el papel de dicho sujeto.

\- ¡Ese tipo no podría ver lo que pasó aunque un Noctowl le prestará sus ojos! - Respondió con bastante agresividad.

\- Drew tranquilo por favor - Fueron las palabras de May a la vez que masajeaba levemente los hombros de su amigo - No me gusta verte de esta forma, debes relajarte un poco -

\- Ella tiene razón Drew - Colaboró Serena - Tienes derecho a molestarte pero desahogarte con nosotros no servirá de nada -

\- Más aparte que das más miedo de lo usual - Dijo Misty directamente, entonces todos la reprendian con la mirada - ¡Saben que es cierto, no me juzguen! -

\- Hay ocasiones en que eres demasiado sincera Misty - Dijo Tieruno quien fue apoyado por la mirada de los demás.

\- No, saben, ella tiene razón - Contestó Drew notoriamente más tranquilo - Perdonen mi reacción agresiva, no es culpa de ustedes y yo les estoy gritando como si lo fuera -

\- Confiesa, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Drew? - Dijo Cameron de forma directa.

\- ¡Acabas de arruinar el momento idiota! - Fue regañado por Iris, cosa que no le importó - ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser un tarado de primera categoría? -

\- Por que si no, no sería Cameron - Respondió Keny logrando hacerlos reír a todos.

\- Ja ja muy gracioso - Dijo Cameron sarcásticamente - Esto me recuerda a la vez que rete al Gimnasio Relieve -

Ése comentario llamó la atención de sus amigos, pero sobre todo la de cierto azabache cuya mayor profundidad era comer...

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu reto de gimnasio con la pierna fracturada de Drew? - Pregunto May extrañada por esa comparación.

\- De hecho tiene más relación de la que imaginas - Respondió Tieruno apoyando a Cameron - Un mal paso y puedes terminar mucho peor -

\- ¡¿Acaso existen gimnasios tan peligrosos?! - Pregunto Serena muy asustada por los comentarios de sus amigos.

\- No es que sea peligroso - Respondió Iris restándole importancia a las palabras de sus amigos - Solamente que está ubicado en una montaña bastante alta, obviamente tienes que ver por donde caminas, ¿Cierto Cameron? -

\- El sarcasmo nunca fue lo tuyo Iris - Respondió desinteresado en el tema - Como sea, se trata de un gimnasio de tipo Roca, es normal que el líder lo hiciera en una montaña -

\- El Gimnasio de Férrica también es tipo Roca y está en medio de la ciudad - Habló May haciendo notar la diferencia - De hecho se trata de una escuela para niños, Max estudio un tiempo hay -

\- Roack también es un líder del Gimnasio Pirita de tipo Roca - Colaboró Keny al tema - Y su gimnasio es un centro de arqueología cerca de una mina -

\- El Gimnasio Plateada de Kanto también es tipo Roca - Dijo Misty resaltando su opinión - Las cosas estuvieron cambiando desde hace un tiempo pero sigue siendo un gimnasio normal -

\- * _Acabo de notar la diferencia que hay entre cada gimnasio, incluso los de mismo tipo_ * - Empezó a reflexionar Ash sobre sus anteriores desafíos - * _Debo estar preparado para cualquier cambio radical que pueda encontrar_ * -

\- Díganme como fue que pasamos de hablar de mi pierna herida a los gimnasios de tipo Roca - Pidió tratando de entender el cambio de tema.

\- Como estabas empezando a enojarte decidimos cambiar de tema - Fue la explicación de Sana - Pero continúen, esté tema me empieza a interesar -

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos que Citrón hablé un poco? - Fue la idea de Toroba, bien aceptada por la mayoría - En lo personal no tengo experiencia en gimnasios de tipo Roca, pero tú eres líder de gimnasio en esta región, debes de saber algo -

\- En situaciones normales no tengo permitido hablar sobre éso - Se expresó frío y serio - Pero ustedes ya dijeron su ubicación y tipo, todo lo que les puedo decir es que el nombre del líder es Zakuro -

\- ¡¿Zakuro?! - Respondió Ash buscando una afirmación.

\- A mi me suena haber escuchado ese nombre antes - Dijo Dawn intentando recordar.

\- Zakuro a pesar de ser líder de gimnasio es un geólogo reconocido y un alpinista experimentado - Comento Citrón hacerca de su compañero líder - Escuchar de el no es tan raro, claro, a comparación de otros líderes -

\- ¿Comó cuales? - Pregunto Iris hablando por todos.

\- Ya no diré nada -

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - Preguntaron algunos de sus amigos.

\- Por éso - Expresó un poco molesto.

A su alrededor se había reunido una gran cantidad de alumnos, todos ellos buscaban información sobre los líderes de gimnasio para estar mejor preparados, pero actuaron como si nada ocurriera tras ser descubiertos, hablando de cualquier tema ocurrido, otros fingiendo leer algún manga o escudandose tras sus libros de texto...

\- Peores actuaciones no puede haber - Dijo Drew sintiendo pena por ellos.

\- No asegúrese nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir - Fue el comentario de May deseando equivocarse.

\- Cambiando de tema - Dijo Ash llamando la atención de sus amigos - ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy en gimnasia Drew? -

\- Buena pregunta - Respondió pensativo - Lastimosamente no tengo respuesta -

\- Sólo dejemos que pase esté día - Dijo Cameron poniendo fin a la conversación.

18 horas más tarde (10 minutos antes de clases)...

\- Me sigue doliendo el cuerpo - Fue la queja de Dawn sentada en su lugar.

\- Debería ser ilegal hacer tanto ejercicio - Dijo Sana con un gran pesar.

\- A ustedes les toco la mejor parte - Dijo Keny estirando su cuerpo, el cual crujía con cada movimiento.

\- A mi me sentó muy bien - Dijo Tieruno un poco menos cansado que los otros.

\- Esta es la primera vez que te envidio Serena - Dijo May completamente exhausta.

\- Opino lo mismo - Dijo Misty de igual forma.

\- Yo igual - Se unió Citrón.

\- ¿No creen que exageran un poco? - Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Opino lo mismo - La apoyo Ash igualmente ocultando pena - A Serena, Iris, Tieruno y yo no nos peso tanto -

\- Ash y Serena tienen razón - Dijo Iris fastidiada por esa escena - Están actuando como un grupo de Magikarp fuera del agua -

\- Para ustedes es facil decirlo - Responde Cameron ligeramente molesto y muy cansado - Serena es una ginette de Rhyhorns profesional ( intentó de oposición) aunque no quiera admitirlo, Iris es una chica en estado salvaje casi por completo ( mirada fulminante que dice "morirás" ), y Ash... simplemente, es Ash, no se que puedo decir hacerca de tí -

\- ¿Qué se supone que debería decir sobre éso? - Hizo pública su confusión.

\- ¡¿Podrían dejar de quejarse?! - Replicó Drew molesto, pero con un notorio tratamiento en su pierna y un manga en sus manos - Quisiera continuar con mi tranquila lectura si no es molestia -

\- Dices éso solo porque no tuviste que someterte al circuito de demolición - Se quejó May con la fuerza que aún tenía - Me pregunto si esa herida es realmente mala -

\- ¿Quiéres que te responda? - Contestó de forma sarcástica.

Aunque las bromas continuaron eso no detuvo que iniciarán las clases, el cansancio del grupo los retraso un poco en algunos temas y el Profesor Novunaga empezaba a perder la paciencia. En el caso de Ash, gracias a la información obtenida de sus amigos, se encontraba planeando lo que haría en su viaje a el Gimnasio Relieve para enfrentarse a Zakuro, de ves en cuando el Profesor Novunaga lo miraba de forma directa causándole un gran pánico y obligándolo a concentrarse en el tema de estudio, así continuaron durante toda la clase, y todos gritaron de alegría cuando comenzo la hora del almuerzo...

\- Nunca había visto a un maestro que asustara tanto - Dijo Misty quien temblaba como si tuviera frío.

\- Verlo directamente a los ojos era como estar frente a la muerte - Habló Toroba cuyos ojos parecía que le arrancaron el alma.

\- No comprendo como una simple mirada puede causar un trauma de semejante categoría - Dijo Citrón con una voz apenas persectible.

\- Algo me decía que no queríamos verlo molesto, ahora se porque - Dijo Tracey mirando una hoja en blanco proyectando sus pensamientos en ella.

\- Si continúan hablando de eso no seré capaz de dormir por la noche - Dijo Serena con vos temblorosa.

\- Tranquila Serena, guarda eso para la temporada de exámenes - Le propuso Sana, aunque se encontraba en una situación similar.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿Alguien sabe por qué Ash no deja de mirar al vacío? - Pregunto Keny curiosamente.

En efecto, Ash tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos con una mirada alta hacia ninguna dirección, a la vez que veía el basio la otra mano tomaba la comida y lo alimentaba, sus amigos continuaban hablando para llamar su atención pero no conseguían lograrlo, y en lo que pensaba es...

\- _Veamos, Ciudad Relieve se encuentra algo lejos de aquí, llegar allá me tomaría entre 8 y 12 horas de viaje normal, pero para lograrlo en los 2 días que tengo libres tendría que caminar sin descanso, y esa idea no me agrada mucho_ -

\- ... -

\- _¿Qué fue éso?, supongo que no fue nada, veamos si compenso el tiempo corriendo una distancia aceptable podría_... -

\- ... -

\- _¿Otra vez?, ¿Qué se supone que es?_ -

\- ...sh -

\- _Empieza a sonar más claro, creo que es mi nombre_ -

\- Ash -

\- _Estoy seguro que es mi nombre, pero son varias voces la que lo dicen_ -

Fuera de su mente...

\- Última vez chicos, con todo lo que tengan - Cameron repartía instrucciones a los demás - 1, 2... 3 -

\- ¡ASH KETCHUM REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ! -

\- ¡AAAA! - El muy aturdido azabache cayó al suelo tras su reacción - ¡¿Por qué me gritan al oído de esa forma?! -

\- Porque no lograbamos hacerte reaccionar de otra forma - Iris se quejó a vos de todos - ¿En qué estabas pensando que no escuchaste la campana? -

\- ¿La campana ya sonó? - Pregunto dudando de lo que le decían.

\- ¿Acaso no notas que todo el mundo ya se fue? - Le dijo Misty alzando la ceja.

Efectivamente, ellos eran los únicos que quedaban en el comedor, ellos y el personal de aseo...

\- Valla, realmente no exageraban - Respondió Ash sorprendido por eso - Creo que estaba divagando demasiado -

\- ¿Quisieras olvidar éso? - Reclamo Drew desesperado por te tantos rodeos - Si siguen hablando realmente se nos hará tarde para llegar a los talleres -

\- Tienes toda la razón - Apoyó Tracey - Muy bien chicos, en marcha y rápido -

Afortunadamente no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a sus talleres, exepto al azabache que olvidó su mochila en el salón, así que se encontraba "caminando" rápidamente por los pasillos deseando llegar antes que la maestra...

\- Por favor por favor por favor... - Se pasó diciendo eso todo el trayecto - ¡Espéreme! -

Ash giró rápidamente en la última esquina, pero como esa parte del pisó recién la habían pulido se resbaló por todo el pasillo pasando por el frente de la puerta del taller, sus compañeros lo vieron a la perfección y soltaron unas leves risas, estás aumentaron al escuchar el sonido de un choque con diferentes cosas, pero finalmente el azabache logro llegar al salón...

\- ¡¿Te encuentras bien Ash?! - Pregunto Serena intentando ahogar su risa - ¡Eso pareció muy doloroso! -

\- ¡Nunca falta el apurado que ignora el letrero de "cuidado"! - Dijo Tieruno a la vez que moria de risa.

\- Si si, admito que ésto se ve muy gracioso pero no es para tanto - Dijo Ash intentando no empezar a reír el también.

\- ¡Esque éso no es lo que da tanta risa! - Dijo Tieruno ahogadose de tanto reír.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? - Pregunto Ash confundido.

\- ¡La Señorita Carisma no vendrá hoy! - Dijo Serena ya quedandole solo la alegría del momento.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Pregunto bastante sorprendido.

\- ¡Te lo dije te lo dije ja ja ja! - A esté paso Tieruno explotara.

\- Hace 10 minutos el Profesor Sycamore nos avisó que la Señorita Carisma no vendrá hoy - Empezó la explicación Serena - Dijo que asistiría a una capacitación o algo por el estilo -

\- ¿Es cierto todo eso? - Pregunto buscando confirmación.

\- ¡Claro que si! - Respondió Tieruno asiendo uso de su voluntad para ahogar su risa - ¡¿Acaso crees que Serena mentiría?! -

\- ¡PERFECTO! - La exclamación eufórica de Ash dejó a todos perplejos.

\- ¿Se te hace perfecto qué la Señorita Carisma no asista? - Pregunto Serena confundida.

\- Bueno, eso es una lástima - Dijo con sinceridad pero muy sonriente - Pero justamente me hacía falta un poco de tiempo extra, nos vemos -

En ése momento Ash empezó a correr nuevamente, pero esta vez aprovechó lo resbaladizo del suelo para tomar impulso y salir rápidamente de la vista de sus compañeros, aunque éstos se quedaron muy confundidos...

\- ¿Entendiste a qué se refería? - Pregunto Serena dirigiéndose a Tieruno.

\- Ni siquiera un poco - Le respondío todavía asimilando lo ocurrido.

En ése momento Ash se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Ciudad Lumius...

\- Mamá, ¿Puedes oírme? - Pregunto Ash haciendo uso de su videomisor.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ash?, ¿Estas corriendo?, ¿No se supone qué tienes clases todavía? - Cuestionó Delia sin entender todavía.

\- Digamos que tuve un poco de suerte - Le resto importancia a ese suceso - Llegaré en 15 minutos, ¿Podrias alistarme mis cosas? -

\- Por supuesto - Respondió con una sonrisa que conocía muy bien - ¿Cuánto tiempo será? -

\- Digamos que 3 días, nos vemos - Se despidió para concentrarse en correr.

Un tiempo más tarde ( La salida normal del Instituto)...

\- Muy bien, ya llegamos - Dijo Sana acompañada por sus amigos.

\- Que bien, ya me había cansado de esperar - Dijo Tieruno con poco sarcasmo.

\- Un momento, ¿Dondé está Ash? - Pregunto Dawn buscando con la mirada.

\- El ya se fue - Respondió Serena, quien todavía no entendía lo que pasó.

\- ¿Comó que ya se fue? - Pregunto Drew extrañado por dicho.

\- Cuando se enteró que no tendríamos taller salió corriendo a toda velocidad - Explicó Tieruno interpretando los hechos.

\- ¿Saben al menos por qué? - Pregunto Toroba.

\- Lo único que dijo fue que necesitaba tiempo - Respondió Serena todavía confundida - Nunca dijo para que -

\- ¿Seria mala idea preguntarle a su madre? - Sugirió Keny.

\- A mi me parece buena idea - Respondió Iris - Por lo menos sabríamos algo -

\- ¿No sería más útil llamarlo a el? - Sugirió Cameron.

\- Ya lo intente, pero no responde - Contestó Serena un tanto irritada.

\- Entonces no hay otra manera - Dijo Misty sin encontrar más ideas.

\- Esta bien, aquí voy - Dijo Serena empezando a marcar - ¿Señora Ketchum? -

\- ¿Diga?, ¡A Serena, que alegría verte, y veo que todos están contigo!, ¿Comó están? - Contestó al estilo que tanto la distingue.

\- Estamos bien señora Ketchum gracias por preguntar - Contestó May en voz de sus amigos.

\- Queríamos preguntarle en donde está Ash y porque tiene tanta prisa - Habló Serena gentilmente.

\- Ese hijo mío nunca cambiará - Respondió con un toque de gracia - En éstos momentos debería estar en las afueras de la ciudad -

\- ¡EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD! - Resaltaron todos su sorpresa - ¡¿POR QUÉ?! -

\- Ni siquiera yo estoy segura - Dijo con una sonrisa alegre pero triste - El es un espíritu libre, desde que nació esta en busca de aventura -

\- Veo que no le afecta en nada señora Ketchum - Comentó Citrón un poco sorprendido.

\- No es que no me afecte - Respondió con su sonrisa de siempre - Sino que ya estoy acostumbrada -

\- Disculpe las molestias señora Ketchum - Dijo Serena para terminar la conversación.

\- Ninguna molestia, de hecho me gustaría que todo me llamaran más seguido, y llámenme Delia, adiós - Se despidió y corto la llamada.

\- Ahora si que entiendo menos - Dijo Tieruno empezando a sufrir una jaqueca.

\- Bueno, ya sabremos los detalles después - Fue el comentario de Drew, serio y restándole importancia.

\- ¡¿Qué les parece si vamos por un café?! - Sugirió May bastante animada.

\- ¡Yo apoyo esa idea! - Dijo Iris muy sonriente.

\- ¡Dudó que alguien se oponga! - Dijo Misty abrazando a ambas.

\- ¡Esta decido! - Dijo Cameron.

\- Un café no me caería mal - Dijo Tracey.

\- Caminemos entonces - Dijo Drew siguiendo la corriente, a lo que todos afirmaron con alegría.

\- ¡Y como siempre Keny pagará el mío! - Dijo Dawn con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Otra vez?! - Se quejó.

Las cosas parecen mejorar para estos chicos, exepto para Drew quien la suerte le jugo en contra, ¿Qué podría pasar próximamente, éso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Continuará...

Lo aburrido primero:

Perdonen el largo, largo, largo... "descanso" de esta historia, las cosas me fueron un tanto complicadas en este tiempo, (de hecho no he visto los últimos 10 capítulos de Pokémon), si se preguntan si terminaré está historia, sí, si lo haré, (¿Cuándo?, no lo sé), el aparato con el que escribo tiene muchos problemas, y como no cuento con otro me dificulta mucho el escribir periódicamente.

Lo interesante (según como decidan ustedes):

Este tiempo no fue malgastado, ordené algunas cosas que me hacían falta, pensé en nuevas ideas y otras cosas por el estilo, si tienen comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias no duden en enviarlas.

Espero que este capítulo valiera la espera, si fue así les pregunto: ¿Quiéren que escriba algo para Navidad?, un One-Shot, alguna historia corta ó lo que se les ocurra, ustedes díganme y yo lo hago.

Ésto es todo por ahora, les pido perdón y les deseo felices fiestas.

Hasta la próxima.


	21. Montaña Iluminada

Hola amigos, aquí les traigo mi versión de la batalla del Gimnasio Relieve, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas, disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 21: La Montaña Iluminada

Nos encontramos en medio de un bosque, al parecer este fue el lugar donde Ash decidió pasar la noche, tenía una apariencia acogedora (a pesar de ser sólo una bolsa de dormir en una tienda muy sencilla), pero todo prospecto a Maestro Pokemon tiene que iniciar su día bastante temprano, quiere decir, con los primeros rayos del sol...

\- Hua... buenos días Pikachu - Dijo el entrenador asiendo algunos estiramientos - ¿Comó te sientes? -

\- Bastante bien en realidad - El ruedor amarillo también estiraba su cuerpo - me hubiera gustado dormir un poco más pero tenemos el tiempo encima -

\- Tienes razón, pero teníamos que ahorrar un poco - Ash ya se había alistado y guardado todo - Caminamos durante casi toda la noche pero ya no falta mucho para llegar -

\- Deberíamos comer algo - El ruido de su estómago sonó con fuerza - Al despertar siempre da hambre -

\- Que bueno que mamá nos preparó sándwiches - Dijo sonriente mientras los sacaba de la mochila - Así podremos comer mientras caminamos -

\- ¡Dime que recordó los míos! - Suplicó Pikachu con ojos brillantes de esperanza.

\- Aquí tienes amigo - Le entregó uno de esos - Sándwich para pokemon con extra ketchup -

Ash saco a Froakie y Fletchling para que comieran, pero como su plan era comer mientras caminaban, Ash era el único que caminaba mientras comía, Pikachu está en el hombro derecho con los sándwiches de sus sueños, Froakie comía en el hombro izquierdo, el era preferente de las bayas, y Fletchling se encontraba en la cabeza, mejor dicho en la gorra, pero a diferencia, el se encontraba comiendo semillas en un pequeño recipiente, obviamente el comer les obligaría a hacer una pequeña parada para no forzar la digestión y continuar su camino sin ningún problema...

\- Suficiente descanso - Dijo Ash con una pose energética - ¿Estan listos chicos? -

\- ¡Sí! - Respondieron con entusiasmo.

\- Repasemos lo que sabemos hasta ahora - Mencionó para reafirmar - Fletchling, en ésta ocasión eres el que más desventajas tiene así que tú velocidad será lo mejor para defenderte, Froakie, gracias a el entrenamiento que tuvimos con Fletchling aprendiste Doble Equipo y por tu ventaja de tipo podrás tomar la delantera, aunque lo más probable es que tenga alguna estrategia contra éso, tendremos que estar alerta, y Pikachu, como tú ya conoces mí estilo a la perfección y tienes más experiencia que ellos, en caso de que sean derrotados tendrás que remediar la situación -

\- ¡Yo no pienso ser derrotado! - Habló Fletchling en voz de su orgullo.

\- No seas imprudente - Dijo Froakie seriamente - Te advierte para evitar daños innecesarios, además tus movimientos no son muy efectivos en este caso -

\- ¡Es fácil decirlo cuando tienes la ventaja! - Respondió un poco molesto - No importa que tan difícil sea yo no pienso rendirme -

\- Es bueno que tengas ése espíritu Fletchling - Dijo Pikachu amablemente - Pero no por eso tienes segura la victoria, he logrado derrotar a un Flygon que para mi es una dura batalla, pero también he sido derrotado por un Swanna, con quien prácticamente no podría pasar, es bueno tener confianza, pero es malo tener demasiada -

\- ¡Hoy estás muy reflexivo Pikachu! - Dijo Ash con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡¿De quién habré aprendido éso?! - Le respondío la broma.

A pesar del momento de risa, Fletchling entendió el mensaje de buena forma, con el objetivo de que no se cansaran demasiado Ash los regreso a sus pokebolas (obviamente no a Pikachu) y continuaron su camino, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había amanecido, pero tras salir del bosque fueron capaces de ver Ciudad Relieve, así que esos dos hicieron su usual carrera de llegar primero, en esta ocasión Pikachu fue el ganador, pero hicieron de lado el tema al contemplar la grandeza de la ciudad...

\- Al fin llegamos - Dijo Ash con alegría - Ciudad Relieve, nuestra segunda parada en nuestro camino hacia la Liga Kalos -

\- ¡Genial, ya quiero entrar en batalla! - Mencionó Pikachu con entusiasmo - ¡¿Dondé estará el gimnasio?! -

\- ¡Esta justo en ésa montaña! - Dijo a la vez que señalaba una montaña que estaba a su derecha.

\- ¿Comó lo sabes? - Pregunto extrañado su amigo amarillo.

\- Porque logro ver la insignia de Gimnasio De Kalos - Señaló el punto específico de la montaña.

\- ¡Entonces vamos para allá! - Grito entusiasmo.

\- Primero los llevaré a una revisión médica en el Centro Pokemon para garantizar que estén listos - Dijo Ash mientras caminaba hacia dicho lugar.

\- Está bien - Aceptó simplemente.

Una revisión médica, y 350 escalones después...

\- Aquí estamos, el Gimnasio Relieve - Dijo Ash mientras contemplaba la gran montaña gimnasio.

\- ¡¿Qué esperás?, entremos de una vez! - Dijo Pikachu ansioso por comenzar.

Una vez dentro del gimnasio se sorprendieron por su apariencia, parecía una montaña dentro de otra montaña, con un aspecto completamente natural, con excepción ha una especie de elevador que había a un costado, era completamente diferente a los Gimnasios Roca que conocían...

\- ¡Zakuro, he venido a desafiarte! - Grito Ash con emoción.

\- ¡Me parece muy bien! - Se escucho la voz de Zakuro por todo el lugar - ¡Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba! -

\- ¡Tube un poco de tiempo extra! - Respondió buscándolo con la mirada - ¡¿En dónde estás?! -

\- ¡Mira hacia arriba! - Le indicó, aunque el eco confundía un poco.

Tras una rápida observación por el lugar logro encontrar a Zakuro, él estaba trepando la montaña interna y no le faltaba mucho para llegar a la cima...

\- ¡Estoy listo para el desafío! - Le grito Ash con espíritu de lucha.

\- ¡Me parece bien, el Campo De Batalla se encuentra aquí arriba! - Le señaló la cima del lugar - ¡Pues escalar hasta aquí o subir por el elevador, eres libre de elegir! -

\- ¡Elijo escalar! - Afirmó con entusiasmo - ¡¿Qué opinas Pikachu?! -

\- ¡Pika pika! - Pikachu bajo del hombro y se preparó para escalar el tambien.

\- ¡Éso es lo que quería escuchar! - Dijo Zakuro con mucha emoción - ¡Los estaré esperando arriba, una vez lleguen estaré honrado de aceptar su desafío! -

\- ¡¿Estás listo Pikachu?! - Pregunto Ash preparado para escalar.

\- ¡Pikachu! - Respondió colocándose en posición.

\- Entonces... ¡YA! - Dió la señal de inicio.

Comenzaron la escalinata hacia la cima, a pesar de tener cierta habilidad esta montaña no era de las sencillas ya que no tenía muchos lugares de donde aferrarse para escalar a una mayor velocidad, el dolor se hizo presente tras escalar la mitad de la montaña y en varias ocasiones intentó hacerlos caer, pero con su fuerza de voluntad lograron aferrarse y continuar escalando, a pesar del cansancio y dolor que les provocó la escalada lograron llegar a la cima con la determinación suficiente como para hacer el desafío...

\- Felicidades Ash y Pikachu, lo han logrado - Fueron las palabras de Zakuro al verlo en la cima - Dime, ¿Comó te sientes? -

\- Emocionado... inspirado... concentrado... y no se como describir el resto - Respondió recuperando el aliento.

\- Perfecto, has entendido el mensaje - Dijo con orgullo.

\- ¿Mensaje, a qué te refieres? - Pregunto Ash sin entender a lo que se refería.

\- Cuando escalas una montaña no piensas en otra cosa más que llegar a la cima - Empezó a explicar con vos poética - Ésa determinación, esa emoción, ese deseo y esa concentración es la que debés de tener para cualquier meta que realmente tengas el deseo de realizar, en la vida tienes que escalar cada montaña que encuentres, eso te dará una sensación que no puedo describir de una forma que no sea "La Iluminación", puedes ver ante ti lo que tienes que hacer y sin ninguna duda lo harás, permitidote lograr cada objetivo que tengas y vivir de una forma que podrás comparar con ningúna otra -

\- ¡Genial! - Ash y Pikachu quedaron emocionados por las palabras de Zakuro, pero más que nada inspirados - ¡Ahora tengo muchos más deseos de obtener está medalla! -

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! - Afirmó Zakuro listo para comenzar.

Se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares para la batalla, como el campo de batalla era la cima de la montaña consistía en solamente una planicie rocosa, aunque esto asemeja más a una meseta no deja el hecho de que fue montaña...

\- Muy bien Ash, las reglas de este gimnasio son simples - Empezó a explicar Zakuro para comenzar la batalla - Sólo usaré 2 pokemons sin derecho a sustitución, en tu lugar eres libre de usar los que tengas contigo y sustituirlos si lo crees necesario, para ganar tienes que derrotar a mis 2 pokemons, ¿Esta claro? -

\- Por supuesto - Afirmó determinado - Solamente tengo 3 pokemons conmigo pero ellos serán suficientes -

\- Ese es el espíritu amigo - Dijo Zakuro para arrojar su pokebola - ¡Onix es tu turno! -

El pokémon serpiente de roca hizo su aparición lanzando un grito de batalla...

\- Sabía que Onix sería el primero - Ash tomó su pokebola para su particular llamado - ¡Fletchling yo te elijo! -

Después de eso el pokemon ave aparece y lanza una mirada retadora hacía Onix...

\- Muy bien, ¡Que comience la batalla! - Declara finalmente Zakuro - ¡Onix Excavar! -

\- ¡Fletchling Ataque Rápido! - Dijo Ash.

Onix excarvo y salía con impulso tratando de golpear a Fletchling, pero gracias al Ataque Rápido no le era posible acertar su golpe...

\- ¡Muy bien Fletchling, ahora Viento Cortante! - Ordenó Ash rápidamente, aceptando el ataque.

\- Nada mal Ash, pero sabes que eso no es suficiente - Dijo Zakuro listo para jugar enserio - ¡Excavar Onix! -

\- ¡De nuevo Ataque Rápido! - Ordenó Ash para evadir de la misma forma.

\- ¡Pulimento! - Zakuro dió la orden mientras Onix seguía bajo tierra.

Aunque Fletchling volaba a toda velocidad Onix gracias al aumento de velocidad dió un gran salto que lo dejó en frente de Fletchling y completamente vulnerable...

\- ¡Onix usa Cola De Hierro! - El movimiento rápido de Onix Fletchling recibió un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡¿Estás bien Fletchling?! - El ave asintió valientemente - ¡Muy bien, resisté un poco más, Picotazo! -

\- ¡Una estrategia temeraria! - Onix se dejó acertar el golpe - ¡Pero no muy funcional, Tumba De Rocas! -

\- ¡Fletchling Doble Equipo! - La reacción rápida solo redujo el daño recibido - ¡Otra vez, Ataque Rápido! -

\- ¡Repite lo mismo Onix! - Nuevamente después de recibir el ataque usó Tumba De Rocas y dejó a Fletchling fuera de combate - Me parece que llevó la delantera, espero que tengas una estrategia tras todo esto -

\- Por supuesto que sí - Dijo Ash mientras regresaba a Fletchling y tomaba otra pokebola - Froakie yo te elijo -

\- Muy bien - Zakuro asumió posición de batalla - ¡Usa Pulimento Onix -

\- ¡Froakie Hidropulso! - Ordenó Ash rápidamente.

\- Aunque el Hidropulso fue bastante rápido Onix había logrado esquivar el ataque gracias a su aumento de velocidad...

\- Buen intento pero no será suficiente - Aseguro Zakuro con confianza - ¡Excavar! -

\- ¡Mantente alerta Froakie! - Ambos mantenían sus sentidos al máximo, así notaron el momento de ataque de Onix - ¡Ahora usa Corte! -

Cuando Onix salía de la tierra fue recibido por el Corte de Froakie, este le permitió alejarse un poco y notar el cansancio que Onix ya tenía...

\- Vaya, que estrategia tan temeraria, me gusta tu estilo - Zakuro dió su opinión sobre lo visto - ¡Es hora de ponernos serios, Onix Tumba De Rocas! -

\- ¡Froakie Doble Equipo! - Fue la contra estrategia de Ash.

La ráfaga de piedras era muy impactante, pero la agilidad de Froakie le permitía evitar el ataque con daños mínimos, además por el polvo resultante Onix había perdido completamente de vista a Froakie...

\- Onix presta atención a todo tu alrededor - Mientras ambos buscaban por todo el lugar Zakuro logro ver algo que subía sobre Onix cautelosamente - ¡Sobre tu espalda Onix! -

\- ¡Ahora Froakie, Hidropulso! - Pidió Ash tras ser descubiertos.

Ha pesar de que Onix hizo su mejor intento para librarse de Froakie no pudo evitar que los ataques de este impactarán con gran fuerza sobre el, finalmente cayendo derrotado...

\- ¡Muy bien Froakie! - Le felicito Ash.

\- Gran trabajo Onix, ahora descansa un poco - Dijo Zakuro al regresarlo a su pokebola - Muy bien Ash, si logras derrotar a mi siguiente pokemon habras vencido en mi gimnasio, ¿Estas listo? -

\- Claro que sí - Afirmó el azabache.

\- Muy bien amigo, ha llegado tu turno - Zakuro alzó una pokebola y la arrojó - ¡Tyrunt sal ahora! -

La aparición de este pokemon de aspecto temible y poderoso sorprendió bastante a Ash...

\- ¿Qué clase de pokemon es? - Saco su pokedex para saberlo.

 **Pokedex:**

 **Tyrunt, el pokemon real heredero.**

 **Es un pokemon recreado a partir de fósiles, cuando sucede algo que no es de su agrado se enfurece y se vuelve violeto, su mandíbula tiene una potencia tan atros que puede destrozar un auto a bocados.**

 **Este pokemon vivía hace 100 millones de años.**

\- Este pokemon a sido mi leal compañero desde que me volví líder de gimnasio, no te será fácil vencerlo -

\- Así me gusta más - Afirmó Ash con confianza - ¡Froakie Hidropulso! -

\- ¡Tyrunt Poder Pasado! - Contraatacó Zakuro.

En el choque de poder el Poder Pasado superó el Hidropulso, lo que le causó un fuerte golpe a Froakie...

\- ¡No te rindas Froakie, Hidropulso! - Está vez el ataque acertó, pero el resultado no fue el deseado - ¿Por que no le pasó nada? -

\- Me parece que olvidaste checar algo importante Ash - Exclamó Zakuro con una pequeña risa - Tyrunt a demás de ser de tipo Roca es tipo Dragón, no te será sencillo vencernos -

\- Los tipo Dragón siempre son complicados - Dijo Ash mientras pensaba otra estrategia - ¡Froakie Doble Equipo! -

\- ¡No caere en ése truco de nuevo, Tumba De Rocas Tyrunt! - Froakie evadió el ataque y salto sobre Tyrunt, tal cual se quería - ¡Ahora Cometa Dragón! -

\- ¡Usa Corte Froakie! - Logro defenderse parcialmente del impacto, pero no pudo resistirlo - Bien hecho Froakie, ahora descansa, ha llegado tu turno Pikachu, cuento contigo -

\- Pika pika - Afirmó el pequeño y entró al campo.

\- Viola me advirtió sobre ese pequeño, así que atacaremos con fuerza - Tras las palabras de Zakuro, una luz intensa cubrió el campo un momento, era la luz de... - Me parece que las cosas se han complicado un poco para ti Ash, ¿Cierto Tyrantrum? -

El pokemon de un tamaño considerablemente grande acababa de evolucionar, y como todos saben en esta clase de situaciones eran problemas todavía mayores...

\- ¡No nos rendiremos Pikachu! - Afirmó valiente el azabache - ¡Ataque Rápido! -

\- ¡Cola Dragón Tyrantrum! - Ordenó Zakuro rápidamente.

Aunque Pikachu evitó recibir el golpe, la potencia de este lo obligó a retroceder, casi a punto de caer de la montaña...

\- ¡¿Estas bien amigo?! - Pikachu asintió valientemente - ¡Muy bien, Cola De Hierro! -

\- ¡Tyrantrum Mordisco! - El movimiento de Tyrantrum detuvo a Pikachu - ¡Arrojalo por los aires! -

\- ¡Aprovecha Pikachu, Atactrueno! - Pikachu inmediatamente realiza el ataque.

\- ¡Poder Pasado Tyrantrum! - El choque freno el ataque - ¡Tumba De Rocas! -

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! - La velocidad de Pikachu le permitía saltar de roca en roca sin sufrir daños - ¡Regresalas con Cola De Hierro! -

\- ¡Tumba De Rocas Tyrantrum! - Ambos choques se anularon - !De esta no te librarás, Cometa Dragón! -

\- ¡Cola De Hierro! - Tras recrear su última estrategia Tyrantrum y Zakuro no lograron defenderse, por lo cual sufrieron bastante daño - ¡Atactrueno! -

\- Debo admitir que me has impresionado Ash - Dijo Zakuro admirando su resultado - ¡Pero todavía no termina, Cola Dragón! -

\- Así es como me gusta - Afirmó Ash con confianza - ¡Cola De Hierro! -

Ambos pokemons empezaron una confrontación directa, ninguno tenía muchas fuerzas después de tanto esfuerzo, pero aún así continuaron enfrentándose, hasta el último momento...

\- ¡Tyrantrum Poder Pasado! - Aquella poderosa onda fue arrojada.

\- ¡Pikachu Atactrueno¡ - Aquel rayo eléctrico confronto aquel poder.

El choque de ambas técnicas era fuerte, llegó el punto en que hubo una explosión bastante fuerte, pero inesperadamente el Atactrueno atravesó la pantalla de humo he impacto en Tyrantrum, debido al cansancio y a la sorpresa no le fue posible mantenerse de pie, así que finalmente cayó derrotado...

\- Gran trabajo Tyrantrum, te mereces un buen descanso - Zakuro regreso a su pokemon a la pokebola y se dirigió a Ash - Felicidades a ambos, an logrado superar al Gimnasio Relieve, y como muestra de su victoria les hago entrega de la Medalla Muro, recordándoles el gran muro que acaban de escalar -

\- Muchas gracias Zakuro - Entonces guarda su medalla en el estuche - Ya tengo 2 de 8, no falta mucho para ganar el derecho a participar en la Liga Kalos -

\- Continúa así y las conseguiras bastante pronto - Dió su opinión el líder de gimnasio - ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer y hablamos un poco! -

\- ¿En serio?, muchas gracias - Respondió cortésmente.

\- Pikachu pika pika - Habló feliz.

Atardecer en Ciudad Relieve, en algún restaurante de comida rápida...

\- Oye Ash quiero preguntarte algo - Habló Zakuro quien disfrutaba de una pizza.

\- Claro, ¿De qué se trata? - Respondió Ash a punto de morder una hamburguesa.

\- Es sobre Pikachu - Dijo mirando al pokemon.

\- ¿Pika? - Respondió extrañado por eso.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Pikachu? - Pregunto Ash bastante confundido.

\- Durante nuestra batalla solamente usó 3 movimientos de los 4 que puede - Explicó su interés - Me gustaría saber cuál es el cuarto -

\- Es la Tacleada De Voltios - Respondió sinceramente.

\- No esta mal, después de todo es un movimiento único de su especie - Opino de forma analítica - Pero no crees que le quedaría mejor otro movimiento -

\- ¿Tu creés? - Pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

\- El Atactrueno es bastante bueno, el Ataque Rápido le es bastante útil, la Cola De Hierro cubre sus desventajas - Dió su opinión sobre los movimientos del pokemon - Pero la Tacleada De Voltios podrá ser poderosa pero se arriesga bastante a sufrir daños innecesarios, además con su velocidad puedes acertar cualquier movimiento a corta distancia -

\- No lo había pensado - Compartió miradas con Pikachu - ¿Qué movimiento me recomiendas? -

\- Para tu Pikachu serviría la Electrobola - Sugirió con una gran sonrisa - Como ese movimiento es más útil mientras más rápido sea el pokemon quedaría perfecto para tu Pikachu -

\- Más útil mientras más rápido... - Empezó a imaginar posibilidades con dicho movimiento - Creo que tienes razón, ¿Qué opinas Pikachu? -

\- Pikachu - Respondió a la vez que mordía una galleta para pokemon.

\- Muy bien, me alegró que lo pensarás bien primero, algunos creen que por ser líder de gimnasio uno no puede cometer errores y hacen cualquier cosa que digamos - Bromeó sobre sus experiencias anteriores - Bien, ya es bastante tarde, tengo que descansar después de tan agotador día, espero verte de nuevo Ash -

\- Igualmente Zakuro, muchas gracias - Se despidió el azabache para retirarse al Centro Pokemon.

Ash y Pikachu pasaron la noche en el Centro Pokemon, ya que es casi imposible que te nieguen el hospedaje en ése lugar, al despertar arreglaron todo para partir después de desayunar, nuevamente les tomaría un poco de tiempo llegar a Ciudad Lumius así que querían partir temprano para no llegar tan tarde.

El viaje de regreso se sintió más rápido que el de ida, pero aún así tomó su tiempo ya que tenían que reposar la comida para evitar problemas, ya estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad para cuando Ash llegó a su casa, y una vez entró...

\- Ya estamos de regreso - Dijo Ash en busca de su madre.

\- Que alegría verlos - Delia estaba bajando por las escaleras con una sonrisa maternal - Díganme como les fue -

\- El líder de gimnasio era bastante poderoso - Dijo Ash con un poco de cansancio en la voz.

\- Mi oponente era de tipo Dragón y evolucionó durante la batalla - Dijo Pikachu un poco agotado.

\- Parece que tuvieron todo un desafío - Dijo Delia sonriendo al verlos - Si regresaron es porque consiguieron la medalla, ¿Me equivoco? -

\- Me conocés bien mamá - Le mostró el estuche con su nueva medalla - Ya tengo 2, me estoy acercando a la Liga Kalos cada vez más -

\- Muy bien, contando tu viaje por Las Islas Naranja y el Frente De Batalla, está sería su medalla número 52, realmente me siento orgullosa de ti - Delia abraza a su hijo y su pokemon con ternura, y con lágrimas en sus ojos - Recuerden que tienen que descansar, apenas nos acercamos a los 2 meses en esta región, no te exijan tanto a ustedes mismo y recuerden disfrutar su experiencia aquí, no importa lo que pase recuerden que siempre serán el orgullo de mi vida -

\- Claro mamá - Ash siempre era conmovido por esas palabras - Gracias por todo -

\- Eso es lo que hacen las madres cielo - Delia se limpió las lágrimas y liberó a los aventureros - Ya tengo la cena lista, vamos a comer todos -

\- Siempre que mencionas comida se despierta mi estómago - Dijo Ash con una sonrisa y un estómago ruidoso.

\- Ya deseaba regresar para disfrutar de esta comida - Habló Pikachu hipnotizado por el olor en el aire.

\- Espero que está vez sí hicieras la tarea - Dijo Delia con un toque de sarcasmo.

\- Ha, todavía tengo tiempo - Respondió Ash restándole importancia.

Una nueva medalla para el registro de éste entrenador, está experiencia podrá ser complicada pero parece que le sienta bien pasar un poco de tiempo con su madre, ¿Cuál será su siguiente paso en esta región?, eso lo sabremos en un futuro no tan distante en el tiempo.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco a todos su apoyo y que a pesar de todo continúan dedicando un poco de su tiempo para esta historia.

Debo admitir que me he deprimido un poco ya que algunas historias que leía no an tenido continuación y eso me desalentado un poco, pero eso puede ser po razón así que continuaré esperando su actuación.

El próximo capítulo puede que me tarde en subirlo ya que me concentraré en un One-Shot para Navidad, este estará basado en el anime así que es independiente a ésta historia.

Bueno, éso es todo por ahora, cuento con ustedes para hacer una historia mejor.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
